Pourquoi ce n'est jamais simple?
by Morganatique
Summary: Triangle amoureux entre Draco, Hermione... Et Blaise! Les vraies histoires d'amour ne sont jamais simples.
1. Les gens changent

Pourquoi ce n'est jamais simple?

Synopsis: Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi _elle_ parmi tant d'autres? Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. C'était une jeune femme comme les autres. Mais il a fallu qu'il soit attiré par elle. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais c'est arrivé. C'est tout. On pourrait croire que c'est une histoire d'amour bluette et coule-douce: sauf que le jeune homme est à Serpentard et la jeune femme à Gryffondor. Et que le meilleur ami du jeune homme ne va pas tarder à éprouver aussi des sentiments pour la jeune femme.

6e année, à Poudlard.  
>Cédric Diggory et Sirius Black sont bien morts.<br>Draco Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort.

L'histoire, ainsi que les personnages, les lieux etc... appartiennent à la sublime J.K. Rowling, et non à moi.

Chapitre 1: Les gens changent.

« Magne toi, Malefoy! On va être en retard en potions!

- Relax Zabini. Ce n'est plus Rogue qui nous les enseigne, c'est ce morse de Slughorn.

- Et qui te dit que ce morse n'est pas pire que Rogue?

- Personne ne peut être pire que Rogue. »

Sur ces mots plus ou moins convaincants, Blaise Zabini souffla et attendit donc plus tranquillement Drago Malefoy dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ce dernier descendit cinq minutes plus tard, en attrapant son ami par le bras.

Ils sortirent par le tableau et allèrent tranquillement à leur premier cours de potions avec Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de Poudlard.

Contrairement à ce que Blaise croyait, ils arrivèrent au moment où tout le monde rentrait. Drago coula un regard vers lui, signifiant très clairement «Je te l'avais dit».  
>Ils entrèrent dans la salle, qui avait littéralement changée depuis qu'elle n'était plus occupée par le directeur de Serpentard: il ne faisait plus sombre, l'air n'était plus pestilentiel. C'était éclairé, et l'ambiance était un peu plus joyeuse. Les tables avaient été mises sur le côté, obligeant les élèves à rester debout.<p>

Celui que tout le monde surnommait déjà «le morse» se plaça face à eux. Ils étaient séparés par une longue table, sur laquelle étaient disposées différentes sortes de potions.

Comme à leur habitude, les Serpentard se rangèrent sur le coin de la salle, les bras croisés et la mine exaspérée.

Le professeur commença son cours. Il était définitivement très différent de leur ancien professeur de potions: il était gentil, indulgent et enseignait ce cours avec passion dans la voix. Les Gryffondor, avec qui les Serpentard partageaient le cours, semblaient captivés. La plus captivée de toutes était évidemment Hermione Granger, la plus insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de tout Poudlard.

A chaque fois que Slughorn posait une question, elle se déchirait presque le bras et insistait pour que le professeur ne voit qu'elle.

Drago et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard entendu lorsqu'Hermione se désigna pour aller identifier toutes les potions présentes sur la table. Qu'est ce qu'elle était pathétique...

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, elle réussit à les identifier parfaitement. Ensuite, ils durent préparer une potion de "Mort Vivante", que à la surprise générale, Harry Potter réussit mieux que tous les autres.

Hermione sortit de cours, les cheveux en bataille et le visage rouge de colère. Elle qui avait toujours les meilleurs résultats en préparation de potions, s'était fait battre à plate couture par son meilleur ami! Quelle humiliation.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Malefoy et Zabini, qui riaient ensemble à gorge déployée. Elle décida de leur passer devant et les ignorer, mais ce n'était visiblement pas leur intention.

« Alors Granger, qu'est ce que ça fait de ne pas être la chouchoute d'un professeur? Railla Drago, accompagné du rire moqueur de Blaise.

- Lâche moi, Malefoy, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour me prendre la tête.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire? Demanda alors Blaise.

- Pourquoi?

- T'offrir un peigne. Tu sais, cette invention révolutionnaire avec laquelle on peut coiffer sa touffe de cheveux. »

La Gryffondor leur lança un regard si noir qu'elle faillit s'en brûler les yeux. Elle déguerpit, honteuse d'être en plus humiliée par ses pires ennemis.

De leurs côtés, Drago et Blaise continuaient de se moquer d'Hermione, quand ce dernier dit quelque chose qui faillit provoquer un infarctus à l'autre.

« N'empêche, même si on dirait qu'elle s'est fait explosé des pétards dans les cheveux, Granger s'embellit en grandissant.

- Répéte ça, pour voir. S'esclaffa Malefoy, pensant que son ami plaisantait.

- Je suis sérieux, Drago.

- Écoute Blaise, cette heure de potions t'a visiblement embrouillé l'esprit. On en reparlera quand tu seras redevenu toi même. »

Ne préférant pas insiter pour une cause perdue, Blaise hocha la tête et suivit son ami, qui se dirigeait vers leur prochain cours.

Tout le reste de la semaine, et des semaines qui suivirent, Harry ne fit qu'épater le professeur Slughorn avec ses résultats brillants, augmentant toujours plus la colère et la jalousie d'Hermione.

Les mois passaient à une grande vitesse. Un jour où elle était vraiment à bout, elle décida d'aller s'aérer dans le parc, et s'assit, le dos contre un arbre. Elle s'était tué à préparer sa potion parfaitement, et Harry, sans avoir fourni le moindre effort apparent, avait une nouvelle fois remporté la faveur du professeur Slughorn.

Pour ajouter à sa colère, deux des Serpentard qu'elle haissait le plus passèrent près d'elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Besoin de compagnie, Granger?

- Foutez moi la paix. Gronda-t-elle durement.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace, la petite...

- JE T'AI DIT DE ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, SOMBRE CRÉTIN! »

Elle s'était alors levé et avait accompagné ses gestes en poussant violemment Drago. Celui-ci semblait sonné, mais non pas moins en colère.

« Surveille tes faits et gestes, misérable Sang-De-Bourbe. Cracha-t-il.

- Et toi, va t'acheter une vie. Pestifera-t-elle. »

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, trop fatiguée pour se disputer encore plus longtemps avec quelqu'un qui n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Drago et Blaise suivaient la Gryffondor du regard, toujours sous le choc de ce comportement inhabituel de sa part.

« Tenace. C'est le genre de qualité que j'apprécie chez une fille. Dommage que ce soit une Sang-De-Bourbe, et Gryffondor par dessus la marché. Avoua Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle avait l'air vraiment perturbée. Fit remarquer Blaise, le regard dans le vague.

- Et alors? Railla Drago. Ses petits soucis ne nous concernent pas. On est là juste pour lui rendre la vie infernale.

- Mais on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle était pas bien...

- Depuis quand tu te soucies d'elle, Blaise? Coupa durement Drago.

- Je ne me soucie pas de cette Sang-De-Bourbe, enfin. Ce serait ridicule.

- Je préfère ça. Allez viens, on se tire. »

Blaise suivit Drago, riant avec lui à ses blagues de mauvais goût. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pensées restaient autour de Hermione Granger. La voir aussi triste et mal dans sa peau l'affectaient. Pourtant, l'année dernière il s'en serait fichu comme de sa première chaussette. Mais là... Cette année, c'était différent. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténébres, les gens devaient s'assumer, se prendre en main et ils avaient pris beaucoup plus de maturité en quelques mois qu'en plusieurs années. C'était le cas pour Blaise, qui ne voyait plus toutes les choses de la même façon qu'avant.

A commencer par celle qu'il appelait la «misérable Sang-De-Bourbe» il n'y a encore que quelques mois de cela.

...

J'ai du m'armer d'énormément de courage pour publier cette fiction. J'ai tendance à manquer de confiance en moi, et tout ce que j'écris ne me plaît pas. Si vous pouviez juste être indulgent avec ma pauvre petite personne, ce serait adorable. :)

Comme cette fiction est déjà presque terminée, je vais poster régulièrement. (Du moins, si elle plaît, sinon pas d'utilité lol). Je verrai l'échéance, mais je pense tous les... je sais pas, au maximum une fois par semaine. Je réfléchirai!

Morgane.


	2. Nouveaux objetifs

Chapitre 2: Nouveaux objectifs.

« Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Granger! T'as failli déchirer ma cape!

- Je me serais bien excusée, mais étant donné que c'est toi, je vais faire une petite exception. »

Elle se retira, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Drago l'insulta une énième fois, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était trop habituée pour cela.

Drago se tourna vers sa bande d'inséparables, c'est à dire Crabbe et Goyle, Parkinson et naturellement Zabini.

« Quelle pauvre gourde, celle la. Elle se croit tout permis, juste parce que c'est la meilleure élève. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre une raclée...

- Allez, arrête d'en parler Drago, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Assura Pansy. »

Suite aux paroles rassurantes de son amie, Drago s'apaisa et se remit à parler normalement, provoquant l'hilarité générale suite à ses blagues.

Le seul à rester silencieux était Blaise, comme toujours depuis les trois derniers mois. Et malheureusement pour lui, Drago le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago s'assit à côté de son ami et posa un regard dur sur lui.

« Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de jouer au plus con et me dire ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit nonchalamment Blaise, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

- Bien sûr que si, tu vois de quoi je parle! S'emporta Drago en lui arrachant la Gazette du Sorcier des mains. Tu es tout le temps ailleurs, tu ne m'écoutes que d'une oreille quand je te parle et en cours, j'ai l'impression que tu es sur un petit nuage. Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as, maintenant ou sinon, je ne te lâche plus jusqu'à ce que tu me l'es dit. »

Blaise soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il pensait beaucoup trop souvent à sa pire ennemie? Il avait peur de sa réaction. S'il ne lui parlait plus, ou encore pire: allait le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en le faisant passer pour un traître? Blaise frissonna à cette idée et reporta toute son attention sur son ami.

Dire la vérité ou mentir? D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de parler de cette présence constante de Granger dans ses pensées à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais d'un autre il craignait la réaction de Drago.

Ce dernier estima apparemment le silence devenu trop long, alors il frappa son ami avec le journal.

« Hé! Se plaignit Blaise.

- T'étais encore ailleurs. Je commence à en avoir assez de ton regard vitreux et ton sourire idiot. »

Parce qu'en plus, il souriait en pensant à la Gryffondor? Il avait réellement touché le fond.

« Écoute Drago, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, d'être... différent. Et j'aime ça encore moins que toi, tu peux me croire.

- Et quelle est donc cette chose qui t'a changé? »

Drago semblait vraiment vouloir savoir. Blaise hésita un dernier instant, pour finalement se jeter à l'eau.

« C'est elle. Dit-il simplement.

- Qui, _elle_? Sois un peu plus précis, c'est vague.

- Je ne veux pas révéler son identité, mais je pense bien que c'est à cause d'elle.

- Quoi, tu... tu veux dire que t'es amoureux d'une fille?

- Non, je suis pas amoureux! S'affola-t-il. Jamais de la vie. Mais elle revient assez souvent dans mes pensées, et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

- Bien... Et tu ne veux réellement pas me dire qui c'est? Je pourrais t'aider.

- Inutile, t'aurais plutôt envie de me tuer... Commença Blaise, avant de se taire brutalement, réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit.

- **AH**! Donc, c'est une fille que je n'aime pas. La liste va être longue. Soupira-t-il.

- Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Lâcha Blaise en se levant. Moi même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense souvent à Grang... »

Il avait encore une fois lâché une bourde. Et cette fois ci, Drago ne le prit pas à la rigolade. Son regard s'assombrit brusquement et sa bouche resta légèrement entrouverte quelques secondes, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« C'est de Granger dont nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure? Souffla Drago, les mains crispées.

- Ne crois pas que je l'ai choisi, ça s'est imposé à moi même...

- Tais toi. Laisse moi me remettre de la nouvelle. »

Drago se massait les tempes, pour ensuite se pincer l'arrête du nez, et encore se masser les tempes, ainsi de suite. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer la nouvelle: son meilleur ami, obnubilée par cette horrible intello née de parents moldus? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Blaise lui faisait une mauvaise blague, c'est tout.

« C'est une blague? Tu me fais une blague, n'est ce pas Blaise?

- Pourquoi je rigolerais avec ça? Je suis malheureusement très sérieux.

- D'accord, admettons que ce soit vrai. Pourquoi tu penses à elle? Enfin, je veux dire: **elle**. Blaise, c'est une pauvre cruche au sang impur, qui mériterait juste qu'on crache sur elle toute la honte qu'elle inspire à la...

- Ne parle pas d'elle de la sorte! »

Blaise avait crié et agrippait désormais le col de Drago, le regard lançant des éclairs. Il le relâcha quelques secondes après, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Bon sang mec, mais qu'est ce que cette sorcière t'a jeté comme sort? S'horrifia Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, je... Par Merlin, aide moi!

- A ce niveau là, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi, Zabini. Il est clair qu'elle te plaît. »

Blaise explosa de rire, sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

« Oh Drago, ce que tu peux être drôle quand tu t'y mets! Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais enfin, je suis très sérieux.

- Tu es en train de dire que... que cette gourde de Granger me plaît?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Tu délires, elle ne me plaît pas!

- Faut se rendre à l'évidence, mon pote. L'idée me donne la gerbe, mais bon. Autant ne pas se voiler à la face.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je... Je l'ai toujours détesté. Pourquoi d'un seul coup, elle me plairait alors que je la méprise? S'interrogea Blaise à voix haute.

- Peut-être parce que justement, tu as changé. Répondit simplement Drago. »

000

Assise dans la Grande Salle à discuter avec son amie Ginny, Hermione se détendait. Le fait de parler de tout et de rien avec une amie aussi proche lui faisait oublier ses soucis, à savoir: l'immense envie d'étrangler Harry chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Tandis que Ginny lui racontait ses histoires de querelles amoureuses avec Dean, le regard d'Hermione balayait la salle, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Elle passa rapidement sur la table des Serpentard, mais y revint rapidement. Elle voyait la bande habituelle, rien ne semblait être différent d'ordinaire. Hormis le fait que Blaise Zabini, ce prétentieux arrogant et cruel, meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle, et même derrière elle mais pas de doute: c'était bien elle qui était dans le champ de vision du Serpentard.

Elle se hasarda à regarder de nouveau dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas décroché, il la regardait encore. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge discret et elle baissa les yeux.

« Tu m'écoutes, Hermione?

- Hein euh quoi? S'exclama l'intéressée, les joues encore plus rouges.

- Je ne sais pas, tu semblais... ailleurs. »

Ginny se rapprocha de son amie et regarda où Hermione avait les yeux rivés il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu regardais qui, comme ça? Tu avais l'air troublée. S'inquièta Ginny.

- Personne, j'avais... le regard dans le vague. Je réfléchissais.

- Si tu le dis. »

La petite sœur de Ron ne semblait pas très convaincue, mais voyant que son amie ne voulait pas parler plus longtemps de cela, elle changea de sujet.

« Alors, les amours? Demanda Ginny, nonchalamment.

- Euh... Il n'y a... rien. Répondit Hermione, gênée.

- Rien? Rien du tout? Tu ne vas pas me dire que sur le choix inconsidèrable qu'on a, tu n'arrives pas à en choisir un à ton goût?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... je n'y pense pas, c'est tout.

- Tu penses à quoi, alors?

- Aux études, à mes examens, à la guerre...

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre, Hermy. La coupa Ginny.

- C'est à dire?

- Tu penses beaucoup trop à ce qui est formel. Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre et de s'amuser. Chose que visiblement, tu as du mal à faire. Mais je vais t'aider. Le bal de Noël approche, et je compte bien à ce que tu y ailles accompagnée, et que tu t'éclates. Par ailleurs, nous allons aller à la prochaine sortie Pré-Au-Lard toutes les deux, et nous allons choisir ta tenue pour ce soir.

- Ginny, je ne pense pas que ce soit...

- Une occasion à manquer? Termina Ginny, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »

Hermione prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Après tout, Ginny avait raison: elle pensait beaucoup trop aux choses dures et déprimantes. Elle avait besoin plus que n'importe qui de changer d'air et de s'amuser. C'est pour ça qu'elle se tourna vers son amie et dit avec un grand sourire:

« Pourquoi pas une robe bustier? »

...

Oui je sais, c'est encore court mais les chapitres s'allongent de plus en plus à partir du cinquième, don't worry lol.

Vous avez bien aimé? Pas trop médiocre? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews.

Merci de lire ma fiction.

Morgane.


	3. Ne t'approche pas de lui

Chapitre 3: Ne t'approche pas de lui.

Le bal de Noël se rapprochait de plus en plus, et tout élève, que ce soit fille ou garçon, était préoccupé par le déroulement de cette soirée.

Hermione Granger se baladait dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, au bras de son amie Ginny Weasley. Toutes deux étaient à la recherche d'une tenue décente à porter.

Malheur à elles, elles ne trouvaient rien de correct à mettre.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à jeter l'éponge, Ginny Weasley retint un soupir de contentement en voyant une boutique spécialisée dans les tenues de soirées. Elle attrapa son amie par la main pour la tirer dedans.

« Regarde moi tout ça! S'émerveilla Ginny, effleurant du doigt les différents tissus. Je crois qu'on a largement le choix!

- Et largement le droit de hurler. Ajouta Hermione, en regardant les prix.

- Oh allez Hermy! Pour une fois, on peut faire une petite exception! Se faire plaisir.

- Je ne sais pas, Gin je... Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas avec qui on va y aller, à ce fichu bal...

- Moi, je sais. Coupa-t-elle malicieusement.

- Eh bien, merci de me tenir au courant! Tu y vas avec qui?

- Le seul brun capable de me faire vraiment craquer.

- ... tu as demandé à Harry? S'étonna Hermione, heureuse pour son amie, qui flashait sur Harry depuis longtemps déjà. Mais... Et Dean?

- Ça n'allait vraiment plus entre lui et moi. Hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher, on a encore eu une grosse dispute, et on a décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. Et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait un bien fou! C'est pour ça que quand Harry m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec lui, je ne me suis pas faite prier.

- C'est génial, Ginny! Tu dois être aux anges.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir. Et toi, alors? Personne?

- Le trou noir. En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles. Qui voudrait aller au bal avec la misérable Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux atroces?

- Ne dis pas ce genre d'horreur! S'horrifia Ginny en cognant doucement son amie. C'est totalement faux, tu es une fille géniale et intelligente, et par dessus le marché, tu es sublime! Crois moi que si tu te promenais dans les couloirs avec une robe d'ici, tu aurais tout un troupeau collé à ton arrière train!

- C'est gentil, Ginny. Rit Hermione.

- Dans tous les cas, même si personne ne te demande, tu peux toujours venir avec moi et Harry. Tu es notre amie, ça ne nous dérangera pas.

- Je ne vais pas m'incruster entre vous deux, depuis le temps que tu veux l'avoir pour toi toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Plaisanta Ginny. Mais tu sais ce que je dis toujours: l'amitié avant les histoires de coeur.

- Tu es un amour, Gin. Bon, et si on les achetait, ces robes? »

**000**

« Tu n'as vraiment trouvé personne?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai trouvé personne. Pas mal de filles me l'ont proposé. Mais je leur ai toutes dit non.

- Pourquoi? »

Drago était horrifié des paroles de Blaise. Lui, un beau métisse plein de charmes aimant être sous le feu des projecteurs, refuser à toutes les filles d'aller au bal avec lui?

« Je ne te reconnais plus, Blaise. Je veux bien admettre que tu ais mûri, changé et toutes ces idioties. Mais de là à dire non à des tas de filles!

- Je ne vais pas y aller avec la première des cruches, non plus. Souffla Blaise, exaspéré par son ami.

- Il vaut mieux y aller avec la pire des idiotes que d'y aller tout seul! Tu imagines ta réputation, si le grand Blaise Zabini, le tombeur de ces dames, se pointe tout seul au bal de Noël? Bonjour la chute.

- J'attends de trouver la bonne personne.

- Non mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ou il y a un grand souffle à la place? S'insurgea le meilleur ami de Blaise, sous le regard las de ce dernier. J'ai l'impression d'entendre St Potter parler! Ressaisis toi, mon vieux, tu me fais peur!

- Ça va Drago, pas la peine de me secouer comme un sac de pommes de terre. Je suis capable de me gérer tout seul. Je vais bien finir par trouver. J'attends juste. »

A ce moment là, son regard se porta involontairement sur la fille qu'il insultait encore quelques mois de cela et qu'il se plaisait à regarder désormais. Elle passait dans les couloirs avec la sœur du copain idiot de Potty.

Drago suivit le regard de son ami et entreprit de lui grimper dessus pour le cogner à la tête.

« Mais tu as perdu la tête, Zabini? Je pensais qu'il y avait quand même une forme d'intelligence dans cette boite crânienne à moitié vide. Hurla Drago, en cognant sur la tête de Blaise.

- Tu vas me lâcher, Malefoy? »

La scène paraissait amusante pour les passants, c'est pour ça qu'Hermione et Ginny ne se privèrent pas pour rire à gorge déployée en passant près des deux Serpentard. En la voyant si près de lui, Blaise se débarrassa du mieux qu'il put de l'autre cinglé, pour retrouver un minimum de dignité devant celle qui occupait souvent ses pensées.

Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu éloignée, Drago appuya son bras sur l'épaule de Blaise et secoua négativement la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore, le psychopathe? Grogna Blaise.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Zabini. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas que ça. Sans rire, tu as vraiment pensé à aller au bal avec cette Sang-De...

- Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, à la fin? S'emporta Blaise.

- Il est passé où, mon meilleur ami? Celui qui se foutait toujours de la gueule des sangs impurs avec moi?

- Il est toujours là. Sauf qu'il a changé. Il a mûri. »

Voulant probablement que son meilleur ami médite sur ces dernières paroles, Blaise attrapa ses affaires et s'éloigna. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, de réfléchir sans qu'on commente ses moindres faits et gestes.

Au détour d'un couloir, il manqua de trébucher. Il lâcha un juron mal placé et se pencha vers l'arme du crime. C'était un livre. Un livre sur la société des moldus.

Écœurant. L'ancien Blaise l'aurait sans hésiter jeté par terre, et peut-être même piétiné, mais le nouveau lui, titillé par sa curiosité, avait ouvert à la première page. C'était un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Et la dernière à l'avoir en sa possession n'était autre que Hermione Granger.

Son cœur loupa un bond lorsqu'il parcourut de ses yeux ce nom sur lequel il crachait avant. Le livre de Granger. Qu'est ce que je fais, je vais lui rendre ou alors, je l'amène à la bibliothèque, sachant qu'elle viendra sûrement le récupérer? Bon ça suffit Blaise, tu te poses trop de questions, tu es un homme à la fin, agis comme tel!  
>En fait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être un homme ou non. Lorsque Drago n'était pas avec lui, il n'osait même pas parler à la Gryffondor. Que ferait-il s'il se retrouvait face à elle, pour lui rendre ce livre? De plus, elle trouverait ce comportement suspect de la part de quelqu'un qui est censé la haïr. Impasse?<p>

Cessant de se torturer les méninges, il glissa le livre dans son sac de cours et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, son ventre ayant commencé à l'appeler au secours.  
>Il prit place à la table des Serpentard, où Drago se trouvait déjà. Il l'ignora royalement et chercha la belle Gryffondor du regard... Oh, stop deux minutes. Belle? Blaise Zabini, tu viens de t'avouer que tu la trouves <em>belle<em>? Ça ne va vraiment plus chez toi, mon petit...

**000**

Hermione et Ginny prenaient place dans la Grande Salle afin de déguster le dîner qu'elle méritait, après avoir vadrouillé toute la journée à l'extérieur.

« Des efforts récompensés, puisque nous avons trouvé **la **tenue de nos rêves. Expliqua brièvement Ginny à Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

- Comment elles sont, vos robes? S'enquit Lavande.

- C'est une surprise. Répondit Ginny, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione. De toute façon, vous les verrez dans cinq jours.

- Cinq jours, déjà. Je n'ai pas vu le trimestre passer! S'exclama Parvati. »

La conversation sur les cours avait été lancée, mais une certaine Gryffondor n'écoutait pas. Elle était préoccupée: elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal, et qui plus est, elle avait perdu son livre sur les Moldus dans la journée! Mme Pince va me tuer, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Encore une fois, elle balaya paresseusement la salle du regard. Elle ne voulut pas s'attarder sur la table des Serpentard, mais elle y fut une fois de plus contrainte: Blaise Zabini la regardait de nouveau. Se sentir observée ainsi, elle ne supportait pas.

C'était quoi, son problème à ce type, à la fin? S'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, qu'il vienne en face plutôt que se cacher derrière Malefoy!

« Hermione... Hermione! Est ce que ça va?  
>- Euh oui tout va bien Ginny. Je... Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens quand le dîner sera prêt. »<p>

Sans autre explication, Hermione se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Avec ce regard posé sur elle, elle espérait qu'_il_ la suive. Elle voulait des explications de _sa _bouche.  
>Elle s'éloigna des oreilles indiscrètes, mais avança néanmoins doucement pour qu'<em>il<em> puisse la suivre sans encombre. Elle fut presque ravie d'entendre des pas derrière elle.

Pour ne pas se faire démasquer, elle ne vérifia pas si c'était bien lui mais pas besoin. Qui d'autre que celui qui la fixait ainsi pouvait l'avoir suivie?

Une fois dans le parc et à l'abri des regards, elle se planta sous un arbre et attendit qu'il se rapproche pour se retourner enfin. Elle fut choquée en voyant non pas Blaise, mais pire: Malefoy!

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, je...

- Tu t'attendais à voir Blaise, n'est ce pas? Railla Drago. Eh ben, mauvaise pioche. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te mettre en garde.

- En garde de quoi, Malefoy? Soupira Hermione. »

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, Drago s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et la fixait de ses yeux menaçants.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui. Gronda-t-il.

- De quoi tu...

- Blaise est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, et ce n'est pas en traînant dans les parages qu'il ira mieux. Alors, je te le dis pour la première mais la dernière fois: ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Sur ces paroles douteuses, il planta Hermione seule, au milieu du parc en pleine nuit, et retourna dans la Grande Salle. La Gryffondor était étonnée, mais également très perplexe. Pourquoi cette mise en garde? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à ce Zabini! Elle le détestait!

Enfin... En avait-elle la réelle certitude?

...

Et voilà! Donc, comme je disais sur Twitter, je pensais poster un chapitre par jour, étant donné que tout est déjà écrit. Et comme ça, ce sera fait.

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent. ça me fait vraiment plaisir, parce que j'avais peur que cette fiction ne plaise pas.

Morgane.


	4. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence

Chapitre 4: Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Dans trois jours, le fameux bal de Noël. Les filles étaient en total stresse, notamment celles qui n'avaient toujours pas de cavalier pour les accompagner. Les garçons ne laissaient rien paraître, mais le fait d'y aller seul les horrifiait encore plus que les filles. Hermione ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Du moment qu'elle pouvait se détendre et s'amuser, comme Ginny voulait qu'elle fasse, tout irait bien.

Pour la énième fois en deux jours, la Gryffondor était plantée devant son miroir, à regarder la robe que Ginny l'avait presque forcé à acheter. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue de l'effet qu'elle aurait sur elle. Elle restait persuadée que dedans, elle ressemblerait à un boudin mal fagoté sur deux pattes. Quand elle exprimait cette pensée à voix haute, Ginny se contentait de soupirer voracement. Le sujet était alors clos pour les douze prochaines heures à venir.

« Encore en train de regarder cette robe?

- Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne m'aille...

- Mais bien sûr que si, elle a été faite pour toi cette fichue robe! S'emporta Ginny. Va falloir que je te fasse un lavage de cerveau pour que tu imprimes ça?

- Pas la peine mais merci de l'intention. »

Elles rirent quelques secondes et s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione. Ginny s'aventura alors sur la pente glissante.

« Et niveau garçon? Toujours pas de cavalier?

- Pour la quinzième fois de la journée - et encore, je n'ai pas compté - non, Ginny! Soupira Hermione.

- C'est pas possible, les garçons de cette école ont de sérieux problèmes de vue ou quoi?

- On finit vraiment par se le demander. »

Elle ne l'avait pas dit sérieusement mais Ginny fut ravie que son amie se valorise un minimum pour une fois. Même si ce n'était pas directement. Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny parle de nouveau d'une chose délicate.

« Et ton livre sur les moldus, toujours pas de nouvelles?

- Toujours pas! Je suis allée vérifier plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, mais rien à faire il est introuvable. Dès que j'attrape l'imbécile qui me l'a volé...

- Ne réduis pas trop de personnes en miettes non plus.

- Les livres, c'est sacré. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas tombé entre les mains d'un abruti. »

**000**

« Tu comptes en faire quelque chose de ce bouquin, un jour?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas quoi en faire!

- Pourquoi tu te prends inutilement la tête? Ramène le à la bibliothèque.

- Mais si Granger se fait engueuler, après...

- Pour la énième fois, on en a rien à foutre de Granger. Soupira Drago. C'est bon, elle va bien survivre sans bouquin quelques temps.

- Tu m'énerves, Malefoy. Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller lui rendre directement, ça évitera des magouilles inutiles.

- T'es sérieux Zabini, tu vas aller voir Granger pour autre chose que des insul... »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le portrait se refermait déjà sur Blaise.

**000**

Blaise avait agi sur un coup de tête, mais maintenant il doutait. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée? Et si Granger s'énervait et tentait de le tuer pour avoir posé ses mains de Serpentard sur le livre? Voilà qui est ridicule, mon petit Blaise, tu n'as rien à craindre d'une misérable Gryffondor.

Le premier endroit auquel il pensa la trouver était la bibliothèque. Pas là. Il tenta la Grande Salle: toujours pas là. Il tourna même autour de la tour des Gryffondor, mais c'était peine perdue. Où pouvait-elle bien être?

Subitement, il eut une idée et courut alors, espérant ne pas s'être trompé, car cavaler dans tout le château était assez fatiguant. Arrivé dans le parc, il fut ravi de constater qu'Hermione était bien là, assise sous le même arbre qu'il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait eu de la peine pour elle.

Il s'approcha timidement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Quelle approche? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé autrement qu'en l'insultant.

« Euh... Granger? Se hasarda-t-il. »

Elle releva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit qui s'était adressé à elle, elle se leva précipitamment et s'apprêta à partir. Blaise, perdu, l'arrêta en plein chemin.

« Attends, je voulais juste...

- Juste quoi? Le coupa Hermione. Me traiter, te moquer de ma coiffure? Navrée de te priver de ce plaisir mais j'ai d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment.

- ... te rendre ton livre. Termina-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. »

Il sortit alors le livre de son sac et le tendit à Hermione. Les yeux de cette dernière alternaient entre le livre et celui qui lui rendait son livre. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« C'est une mauvaise blague? Se risqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non! Ton livre est tombé pendant que tu marchais dans les couloirs, je me suis cogné dessus et quand j'ai vu à qui il était, je suis venu te le rendre. C'est normal.

- On dirait qu'un léger détail t'a échappé: toi et moi, on se **déteste**.

- Je sais, et ça n'a pas changé mais j'ai pensé que je n'allais pas m'encombrer avec ça.

- Sage décision. Bon, maintenant rends le moi et au revoir. »

Hermione lui arracha le livre des mains, en glissant un regard méprisant au passage. Blaise lui rendit, mais intérieurement il se sentait étrange. Ça vous arrive d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand vous rendez un livre à votre pire ennemie?

La Gryffondor s'éloignait quand soudain, Blaise ne sait pourquoi, cette question s'échappa de sa bouche:

« Tu vas au bal avec qui? »

La concernée s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna doucement vers lui. Elle semblait sidérée. Elle revint au pas de course vers lui et planta un regard dur dans les yeux du métisse.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Zabini.

- Ce n'était pas censé être amusant, Granger. Répliqua-t-il, du ton le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait. Tu vas me répondre ou alors tu as trop honte d'admettre que tu y vas seule?

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un?

- Parce que je connais à peu près toutes les personnes masculines de cette école, et d'après ce que je sais, tu ne figures dans aucun des couples. Pas trop dur?

- Et toi, alors? Tu as trouvé une pauvre petite sotte pour t'accompagner?

- Pas besoin. Je claque des doigts à la dernière minute et elles lâcheront toutes leur cavalier pour espérer ne serait-ce avoir qu'un regard de moi.

- Tu es pitoyable. Cracha Hermione. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler. »

Elle se retourna pour la dernière fois et avança rapidement, les nerfs en compote. Blaise, quant à lui, restait planté au milieu du parc, regardant la Gryffondor s'éloigner. Toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait quand elle s'approchait trop près de lui, quand elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens, quand il entendait le son de sa voix: tout cela était beaucoup trop anormal. On ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour une fille qu'on déteste.

Et si Drago avait raison? Et si en fait, Hermione plaisait à Blaise?

**000**

« Qu'est ce que Zabini faisait avec ton livre? S'enquit Harry.

- Aucune idée. Il a dit l'avoir trouvé dans un couloir et il est venu me le rendre.

- Méfie toi, Hermione. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Serpentard.

- Merci de l'info, Harry. Dit ironiquement Hermione. »

Le trio inséparable était assis autour d'un bon feu dans leur Salle Commune, discutant de leurs événements de la journée. Évidemment, Hermione en était venu à parler de l'incident "Zabini".

« Et il ne t'a pas insulté une seule fois? S'étonna Ron.

- Pas du tout. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui était étrange. D'ordinaire, il n'en rate pas une.

- Je sens que lui et Malefoy préparent un mauvais coup. Surtout, fais bien attention à toi Hermione. La dernière chose qu'on souhaite, c'est qu'ils te fassent du mal.

- De toute façon, si la fouine ose toucher à un seul des cheveux d'Hermione, je me chargerai personnellement de lui. Déclara fermement Harry. »

Devant son air menaçant, ses deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de glousser, ce qu'Harry fit également. Ils basèrent le reste de leur soirée à parler de sujets plus joyeux, et vers minuit allèrent se coucher.

Hermione remuait et remuait encore dans son lit. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Blaise et ce livre. Et surtout à cette question: pourquoi avait-il soudain voulu savoir avec qui elle allait au bal?

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se laissa enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée. Elle rêva d'un certain Serpentard à la peau noire et au charme irrésistible...  
>Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour Noël. Probablement le fameux bal. Hermione dansait dans les bras de Blaise. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle se sentait affreusement bien.<p>

Le Serpentard était apparemment dans le même cas, car il couva Hermione d'un regard si amoureux qu'elle sentit ses joues picoter. Puis, il fit le geste interdit: il se pencha vers elle, de sorte que leurs visages ne soient séparés de quelques centimètres. Misérables centimètres.

Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Hermione se réveilla brusquement, le cœur battant anormalement trop vite. Elle était parcourue de sueurs froides le long du dos. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui, maintenant? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en parle à Ginny. Elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Hermione fut des premières à se réveiller le lendemain, et elle ne se gêna pas pour réveiller également Ginny. Elle ronchonna, mais finit néanmoins par écouter son amie.

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle très tôt, si bien qu'il y avait très peu de personnes, et au grand soulagement d'Hermione, personne de Serpentard. Elle attendit que Ginny soit assise pour lui raconter son entrevue de la veille avec Blaise, ainsi que son rêve. Son amie restait bouche bée face à cette révélation.

« Zabini? Tu tombes bien bas, ma Hermy. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Je l'avais constaté toute seule, merci Ginny. Grogna Hermione, encore mal réveillée. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis? Pourquoi après une entrevue bizarre avec lui, je... rêve qu'on est ensemble au bal?

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de moi pour répondre à cette question? J'aurais largement pu dormir si tu avais un minimum de jugeotte. Ce que tu peux être naïve, Hermy.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter. Alors?

- Mais enfin, même une gamine de trois ans pourrait te le dire.

- Mais dis le moi, à la fin! S'emporta Hermione.

- Doucement, petite lionne. La calma Ginny. La réponse est simple: il te plaît. »

Hermione était prête à tout entendre, sauf ça. Pardon? Zabini? Ce monstre grotesque et vicieux, lui **plaire**?

« Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas... possible.

- La vérité est dure à entendre, je sais.

- Mais non, je... Enfin, comment pourrait-il me plaire? Il est infecte avec moi!

- C'est vrai que c'est de l'amour vache, dans ce cas...

- Ginny, soyons sérieuses deux minutes.

- Mais je suis sérieuse. Reprit Ginny, avec un visage des plus sérieux. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence: il te plaît, Hermione. »

La concernée crut que la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle se sentait affreusement mal. Comment était-ce seulement envisageable qu'elle ait craqué pour Blaise Zabini?

Elle mourrait d'envie de contredire son amie. Mais étrangement, il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle était d'accord avec elle. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans cette histoire.

...

Encore un chapitre misérablement court, je sais. Le chapitre suivant est plus long, promis!

Encore merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je sais, je radote mais vraiment, je suis contente que ça plaise!

Le triangle amoureux promis va mettre un peu de temps à se mettre en place. Pour l'instant, ce n'est basé que sur Blaise/Hermione. Mais quand Draco va rentrer en scène... Ça va faire mal, ahah.

Bref, je me la ferme. Encore merci de lire cette fiction!

Morgane.


	5. Le bal

Chapitre 5: Le bal.

« Demain c'est le bal, bon sang demain y'a le bal de Noël et je n'ai toujours personne pour m'accompagner!

- Ce n'est pas en paniquant comme ça que tu vas trouver quelqu'un, Ron. »

Harry et Ron, assis dans leur Salle Commune, parlaient depuis un bon moment déjà de la soirée du lendemain. Ron était paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir de cavalière. Son ami tentait de le rassurer, sans grand succès.

Assise dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, Lavande Brown suivait discrètement toute la conversation.

« Et si ce n'est pas en paniquant, c'est comment alors? Je te signale que toi, tu n'as pas eu à faire d'effort pour y aller avec quelqu'un! Moi j'ai beau tendre des perches à quelques filles, ça ne fonctionne pas!

- Il y en a forcément qui n'ont toujours trouvé personne et qui seraient ravies d'y aller avec toi.

- C'est cela, oui. Qui voudrait aller au bal avec le pauvre ami paumé de Harry Potter? Soupira Ron. C'est mort, je laisse tomber. Je me ferai porter malade et je ne viendrai pas.

- C'est comme ça que tu règles les problèmes? En prenant la fuite? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, Ron.

- Autant ne pas se voiler la face. Aucune fille ne veut de moi. »

Plus apitoyé que jamais, Ron s'enfonça dans le canapé et se plaignit d'interminables minutes sur son sort. Agacé du comportement de son meilleur ami, Harry réfléchit en quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cavalière à Ron. Mais comment?

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Lavande Brown, qui jetait parfois des coups d'œil hagards dans leur direction. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'Élu, et il se leva pour aller parler à Lavande.

Celle ci, voyant qu'Harry s'avançait vers elle, fit mine de rien en plongeant la tête dans son livre de potions.

« Bonjour, Lavande. S'avança Harry, le plus gentiment possible. Tout va bien?

- A merveille, oui. Répondit-elle à toute vitesse, le nez dans son livre. Et toi?

- Très bien. Je pourrais te poser une question? »

**000**

« Et elle a accepté d'y aller avec lui? S'enquit Hermione.

- Je n'avais même pas terminé de parler qu'elle a hurlé oui. Rit Harry. Maintenant, Ron a repris du poil de la bête et s'active à trouver une bonne tenue pour demain soir.

- C'est génial que tu lui ais trouvé une cavalière, Harry. Dit Ginny, contente pour son frère. J'avais peur qu'il ne déprime encore longtemps.

- Et pourquoi Lavande, au juste?

- Ça faisait un moment que j'avais vu la façon dont elle le regardait. »

Les trois amis discutèrent encore un moment du bal et du nouveau couple Ron/Lavande, jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérive sur ce qu'Hermione cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

« Et ton cavalier à toi, Hermy? La taquina Harry.

- Je... n'en ai toujours pas. Souffla-t-elle, rouge de honte.

- Il va encore falloir que je joue les entremetteurs?

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Harry. Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Affirma Ginny, approuvée par son amie.

- Gin a raison. Je vais faire ma petite recherche et voir auprès des garçons que je connais s'ils sont toujours seuls.

- Du moment que tu n'y vas pas avec Malefoy, je ne m'oppose à rien. Avoua Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Si je me retrouve à y aller avec ce gros raté, vous pourrez définitivement me classer de désespérée de la vie. »

Ils rirent ensemble, et une fois leur déjeuner terminé, ils se levèrent pour aller à leurs cours respectifs. La journée se passa sans trop d'encombres, Hermione glissant parfois des mots sur le bal à ses amis masculins.

A la fin de la journée, elle était toujours aussi seule. Elle allait finir par croire que la gente masculine la fuyait.

Afin de se détendre, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre sur les moldus. Lorsqu'elle se rappela qui avait été la dernière personne à avoir touché ce livre, elle sentit ses joues rosir. Elle pensa alors à Blaise. Lui, avait-il trouvé une cavalière? Oh et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de toute façon.

Elle alla reposer le livre dans sa rangée quand elle l'eut fini, et en chercha un autre. Au cas où elle n'aurait toujours personne d'ici demain soir, autant occuper sa soirée en se faisant passer pour malade.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune homme, qui la dévisageait sans discrétion. Gênée, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et continua sa recherche. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Salut. S'avança-t-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Salut. Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. »

Ron lui avait déjà parlé de Cormac McLaggen. Ce garçon arrogant et imbu de lui-même, qui avait apparemment des vues sur elle. Peu intéressée par ce genre de personne, elle resta impassible et chercha un moyen de s'échapper.

« Je suis McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Mais tu le savais sans doute déjà.

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Mentit-elle, dans le seul but de le faire déguerpir.

- Eh bien... Maintenant, tu le sais. Assura-t-il, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette réaction d'Hermione.

- Perspicace. Je ne t'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque avant. Une soudaine passion pour la lecture?

- En fait, ce n'est pas pour lire que je suis venu ici. Mais pour voir une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup. »

La Gryffondor le sentait venir. Il n'allait pas tarder à lui proposer d'aller au bal avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à une excuse idiote pour refuser. Elle préférait encore aller au bal toute seule plutôt que d'y aller avec ce prétentieux.

« Je vois. Dit-elle simplement, plus intéressée par la rangée de livres que par Cormac.

- Je me demandais, juste comme ça, si... cette fille voudrait bien aller au bal de Noël avec moi. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui proposer, mais maintenant que nous sommes dans un endroit tranquille tous les deux.

- Et moi je me demandais, juste comme ça: cette fille ne serait pas moi, par hasard?

- En fait, oui. Avoua-t-il, l'air faussement gêné. Alors? Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal?

- Écoute Cormac, je... »

Elle allait l'envoyer balader dans les règles de la politesse avant de croiser le regard du Serpentard métisse qui lui avait rendu son livre quelques jours avant. Il était non loin d'eux. Momentanément, elle oublia McLaggen et se perdit dans les yeux de Blaise.

Elle se força à se détacher pour revenir à la réalité et à McLaggen.

« Alors? S'impatienta Cormac.

- Je... pense que... je serais ravie d'aller au bal avec toi. Finit-elle.

- Génial! Je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures. Ne soit pas en retard. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée. Hermione ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec cet idiot de McLaggen? Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête?

Inconsciemment, elle regarda Blaise, qui semblait renfrogné. Il attrapa à la hâte ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Hermione fit rapidement un lien apeurant: elle n'aurait quand même pas dit oui à McLaggen juste pour rendre Zabini jaloux?

**000**

« TU Y VAS AVEC QUI? S'étouffa Ginny.

- Avec McLaggen. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui, je m'apprêtais à dire non et à la dernière minute j'ai accepté.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, enfin Hermy? Ce n'est qu'un looser sans cervelle!

- Je sais! »

Ginny était paniquée pour son amie. Elle ne la croyait pas si désespérée.

« Je peux comprendre que le fait d'y aller seule t'alarmait. Mais de là à accepter d'y aller avec McLaggen...

- Oui bon je crois que j'ai compris. Coupa Hermione, lasse. Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant?

- Eh bien... Tu vas assumer tes actes et aller au bal de Noël avec lui.

- Mais j'en ai pas envie! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu lui as dit oui? »

Ginny marquait un point. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser, et elle n'en serait pas là. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Zabini qui lui a embrouillé l'esprit!

« Promets moi de ne pas me juger si je te le dis. Dit Hermione après un silence.

- Je suis ton amie, je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Assura Ginny. Alors?

- Quand Cormac m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, j'allais lui dire non, et à ce moment là j'ai croisé le regard de Zabini... Et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de dire oui à McLaggen.

- Ah je vois, tout devient plus limpide, maintenant. Sourit Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- Que tu as voulu rendre Blaise jaloux en acceptant l'invitation d'un autre garçon devant lui. »

C'était bien ce qu'Hermione avait pensé, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne... Dur à encaisser.

« J'ai eu une fois de plus raison. Se vanta Ginny. Ce mec t'a tapé dans l'œil.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Se lamenta Hermione.

- On ne choisit jamais la personne dont on s'éprend. Ça nous tombe tout bêtement dessus. »

**000**

Le grand soir était arrivé. L'ambiance était à son comble dans Poudlard, autant chez les professeurs que chez les élèves.

Hermione et Ginny se préparaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Hermione fut la dernière à être prête et sortit de la salle de bain, sous le regard émerveillé de son amie.

« Hermy, tu es carrément canon! Une beauté! S'exclama Ginny.

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises. Rougit Hermione, flattée.

- Il faut que les garçons te voient! »

Elle la tira de sa chambre et déboula dans celle d'Harry et Ron, sans prévenir. En voyant leur amie Hermione, ils restèrent tout deux bouche bée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Mione, tu es... tu es... Débuta Harry, bégayant.

- Resplendissante. Termina Ron, ébahi.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. S'exclama Ginny, fière d'elle. Allez viens, on va les attendre en bas. »

Blaise et Drago se trouvaient déjà près de la Grande Salle, attendant leur cavalière. Le blond semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

« Quand elle veut, hein. Soupira-t-il.

- Tu sais bien qu'une fille met toujours un temps fou à se préparer. Glissa Blaise.

- Je pensais quand même que Chang ferait une exception avec moi.

- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'avec le choix que tu avais, tu ais fini avec Parkinson. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais quand même, elle fait tellement garçon manqué.

- Tu sais déjà pourquoi on y va tous les deux. S'exaspèra Blaise. C'est en toute amitié, parce qu'on n'a trouvé personne tous les deux.

- Quand même, Parkinson... Ajouta Drago après un silence. »

Blaise n'écouta plus son ami, les yeux rivés sur la personne qui était en train de descendre les escaliers. D'autres personnes s'étaient tus et braquaient leur regard sur la beauté qui venait d'arriver.

Le Serpentard était ébloui par tant de splendeur: jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger pouvait être belle à ce point. Celle-ci, un sourire gêné sur le visage, descendait doucement les escaliers, savourant probablement la seule minute de gloire qu'elle aurait dans sa vie.

Avec sa robe bleue nuit bustier, parsemée d'étoiles, une ceinture noire soutenant sa poitrine, la robe serrée à la taille et se prolongeant jusqu'en haut de ses genoux, ses discrètes petites ballerines noires et ses cheveux attachés en chignon avec juste quelques mèches bouclés s'en échappant, elle était... magnifique.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la Gyffondor, comme les autres. Il était comme... Hypnotisé. Il eut envie de se foutre une paire de claques. Une fois échappé du pouvoir d'Hermione, il réveilla son ami Blaise, qui était totalement sous l'emprise de la rouge et or.

« Bon sang Blaise, revient à la réalité, t'es en train de mater Granger, je te signale! S'horrifia Drago, claquant des doigts devant les yeux de son ami. Il ne manque plus que la bave et tu es parfait pour la catégorie du pathétique.

- Oh lâche moi, Malefoy. S'énerva Blaise, revenu à la réalité. Je ne la matais pas.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le meilleur ami de Potter. Ironisa Drago. Bon j'en ai ma claque, si tu vois Chang dis lui que je suis dans la salle. »

Drago entra dans la Grande Salle, laissant Blaise tout seul. Sans son ami pour l'emmerder, il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Celle-ci croisa son regard et sembla intimidée. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux et s'avança vers son cavalier. Pendant deux secondes, Blaise aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi en le regardant. C'était probablement dû aux lumières tamisées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant cette beauté fatale avec ce con de McLaggen. Comment une fille intelligente comme elle pouvait-elle s'intéresser à ce pauvre minable?

Il ne put penser plus longtemps, car Pansy venait d'arriver et lui prit le bras pour entrer dans la salle.

La soirée battait son plein, chacun s'amusait comme il le pouvait. Ginny dansait avec son frère et Lavande. Ils riaient comme des enfants. Harry, quant à lui, était au stand et buvait son Whisky-Pur-Feu, dardant d'un regard noir Malefoy et Cho Chang, qui discutaient dans un coin de la salle. Malgré le fait qu'il appréciait Ginny et soit venu avec elle à la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux en voyant son ex petite amie avec son pire ennemi.

Il tourna la tête, regardant un peu partout dans la salle et vit un pan de robe bleue nuit disparaître sous une table. Intrigué, il y alla et souleva la nappe. Ce qu'il vit provoqua en lui une violente envie de rire: Hermione se trouvait accroupie sous la table, des mèches lui volant un peu partout dans le visage. Elle semblait essoufflée.

« Tu as perdu un bout de tarte, Hermy? Demanda-t-il, se contrôlant pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Non! Je me suis échappée! Je discutais tranquillement avec Cormac, et sans que je m'en rende compte, on s'est retrouvé sous une branche de gui. Je l'ai bien vu venir, et j'ai prétexté une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu me cacher sous cette table. Vite Harry, viens avec moi, si on te voit, on va se demander ce que tu fais et McLaggen va savoir que je suis là. S'horrifia-t-elle en tirant Harry avec elle sous la table.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu parano? Rit-il.

- Pas du tout! Il est hors de question que ce snargalouf pose sa bouche sur la mienne. »

Hermione souleva discrètement la nappe pour surveiller les environs. Harry, ne pouvant plus se retenir, s'écroula par terre et rit tellement fort qu'Hermione lui sauta dessus pour qu'il la ferme.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, Potter! S'indigna-t-elle. Et arrête de rire aussi fort, les gens vont finir par...

- Hermione? Entendit-elle au dessus de la table.

- Oh non! S'horrifia-t-elle. »

Elle se faufila à quatre pattes à l'autre bout de la table et sortit discrètement. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour se mêler dans la foule. Pendant ce temps, Cormac se glissait sous la table, où Harry était toujours, plié en deux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais mort de rire sous une table, Potter? S'interrogea Cormac.

- Rien je... Rien. Essaya-t-il de dire.

- Dis, t'aurais pas vu Granger? On parlait tranquillement et je sais pas pourquoi d'un coup, elle a eu le feu au cul et s'est sauvé.

- Elle est probablement allée se... refaire une beauté.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait rire à ce point, mais tu es légèrement flippant.

- Je rêve ou y'a des voix qui viennent d'en dessous la table? »

La nappe se souleva brusquement, et Drago se retrouva face à un Cormac McLaggen sonné et un Harry Potter écroulé de rire, tous deux accroupis sous la table. Le Serpentard leva un sourcil dubitatif. Qu'est ce que deux personnes du même sexe foutaient sous une table?

« T'as viré de bord, Potter? Ricana Drago.

- Non Malefoy, tais toi il avait enfin réussi à se cal... »

Le fou rire du Gryffondor reprit de plus belle avant que Cormac n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il darda le Serpentard d'un regard noir et se pressa de sortir de sous cette table où ça commençait à devenir glauque pour retrouver sa cavalière.

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Potter était mort de rire. Il essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Cela exaspéra Drago et avant qu'il ait pu répliqué, il fut tiré en arrière par quelqu'un. Il allait râler avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Rogue.

« Que faisiez-vous sous la table, Monsieur Malefoy? Dit doucement son professeur de DCFM.

- Je, rien, enfin je cherchais quelque... »

Rogue ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et souleva brusquement la nappe. Il y vit Potter, tenant ses côtes avec ses mains, en train de rire. Il abaissa de nouveau la nappe et couva son élève d'un regard très interrogateur. Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules, penaud, et retourna vers sa cavalière, à qui il était venu à l'origine prendre à boire.

Rogue resta quelques secondes devant la nappe, regardant tour à tour Malefoy qui s'éloignait et Potter sous la table. Il haussa les sourcils et se retira à la table des professeurs.

Pendant ce temps, Cormac avait retrouvé Hermione, assise sur une chaise. Elle s'était mis le plus loin possible de la branche de gui et avait décidé de ne pas bouger, afin de ne pas tenter le diable.

S'ennuyant fermement et un slow ayant été annoncé, Hermione trouva une excuse pour sortir de la Grande Salle et aller prendre l'air. Elle alla dans le parc, une habitude lorsqu'elle avait besoin de s'aérer, et contempla le reflet de la lune sur le lac. Elle frissonna légèrement, le froid hivernal l'ayant pris. Elle entendit une branche craquer et sursauta. Elle se retourna, apercevant Blaise Zabini.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Soupira-t-elle, avant de se reconcentrer sur la vue du lac.

- Désolé. Dit-il, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione: un Serpentard, s'excuser auprès d'elle?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas se prendre la tête à se disputer avec lui.

- J'étouffais dans la Grande Salle. Entre Parkinson qui ne me lâchait plus et la musique qui perce les tympans, il fallait que je m'aère.

- Bienvenu au club. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Quoi, McLaggen te soule? Demanda-t-il, un sourire victorieux au bout des lèvres.

- Quoi oh euh non. S'empressa-t-elle d'inventer, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue. Je parlais de... la musique.

- Évidemment. Approuva-t-il, sachant qu'elle mentait. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et contemplait également le paysage.

« C'est magnifique. Dit-il après un silence.

- On a une superbe vue d'ici. Approuva-t-elle. »

Un ange passa. Ils étaient tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées. A un moment, Blaise regarda Hermione, et la vit trembler.

« Tu as froid? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Un petit peu. Répondit-elle, les mains frottant ses bras. »

Il ne saura jamais pourquoi, mais en entendant cela, il retira sa veste et la passa autour des épaules de la Gryffondor. Elle resta surprise de ce comportement et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'allais pas te regarder te lamenter. Inventa Blaise.

- Raison égoïste, ça ne m'étonne pas. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Néanmoins, elle passa ses bras dans la veste verte et argent de Blaise, et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait nettement plus chaud. Elle le remercia avec un sourire, qu'il, à son plus grand étonnement, lui rendit.

Soudain, ils ne regardèrent plus le lac. Ils étaient face à face et sondaient leur regard. Hermione frissonna de nouveau. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus froid.

Son cœur s'alarma brutalement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Blaise loucher sur ses lèvres. Elle déglutit péniblement, mais n'arriva pas à bouger. Ses jambes étaient déconnectées de son cerveau.

Le visage du Serpentard se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. Lentement, certes, mais pourtant rapidement aux yeux d'Hermione.

Bon sang Hermione, bouge fais quelque chose! Se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres, elle reprit ses esprits et fit un pas de côté. Sauvée!

« Merci encore pour la veste. Je... retourne à l'intérieur. »

Elle la retira, lui rendit et se précipita en courant dans la salle. Elle n'avait plus froid, en effet. Elle avait même très chaud. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de prendre la fuite.

Blaise, quant à lui, ne pouvait bouger non plus. Il était coupé de la réalité. Il avait failli embrasser Hermione Granger. Ça ne tournait définitivement plus rond chez lui...

...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. Encore court, certes, mais néanmoins un peu plus long.

Mystérieux rapprochement inapproprié entre Blaise et Hermione... Qu'est ce que cela va-t-il donner par la suite? Ahah!

Les chapitres suivants seront bourrés de remises en questions et interrogations dans le vide: une boucle infernale à l'étau resserrant de plus en plus les personnages.

N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, gentils gens! Bisous.

Morgane.


	6. Assume tes actes

Chapitre 6: Assume tes actes.

« Quelle plaie, cette soirée. J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais.

- C'était pas si nul que ça. Le contredit Blaise, tournant les pages du journal.

- Facile à dire pour toi: tu n'as pas été jaugé du regard par Rogue tout le long de la soirée! Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi.

- Peut-être parce que tu étais sous une table avec Potter et McLaggen.

- Mais je n'étais pas avec eux sous la table! Je n'ai fait que leur demander ce qu'ils foutaient et Rogue s'est pointé à ce moment là! Ce n'est pas ma faute, tout de même. »

Blaise n'écoutait son ami que d'une oreille, las de l'entendre se plaindre depuis plusieurs minutes de la soirée de Noël. Dans l'ensemble, il avait passé une soirée agréable. En retirant le moment où il avait été si proche de Granger et où il avait eu très envie de l'embrasser...

En y repensant, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer une grimace, ce qui lui valu un regard lourd de questions de la part de Drago.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pour... rien.

- Oh allez Blaise, on est amis, non? Dis moi, à quoi tu pensais au lieu de m'écouter?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. J'ai honte.

- Ce n'est pas en disant ce genre de choses que ça va diminuer ma curiosité. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. »

Blaise était dans une impasse. Tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit, Drago ne le lâcherait pas. Il lança donc un Assurdiato autour d'eux pour ne pas être entendu, et lui expliqua le passage du parc avec Granger. A la fin du récit, son ami avait les yeux grand ouverts.

« Tu as failli... quoi? S'étrangla Drago.

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais être seul avec elle, dans un si beau décor, j'ai eu soudain envie de...

- J'ai compris, mais la ferme, tu vas finir par me donner la gerbe. Bon. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

- Rien du tout. Je vais ignorer Granger avant de me faire prendre dans un piège.

- Tu aurais du y penser avant, parce que maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu y es, dans le piège. Bien coincé.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Drago? S'affola Blaise.

- Juste une chose: assume tes actes.

- C'est à dire?

- Coince Granger et dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle.

- T'es fou! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr si j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour elle et puis...

- Oh je t'en prie Blaise, le coupa Drago. Vu la façon dont tu me parles d'elle et comment tu te comportes quand t'es avec elle, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes. »

Blaise ne répondit rien et médita sur les paroles de son ami. Alors, c'était donc vrai? Il était réellement tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor?

« Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est...

- Totalement écœurant et hallucinant, en effet, mais autant ne pas se voiler la face. Acheva Drago.

- Je ne peux pas aller lui dire que je l'aime, je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque!

- Dans ce cas, tu veux faire quoi de plus? Y'a pas trente six solutions. »

Blaise réfléchit à toute vitesse mais son ami fut plus rapide que lui.

« A moins d'apprendre à réellement la connaître pour confirmer tes sentiments.

- C'est une... bonne idée. Approuva Blaise.

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées. Bon, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Je te rappelle qu'à l'origine, vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'aurais pas une idée, toi? Tu es le maître des idées tordues.

- ... ah non! S'écria-t-il, sachant où son ami voulait en venir. Il est hors de question que je t'aide à draguer Granger, Zabini!

- S'il te plaît! Tu arrives à lui parler avec beaucoup plus d'aisance, toi! Tu es mon meilleur pote, et plus vite tu m'aideras moins tu entendras parler d'elle.

- Vu de ce point de vue, c'est très tentant, en effet. Mais je ne veux pas être tout le temps ton porte parole, je t'aide une fois et après tu te débrouilles avec elle!

- Merci mec! »

Blaise serra son ami contre lui, avant de se faire repousser.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'à cause de toi, je vais être obligé d'aller parler à Granger sans l'insulter. Ça va être tellement dur...

- Fais un effort pour moi, Dray. Je te promets que je te retournerai l'ascenseur, un jour. Peu importe pour quoi c'est.

- L'ascenquoi? S'étonna Drago, qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

- C'est un truc Moldu... Enfin, peu importe. Toujours est-il que je te revaudrai ça, promis.

Je note, Zabini. Je n'oublie pas. Bon... J'y vais. »

Il inspira et expira fort, et grogna à l'adresse de son ami "Tu me le paieras un jour". Il sortit de la salle commune et pour la première fois en six ans de scolarité, il partit à la recherche d'Hermione Granger, la Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il méprisait.

**000**

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours besoin de venir dans ce fichu parc? Elle l'ignorait mais y aller l'apaisait étrangement.

Adossée contre le même arbre que d'habitude, elle avançait quelques devoirs. Elle eut rapidement terminé et profita de cela pour se reposer. Elle s'affaissa un peu plus et ferma les yeux.

Elle repensa alors à elle et Blaise, en face de ce lac, sur le point de s'embrasser. Elle se rappella à quel point il l'avait envoûté. Elle ne pouvait plus dire mot, ni faire le moindre geste. Elle était sous son total contrôle. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Pendant ce temps, Drago arrivait dans le parc, et remarqua directement la Gryffondor. A contre coeur, il s'avança vers elle et réfléchit à une excuse pour venir la voir sans être odieux. Bizarrement, il ne trouvait rien de crédible.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Malefoy venir vers elle et fut prise d'un élan de panique.

« Et merde. Soupira-t-elle.

- Attends, Granger! Cria Drago en trottinant vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy?

- Transmettre mes amitiés à Potty. Railla-t-il.

- Sérieusement, maintenant.

- ... oh et puis, ça me gonfle, je cherche une excuse pour être venu te voir depuis tout à l'heure mais étant donné que je ne trouve strictement rien, je vais être obligé de te dire directement le but de ma visite.

- Tu commences à me faire peur, Malefoy. Avoua Hermione, les sourcils froncés. »

Elle regardait Drago, à la recherche d'une réponse. Quant à lui, il réfléchissait. Il allait trahir son ami en disant la vérité à Granger mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait été déjà très gentil d'accepter de donner un coup de pouce à Cupidon en les réunissant tous les deux, il n'allait pas non plus parler broutilles avec sa pire ennemie!

Aussi, il expira doucement et planta son regard acier dans celui marron de la Gryffondor.

« Je suis venu te voir, parce que Blaise a flashé sur toi et qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour te parler sans faire de gaffes. »

Hermione resta bouche bée face à cette révélation. Blaise Zabini était... enfin, il avait flashé sur **elle**? Elle masqua rapidement sa surprise et son embarras par de l'arrogance.

« Très drôle, Malefoy. Je suis pliée en deux. Si tu allais faire tes blagues bidons ailleurs?

- Mais enfin idiote de Sang-De-B... de Granger. Se rattrapa-t-il, pensant à son ami. Je suis très sérieux! Sinon, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te chercher à travers tout le château.

- Plus rien ne m'étonnerait venant de toi.

- Écoute, s'il y a bien un truc que je n'avais pas prévu, en dehors du fait que mon meilleur ami tombe subitement amoureux de toi, c'est de perdre mon temps à te faire avaler la nouvelle alors que j'ai cent fois mieux à faire. Alors, tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire et la fermer. Compris? »

Elle ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête, et Drago lui expliqua alors tranquillement ce que Blaise attendait d'elle. Elle restait perplexe.

« C'est quoi le problème, maintenant? Souffla Drago, en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de passer du temps avec lui, Malefoy. Je veux dire: on se déteste.

- Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Fais un petit effort. Ça ne te coûtera rien. A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas prise. Vu que Weasmoche sort avec Brown et Potty avec la rouquine. »

Ça lui faisait mal d'y penser, mais Malefoy avait raison. Qu'avait-elle à y perdre? Elle avait bien reconnu que Blaise Zabini la fascinait et qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments différents à son égard. Si c'était également le cas pour lui, autant tenter l'expérience.

« Je l'attendrai ici après le dîner de ce soir. Qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Finit-elle par dire, retournant dans le château. »

Drago la suivait du regard. En y réfléchissant bien, Blaise avait raison: elle était devenue diablement séduisante. Ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant que ça que son meilleur ami ait craqué pour elle.

Il n'empêche que lui n'était pas aussi stupide et naïf que Blaise: il y avait des limites. Il n'aura jamais de sentiments autre que la haine pour Granger.

...

Pas tapé, pas tapé! Je sais qu'il est court, qu'il est pourriement court (j'ai inventé un mot, ouais) mais c'était juste un chapitre histoire de faire avancer l'histoire entre Blaise et Hermione. Et l'intervention de Drago, qui peut tout changer...

Je vous PROMETS que les chapitres d'après seront vraiment plus longs. Promis. Je tiens ma parole Morganesque.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Morgane.


	7. Ça ne commençait pourtant pas bien

Chapitre 7: Ça ne commençait pourtant pas bien.

« Dépêches toi, Zabini. Granger m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne t'attendrait pas toute la nuit!

- Je suis presque prêt. Répondit le concerné depuis la salle de bains. »

Drago s'en fichait pas mal que Blaise soit en retard à son rendez-vous avec Granger (rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée) mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre chouiner le reste de la soirée.

Son ami sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Il avait pris soin de son apparence plus qu'à l'ordinaire: il s'était parfumé, et avait enfilé une chemise à carreaux, les boutons du haut ouverts, un simple jean bleu et des baskets.

« T'as sorti le grand jeu. Le charria Drago.

- Je serai de retour vers vingt-trois heures. Dit Blaise, ignorant la remarque de son ami. »

Il enfila sa veste Serpentard et s'empressa de sortir par le portrait, visiblement impatient de retrouver Granger. Cette pensée donna une nouvelle fois la gerbe à Drago.  
>Pansy Parkinson s'était alors assise à côté de lui.<p>

« Où il va, Blaise? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Avoua bêtement Drago. »

**000**

Hermione était déjà en train d'attendre sous ce fameux arbre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le froid s'abattait à une vitesse fulgurante sur le paysage. Ses mains étaient congelées et elle ne sentait plus le bout de son nez.

Sous les conseils (ou plutôt ordres) de Ginny, elle avait choisi sa tenue avec rigueur. Elle avait mis une tunique violette, laissant une épaule dénudée, serrée par une ceinture au niveau de la taille. Pour le bas, elle avait opté pour un simple jean bleu ciel et faisant la même pointure que sa sœur de cœur, Ginny lui avait prêté des escarpins noirs, mais pas hauts, pour son amie qui ne marchait pas souvent avec des talons. Quant au visage, elle avait appliqué plusieurs sorts sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient impeccablement frisés, et elle avait passé un trait de crayon sous ses yeux. Elle s'était également légèrement parfumée.

Hermione s'était enfouie sous son manteau, le visage dans le col. Elle était morte de froid et espérait que Blaise arrive rapidement. Elle avait parfaitement confiance qu'avec son bonnet, son nez rouge et ses gants, elle était loin d'être la plus sexy des filles, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Si elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous, c'était pour voir si elle ressentait réellement quelque chose pour le Serpentard. Pas pour lui plaire, à lui.

Après ce qui lui parut d'interminables minutes, elle aperçut enfin une silhouette se diriger vers elle. Elle fit mine de rien et resta là où elle était. Lorsque Blaise fut près d'elle, une immense gêne s'installa entre eux deux.

« Bonsoir. Croassa-t-elle, le visage toujours caché dans son manteau.

- Tu es... très belle. Lui dit-il, avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es... très élégant.

- Merci. »

Vive la conversation! Hermione était affreusement mal à l'aise, ce qui semblait également être le cas de Blaise. C'était la première fois depuis six ans et demi qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête, sans personne autour d'eux, et sans aucune insulte.

Blaise, n'ayant jamais aimé le silence, prit les devants.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, je veux bien. »

Ils avancèrent alors, longeant le lac. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de Poudlard, et aucun d'eux ne prenaient la parole. A vrai dire... Ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi se dire.

« La lune est belle, ce soir. Fit remarquer Blaise.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Hermione, gênée.

- Et les... reflets sur l'eau sont beaux aussi.

- En effet. »

Au point où ils en étaient, autant parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Blaise soupira mais continua néanmoins d'avancer.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de situations et je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire. C'est la première fois qu'on est seuls tous les deux et que... tu ne m'insultes pas. Avoua Hermione.

- Je suis autant mal à l'aise que toi, à vrai dire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as envoyé Malefoy pour me voir?

- Je ne sais pas, je... Je voulais venir moi-même, pour te parler et tout ça mais je me suis dégonflé et Drago l'a fait à ma place.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir? Continua Hermione.

- Parce que je... Non, ce n'est pas important. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il s'agissait de parler sentiments avec une fille, ce gros dur était une vraie chochotte!

Ils continuaient de marcher, et Hermione devait bien se l'avouer, elle s'ennuyait profondément. Blaise ne parlait pratiquement pas, se contentant de commenter ce qu'ils voyaient en chemin de temps en temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour pique-niquer sous un grand saule pleureur. Ils se faufilèrent en dessous, et Hermione dut admettre que Blaise avait très bien choisi l'endroit. C'était superbe.

« L'endroit te plaît? Se hasarda Blaise, en faisant apparaître une serviette et un panier de provisions, ainsi que deux verres et des boissons.

- J'aime beaucoup. Sourit-elle, décidant de laisser une chance au Serpentard.

- Au moins, on sera à l'abri du vent, ici. »

La Gryffondor approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur la grande serviette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le panier de provisions et son ventre réclama alors son dû aux vues de toutes ces bonnes choses à manger.

Blaise jeta un Assurdiato autour d'eux, ainsi que quelques sorts de protection, "par précaution" disait-il. Ensuite, il s'assit également et invita Hermione à se servir dans le panier, chose qu'elle ne se fit pas prier.

Elle dévora avec appétit ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

Finalement, la discussion finit par aboutir. Ils discutèrent de diverses choses, divers sujets et Hermione découvrit avec grand étonnement que Blaise adorait lire. Un point commun assez important à ses yeux. Elle passait un bon moment, en fait. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du Serpentard, et réciproquement.

Une fois le panier vidé, ils dégustèrent une bonne glace en riant pour des broutilles. Hermione termina sa glace en la gobant, provoquant le rire de Blaise. Elle le suivit, et s'arrêta en même temps que lui. Il fronçait les sourcils. Elle l'imita.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Tu as... du chocolat autour de la bouche. »

Les joues rougies par la honte, elle entreprit d'essuyer le contour de sa bouche avec son avant bras mais Blaise fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'approcha avec une serviette. Il la mouilla et passa tout autour de la bouche d'Hermione, appliqué. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle.

« Et voilà! Claironna-t-il, jetant la serviette dans leur sac poubelle.

- Merci.

- T'es plutôt mignonne quand tu rougis. »

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit timidement.

- Il est déjà cette heure là? S'exclama-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il ne faut pas qu'on loupe le couvre-feu. Le temps que nous retournons au château pour y être à vingt-trois heures, il faut qu'on parte maintenant.  
>- Entendu. Dit Hermione, déçue. »<p>

Leur soirée était déjà finie? Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle était trop bien avec lui!

A contre cœur, elle se leva et accepta le bras de Blaise. Ils firent leur chemin en sens inverse, mais cette fois ci avec plus d'animation. Blaise dut même dire à Hermione d'arrêter de parler aussi vite, sous leurs éclats de rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la salle de Gryffondor beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Blaise souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, lui sourit et retourna dans sa salle. La Gryffondor monta dans sa chambre, avec un grand sourire aux oreilles. Elle avait hâte de raconter sa soirée à Ginny le lendemain.

Blaise monta également dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé dans sa tour. Il entra discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, mais deux n'étaient pas là tandis que Drago était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts et faisant tourner un journal brûlé autour de sa tête.

« Toujours pas en train de dormir? Lui demanda Blaise, retirant sa chemise.

- Je t'attendais. Je voulais les détails croustillants de la soirée.

- Et bien, tu ne les auras pas. Ça reste entre Hermione et moi. »

Drago laissa retomber le journal par terre et bondit sur son lit. Il dévisageait Blaise, qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine réaction de son ami.

« Ça t'arrive souvent? Ironisa Blaise.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Granger par son prénom? Souffla Drago, à moitié choqué-moitié surpris.

- Eh bien, depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître plus en détails et aussi, depuis que je suis absolument sûr qu'elle me plaît.

- Doux seigneur... Chuchota Drago en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Malefoy. Dit durement Blaise, vexé du comportement de son ami. Je l'aime, et comme je suis ton meilleur ami, tu devras l'accepter. »

Drago médita quelques instants sur les aveux de son ami et finit par soupirer bruyamment.

« Entendu. Je ne dirai rien au fait que tu aimes Granger...

- Hermione. Corrigea Blaise.

- Eh, c'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que je dois changer mes habitudes avec elle. Donc, je reprends: tu aimes Granger, soit. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle traîne toujours avec nous, et quant à moi, je ne ferai pas semblant de l'apprécier pour te faire plaisir. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles non plus, avec toi. »

Peiné du peu de compréhension de son meilleur ami, Blaise se coucha sans un mot et laissa ses pensées divaguer. Il avait désormais hâte de retrouver Hermione le lendemain.

...

Encore trop court? Je sais. Je suis incorrigible. Malheureusement, je ne fais pas dans la longueur, c'est le cas de le dire. Le chapitre 8 sera plus long que les autres, et c'est véritablement à partir du 9 qu'ils s'allongeront. Je tiens parole.

Qu'est ce que toute cette histoire va donner? Ça, seul Merlin le sait.

Merci encore de lire ma fiction et donner vos avis, ça me fait véritablement plaisir!

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures! (ma gueule)

Morgane.


	8. Manquerait plus que je m'entiche de la f

Chapitre 8: Manquerait plus que je m'entiche de la fille qu'aime mon meilleur pote!

Les jours passaient, et le Serpentard et la Gryffondor autrefois rivales passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Les gens de leur maison leur déconseillaient de faire ça, mais ils faisaient la sourde oreille.

Hermione était en totale plénitude. Elle passait énormément de bons moments avec Blaise, et elle commençait à réellement tomber amoureuse de lui.  
>Ginny était heureuse pour son amie, mais l'avis n'était pas partagé par Harry et Ron.<p>

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, Hermy. Lui avoua Ron.

- Moi non plus. Qui sait s'ils ne te font pas un sale coup, lui et la fouine?

- S'ils me préparaient vraiment quelque chose, je l'aurais remarqué. J'ai appris à bien connaître Blaise, et je sais qu'il est sincère quand il est avec moi. Alors arrêtez de vous prendre pour mes parents et de me chouchouter, je suis grande, je sais gérer toute seule. »

Elle posa un regard plein de confiance sur ses amis, qui ne purent la contredire. Elle faisait plutôt tête de mule, quand elle s'y mettait.

Elle se leva et partit à son énième rendez-vous avec Blaise. Cette fois-ci, ils se voyaient à la bibliothèque, pour partager leurs avis sur des livres.

En chemin, elle croisa un groupe de filles. Des Serpentards, d'après ce qu'elle savait. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elles lui lancèrent un regard glacial quand elle passa. Elle entendit alors quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

« ... et je crois bien que je plais à Blaise. Tu sais, Zabini. Piailla une des filles. Hier, on était dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et on a parlé presque toute la soirée. Il a dit qu'il aimerait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent. J'ai des chances de sortir avec lui! »

La mine dépitée d'Hermione fit rire les filles. Elle s'éloigna au pas de course, la gorge nouée. Blaise lui avait dit qu'hier soir, ils ne pouvait pas se voir car il avait du retard sur ses devoirs et qu'il fallait qu'il les avance. Lui aurait-il... menti?

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Lorsque des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, elle les essuya rageusement et tenta d'ignorer la douleur subite qui l'avait prise au cœur.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et manqua de tomber en arrière. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy et soupira.

« Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds, Granger? Râla-t-il, époussetant son t-shirt.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Répliqua-t-elle, le cœur en compote.

- Je rêve ou tu pleures? S'exclama-t-il, ayant vu les yeux rouges et les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme. »

Trop fatiguée pour continuer, elle décida de l'ignorer et passa devant lui sans lui répondre. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras, et la tourna vers lui de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'ignore, Granger. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Comme si ça t'intéressait. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. »

Il leva son menton, de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est à cause de Blaise? Tenta-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas! S'emporta-t-elle, repoussant le Serpentard.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est mon meilleur ami je te rappelle!

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi...

- Tu fais erreur. Je suis le mieux placé pour te conseiller.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça? Tu me détestes.

- Parce que, pour la quinzième fois, Blaise est mon meilleur ami! Et même si, en effet, je n'approuve pas le fait que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, je dois faire avec, et si ça ne va pas entre vous, je suis là pour y remédier. Alors, tu vas me suivre sans broncher et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

A contre-cœur, Hermione suivit Drago à travers le château. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté, et ils s'assirent tous les deux contre une fenêtre.

« Alors? Relança Drago.

- Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi, hein? Railla Hermione, un sourire faible aux lèvres. Ça devait être drôle de faire croire à la pauvre petite Sang-De-Bourbe qu'un Serpentard appréciait passer du temps avec elle et était même amoureux d'elle. Oh ouais, vous avez du vous taper de ces barres grâce à ma naïveté!

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles, Granger? S'étonna Drago à voix haute.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle! Hurla-t-elle en se levant, à bout. Tu m'as fait croire que Zabini m'aimait, et il me l'a fait croire aussi! Tout n'était que du faux, c'était juste pour vous payer ma tronche, me ridiculiser, m'humilier, me... »

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et s'écroula au sol, une crise de pleurs l'ayant prise. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Le Serpentard la regardait, impuissante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire: se moquer d'elle ou... la réconforter?

Il se mit à sa hauteur et attendit qu'elle se soit un peu calmée pour prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais absolument pas où tu es allée chercher cette idée mais je peux t'assurer que nous n'avons jamais une seule seconde penser à se moquer de toi avec ça. Blaise est vraiment amoureux de toi, je ne te mens pas.

- Pourquoi je te croirais? Croassa Hermione.

- Regarde moi. »

Encore une fois, il attrapa le visage de la Gryffondor sans lui demander son avis pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle leva à contre cœur ses yeux emplis de larmes sur lui, et ne se concentra que sur les doux yeux gris de Malefoy.

« Je te dis la stricte vérité. Tu peux quand même voir dans mes yeux si je mens ou pas, non? Il paraît que c'est la fenêtre de l'âme ou une connerie dans le genre. Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. »

Il fut ravi de voir que sa remarque arracha un petit sourire à Hermione. C'était déjà un début.

« En tout cas, je te promets que je ne mens pas, Granger. Blaise est amoureux de toi, et pas un seul instant, on avait prévu de se payer ta tête avec ça.

- J'ai envie de te croire mais... Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette... cette fille a dit qu'elle allait sûrement sortir avec lui?

- Hein? Lâcha Drago, perplexe. »

Il libéra le visage d'Hermione, et la laissa expliquer ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Millicent Bulstrode. Elle en rate pas une, celle là.

- Comment ça? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'elle a des vues sur Blaise. Et elle n'était pas franchement ravie de savoir que vous passiez du temps ensemble, toi et lui. Est ce qu'elle a vu que tu passais à côté quand elle l'a dit?

- Oui, elle et ses potiches de copines se sont même moquées de moi.

- En même temps, il y a de quoi. Railla Drago, avant de se faire réprimer du regard par Hermione. Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Bref, je disais donc qu'elle a sûrement dit ça uniquement pour te faire du mal. Et à ce que j'ai vu, elle a réussi.

- Ça m'a fait très mal de me dire que Blaise s'était fichu de moi, parce que... je me suis énormément attachée à lui. »

Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais en entendant ces mots, il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Si je peux te rassurer, Blaise ne jure plus que par toi, maintenant. Il me parle tellement de toi que parfois, je me jette un sort de surdité pour ne plus l'entendre. »

Même si les paroles des Serpentard n'étaient pas censés être gratifiantes, Hermione explosa tout de même de rire. Il l'imita, content qu'elle ait arrêté de brailler. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise quand elle pleurait devant lui.

« Bon, j'ai quand même mieux à faire que de rester avec toi, donc je me casse. Dit-il brusquement.

- Ah, j'avais presque oublié qu'on se détestait. Railla Hermione, exaspérée que le vrai Drago soit de retour.

- Moi, je n'ai pas oublié. A la base, si je suis resté avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu es la fille qui plaît à Blaise, sinon je ne t'aurais même pas calculé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Drago fit un sourire mauvais. Il se leva alors et repartit en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Elle se retrouva seule au milieu du couloir et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer: elle avait eu une discussion normale avec Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait rassuré, avait été patient et doux avec elle, et ils avaient même ri ensemble à la fin. Elle gravait ce moment dans sa mémoire, car il risquerait de ne plus jamais se reproduire!

Elle se releva et allait repartir dans sa Salle Commune quand elle se rappela de quelque chose: Blaise! Elle avait quand même un rendez vous avec lui, et à cause de cette histoire, elle était monstrueusement en retard!

Elle cavala jusqu'à la bibliothèque et y entra, essoufflée. Elle eut peur qu'il soit parti, las de l'attendre mais il était là, assis à une table, en train de lire. Elle s'approcha et tira la chaise à côté de lui. Il leva la tête deux secondes et replongea immédiatement dans son livre.

« Tu es en retard. Dit-il simplement.

- Je sais, désolée j'ai eu un... contre-temps.

- Ça ne fait rien. Alors, ta journée? »

Ils se racontèrent alors leur journée en détails, mais Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce moment où elle avait été si proche de Drago. Il avait été tellement gentil avec elle...

« Tu rougis vraiment pour un rien, toi. Dit soudain Blaise, la tirant de ses rêveries.

- Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'ai simplement dit que tu avais bon goût en matière de livres, tu t'es mis à rougir et à sourire comme une idiote. Je ne dis pas, c'est très mignon mais tout de même, tu rougis facilement. »

Il rit doucement et elle l'imita, mais elle se sentait affreusement honteuse. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, elle était en train de penser à... Oh non. Elle avait réellement rougit et sourit en repensant à sa conversation avec Malefoy?

De son côté, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _elle_. Elle avait paru si vulnérable, si fragile. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer, et encore moins à grosses larmes.  
>Lorsqu'il l'avait incité à la regarder dans les yeux, il s'était senti... ailleurs. Coupé de tout. Il ne voyait qu'elle et ses beaux yeux chocolats.<p>

Doux seigneur... Qu'elle était belle.

Bon sang, Drago réveille toi! Se sermonna-t-il mentalement. C'est ta pire ennemie, une sang impure, et qui plus est, la fille que ton meilleur ami aime!

« Manquerait plus que je m'entiche de la fille qu'aime mon meilleur pote! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier, à bout de nerfs. »

Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, mais il était tellement à bout qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose: dormir.

...

Encore trop court, je parie? Je m'améliorerai après, promis.

Morgane.


	9. Des complications

Chapitre 9: Des complications.

En ce milieu de mois de février glacial, Hermione se rendait avec entrain à son rendez-vous dans le parc avec Blaise Zabini.

Pourquoi avec entrain? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme. Car bien que cela fasse un moment qu'ils se fréquentent, aucun d'eux n'avait osé faire le premier pas. Mais la jeune femme était bien décidé à franchir la ligne de l'amitié.

Arrivée sous ce qui était devenu son arbre porte-bonheur, Hermione s'assit et attendit que l'homme qu'elle aime vienne.

Elle attendait. Le froid commençait à prendre total possession d'elle, mais elle continuait d'attendre.

Il se mit à neiger. Un vent glacial s'abattit sur elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Le blizzard s'était levé. Elle était frigorifiée mais restait en place. Elle n'allait pas tarder à finir congelée.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, elle fut ravie de voir une forme se diriger vers elle. Bien qu'avec le brouillard, elle ne voyait absolument pas qui c'était, il avait la corpulence de Blaise. Elle ferma les yeux, le froid ayant transpercé chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Elle se sentit soulever de terre: on l'avait pris dans ses bras. Blaise, ce sauveur, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et en peu de temps elle se retrouva dans un endroit chaud. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et constata qu'il l'avait emmené sous ce fameux saule pleureur, où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous.

Elle avait été apparemment enveloppé de beaucoup de sorts, car elle avait nettement plus chaud. La magie était partout autour d'elle. Blaise lance encore des sorts de protection et en plus, des sorts pour que j'ai chaud, se dit-elle avec amusement.

Assise par terre, elle attendait qu'il ait terminé et la rejoigne. Après quelques minutes, il avança enfin vers elle. Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas Blaise qui était avec elle depuis tout ce temps.

« Malefoy? S'horrifia-t-elle. Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu...

- Je t'ai empêché de ressembler à un glaçon humain, tu pourrais au moins me remercier. Ronchonna le concerné.

- Où est Blaise? Demanda-t-elle durement.

- Il ne viendra pas, Granger.

- Tu mens. Je sais que le fait que Blaise et moi on se voit, tu ne l'encaisses pas. Tu n'apprécies pas que ton meilleur ami fréquente une Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Pour une fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, Blaise n'est pas venu parce que...

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale manipulateur qui a gâché ma chance de sortir avec Blaise! Termina-t-elle, en colère.

- Tu as une imagination débordante, Granger. Plaisanta-t-il, pas du tout impressionnée par la Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi Blaise ne viendra pas? Finit-elle par demander, exaspérée. »

Drago la regarda longuement, dans un silence total. Il savait bien pourquoi Blaise ne viendrait pas, et pourquoi il ne viendrait plus jamais à leurs rendez-vous. Son ami lui avait même demandé de venir l'expliquer à Hermione. Mais étrangement, même s'il avait accepté, Drago eut une soudaine envie de ne rien dire à la Gryffondor. De toute façon, elle ne le croirait même pas, bien qu'il dise la vérité la plus pure, alors à quoi bon perdre son temps?

« Il ne viendra pas, parce qu'il est très pris ces derniers temps, Granger. Inventa-t-il en derniers recours.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Blaise ne pourra plus te voir, ni toi ni personne, parce qu'il est très pris par des affaires personnelles. Il n'a pas le temps pour batifoler avec une fi-fille.

- Je veux le voir.

- Tu es sourde ou quoi? Soupira-t-il. Il n'a plus le temps de te voir, Granger. Alors, laisse tomber l'affaire. »

Énervée contre le Serpentard, Hermione lui passa devant et entreprit de retourner au château. Avant de franchir le saule, une barrière invisible l'empêcha de passer. Elle se retourna vers Drago, qui riait. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai oublié de lever celui là, désolé. Dit-il, sans être sincère. Tu ne vas quand même pas repartir toute seule dans ce froid.

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

- Oh, joli. Applaudit-il. Allez quoi, on va au même endroit, autant s'y rendre tous les deux. »

Après mûre réflexion, elle accepta à contre cœur, mais le pria de ne pas lui parler et de l'ignorer royalement. Toujours en riant, il leva le sort de protection et suivit Hermione au dehors.

Le chemin du saule au château étant plutôt long, le silence dura un petit moment. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait, et ils marchaient tranquillement. Le blizzard commençait à se lever alors qu'ils ne leur restaient que la moitié du chemin à faire.

Drago tourna momentanément la tête vers la jeune femme, qu'il vit trembler de tout son corps. Il ricana, et retira sa veste Serpentard. Il lui donna, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur.

« Tu me fais pitié, à mourir de froid. Expliqua-t-il, toujours en ricanant. Mets la, te fais pas prier. »

Hermione le regarda étrangement, mais accepta néanmoins la veste. Elle passa ses bras dedans et la ferma jusqu'au cou. Elle avait beaucoup plus chaud. C'est alors qu'une drôle d'odeur chatouilla ses narines. Ne sachant pas d'où ça venait, elle sentit discrètement la veste de Drago. C'était bien de là que venait l'odeur. Elle ne pouvait que se l'avouer, cette veste sentait diablement bon. C'était une odeur envoûtante, qu'elle pourrait sentir toute la journée.

Elle se tourna discrètement vers le Serpentard, qui continuait de marcher la tête haute. C'était sûrement son parfum. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi beaucoup de filles perdaient leur self-control lorsqu'il était trop près d'elles.

« Tu mates la marchandise, Granger? Railla Drago. »

Elle l'avait probablement regardé un long moment, car il la dévisageait avec un air moqueur. Elle rougit involontairement, grogna des paroles incompréhensibles et regarda de nouveau devant elle.

« Ta veste sent... bon. Tenta-t-elle.

- C'est mon parfum, c'est normal. Répliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Il a finit par s'imprégner sur la veste. »

Il y eut un court silence, qui fut rapidement brisé par la voix moqueuse de Drago.

« Il te plaît?

- L'odeur est... agréable. Répondit-elle, gênée.

- C'est grâce à cette odeur que la plupart des filles finissent dans mon lit.

- Espèce de goujat! S'horrifia-t-elle, lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. »

Il se contenta de rire à gorge déployée, tandis qu'Hermione continuait de marcher, ayant hâte d'arriver enfin au château. Une fois devant les grandes portes, elle pressa le pas et entendit à peine Drago lui hurler:

« C'était sympa, la promenade avec toi Granger. On remet ça quand tu veux! »

Évidemment, il se moquait d'elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'ignora royalement et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux pour arriver le plus rapidement possible dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Les jours passaient, et Blaise continuait d'être distant avec Hermione. Cette dernière était totalement perdue, faisant semblant de croire aux excuses que lui servaient Drago à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait et l'interrogeait sur Blaise.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi après-midi. Hermione était dans la Grande Salle avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix railleuse se fasse entendre.

« Granger! Ramène ta poire, faut qu'on cause. »

La concernée tourna la tête vers le Serpentard aux yeux gris, et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui fit signe de la main de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sous les regards interloqués de ses amis et de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Il l'emmena dans un coin, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

« Blaise m'a dit que vous étiez censés aller à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, aujourd'hui. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris toute seule, je viens te dire que par logique, votre sortie est annulée.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me l'expliquer Malefoy, j'ai un cerveau pour ça.

- Vraiment? Je plaisante, Granger. Rit-il après le regard noir d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi il annule toutes nos sorties? J'ai envie de le voir.

- Arrête de faire ta gamine chouineuse et passe à autre chose. Toi et lui, c'est terminé.

- Ça n'avait même pas commencé. Se plaignit-elle.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de te morfondre? J'ai l'impression de parler à Mimi Geignarde. La charria-t-il.

- Elle au moins, elle n'a pas le cœur brisé. »

A cette révélation, très étrangement, Drago n'ajouta rien et le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. L'un regardait tout autour de lui tandis que l'autre fixait ses chaussures. C'est le Serpentard qui prit la parole le premier.

« Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te concerner. Tu ne m'apprécies même pas.

- C'est certain, mais mon meilleur ami t'apprécie, lui. Alors par automatisme, je ne dis pas que je me sens obligé de t'apprécier, mais au moins je fais semblant. Pour lui.

- Oui, ça ira. Je suis une grande fille. Ce n'est qu'une peine de cœur passagère. »

Elle s'éloigna à pas trainants, le cœur en miettes. Drago, pris par un soudain élan de pitié pour la jeune fille, laissa échapper ces mots de sa bouche sans se contrôler.

« Je peux le remplacer, si tu veux. »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur face à qu'il venait de dire, tandis qu'Hermione revenait en arrière vers lui, pour planter des yeux incrédules dans d'autres yeux incrédules.

« Tu as dit quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Rien, rien du tout, oublie. Grogna-t-il, humilié.

- Que veux-tu dire par "le remplacer"?

- RIEN! S'emporta-t-il. Laisse tomber, Granger. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. »

Il allait s'éloigner quand Hermione le retint par le bras. Il la couva d'un regard menaçant.

« Lâche moi, Sang-De-Bourbe. Cracha-t-il.

- Tu insinues que tu pourrais venir aux sorties que j'avais prévu avec Blaise à sa place? Juste pour que je ne me sente pas mal? Tenta-t-elle, essayant vainement de dissimuler un sourire.

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, alors arrête de rêver. »

Il se libéra brutalement de son emprise et commençait à partir avec les mains dans les poches quand il entendit la jeune femme derrière lui:

« D'accord.

- D'accord quoi? Dit-il en se retournant, fatigué.

- Étant donné qu'on annule difficilement plusieurs sorties d'un coup, je veux bien que ce soit toi qui les comble.

- Qui t'a dit que moi, je le voudrais?

- C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure: je peux le remplacer. A toi de voir. Je serai devant Honeydukes à quatorze heures. »

Elle passa devant lui avec un sourire et monta se préparer pour sortir. Drago resta perplexe, planté au milieu du couloir. Elle rêvait, celle la. Comme s'il allait faire comme son stupide ami et la fréquenter plus souvent!

Pourtant, une partie de lui était curieux de savoir comment était vraiment la jeune femme sans son masque d'arrogance et de haine envers lui. C'est ainsi qu'il monta se préparer, non sans s'insulter au passage.

**000**

Après quelques semaines, étrangement, Drago et Hermione avaient continué à se voir, bien que Blaise et celle-ci n'avaient rien prévu après le mois de mars. A leur plus grand étonnement, les deux jeunes gens appréciaient leurs sorties. Bien qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pas et continuer de s'insulter (moins méchamment qu'avant, évidemment).

En ce jour de mi-mars, où le froid devenait de moins en moins omniprésent, les deux jeunes gens avaient rendez-vous dans le parc, un soir. Drago arriva le premier et fut rapidement suivi d'Hermione. Ils avancèrent le long du lac et discutaient, toujours en continuant de se charrier.

Le Serpentard regarda nonchalamment la jeune femme, qui était en train de râler suite à une remarque du jeune homme. Il adorait la voir s'énerver, c'est pour ça qu'il la charriait si souvent.

A ce moment là, il constata que Blaise avait raison: elle était vraiment très belle. Il était clair qu'elle avait changé depuis leur première année.

Il s'arrêta net, sans la prévenir. Elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait plus, et revint vers lui pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne répondit rien et se rapprocha d'elle. Il voulait tester quelque chose. Pas l'embrasser, au grand jamais! Mais juste voir si son pouvoir hypnotique pouvait marcher également sur elle. Comme il l'avait prévu, il était assez proche pour qu'elle sente son parfum. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle ne voulait rien faire: juste continuer à sentir ce si doux parfum. Elle ferma les yeux et huma cette odeur si agréable pour ses sens.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago la regardait si intensément qu'elle crut pendant un court moment qu'elle allait tomber en arrière. Elle secoua sa tête et revint à la réalité, le priant de bien vouloir continuer de marcher.

Fier de l'effet qu'il avait apparemment eu sur la jeune femme, il la suivit bêtement, avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, une chose lui avait échappé: pourquoi son coeur s'était autant affolé lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé?

**000**

Seul dans son lit, alors que ses amis dormaient, Drago fut étonné de réaliser une chose: Hermione lui manquait. Il était même... pressé de la retrouver le lendemain? Mais enfin, que lui arrivait-il à la fin?

N'arrivant vraiment pas à dormir, il se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt, une veste et un pantalon, sauta dans des chaussures et sortit prendre l'air.

Il marchait, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Tout d'abord, il avait ressenti une émotion étrange dans ce moment où seul Hermione aurait du se sentir bouleversée, et maintenant elle hantait ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête.

En chemin, il croisa Potter. Il soupira, et entreprit de faire demi-tour. C'était sans compter sur le brun.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches hors de ton dortoir à cette heure ci, Malefoy?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter. Rétorqua Drago.

- Certes, mais moi je ne suis pas dangereux pour les autres. Et encore moins pour Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre?

- J'ai bien vu que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux. Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour qu'elle reste avec l'autre, Zabini, mais je le suis encore moins pour qu'elle reste avec toi.

- On fait ce qu'on veut, sombre crétin. Tu n'es pas son père, elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Mais de là à passer du temps avec celui qui n'a cessé d'être un salaud avec elle toutes ces années...

- J'ai changé, Potter. Le coupa durement Drago. Depuis que je passe du temps avec Granger, ces préjugés idiots qu'on me répète depuis que je suis tout petit, je les trouve grotesques.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Malefoy. Si tu oses lui faire du mal, tu regretteras d'être venu au monde.

- Et c'est un balafré dans ton genre qui devrait me faire peur? Railla Drago, impatient d'en finir.

- Je ne cherche pas seulement à te faire peur. Juste à te mettre en garde.

- En garde de quoi?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Et je veux encore moins que toi, tu tombes amoureux d'elle. Vous courriez à la catastrophe. »

Sur ces paroles pour le moins bizarres, il passa devant Drago, le laissant dans ses songes. Que voulait dire Potter par là? Il n'était pas... amoureux de la Gryffondor. Et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi il adorait passer du temps avec elle, pourquoi son cœur s'affolait quand ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre et pourquoi pensait-il sans arrêt à elle?

Ce n'est pas vrai Drago, tu ne peux pas être... amoureux de cette Sang-De-Bourbe? S'horrifia-t-il, mentalement.

...

C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts, en fait. J'avais pas vraiment réalisé ahah. Je sais plus trop vers lequel ils deviennent plus long mais c'est bientôt, je vous rassure.

En tout cas, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur. Je vous remercie.

Morgane.


	10. Rivalité amoureuse

Chapitre 10: Rivalité amoureuse.

Blaise la regardait, comme à son habitude. Mais elle semblait ne pas le voir. Ou bien faisait-elle _semblant_ de ne pas le voir.

Elle mangeait tranquillement, avec ses deux meilleurs amis et riait aux blagues de son amie. Elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse, et ce n'était même pas grâce à lui.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui expliquer en face pourquoi il avait arrêté si subitement de la voir. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Et ce à son plus grand dam...

Après le repas, il fit un passage éclair dans sa chambre avant d'aller en cours de potions. Il avait oublié son livre, sans lequel il ne pouvait suivre correctement le cours du morse.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fouilla un peu partout à la recherche de son livre, et quelque chose glissa du dit livre. Une feuille. En la voyant, le cœur de Blaise se serra.  
>Il la ramassa doucement et lut pour la énième fois cette lettre qui avait gâché tant de choses.<p>

_Blaise, mon fils, _

_Bientôt tu recevras la marque que tu attendais tant. Je voulais te rappeler que pendant les vacances de Pâques, tu revenais à la maison par le Poudlard Express et que nous avions rendez-vous avec notre Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tu puisses enfin recevoir ce que tu veux depuis si longtemps. Nous sommes si fiers de toi._

_Néanmoins, j'ai découvert une chose, dont je n'ai pas fait part à ta mère, car je savais qu'elle t'aurait étripé sur place, mais qui m'a horriblement déçu. Tu fréquentes la fille Granger? Tu es au courant qu'en faisant cela, tu déshonores notre famille, toute notre lignée mais pas seulement: si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à l'apprendre, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à te tuer._

_Si je te dis ça, mon fils, ce n'est pas pour te faire part de ma grande déception, mais parce que je t'aime, et que je ne supporterais pas que tu meurs si jeune._

_Alors, je te le dis: ne vois plus cette Sang-De-Bourbe._

_Ou bien, je serais dans l'obligation de te dénoncer._

_A contre cœur, évidemment, c'est pour ça que je t'interdis formellement de la fréquenter encore._

Blaise avala difficilement sa salive à la fin de sa lecture. Il s'était senti tellement mal la première fois qu'il avait lu cette lettre. Déshonorer sa famille. Au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé à cette conséquence juste en restant avec Hermione.

Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car il réalisa qu'il allait finir par être en retard à son cours de potions. Aussi, il cacha la lettre sous son oreiller, agrippa ses affaires et descendit aux cachots.

Il arriva légèrement en retard, mais Slughorn ne lui fit aucune remarque et le pria de s'assoir. Il prit place à côté de son de meilleur ami. Mauvais choix d'emplacement, car Hermione était en plein dans son champ de vision. Sa gorge se noua à la vue de la Gryffondor.

Elle était assise à côté de Lavande Brown et elles écoutaient d'une oreille attentive le professeur. Blaise ne lâcha pas Hermione du regard, si bien qu'il n'écouta aucun traître mot du cours.

A la fin, tout le monde se leva et ne prêta guère attention aux paroles du professeur quand à ce repas de fin d'année qu'il voulait organiser avec ses élèves. En sortant, Blaise remarqua que Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry, qui avait l'air d'avoir une discussion assez sérieuse avec le professeur Slughorn. Encore une fois, son regard resta planté sur la Gryffondor. Sauf que pour une fois, elle le regarda également.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait encore jamais passé l'étape. Il aurait tellement voulu être plus qu'ami avec elle. Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu leur chance...

Le regard d'Hermione détourna rapidement. Blaise y avait lu de la peine, de la tristesse. Il ne s'en sentit qu'encore plus mal.

« Bon Zabini, tu décolles? Je te signale qu'on a cours avec Rogue, là! Le réprima Drago.

- Oui oui, j'arrive. Répondit simplement l'intéressé. »

Drago soupira et dit à son ami que s'il continuait à fixer le plafond à mouches, il n'allait pas l'attendre plus longtemps. Blaise se résigna à détacher son regard d'Hermione et suivit Drago. En passant près d'elle, il crut voir quelque chose: le regard de la Gryffondor croisant celui de son ami. Un regard très différent de d'habitude.  
>Blaise eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue à troll sur la tête: Hermione avait regardé Drago comme lui la regardait.<p>

**000**

« Alors, tu as réussi à soutirer quelque chose à Slug? Demanda Ron à Harry lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti du cours.

- Non, toujours rien. Grommela-t-il. Il n'a fait que me regarder horrifié lorsque je lui ai ressorti les même mots que Jedusor. Je suis bien parti comme ça... Je n'aurai jamais ce fichu souvenir que Dumbledore veut et on restera coincés à la case départ.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Le réprima Hermione. C'était ta première tentative, tu auras d'autres occasions de mettre Slughorn en confiance et pouvoir avoir ce souvenir. Tu te décourages trop vite.

- Sûrement. Approuva Harry après un silence. Ma petite Hermione, tu as toujours le mot pour encourager les gens. »

Entre ses deux amis, il leur passa le bras autour des épaules et ils avancèrent tranquillement, pour aller en cours de botanique.

Vers la fin de la journée, Hermione se rendait comme toujours à la bibliothèque, afin de faire des recherches pour ses devoirs. Et comme à leur habitude, Harry et Ron se défilèrent pour ne pas la suivre.

Elle s'installa dans un coin tranquille, étalant ses affaires sur la table. La bibliothèque était très calme en ce jeudi soir. Elle commença à défiler entre les rayons, à la recherche de livres sur l'histoire de la magie. En retirant un livre, son cœur loupa un bond. Elle voyait un beau métisse à travers la rangée, de l'autre côté, plongé en pleine lecture. Elle rangea précipitamment le livre et retourna s'assoir à sa table, priant pour que Blaise ne l'ait pas vu.

Merlin n'était pas avec elle ce soir, car le Serpentard passa juste à côté d'elle et la vit. Il la regarda longuement, soupira et s'en alla.

Drago n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer pourquoi soudainement, Blaise avait arrêté de la voir. A en voir le comportement de ce dernier, elle devinait que c'était des problèmes personnels et qu'il avait l'air réellement mal.

C'est justement pour cela qu'elle se leva brusquement et rattrapa Blaise: il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal et elle voulait en connaître la cause, pour pouvoir le rassurer et le réconforter.

Dans une rangée vide, où elle le vit lire de nouveau, elle accourut vers lui et s'arrêta face à lui. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son livre.

« Blaise. Dit-elle durement. Regarde moi. »

Il ne répondit pas et feinta de ne pas l'entendre. Ce comportement vexa la jeune femme, ce qui fut loin de la calmer.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter espèce de grosse tête de mule. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement de voleur: tu m'ignores royalement, du jour au lendemain, sans explications, et pourtant, tu as l'air tellement triste que je n'arrive même pas à être en colère contre toi. Mais j'aimerais avoir une explication à tout ça, Blaise. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

A sa surprise, mais aussi son soulagement, Blaise posa enfin son livre et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait lui répondre. Qu'elle allait enfin avoir les réponses qu'elle attendait.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit? »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton si menaçant qu'inconsciemment, Hermione recula d'un pas.

« Quoi? Qui ça? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce soir là, j'avais envoyé Drago t'expliquer pourquoi on ne pouvait plus se voir. Je repose ma question: il ne te l'a pas dit?

- Il m'a... juste dit que tu avais des problèmes personnels et plus de temps pour me voir. Mais il ne m'a pas expliqué en détail. J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas, que c'était vraiment très personnel et...

- Si justement, je voulais qu'il te l'explique en détails, pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de te laisse tomber comme ça! »

Une veine battait sur son front, il avait réellement l'air hors de lui. Hermione, effrayé par ce comportement qui lui ressemblait si peu, écarquilla grand les yeux et n'osa plus rien dire.

Après quelques secondes, Blaise sembla remarquer qu'elle avait peur et se calma. Du moins, en apparence.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago n'a pas fait ce que je lui ai dis.

- Parce que c'est ton ami, et il a estimé que peut-être, cette histoire ne me concernait pas et qu'il valait mieux pour toi que je n'en sache rien. Tenta-t-elle, plaidant involontairement la cause du blond.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à répondre à ça.

- Où tu vas? Lui demanda-t-elle, le suivant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Dire trois mots à Malefoy.

- Non! S'écria-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui. Tu es en colère, ça tournerait au massacre. Attends d'être calme pour lui parler.

- Que je sois calme ou en colère, dans tous les cas je vais avoir envie de l'étriper en le voyant. Laisse moi passer, Granger. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réaction et la bouscula, s'éloignant à grande vitesse du champ de vision d'Hermione. Inquiète de la suite des événements, elle attrapa à la hâte ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était parti Blaise, mais s'il avait vraiment des comptes à régler avec Drago, il n'allait certainement pas le faire dans leur Salle Commune. Mais dans un endroit isolé, où personne ne se trouvera.

La première possibilité qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'ils seraient au parc. Suivant cette soudaine intuition, elle courut jusqu'à ce parc où elle avait tant de souvenirs troublants avec les deux Serpentard.

Arrivée sur place, elle les chercha du regard. Ne voyant personne, elle estima qu'elle s'était trompé, puis eut un flash. Elle s'élança alors, espérant qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle arriva face au saule pleureur, et fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait fait bonne route. Il y avait des éclats de voix là dessous. Elle souleva une des feuilles et arriva sous le saule. Elle y vit Blaise et Drago, debout face à face, en conversation loin d'être courtoise. Chacun avait une main sur sa baguette et les manches retroussées, comme s'ils attendaient un faux pas de l'autre pour attaquer.

« Je croyais que tu étais mon ami! S'emporta Blaise, n'ayant pas remarqué la Gryffondor, qui se faisait toute petite. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé.

- Bien sûr que si, je suis ton ami! Rétorqua Drago, ignorant tout autant la présence d'Hermione. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai rien dit de précis à Granger.

- Mais je t'avais demandé de le faire! Pourquoi tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est intelligent de dire à une Gryffondor que tu vas devenir un Mangemort, Blaise? »

Involontairement, Hermione lâcha un cri horrifié, qu'elle arrêta rapidement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Malheureusement, les deux garçons l'avaient entendu et se retournèrent vers elle. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, et Hermione se demandait quelles allaient être les représailles pour avoir espionner la conversation de deux sorciers en colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Granger? Cracha Drago.

- Je vous ai cherché. J'avais peur que vous vous entretuiez...

- Et tu as cru qu'en te voyant, on allait être plus pacifistes? Railla Drago. Tu es bien naïve, ma pauvre.

- La ferme, Malefoy. Rétorqua-t-elle, énervée de se faire sans arrêt marcher sur les pieds. Je ne suis pas venue pour tes beaux yeux, mais pour Blaise.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, Granger. Dit alors le concerné. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me regarde pas, mais après ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne vais certainement pas m'en aller! Blaise, c'est parce que tu vas être un Mangemort que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit? »

Les mâchoires de Blaise se contractèrent et il baissa les yeux au sol.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches comme ça, Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Dit-elle, durement.

- La principale raison pour laquelle je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit, c'est parce que mon père l'a découvert par je ne sais quel moyen, et qu'il m'a formellement interdit de te voir, sous peine de me dénoncer à Tu-Sais-Qui et de me faire tuer.

- Mais c'est horrible! S'exclama-t-elle. Ton père ferait ça?

- La question n'est pas là. Je déshonorerais ma famille en restant avec toi, et mon père ne me laissera jamais faire ça. »

Hermione avait déjà pensé à cette hypothèse: Blaise sur le point d'être Mangemort comme ses parents. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle était fondée. Elle tourna la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Blaise le remarqua et eut terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais ça il ne le pouvait pas.

Drago, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, soupira d'exaspération et prit la parole.

« Vous êtes pitoyables, tous les deux. Je sais que vous êtes transis d'amour l'un pour l'autre, mais va falloir vous faire une raison: c'est un amour impossible, ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre vous. A moins que vous ayez des tendances suicidaires... »

Il fut interrompu par la claque retentissante que venait de lui asséner Hermione. Il se tâta la joue, qui était bouillante. Il regarda la Gryffondor, des envies de meurtres bouillonnantes en lui. Ce qui avait l'air d'être également son cas.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre salaud, Malefoy. Grinça-t-elle.

- Et toi, une petite conne, Granger. Rétorqua-t-il.

- J'en ai ma claque de vous deux. Harry et Ron avaient raison: c'est voué à l'échec depuis le début. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec vous. »

Sur ce, elle ne leur accorda plus un seul regard et s'en alla, encore chamboulée des événements. Elle courut dans le froid jusqu'au château, laissant les larmes couler.  
>Encore sous le saule, Drago était sonné de la claque, mais aussi des mots de Granger. Quant à Blaise, il semblait anéanti.<p>

« Elle a raison.

- Comment ça? Soupira Drago, las des événements.

- Tu es un salaud. Dit Blaise, le regard vide.

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça? S'écria Drago.

- Oui! Tu es un salaud! Tu te comportes comme le pire des enfoirés avec elle, alors que tu es amoureux d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.

- Je... quoi? S'étouffa Drago, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

- La vérité est la plus dure à entendre, n'est ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette idée débile, mais je ne suis pas...

- Si. Le coupa Blaise. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione.

- C'est n'importe quoi. La fatigue et le stress te font vraiment dire des choses débiles. Allez viens, on rentre au château, on mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil...

- Ne cherche pas à te défiler, Malefoy! Tu l'aimes, et tu n'arrives pas à te l'avouer!

- D'accord, supposons une ridicule petite minute que ce soit vrai. Qu'est ce que ça change? C'est toi qu'elle aime.

- Détrompe toi: j'ai vu comment elle te regardait. »

En entendant cela, Drago ne put s'empêcher son cœur de s'affoler et battre très rapidement.

« C'est vrai qu'on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines et que mon point de vue sur elle a changé du tout au tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux d'elle pour autant! Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

- Tu continues de te voiler la face, en plus. Soupira Blaise. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose.

- Demande. Railla Drago, impatient de s'en aller.

- Pendant les vacances, quand je serai chez moi et toi toujours à Poudlard, je veux que tu t'éloignes de Granger.

- Pardon? S'étouffa Drago, ricanant légèrement. Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de voir Granger si j'en ai envie, Zabini.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire. Je l'aime, Drago. Peut-être même trop. Mais je ne supporterai pas de devoir la partager avec mon meilleur ami. Alors, je te demande de ne plus la voir.

- Et pourquoi donc? Tu ne veux même plus la voir. Elle en a souffert, et je l'ai aidé à passer cette passe.

- Je ne _peux _plus la voir. C'est différent. Rectifia Blaise, le regard sombre. Mais je te le dis honnêtement, je ne supporterais pas que vous passiez encore du temps tous les deux. J'ai l'impression que c'est du temps volé à elle et moi.

- Et puis quoi, encore? Tu vas aussi me demander de faire le Serment Inviolable?

- Pas besoin. Je sais que si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu feras ce que je t'ai dit. »

Sur ce, Blaise s'en alla et laissa son ami sous le saule, seul avec ses pensées. La phrase de son ami tournait en boucle dans la tête du blond: "Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu feras ce que je t'ai dit". Maintenant, il subissait une pression? Il n'aurait tout de même pas à choisir entre Zabini et Granger? Parce qu'après tout, le choix était déjà fait! S'il devait choisir, ce serait sans hésitation... Sans hésitation... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire un choix? D'un pas rageur, il rentra également au château.

...

Bon ben voilà, vous savez pourquoi Blaise ne peut plus voir Hermione. C'est triste, hein? Ouais Morgane, tais toi. lol

C'est là que tout va se jouer: Drago va-t-il écouter son ami... ou bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête?

Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant!

Morgane.


	11. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi

Chapitre 11: Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Blaise montait à bord du Poudlard Express après avoir salué ses amis de Serpentard, qui restaient à l'école. Il avait espéré en voir un en particulier, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté. C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'il repartit chez lui. Il regarda le paysage défiler à travers les vitres, puis, cherchant à chasser la nostalgie, tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école, Drago était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard fixé sur la pluie se déversant à l'extérieur. Une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas sorti dire au revoir à ses amis rentrant chez eux: le sale temps.

Et une autre raison: il n'avait pas envie de voir Blaise. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation normale, c'était en cours de botanique pour qu'il lui passe le cache-oreilles.

Il soupira voracement, et l'ennui menaçant de s'emparer de lui, il se leva et descendit à la Grande Salle, où devaient se trouver tous les élèves restants, maintenant que le Poudlard Express était parti. Il avait raison. En arrivant, un flot de voix portantes atteint ses oreilles, et il partit s'assoir à sa table, le visage impassible. Pansy Parkinson était restée, il alla donc la rejoindre et entama une discussion avec elle, discussion qui ressemblait plutôt à un monologue, puisqu'elle ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

Son regard dériva inconsciemment à la table des Gryffondor, où Hermione se trouvait, en pleine discussion avec Potter. Tandis que Pansy déblatait sur sa famille et ses soucis dont personne ne se préoccupait, il se prit un soudain plaisir à regarder la Gryffondor. A la détailler. Elle ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec son ami. Plus il la regardait, plus il se disait qu'elle était belle. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Blaise: "Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tu feras ce que je t'ai dit". Quel ultimatum à la con! pensa Drago.

« Tu m'écoutes? Dit alors Pansy.

- Hein? Oui oui, je t'écoute Parkinson. Mais je dois y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

Sans lui donner plus d'explications, il se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas, l'air de la Grande Salle soudainement devenu trop étouffant pour lui. Hermione releva momentanément la tête, pendant que Harry discutait avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle vit alors Drago Malefoy passer, l'air plutôt pressé. Elle prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes et sortit de la salle, suivant Malefoy. Il se dirigeait dans les cachots, évidemment mais elle le suivit tout de même. En chemin, ils croisèrent Peeves, qui leur fit ses habituelles réflexions que tout le monde prenait soin d'ignorer désormais. Drago s'arrêta subitement en chemin, et resta de marbre. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, Hermione s'arrêta également et resta silencieuse.

« Ça t'amuse de me suivre, petite vermine? »

Il se retourna brusquement, le visage fatigué. Hermione recula d'un pas, étonnée de cette réaction. Mais Drago se radoucit quand il vit que c'était elle.

« Excuse Granger, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça ne fait rien. Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me suivais, d'ailleurs?

- Je ne sais pas, je... J'avais juste envie de te parler un peu.

- Au cas où tu aurais été frappé d'amnésie, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés tu m'as foutu une claque, Granger.

- Je m'en souviens très bien. Rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume. C'est justement pour ça que je te suivais: je veux qu'on oublie ça. On avait enfin réussi à avoir une... Bon, je ne dirais pas amitié, ce serait un trop grand mot mais on s'entendait tellement bien. Et, même si ça m'écorche la langue de l'avouer, j'adorais passer du temps avec toi.

- Plus qu'avec Blaise? Tenta alors Drago.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle simplement, le rouge lui étant monté aux joues.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors. Murmura-t-il après un court silence.

- Je...

- Blaise m'a dit un truc très intelligent cette nuit là. La coupa-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te partager avec moi. Au début, ça m'a semblé idiot. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai compris qu'il avait raison. On ne peut pas te laisser te foutre en travers de notre amitié, Granger. Maintenant, si tu permets, je voudrais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes, et se retourna pour partir. Elle le rattrapa et le prit par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore? Grogna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas te partager avec moi? Ça ne veut rien dire, puisque s'il dit ça, ça voudrait dire que tu as aussi le béguin pour moi, chose impossible. N'est ce pas? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Drago. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ses paroles lorsqu'il les avait dites.

« Tu interprètes tout de travers, Granger. Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu l'as clairement sous-entendu, Malefoy. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

- Lâche moi la grappe et va avec ton copain le balafré.

- Mais enfin, sois un homme, pour une fois! Dis moi la vérité! »

Hermione désirait vraiment une réponse. Être fixée là dessus. Drago, lui, n'en voyait pas l'utilité: après tout, elle était déjà folle de Blaise. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait? Surtout que ce n'était même pas le cas! Ou bien... Non Drago, arrête de dire des conneries, se sermonna-t-il mentalement. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il se relâcha de la prise d'Hermione et qu'il s'en alla sans même la regarder. Hermione, quant à elle, restait figée au milieu du couloir. Il avait pris la fuite. Comme un lâche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ça! Ni oui, ni non, ni merde. Il l'avait juste royalement ignoré.

En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé ça: après tout, elle était censé être amoureuse de Blaise, pas de... Malefoy. Bon sang ma petite Hermione, tu ne serais quand même pas tombé aussi amoureuse de ce petit con de Malefoy? S'horrifia-t-elle mentalement. Elle dévala les escaliers, espérant que ce petit effort physique chassera cette vérité qui la poursuivait pourtant au galop.

**000**

Allongé sur son lit, Drago ne cessait de repenser à ce que Granger lui avait dit. Lui demander s'il avait le béguin pour elle. Ahah! Au moins, il aurait un peu rit en cette triste journée de pluie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son amitié avec Blaise soit abimée pour rien? Tout ça à cause d'une idiote Sang-De-Bourbe, qu'ils méprisaient tout deux il y a encore plusieurs mois! Et maintenant, Blaise était fou amoureux d'elle, quant à Drago, il était presque sûr d'être, non pas amoureux, mais au moins très attiré par elle. Quel véritable merdier!

En ce moment même, il devait se l'avouer, il avait très envie de la voir. Malgré la demande de son ami, les récents événements et la discussion étrange qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune fille, il se dit "Au diable!", se leva et partit d'un pas décidé chercher la jeune femme, voulant passer du temps avec elle. Il n'eut pas à aller loin, car en sortant du portrait, il la vit gravir les escaliers, d'un pas décidé également. Il lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Tu venais me voir, Granger? Railla-t-il.

- Ne t'accorde pas trop d'importance. J'étais juste en train de me... promener.

- Tu pleures? »

En effet, il n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué les yeux rouges et les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle se cacha immédiatement le visage à cette remarque, et grommela des choses.

« Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce, ce qui le surprit.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Laisse moi passer, je n'ai pas fini mon tour.

- Fais pas ta mijaurée. Je vois bien que tu es super mal, et la seule chose qui serait capable de te soulager un peu, c'est d'en parler.

- La dernière personne avec qui je voudrais parler de mes problèmes, c'est toi.

- Tu es assez têtue, quand tu t'y mets. Allez viens. Ajouta-t-il après le silence de la jeune fille qui continuait de pleurer, ce qu'il respectait. Allons soulager ta peine autour d'un bon Whisky Pur Feu. »

Apparemment trop faible pour contester, elle accepta le bras que lui tendait le jeune homme et ils passèrent par le portrait. La Salle Commune était vide, tout le monde étant soit chez lui, soit sorti, ou certains rares dans leur chambre.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre de ce premier, qui était vide, tous ses colocataires étant rentrés pour les vacances. En voyant le lit vide et intact de Blaise, Drago eut un petit pincement au cœur. Hermione n'avait pas encore réalisé où elle se trouvait et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit à deux places de Drago, les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui pianotaient sur ses jambes. Celui-ci, loin d'être mal à l'aise de la présence de la Gryffondor, ouvrit son placard et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Hermione. Elle le regarda alors, amusée.

« Les Serpentard ont le droit d'avoir une réserve à alcool dans leur chambre?

- Pas vraiment mais être un Malefoy offre quelques avantages. Lui dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

- Toi, alors. Soupira-t-elle, en riant légèrement. »

Elle attrapa la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et en but deux petites gorgées. Elle s'essuya les commissures des lèvres et passa le whisky à Drago, qui en but une plus grande quantité qu'elle.

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure? Relança-t-il, après s'être essuyé la bouche du revers de la manche.

- C'est une histoire de famille. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça débile, toi.

- Dis toujours. Je suis capable d'avoir un minimum de compréhension quand je suis en train de picoler. »

Son but était de la faire sourire un peu, et cela marchait. Toujours les yeux fixés sur ses mains, elle sourit légèrement. Drago la contempla en silence, attendant respectueusement qu'elle réponde.

« J'ai reçu un courrier de ma mère, tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais pas encore ouvert, j'avais attendu le départ de Ron pour le faire. Je suis montée dans ma chambre, ait lu la lettre et... je suis sortie m'aérer après avoir déchiré la lettre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de dit, dans cette lettre? Demanda Drago, curieux.

- C'est... ma grand-mère. Elle... est décédée dans la matinée. Et la... dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui avais promis que quand on se reverrait, je l'aiderai à terminer son tableau de peinture. Mais maintenant... ça n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, mais visiblement moins violemment que tout à l'heure. Elle baissa sa tête, respirant difficilement entre chaque crise de larmes. Drago fut pris de peine pour la jeune femme: elle avait l'air de tenir énormément à sa moldue de grand-mère. Elle releva alors la tête vers lui et planta son doux regard chocolat meurtri dans le sien. Elle ouvrit difficilement la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de dire:

« Tu peux me passer la bouteille? »

Il n'attendit pas et lui donna. Elle en but énormément d'un coup et Drago dut lui reprendre la bouteille des mains pour qu'elle ne la termine pas à elle seule.

« Doucement Granger, tu vas avoir mal à la tête si t'en bois trop d'un coup.

- Trop tard...

- Oh c'est pas vrai. Bon écoute, je crois que dans l'état où tu es maintenant, ce ne serait pas intelligent de retourner dans ta salle commune.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle avant de roter subitement.

- Joli. Railla-t-il. J'insinue que tu ferais mieux de rester dormir là.

- Mais non, t'es fou toi. Je suis parfaitement en état de retourner dans ma chambre... »

Pour prouver ses dires, elle se releva et commença à avancer, avant de chanceler et de passer sa main sur son front.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne... Souffla-t-elle.

- Reviens ici, petite idiote. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la redéposa sur son lit, l'allongeant cette fois-ci.

« Quand on a pas l'habitude de boire souvent, on ne se siffle pas une moitié de bouteille d'un coup, Granger.

- Je le saurai la prochaine fois... Ricana-t-elle, le bras sur ses yeux.

- Prochaine fois? Parce que tu comptes te retaper une cuite? Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour, Granger. Alors, ma proposition t'intéresse, maintenant?

- Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est tentante, surtout dans ces draps douillets et qui sentent bon ton parfum... »

Elle s'enroula dans le lit et prit le coussin entre ses bras. Elle en huma l'odeur et soupira de bonheur.

« Ton parfum sent rudement bon, Malefoy.

- Ravi qu'il te plaise. Bon, et si t'arrêtais de sniffer mon coussin et que tu dormais, maintenant? »

Il lui prit le coussin des bras, et elle ronchonna. Il rit face à cette vision de petite fille boudeuse, et lui rendit le coussin. Elle le repoussa.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!

- Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Dit-elle d'une voix sûre. »

Drago haussa les sourcils et fit les gros yeux. Non, elle n'était pas sérieuse en disant cela. C'était l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau.

« Tu es vraiment fatiguée, Granger. Dors, maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, arrête de me prendre pour une enfant, à la fin! Rouspéta-t-elle.

- En tout cas, l'alcool est en train de t'inonder la cervelle, alors dors, au moins tu vas décuver plus rapidement.

- Ton parfum sent vraiment délicieusement bon. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout, ce qui l'énervait quelque peu. Assis sur le lit, essayant de la raisonner, il ne vit pas la suite venir. Elle se redressa et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard. Il se figea et ne bougea plus. Elle était beaucoup trop près de lui, là. Elle inspirait avec plaisir l'odeur du parfum de Drago. Elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Drago entreprit de la repousser après avoir repris ses esprits, mais elle se dégagea d'elle même et le regarda en poussant un soupir de contentement.  
>Il allait encore la rabrouer de dormir, mais elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Ses cheveux caressaient le visage de Drago. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres. Ligne qu'il ne tarda pas à franchir, envahi par un désir soudain.<p>

Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione avec ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, mais voracement. Plus il l'embrassait, plus le désir enfoui en lui grondait et menaçait de jaillir.  
>Ressaisis-toi, Drago, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, elle est pompette. En temps normal, elle ne se serait même pas laisser faire, lâche là maintenant, lui hurlait sa conscience.<p>

Mais il dit à sa conscience d'aller se faire foutre et il écrasa encore plus ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, qui semblait tout aussi brûlante de désir que lui. Il termina à califourchon sur elle, parsemant son cou de petits baisers. Maintenant qu'il était parti, c'était trop tard: plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise, tandis qu'il lui enlevait son t-shirt.

L'inévitable allait arriver.

**000**

Après une nuit de très peu de sommeil, Hermione se réveilla avec une gueule de bois. Elle s'étira longuement et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle fut surprise en voyant le décor de la chambre. Elle se remémora alors les événements de la veille: la mort de sa grand-mère, elle en pleurs, Malefoy l'accueillant pour la réconforter et... Elle n'arriva pas à se rappeler la suite de l'histoire. Elle avait bu d'un coup, et après une petite discussion avec Drago... Non. Pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir...

Pourtant, ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit le blond allongé à côté d'elle, dormant paisiblement. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur et bondit hors du lit. Elle se rhabilla à la hâte, et s'apprêta à détaler discrètement quand elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière elle. Elle se figea et se retourna lentement.

« On peut savoir où tu vas? Lui demanda Drago.

- Je retourne dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, pardi! Il ne vaut mieux pas pour notre réputation à tous les deux que les gens sachent qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. Tu ne crois pas?

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, rassure moi?

- Évidemment que je m'en rappelle! Pourquoi tu crois que je me sauve, là?

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir, Granger. Je te signale que nous avons couché ensemble. Quoi que tu y fasses, c'est fait et c'est irrémédiable.

- J'étais dans un moment de faiblesse, hier! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu as profité de moi! Tu es écœurant!

- Excuse moi, ma chère, s'étouffa-t-il dans son rire, mais tu étais parfaitement consciente, et qui plus est, consentante. De plus, c'est toi qui a commencé en me reniflant le cou et en disant "Ton parfum sent trop bon".

- Tu m'imites très mal, sombre crétin! Bon ça suffit, je m'en vais!

- On remet ça quand tu veux, Granger! »

Elle ronchonna et sortit à toute hâte de la chambre de Drago. Seul avec ses pensées, il s'allongea et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il devait bien se l'avouer: il avait passé une nuit géniale avec la jeune femme. La vraie question se posait désormais à lui: était-il réellement amoureux de Hermione Granger? Parce qu'il ne pensait pas coucher avec elle il y a encore quelques semaines de cela.

...

Bon ben voilà. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Draco n'a pas du tout écouté l'avertissement de Blaisounet. Qu'est ce que cela va bien donner par la suite? Réponse... Demain!

Morgane.


	12. Des doutes confirmés et une amitié menac

Chapitre 12: Des doutes confirmés et une amitié menacée.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Hermione évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Drago. Celui-ci, au contraire, s'amusait à la provoquer dès qu'elle était dans les parages, provoquant les interrogations de Potter et Parkinson, qui ne comprenaient rien à cet espèce de jeu.

C'était presque la fin des vacances. Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione iraient chercher Ron et Ginny au Poudlard Express. Quant à Drago, il s'était laissé convaincre par Pansy d'aller attendre Blaise.

Une après-midi où Harry voulait passer du temps entre garçons, Hermione décida de tuer le temps en empruntant plusieurs livres et en allant les lire dans ce parc où, elle avait fini par le comprendre, elle se trouvait merveilleusement bien. Elle se plaqua sous son arbre, comme elle l'appelait, et soupira de bonheur. Rien de tel qu'un bon air de fin d'hiver, de la tranquillité et de bons livres pour passer un bon moment.

Après ce qui lui paraissait des minutes, on était déjà en milieu d'après-midi. Elle commença son troisième livre, avide de savoirs. En effet, elle avait appris de nouvelles choses grâce aux livres qu'elle venait de lire.

Des éclats de rire et des pas précipités la firent retomber sur terre. Elle souffla d'agacement et leva la tête pour voir qui se permettait de venir gâcher sa tranquille petite bulle. Ce n'était autre que Drago Malefoy et Millicent Bulstrode. Elle tâcha de les ignorer mais leur conversation arriva comme une mauvaise rafale de vent à ces oreilles.

« J'ai passé un super moment avec toi, Drago. On remettra ça?

- Peut-être, cela dépendra de mon humeur et si je ne trouve pas mieux que toi d'ici là.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Drago Malefoy!

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes toutes à me courir après, vous mesdemoiselles. »

Elle gloussa stupidement et suite à cela, il lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle rougit monstrueusement et se retira vers le château, avec l'impression qu'elle marchait sur un nuage. Drago rit méchamment et tourna la tête vers l'arbre. Son rire s'arrêta dès qu'il vit la Gryffondor avec laquelle il avait couché il y avait juste quelques jours de cela. Elle était plongée en pleine lecture et ne l'avait apparemment pas vu. Pourtant, à la mine renfrognée qu'elle affichait, il avait envie de penser le contraire. Avec un sourire narquois, il s'approcha d'elle et la salua gaiement. Elle l'ignora royalement et sembla soudain très intéressée par l'origine des trolls de montagne.

« Granger! Je te parle. S'énerva-t-il, n'appréciant réellement pas qu'on l'ignore.

- Oh excuse moi Malefoy, je ne t'avais pas vu. Répondit-elle avec une voix idiote, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

- Tu lis quoi? Demanda-t-il, juste pour lui parler.

- Ah, parce que tu t'intéresses à moi? Je ne suis pas comme Millicent Bulstrode, une sorte de distraction passagère?

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend? »

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais le fait de voir Malefoy et Bulstrode si proches et complices qu'elle ne l'avait été avec lui quelques jours plus tôt l'avait rendu presque... en colère. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel genre de sentiment cette réaction suscitait, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça allait lui plaire.

« Eh bien, disons qu'après avoir pris un peu de bon temps avec la stupide petite Sang-De-Bourbe, tu affines tes centres d'intérêts en allant voir ailleurs. Cracha-t-elle, toujours sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Qui te dit que Millicent et moi, on a...

- Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le deviner.

- D'être qui? Demanda Drago, perplexe.

- Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Si, ça en a. Tu es remontée contre moi depuis que nous avons couché ensemble, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi! Ce serait trop te demander de me donner une explication? Je ne compte même plus les maux de têtes que j'ai récolté en essayant de chercher la raison pour laquelle tu m'ignorais.

- Si moi même, je le savais. Soupira-t-elle.

- Bon, peu importe. Dit-il après un silence. Maintenant, ce qui me triture, c'est pourquoi tu as l'air en colère que Millicent et moi on ait couché?

- Mais c'est pourtant évident! S'exclama-t-elle, levant enfin les yeux sur lui. Tu as fait avec elle ce que tu as fait avec moi il y a seulement quelques jours de cela, en ayant l'air de l'avoir totalement oublié! Et oui, ça me met hors de moi que tu changes de fille comme tu changes de chaussettes! Nous ne sommes que de vulgaires objets pour ton plaisir personnel, tu nous attires dans tes filets et après tu nous jettes comme de stupides déchets. J'ai fait une grossière erreur en te laissant me mettre dans ton lit, Drago Malefoy, et je ne la commettrai plus jamais! »

Hermione avait dit tout ce qu'elle pensait, et se sentit immédiatement vidée d'un poids. Elle était soulagée de s'être lâchée de ses pensées. Drago la regardait, interdit. Il réfléchissait à quoi répondre à cette accusation qui n'était pourtant pas si fausse que ça.

« Je peux donc en conclure que tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi et que c'est pour ça que tu es d'une humeur massacrante avec moi?

- Il t'aura fallu le temps, Monsieur le grand Malefoy censé être intelligent!

- Bien, donc le problème est réglé, tu regrettes. Mais il y a encore une question à laquelle tu t'obstines à ne pas répondre: en quoi ça t'affecte que je couche avec d'autres filles?

- Tu es bouché? S'insurgea-t-elle. Ça ne m'affecte pas, ça me révolte de t'avoir servi d'objet d'une nuit, comme tant d'autres filles! Je ne supporte pas d'être traitée de la sorte.

- Tu es sûre que le problème ne viendrait pas d'ailleurs, Hermione? »

L'avait-il réellement appelé par son prénom et non par son nom de famille ou un de ces surnoms idiots dont lui seul avait le secret? Elle réfléchirait plus tard pour savoir si elle n'avait pas halluciné, car elle restait uniquement bloquée sur cette question. Le problème, qui viendrait d'ailleurs? Que voulait-il dire?

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Malefoy. Répondit-elle.

- Oh que si, tu vois parfaitement. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir été traitée comme un "objet", comme tu dis, qui te dérange. C'est parce que j'ai couché avec une autre fille après toi.

- Quoi... mais... Bégaya-t-elle, les joues roses.

- La vérité est dure à entendre, n'est ce pas? Ricana-t-il, sarcastique. En fait, tu es morte de jalousie que je sois si vite passé à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère, mais contre Millicent. Car elle m'a volé à toi.

- Non mais... Tu... tu divagues complètement! Se reprit Hermione, ne voulant pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Je ne suis pas jalouse, et encore moins de Millicent! Je n'ai rien à lui envier, cette fille est bête comme ses pieds!

- Admets le, Granger. Tu craques pour moi, tu rêves de moi et la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, c'était le moment d'extase que tu attendais le plus dans ta vie.

- Je rêve! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne te prends vraiment pas pour n'importe qui. Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, Malefoy: je ne suis pas jalouse et... je ne craque absolument pas pour toi!

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes au début. Après ça, elle passent leur temps à me chercher du regard, pensent souvent à moi, rêvent de moi la nuit et deviennent aussi vulnérables que de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. Aussi intelligente que tu sois, tu n'échapperas pas au pouvoir hypnotique Malefoyen. Tu restes une fille, Granger. »

Hermione resta de marbre face à ce qu'il venait de dire et sentit ses joues rougir de plus belle. Malefoy lui décrocha alors un sourire si charmeur que ses jambes en tremblèrent.

« Si ça peut te rassurer et apaiser un peu ta jalousie grondante, j'ai passé une meilleure nuit avec toi qu'avec Millicent... et les autres. »

Sur ces paroles pour le moins subjectives, il laissa la Gryffondor y réfléchir et se retira d'une démarche assurée, attendant que ce qu'il avait prédit se réalise. Les mains tremblantes, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et une fois qu'il disparut de son champ de vision, se replongea dans sa lecture. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à enregistrer un traître mot de ce qu'elle lisait. Elle buvait les lignes sans vraiment les comprendre.

Elle repensait à Malefoy et à cette conversation étrange qu'ils avaient eu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison: elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse qu'il voit d'autres filles, puisqu'elle ne sortait même pas avec lui! Ils avaient couché ensemble, car il avait eu pitié de la voir aussi triste et car elle était un peu bourrée. Cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Si?

Elle secoua sa tête pour faire sortir ses paroles absurdes de son esprit et se reconcentrer totalement dans sa lecture.

**000**

« Tu es d'une beauté sans égale, ma douce. Lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. »

Elle frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux, débordante de bonheur. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et en sécurité que dans _ses _bras. Elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. Il caressait délicatement ses cheveux, sans se lasser de la regarder. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et soupira, trop bien pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. Lui souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Répondit-elle avec plénitude. »

Il l'embrassa alors langoureusement et dessina les courbes de son corps en même temps. Puis, elle entendit un bruit, comme une sonnerie. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Elle éteignit machinalement son réveil et resta ainsi, plusieurs minutes, assise sur son lit, la main sur sa poitrine.

Quelle horreur. Elle avait rêvé d'elle et Malefoy. Ce n'était pas possible... C'était psychologique, c'est parce qu'il en avait parlé la veille.

Elle finit par se lever après s'être remise de ses émotions, s'étant rappelé que le Poudlard Express arrivait en fin d'après-midi. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se prit avec surprise à chercher Malefoy dans les couloirs, et parcourir la Grande Salle du regard à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Elle se gifla mentalement et s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor, où Harry se trouvait en discussion avec Seamus.

« Bonjour, Hermione! La salua Seamus. Bien dormi?

- Hmm. Grogna-t-elle, ne voulant pas parler. »

Seamus jeta un regard de biais à Harry, à la recherche d'une réponse. Celui-ci hocha les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione était de mauvais poil.  
>Elle dévora sans retenue ses œufs brouillés, jetant parfois des regards discrets à la table des Serpentard. Ne le voyant pas, elle abaissait ses yeux sur son assiette.<br>Harry et Seamus n'osaient pas lui parler, de peur de se faire jeter. A la fin de son repas, elle se leva sans un mot et repartit dans sa chambre, ayant grand besoin de se calmer.

En retournant dans sa tour, elle se maudit encore de chercher Malefoy partout où elle passait. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était une malédiction! Quand elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir, en train de discuter avec une fille de Serdaigle, elle eut de soudaines envies de meurtre. Elle lança un regard noir à la fille et leur passa devant, avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

Drago, ayant vu le comportement de la Gryffondor, afficha un sourire victorieux et continua de discuter avec la Serdaigle. De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione ferma la porte, jeta des sorts pour qu'on ne l'entende pas et se mit à hurler de colère. Pas contre Drago, ni contre la Serdaigle. Mais contre elle-même.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même, car maintenant elle avait la pleine certitude qu'elle était **amoureuse** de ce pauvre idiot de Malefoy.

**000**

Accompagnée de Harry et Seamus, Hermione se rendait à la gare du Poudlard Express afin d'accueillir Ron, Ginny et Neville. Lavande se joignit à eux, impatiente de revoir son petit ami, et sa joie contagieuse eut le don d'apaiser un peu Hermione. Elles discutèrent ensemble le long du trajet, et la Gryffondor riait parfois, oubliant cette révélation horrifiante sur son amour pour Malefoy.

Quelque chose lui vint alors à l'esprit, et le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle avait retrouvé grâce à Lavande s'envola. **BLAISE**! Lui aussi allait revenir. A la pensée du jeune homme, le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Voilà qui est curieux. Après avoir compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Malefoy, elle ne pensait pas ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'avant pour Blaise...

Le train fit un bruit monstre en arrivant et pas mal d'élèves passèrent la tête par la vitre, à la recherche de visages familiers. Une fois arrêté, tout le monde se poussa pour sortir du train, et ce fut de joyeuses retrouvailles entre élèves de chaque maison. Les deux rouquins arrivèrent vers leurs amis avec un grand sourire, et firent des câlins à ceux qui leur avait tant manqué. Ron et Lavande se prirent à part, entre amoureux, afin de se retrouver en tête à tête. Ce fut également le cas pour Harry et Ginny, si bien qu'Hermione se retrouva seule avec Seamus, qui attendait toujours que Neville et Dean descendent du train.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le beau métisse qui venait de descendre gracieusement du Poudlard Express. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tant il retentissait avec fureur dans sa cage thoracique. Elle trouva Blaise plus beau que jamais. Lui aussi vit Hermione, et lui fit un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis de Serpentard. C'est tout? Un faible sourire? Voilà qui promettait pour la suite...  
>Elle regarda Blaise prendre dans ses bras ses amis, avant d'arriver devant le blond aux yeux gris. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent un long moment, mais finirent par se prendre dans les bras. Leur amitié a vraiment l'air très forte, pensa Hermione en souriant. Son cœur battait sauvagement, mais désormais elle ignorait pour qui. Blaise... Ou Drago?<p>

« Hermy! J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter! S'exclama alors Ginny, sortant Hermione de ses pensées. »

Elle prit son amie par le bras et elles marchèrent toutes les deux en direction de Poudlard. Hermione tourna une dernière fois la tête, dans le but d'apercevoir les deux garçons qui faisaient chavirer son cœur. Mais face à la troupe d'élèves, elle ne les vit même pas. Ginny lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ses vacances, alors qu'Hermione écoutait religieusement. Elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la discussion avec elle.

« Et toi, alors?

- Hein? Demanda Hermione, la tête ailleurs.

- Ben, tes vacances. Tu me racontes quoi de beau? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, se demandant si elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Malefoy. Elle craignait la réaction de Ginny.

« Oh, tu sais, je n'ai rien fait de... particulier. Finit-elle par dire. Harry est beaucoup resté avec Seamus, alors moi je me contentais de faire des allers-retours entre la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, ma chambre et le parc. Des vacances reposantes, mais plutôt ennuyeuses, je dois dire.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu me caches quelque chose de gros, Hermione? Demanda Ginny avec un regard malicieux.

- Je ne te cache rien du tout. Rétorqua Hermione, les joues rouges.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi, Hermy. Alors, raconte moi. Que s'est-il passé de si palpitant pour que tu ais sans arrêt la tête dans les nuages? »

Hermione réfléchit, puis soupira, vaincue. Elle lui raconta alors tout le passage Malefoy. Ginny ne disait rien, mais commentait par des mimiques du visage ou des onomatopées d'exclamation et de surprise. A la fin de son récit, Ginny avait les yeux tellement grands qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'échapper de ses orbites.

« Hermione... Et tu as failli ne rien me dire à propos de **ÇA**? S'insurgea Ginny. Pourquoi tu as failli ne rien me dire?

- Parce que j'ai honte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte! Enfin, je veux dire: d'accord, tu aurais pu tombé sur mieux que ce crétin de Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Gin. Soupira Hermione. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que j'ai honte par rapport à Blaise.

- Ah je vois. Opina Ginny, compréhensive. Et là, je redis encore une fois: ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute! S'emporta Hermione. Même en étant amoureuse de Blaise, j'ai quand même passé la moitié de mon temps avec Malefoy, et j'ai fini par me faire prendre comme une débutante à son piège. Maintenant, je suis amoureuse de deux garçons et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire!

- A ce genre de problèmes, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

- Bien, et qu'est ce que tu me proposes?

- Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

- C...comment ça? Bégaya Hermione, peur d'avoir bien compris.

- C'est tout simple: soit Blaise, soit Drago. A toi de voir. »

**000**

Tout le monde était dans leur salle commune, et les Gryffondor discutaient tous ensemble, chaleureusement, autour de bonnes Biéraubeurre. Mais Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Elle pensait à tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus en seulement quelques mois: Blaise Zabini amoureux d'elle, elle qui finit par tomber aussi amoureuse de Blaise, Drago Malefoy qui entre dans sa vie, elle qui tombe amoureuse du blond, la mort de sa grand-mère adorée, le choix difficile qu'elle va devoir faire...

Prise par un terrible mal de tête, elle sortit précipitamment par le portrait et courut vers le parc, pour s'aérer. Ce parc était son endroit, son lieu de paix. Elle avait besoin de s'assoir contre son arbre et de réfléchir à tête reposée. Arrivée dans le parc, elle eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux qu'elle vit des jais de lumières se traverser de toute part un peu plus loin. Elle plissa les yeux, mais ne voyant rien, elle s'aventura plus loin et ce qu'il y vit quelques mètres plus loin l'horrifia: Blaise et Drago étaient en train de se livrer un duel de magie, se lançant des sorts toutes les deux secondes, que chacun évitait soigneusement. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air blessé, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

«** ARRÊTEZ**! Hurla-t-elle, hésitant à s'interposer. Vous allez vous blesser! »

Ils ne lui répondirent pas et continuèrent à se battre, ignorant totalement sa présence. Hermione, avec tout le courage qu'une Gryffondor se devait de posséder, s'élança entre eux, mais reçut un sort de Rictumsempra en plein dans la poitrine. Elle vola et atterrit plus loin sur le dos. Elle toussa violemment, le corps endolori. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent enfin de se battre, les yeux rivés sur Hermione, à terre. Le premier à réagir fut Drago et il se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il écarta des mèches de cheveux rebelles de son visage et chercha ses yeux. Elle le regarda un court instant, et fut rassurée par la présence du jeune homme.

« Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il, des traits inquiets sur le visage.

- J'ai connu meilleur. Grogna-t-elle, en toussant de nouveau. »

Elle se releva difficilement, et une fois sur pieds, lança un regard glacial aux deux Serpentard. Blaise, resté à l'écart, avait observé la scène avec une boule au ventre.

« Je peux savoir qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant en colère. Pourquoi étiez vous en train de vous battre? »

Blaise et Drago s'étaient pris une soudaine passion pour leurs pieds et avaient les yeux fixés sur leurs chaussures.

« RÉPONDEZ MOI! S'emporta Hermione.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi on se battait? Lui demanda Blaise, le regard vide.

- C'est tout ce que je demande à savoir!

- On se battait à cause de toi. »

Hermione resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle. C'était une blague?

« Tu te fiches de moi, Zabini? Rétorqua-t-elle, son mal de tête de tout à l'heure amplifiant de plus en plus.

- Je suis très sérieux... Granger. Répondit-il, visiblement vexé qu'elle l'ait appelé par son nom de famille.

- Bien, je vois. Dit-elle, la main sur le front. Et pourquoi ce serait à cause de moi?

- Parce que tu as couché avec la saloperie de traître qui se trouve à ma gauche! »

Blaise pointa Drago d'un doigt accusateur, et ce dernier finit par réagir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident, Blaise! Jamais Granger et moi avions en tête de s'envoyer en l'air, c'est arrivé sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose.

- S'envoyer en l'air? Répéta Hermione, interloquée. C'est donc pour toi tout ce que nous avons fait? J'avais raison alors, je ne suis que l'une de tes pièces de collections, comme Bulstrode et toutes les autres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, attends... »

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, sous le regard impuissant de Drago, mal qu'elle ait compris de travers. Blaise, le cœur en miettes, décida d'intervenir.

« Choisis. »

Hermione, se demandant s'il s'adressait à elle, s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« C'est à moi que tu parles? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant face au métisse.

- En fait, je parlais à vous deux. Répondit-il, tenant le regard de la Gryffondor.

- Où tu veux encore en venir, Zabini? Soupira Drago.

- Toi. Dit-il durement en regardant Drago. Tu vas choisir: c'est soit ton meilleur ami qui t'a soutenu dans toutes les épreuves imaginables, soit elle. »

Drago resta interdit face à ce que Blaise venait de dire.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Et toi. Dit Blaise en regardant Hermione, ignorant Drago. Tu vas devoir choisir une bonne fois pour toutes: c'est soit moi, soit lui. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. »

Blaise s'en alla, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Hermione regarda Drago, horrifiée.

« Je...

- Tais toi. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. L'interrompit Drago, le regard voilé. »

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuit vers le château, voulant être au calme dans sa chambre pour pouvoir pleurer en toute tranquillité.

Drago, lui, restait planté dans le parc. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il était petit, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé s'écouler de ses yeux et descendre lentement le long de ses joues. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, mais elles continuèrent de couler. Impuissant, il s'écroula à terre et pleura un long moment. Le dilemme que venait de lui imposer Blaise était affreux. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre son meilleur ami le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et la femme qu'il était maintenant sûr d'aimer follement?

...

Tadaaaaaaaaaa! *go se cacher* Un dilemme pour le moins assez compliqué. Que choisiront nos deux tourtereaux? Comment va tourner leur relation?

Morgane.


	13. C'est tellement dur

Chapitre 13: C'est tellement dur.

Le mois de mai, ainsi que le beau temps, arrivaient doucement, laissant le temps aux élèves de Poudlard de ranger leurs manteaux et leurs bonnets et de ressortir enfin les t-shirts à manches courtes et les sandales de leurs placards.

Pendant le cours de potions, le professeur Slughorn semblait perturbé. Harry expliqua à Ron et Hermione que c'était dû au fait qu'hier, ayant usé de la chance liquide qu'il avait gagné au début de l'année, il avait enfin récolté le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Il leur promit de tout leur expliquer plus en détails une fois le cours terminé.

Pendant la préparation de potions, Harry et Ron s'étaient comme d'habitude mis ensemble, tandis qu'Hermione avait accepté avec grand plaisir de faire équipe avec Lavande. A son grand étonnement, elle était devenue une bonne amie au fil des mois. Tandis que Lavande dictait les instructions, Hermione s'occupait de la préparation. Les rôles seraient inversés plus tard, alors Hermione profitait d'être dans le feu de l'action, sachant que dicter les instructions était d'un ennui profond.

Alors que Lavande avait sans relâche les yeux fixés dans le livre, il arrivait parfois à Hermione de relever la tête et de regarder discrètement Blaise et Drago. Depuis cette dispute qu'ils avaient eu dans le parc, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole, chose pour laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Blaise faisait équipe avec Pansy Parkinson, tandis que Drago travaillait avec Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione ne put se contredire sur le fait qu'elle était jalouse que Millicent fasse équipe avec Drago.

« Hermione? Hermione!

- Quoi? S'étonna la concernée.

- Tu étais encore dans les nuages. C'est à ton tour de dicter les instructions.

- Excuse moi Lavande, je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas trompé sur la préparation. »

Lavande fit comme si elle croyait son amie, alors qu'elle savait très bien que les pensées d'Hermione allaient bien plus loin que leur cours de potions. Hermione dicta les instructions à Lavande, qui s'appliquait dans la préparation. Elle lisait machinalement, mais se permettait de penser à autre chose. Il y avait un point sur lequel elle n'était pas éclairée. Pourquoi était-elle jalouse du binôme de Drago, et pas de celui de Blaise? Pourtant, Pansy était bien une fille.

Elle repensa alors à ce choix que Ginny lui avait conseillé de faire et que Blaise l'avait obligé à faire. Elle était toujours aussi indécise qu'il y a deux semaines. A preuve du contraire, elle aimait Blaise autant qu'elle aimait Drago et vice versa. De plus, elle était presque sûre que Drago n'éprouvait aucun sentiments pour elle. Elle n'avait été qu'une distraction passagère pour lui. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle incapable de faire un choix?

Elle revint sur terre et continua de lire les instructions à Lavande, qui avait vraiment l'air impliquée. A la fin du cours, Hermione et Lavande avaient préparé la deuxième meilleure potion, derrière Harry et Ron, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Hermione. Elle sortit du cours, suivie par Harry. Ron et Lavande voulaient rester ensemble pour leur heure de pause, si bien qu'Hermione resta seule avec Harry. Ils s'assirent dans un coin du château, Hermione allongée sur Harry. Ce dernier lui raconta alors en détails son entrevue avec le professeur Slughorn de la veille.

« Tu as été brillant, Harry. Le félicita Hermione, impressionnée par le jeu de son meilleur ami. Et ce souvenir, alors? Que renfermait-il?

- Je ne le sais toujours pas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que nous allions le visiter plus tard. J'appréhende.

- C'est normal. Depuis le temps que vous voulez obtenir ce souvenir et que vous l'avez enfin en votre possession, tu dois mourir d'impatience de le voir.

- A qui le dis tu! S'exclama Harry, en riant légèrement. Mais assez parlé de moi. Que me racontes-tu de beau, ma petite Hermignonne?

- Pas grand chose. Tu sais que ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante que la tienne.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Rigola Harry. Et puis, je vois très bien que tu es soucieuse, ces derniers temps. Si tu veux parler, n'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami et à l'écoute. »

Hermione hésita. C'était en effet très tentant. Peut-être le point de vue d'un garçon lui serait utile.

« Promets moi de ne pas t'énerver. Dit-elle finalement, inquiète de la suite.

- Si tu me dis ça, c'est que ce que tu as à dire ne va pas me plaire.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire du tout. »

Elle lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé ces derniers mois, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Harry n'avait pas l'air si en colère que ça, jusqu'au moment où Hermione dit qu'elle avait couché avec Malefoy.

« Tu as fait quoi? S'insurgea-t-il.

- Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas les pensées claires ce soir là, et comme je venais d'apprendre la mort de ma grand-mère, je me suis sentie horriblement seule et j'avais besoin de réconfort. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

- Quelle idée, enfin! Bon... Et alors, tu es amoureuse de Blaise?

- Pas uniquement... Avoua-t-elle, gênée. »

Harry ne sembla pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Hermione devienne clair.

« Tu es aussi amoureuse de Malefoy? S'horrifia-t-il.

- Chut, arrête de crier! Le pria-t-elle. Oui, je suis aussi amoureuse de lui. Je suis amoureuse de Blaise Zabini ET de Drago Malefoy.

- Bon sang, Hermione mais c'est horrible, toute cette histoire!

- Évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy. Railla-t-elle, dans le but de faire rire un peu Harry, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout. Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour être jugée.

- Pour quoi, alors?

- Pour être aidée. Répondit-elle. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, sans un regard pour son amie, prit ses affaires et se leva.

« Eh! S'insurgea Hermione. Je sais que tu es nul pour ce qui est de conseiller les gens sur ce sujet là, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'essayer!

- Je suis désolé ma belle mais à ce niveau là, je ne peux pas t'aider. Lui dit-il, navré. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est une phrase très intelligente que j'ai entendu dans un feuilleton moldu un jour.

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute. Soupira Hermione.

- Lorsque l'on aime deux personnes à la fois, il faut se dire que si on aimait vraiment la première personne, on ne serait jamais tombée amoureux de la deuxième. Réfléchis bien à ça. »

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et encourageant et s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule pour réfléchir. Elle médita sur les paroles d'Harry, et se rendit compte après un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Malgré tout, c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

**000**

Profitant de son heure de pause pour aller récupérer des affaires oubliées dans sa chambre, Blaise grimpa rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans sa Salle Commune. Il entra sans toquer dans le dortoir, et vit avec surprise Drago, allongé sur son lit, faisant tourner un vieux journal brûlé au dessus de lui. Cette vision lui rappela une vieille discussion, et son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. (_cf chapitre 7_).

Drago ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et continua de fixer le papier qui brûlait au dessus de lui. Il le faisait tourner lentement avec sa baguette et semblait totalement concentré.

Blaise, sans un mot, chercha ses affaires pour les prochains cours et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand la voix de celui qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami résonna à ses oreilles.

« Je l'aime, Blaise. Disait-il simplement. »

Le Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de dire un nom pour que Blaise sache de qui il parlait. Il le savait que Drago aimait Hermione, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il l'avait compris. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son ami lui fit très mal.

« J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'admettre, mais maintenant j'en suis certain. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Ajouta Drago, les yeux toujours fixés sur le journal.

- Merci d'être honnête avec moi. Répondit simplement Blaise, la main sur la poignée de la porte. »

Il abaissa la poignée quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je ne te dis pas ça dans le but de te faire souffrir, Blaise. Lui dit Drago. Je te dis ça, parce que j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un véritable goujat avec toi, alors que tu es la personne qui a le plus été là pour moi dans ma vie. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner: je sais que ce sera presque impossible. Je te demande juste de me comprendre.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Lui demanda Blaise, touché par les paroles de son ami.

- Même si je suis fou d'Hermione, je ne pourrai jamais me permettre de gâcher une si belle amitié pour une fille. »

Un long sourire s'étira sur le visage de Blaise, ainsi que sur celui de Drago. Blaise se jeta sur son ami et le serra fort dans ses bras. C'était si bon de retrouver le vrai Drago, son vrai ami. Blaise alla donc en cours, un poids en moins sur la conscience. Bien qu'il en ait encore un paquet, dont un qui lui brûlait parfois l'avant-bras...

Drago, plus lent que Blaise, traîna un peu dans les couloirs. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en choisissant de rester ami avec Blaise. Car après tout, il n'était même pas sûr qu'Hermione ait des sentiments pour lui. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de risquer une amitié pour un amour qu'il pensait à sens unique?

**000**

« Ron! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? »

Hermione venait de débarquer dans le parc, où Ron était avec Lavande. Elle semblait essoufflée et inquiète.

« Pas depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi?

- Oh, rien de bien important, ça peut attendre. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. »

Elle repartit, penaude: elle voulait juste reparler avec lui de ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle fut rattrapée par Lavande, qui la dévisageait avec curiosité.

« Est ce que ça va, Hermione? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Hermione hocha positivement la tête, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Tu veux parler? Continua Lavande, voyant que son amie n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. »

N'attendant pas de réponses, elle fit un signe de tête à Ron et elle s'éloigna avec Hermione, afin d'avoir une discussion entre filles. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe.

« Alors, dis moi. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse? Commença Lavande.

- Tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps? Demanda alors Hermione de but en blanc, ayant confiance en Lavande. »

Lavande resta bouche bée face à cette question quelques secondes, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits pour répondre à Hermione.

« Eh bien, sûrement. Ça ne m'est jamais personnellement arrivé, mais certaines de mes amies ont déjà été amoureuse de deux garçons à la fois.

- Et comment elles ont résolu le problème? »

Lavande réfléchit, puis reprit la parole.

« La première a finit par décider de les oublier tous les deux. La deuxième en a choisi un, parce que l'autre n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Quant à la troisième...

- Oui? L'incita à continuer Hermione, alors que Lavande semblait réfléchir.

- Elle a pris une décision que je n'aie jamais réellement comprise. Comme les deux garçons qu'elle aimait étaient amoureux d'elle tous les deux, elle a réfléchi un long moment, et un jour elle était avec l'un des garçons. Je lui ai demandé "Mais comment tu as fini par te décider?" elle m'a souri et m'a dit quelque chose de très étrange.

- Elle t'a dit quoi?

- Que si elle avait vraiment aimé le premier garçon, elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse du deuxième, celui avec lequel elle a fini par sortir. Hermione, tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va? »

En effet, le teint d'Hermione avait blêmit subitement. Elle bégaya, s'excusa puis prit ses jambes à son cou. Lavande n'avait fait que lui répéter ce qu'Harry avait dit. Tout était là: l'évidence elle-même était là. Pourquoi se prenait-elle encore la tête alors qu'il était clair que tout était décidé depuis le début? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione courait à en perdre haleine à travers tout le château. Il fallait qu'elle _le_ trouve.

Au détour d'un couloir du cinquième étage, elle le trouva enfin. Il était assis contre un mur, les manches retroussées et le regard à travers la fenêtre. Son cœur ne s'emballa qu'encore plus en le voyant. Il tourna la tête et parut étonné de la voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Granger?

- Il fallait que je te parle.

- Me parler de quoi? »

Elle s'approcha timidement et s'assit en face de lui. Il la regardait toujours étrangement, comme s'il craignait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« J'ai enfin compris. Dit elle finalement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- J'en suis heureux pour toi. Railla Drago, pas sincère pour un gallion..

- J'ai compris que si une personne est vraiment amoureuse de quelqu'un, elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'une autre personne. Expliqua-t-elle. C'était pourtant évident, mais il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre.

- Très intéressant comme raisonnement, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me faire part de cette découverte.

- Parce que tu es le cœur même de cette découverte, crétin! S'exclama-t-elle, bouillante d'excitation. Si j'aimais vraiment Blaise, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi! »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Elle soupira bruyamment, fière d'avoir réussi à avouer à Drago ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Par contre, lui ne semblait pas aussi emballé qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Murmura-t-il, le regard sur l'extérieur.

- Mais... Enfin, parce que je t'aime! Je t'aime, Drago! »

Il se leva rageusement et s'éloigna d'elle. Il s'arrêta plus loin et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Hermione avait été prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, et n'avait par conséquent pas évalué les répercutions de ses aveux sur le jeune homme. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une gaffe, elle se leva timidement et s'approcha de lui. Derrière cette silhouette imposante, elle ne dit rien et toussota. Il se retourna si brusquement vers elle qu'elle en sursauta. Les yeux de Drago lançait des éclairs.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Granger? Ragea-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non! Je ne plaisanterai jamais avec un sujet comme ça. Je te signale que je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur, alors tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de compréhension.

- Et _comment_ je suis censé faire ça, hein? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te signale que Blaise Zabini (tu te souviens de lui?), mon meilleur ami, est raide dingue de toi! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de lui faire?

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton pouvoir Malefoyen a super bien marché sur moi. »

A cette remarque, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il effaça immédiatement après.

« Écoute moi bien. Blaise est mon meilleur ami, et je l'ai suffisamment fait souffrir en me rapprochant de toi et en couchant avec toi. Je crois que c'est déjà bien assez sur l'échelle de la trahison. Maintenant, si tu permets. »

Il passa rapidement devant elle sans lui accorder un regard. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, révoltée. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vue, elle réagit violemment.

« Malefoy! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu prends la fuite comme ça? Tu dois être sourd. Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments, là!

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu viens de me dire, Granger. Répondit-il entre ses dents, sans se retourner. Et je ne prends pas la fuite.

- Bien sûr que si! Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui est sourde.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as dit. Gémit-elle alors, les lèvres tremblantes. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu m'aimes aussi. »

Drago ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Oh Dieu que oui, il l'aimait aussi. Comme un fou. Mais il avait déjà choisi Blaise, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Bon sang, Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça plus tôt? pensa-t-il. Les choses auraient été plus simples.

Drago afficha un masque d'impassibilité et retourna se planter face à Hermione. Le regard de celle-ci brillait d'espoir, et Drago loucha sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre ses esprits et de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerai jamais, Granger. Annonça-t-il, durement. Tu as vraiment cru l'espace d'un instant que quelqu'un comme _moi_ pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme _toi_? Tu es décidément d'une naïveté sans nom. Je te méprise de tout mon être, tu me dégoûtes. Je me sens sali de t'avoir laissé me toucher cette nuit là. Je devais vraiment être désespéré pour m'abaisser à faire l'amour avec toi. Je m'en veux chaque jour que Dieu fait, et je le regretterai toute ma vie. Je ne comprends même pas ce que Blaise te trouve. Maintenant, mets toi dans la tête que toi et moi, c'est impossible et que ça ne marchera jamais. Oublie moi vite fait bien fait et retourne batifoler avec Blaise. »

Il la regarda encore un long moment, imperturbable. Hermione semblait chamboulée, bouleversée, horrifiée, sidérée, choquée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors, elle respira difficilement et s'enfuit à toutes jambes avant que les larmes ne jaillissent devant le pauvre con qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Elle qui croyait qu'il avait également des sentiments pour elle Ça paraissait tellement évident, à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, ce sourire qu'il faisait quand il était avec elle, et la douceur dont il avait fait preuve cette nuit là. Elle se serait donc fait de faux espoirs. Des illusions.

Drago entendit Hermione éclater en sanglots lorsqu'elle tourna au couloir, et cela lui déchira tellement le cœur qu'il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Il s'effondra au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait fait ça pour le bien d'Hermione, mais il savait qu'elle en souffrirait plus qu'autre chose. Et lui avec.

...

Je vous vois déjà devant vos écrans "Mais non, ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés et il gâche tout!" Oui bon, peut-être que vous avez juste ressenti un ennui profond en lisant ce chapitre, mais je disais ça au hasard :p

On peut dire que Drago s'est bien sacrifié pour Blaise. Ce qui n'a pas été sans répercussions.

M'enfin! A demain pour la suite :)

Morgane.


	14. Des coeurs brisés

Chapitre 14: Des cœurs brisés.

Hermione était parti loin dans le parc, sous le saule pleureur pour être exact. Elle voulait vider toutes les larmes de son corps avant de retourner avec un sourire voir ses amis. Elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et se laissa aller. Ça faisait énormément de bien de pleurer, c'est comme si le mal que venait de lui faire Drago s'en allait avec les larmes. Elle se berça, comme un bébé, et fit une grande maîtrise d'elle même pour se calmer. Elle ne pensait pas s'être déjà sentie aussi mal qu'à l'instant présent.

Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul moment que Drago partageait ses sentiments? Il avait raison sur une chose: elle était naïve. Beaucoup trop, même. C'était voué à l'échec depuis le début.

Après quelques minutes où elle se sentait plus calme, elle se releva et repartit vers le château. Avant de passer le portrait de la salle de Gryffondor, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra en souriant, ne voulant absolument rien laisser paraître devant ses amis.

**000**

_Je me hais_. Ces trois mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Drago, tandis qu'il faisait ses devoirs avec Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent. Il avait le cœur en lambeau d'avoir fait souffrir Hermione comme ça. Mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec lui, et de plus, Blaise ne s'en serait pas remis. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait dit et ne dira jamais rien à son meilleur ami de cette entrevue avec la jeune femme.

Par habitude, il copiait sur Pansy sans comprendre de quoi traitait le sujet. Il n'avait pas la tête à se soucier des potions ou des sortilèges de métamorphose.  
>Blaise avait déjà terminé ses devoirs et releva la tête. Son regard croisa Drago, qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il pensa lui demander après si quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois que Pansy eut fini, Drago termina de recopier la dernière ligne, fourra maladroitement ses affaires dans sa besogne et se releva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Blaise suivit son ami et l'arrêta en chemin.<p>

« Est ce que ça va? Demanda Blaise, soucieux.

- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Répondit banalement Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, tu... n'as pas l'air au top de ta forme.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je te signale qu'il est quand même vingt-et-une heures passées et que j'ai eu une longue journée. Sur ce, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Sans plus un mot, Drago continua sa route, beaucoup trop mal à l'aise en présence de Blaise. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Il y avait anguille sous roche, ça il en était sûr.

Le blond redescendit les escaliers et décida d'aller vagabonder un peu dans le château. Après tout, on était vendredi soir et comme il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain, il pouvait se permettre de traîner jusqu'à minuit. Sans se faire pincer par les préfets, bien sûr. En chemin, il croisa la troupe inséparable de Gryffondor, c'est à dire Harry, Ron et évidemment Hermione. Celle-ci riait aux éclats, mais le cœur ne semblait pas y être. Son rire sonnait terriblement... faux. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, leur regard se croisa un bref instant, puis elle fut la première à baisser les yeux et continuer de rire aux blagues de Ron, sans avoir l'air de vraiment les écouter. Blaise, qui avait suivi Drago, fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait dans le même état que le blond. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang?

Une idée très déplaisante lui traversa alors l'esprit et la première chose qu'il fit fut de courir pour aller dans son dortoir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il le chercha, mais en entendant le son de l'eau qui coule, il en conclut qu'il prenait sa douche.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais attendre. Se dit-il à lui même. »

Il s'assit sur le lit de Drago et ne bougea pas d'un cil. Au moins dix minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et de la buée en sortit, ainsi qu'un jeune blond avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il s'égouttait les cheveux et paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Une fois la buée dissipée, Drago vit quelqu'un assis sur son lit et fut pris de panique. Il soupira quand il reconnut Blaise.

« Ah, c'est toi. Dit-il simplement. Tu viens aussi te coucher?

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hermione et toi? Demanda durement Blaise, ignorant la question de son ami. »

A cette question, Drago s'arrêta dans son geste et baissa les yeux au sol. Il parut perturbé l'espace de quelques instants, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits pour ne pas sembler suspect et afficha un air narquois.

« A part le fait qu'on est couché pendant les vacances, il ne s'est rien passé Zabini. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Ne joue pas au plus con que moi. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, et ça a l'air d'être également le cas d'Hermione. Alors, je repose ma question: qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et toi?

- Strictement rien. Tu sais qu'en ayant choisi ton amitié, j'ai fait une croix définitive sur elle. Je pense qu'elle l'a bien compris. Elle doit avoir des soucis personnels, tu sais sa grand mère est morte pendant les vacances, elle n'a pas du s'en remettre.

- Sans doute, mais comment tu expliques que vous soyez dans le même état le même jour, elle et toi?

- Aucune idée. Personnellement, moi c'est la fatigue et la lassitude des cours, quant à elle, je ne sais pas du tout. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais que tu lèves tes fesses et me rende mon lit.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité. »

Rien à faire, cet idiot ne me croit pas, pensa Drago avec amertume. Il allait donc être obligé de lui dire la vérité? Ça allait faire mal...

« Tout à l'heure, Granger est venue me voir, on a parlé un petit moment et...

- Et? L'incita à poursuivre Blaise.

- Et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais de toi. Donc, c'est toi qu'elle a choisi. Acheva Drago, un pincement au cœur. »

Blaise fut envahi d'une vague de bonheur, qu'il tenta de cacher à la mine dépitée de son ami.

« C'est vrai? Souffla-t-il. »

Drago ne répondit rien sur le coup._ Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas vrai mais tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te dire qu'elle me voulait moi et pas toi?_ Pensa-t-il.

« Évidemment que c'est vrai. Finit par dire Drago.

- Ouah, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors, vous m'avez choisi tous les deux? Tu as fait une croix sur elle et elle une croix sur toi juste pour moi?

- En même temps, tu ne nous as pas trop laissé le choix. »

Face au regard noir de son ami, Drago afficha un sourire moqueur.

« Relax, je plaisantais. Elle n'a pas fait une croix sur moi, puisqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi.

- Ça a du être dur pour toi. Compatis Blaise en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'étonna Drago.

- Ben parce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas plus tard que cet après-midi que tu l'aimais. Alors, j'en conclus que tu vis mal le fait qu'elle m'ait choisi.

- Ah... Ouais. Bafouilla Drago, mal à l'aise.

- En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux! Mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas lâché et la fille que j'aime m'a choisi, moi. C'est génial.

- Tu n'oublierais pas un petit détail, Zabini? »

Face au regard interrogateur de Blaise, Drago soupira et releva la manche de son ami. Il pointa du doigt le tatouage qui ondulait sur l'avant-bras de Blaise. Celui-ci s'empressa de cacher la marque et darda son ami d'un regard noir.

« Merci de me casser mon trip, Malefoy. Grogna-t-il.

- Je te ramène juste à la réalité. Maintenant que tu es l'un des leur, tu sais très bien que tu cours au danger de mort en sortant avec Granger.

- Je le sais mais je m'en contre-fiche. Après tout, personne n'est censé être au courant. Si elle et moi on est discrets, ça devrait le faire. Non?

- Si vous êtes très discrets, alors. »

Blaise fit une moue dubitative et se leva enfin du lit de Drago. Celui-ci, qui avait enfilé un boxer entre temps, s'allongea dans les draps et ferma les yeux. Blaise ouvrit la porte, et avant de sortir se retourna et dit à son ami:

« Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que tu es un vrai ami, Drago. Merci. »

Drago lui fit un signe à la "Peace & Love". Blaise sourit et ferma la porte. Une fois les pas de son ami éloignés de son ouïe, Drago soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Il venait de lui mentir ouvertement, et même s'il ne se sentait pas coupable, le trou béant dans sa poitrine s'ouvrit encore plus. Oui, car maintenant il savait que Blaise et Hermione allaient concrétiser leur relation, et qu'il allait devoir voir et écouter son ami répandre son bonheur d'être avec elle.

Il savait d'avance qu'il serait mort de jalousie et qu'il devrait faire preuve de toute la maîtrise de soi du monde pour ne pas laisser paraître sa colère. Il espérait néanmoins que son ami aurait un tant soit peu de compassion et ne déborderait pas de joie avant et après ses rendez-vous avec Granger, mais quand on est amoureux, on a envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

Drago arrêta de ruminer des pensées noires et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Dans quel état se trouvait-elle en ce moment? Était-elle avec Blaise? Et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans réponses à ces questions.

**000**

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Hermione, mais elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, à votre avis? »

Ron et Ginny, assis sur le canapé de leur salle commune, cherchaient désespérément une réponse à cette question. Harry, quant à lui, pensait que ça avait un rapport avec Malefoy, mais n'étant pas sûr, il ne se fit pas de conclusion hâtive.

« C'est peut-être un coup de blues. Vous savez, sa grand-mère est décédée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas totalement fait son deuil, on ne sera plus avec la Hermione joyeuse et Je-Sais-Tout de d'habitude. Fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est en effet une solution. Mais j'ai comme dans l'intuition qu'il y a autre chose. Ajouta Ron. C'est ma meilleure amie, je commence à comprendre comment elle fonctionne et je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état là.

- Ron, elle a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille! S'emporta Ginny.

- Certes, mais qui te dit qu'il ne s'est pas passé autre chose entre temps? »

Le frère et la sœur ouvrirent un débat inutile, et Harry, trop fatigué pour prendre part à la dispute, se leva et rejoignit son amie dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit et la vit assise sur son lit, en train de lire. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit près d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Un roman moldu. C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé par courrier. Pour me changer les idées, soit disant. Tu parles. »

Elle le jeta alors par terre, chose qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

« Attends Hermy, tu viens de jeter un livre? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. De quoi ce roman parle?

- D'une très belle histoire d'amour.

- Ben c'est bien, non?

- Non ce n'est pas bien! S'emporta Hermione. L'homme et la femme vivent un amour merveilleux, magique, sans aucun problèmes! Ils sont heureux! Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est qu'une ridicule pub mensongère! L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, il y a des pierres en travers et quand on se cogne dedans, ça fait mal. Très très mal. »

La jeune femme se calma un peu et regarda le livre à terre. Harry pensait savoir pourquoi son amie semblait mal.

« Est ce que tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose, Hermione?

- Non... Murmura-t-elle, le regard voilé.

- Tu es sûre? Insista-t-il. »

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Harry aurait presque cru voir des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par tourner lentement la tête vers lui et dire d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai été vraiment trop conne.

- Pourquoi cela? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis allée voir Malefoy. »

Harry comprit et le montra par un hochement de tête.

« Et ça s'est mal passé? Continua-t-il.

- Très très mal.

- Raconte moi. »

Elle lui raconta en détails ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. A la fin de son récit, Harry semblait vraiment en colère.

« Comment a-t-il osé te parler comme ça? Je vais aller lui apprendre la vie, tu vas voir.

- Non Harry, ne t'en mêle pas je t'en prie. L'arrêta-t-elle, alors qu'il se levait. C'est derrière moi maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier.

- Mais enfin Hermione, il t'a encore traité comme une moins que rien! Tu as cru que j'allais laisser passer? Je suis navré mais il est hors de question que ce crétin sans cervelle s'en prenne à mes amis de la sorte!

- **HARRY**! »

Elle s'était levé et l'avait retenu par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sauta dans les bras, commençant à pleurer. N'osant pas la repousser, Harry entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, comme si ça suffirait à la calmer.

« Excuse moi, Hermione. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me suis laissé contrôler par la colère et j'ai pas mesuré les conséquences. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas aller le voir. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferai pas.

- Merci. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Harry la relâcha doucement et lui essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues avec les pouces. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et le remercia encore.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de penser à lui. Viens avec nous, on avait prévu de faire une soirée jeux de société. Ginny et Lavande seront là aussi. Ça te changera les idées.

- D'accord. Dit-elle après avoir séché ses larmes. »

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ils redescendirent ensemble voir Ron et Ginny. Harry prit place à côté de sa petite amie et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Lavande était déjà là et était bien enfouie dans les bras de Ron. En voyant ces deux couples qui semblaient s'être si bien trouvés face à elle, la gorge d'Hermione se noua, mais elle tâcha de l'ignorer. Elle préférait tenir la chandelle que se morfondre toute seule dans sa chambre.

« Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer? Demanda avec entrain Lavande. »

**000**

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle déjeunait avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de chercher Drago à la table des Serpentard. Il y était et semblait très fatigué. De longues cernes tiraient sous ses yeux, et il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle espérait qu'il ait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit qu'elle. En effet, ses amis avaient réussi à lui changer les idées et elle avait même beaucoup rit lors de cette soirée. Mais une fois de retour dans sa chambre, seule et livrée à ses pensées, elle avait de nouveau broyé du noir et n'avait cessé de remuer dans son lit, sans trouver correctement le sommeil. Résultat: elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était "fracassée", comme dirait Ron.

Drago aussi avait vu Hermione, et l'avait regardé pendant un long moment. Mais elle semblait bien décidée à l'ignorer. A quoi s'attendait-il, après tout? Il s'était comporté comme un monstre avec elle, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Blaise arriva enfin. Il avait apparemment eu du mal à sortir du lit. Drago savait qu'il était allé à une soirée sur Pré-au-Lard. Soirée à laquelle il serait volontiers allé s'il n'avait pas eu le moral à zéro. Son ami s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

« Bien dormi, Malefoy? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh la ferme. Grommela Drago.

- J'en déduis donc que tu n'as pas bien dormi. Des cauchemars?

- Si j'avais fait des cauchemars, ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais au moins dormi. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai passé ma nuit à cogiter, je suis exténué.

- Mon pauvre. Tu devrais peut-être remonter te coucher.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Après tout, qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre? Et vu que j'ai plus le droit de voir Hermione, ça réduit les choix. »

Il avait dit cela sans s'en rendre compte et le regretta aussitôt. Blaise baissa le regard, il avait l'air peiné. Drago tenta de se rattraper.

« Bon là, c'est moi qui devrait me la fermer, j'en serais presque pathétique. Bon appétit, à toute. »

Il s'enfuit rapidement et arriva en peu de temps dans son dortoir. Bon sang pauvre idiot, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit devant Blaise? Se réprima-t-il mentalement. T'es vraiment passé pour un faible, et en plus tu lui as fait de la peine! Bon ça suffit maintenant Drago, essaye enfin de dormir et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Après quelques minutes à remuer, il trouva enfin le sommeil et dormit une bonne partie de la journée.

**000**

Blaise attendait Hermione à la sortie de la Grande Salle, après le repas de midi. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de la matinée mais il avait bien l'intention de rattraper ça. Elle parut enfin, toujours entourée de son habituelle troupe. En l'apercevant, Blaise sourit bêtement.

« Hermione! Cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en le voyant. Elle dit quelque chose à ses amis et s'approcha de Blaise.

« Salut. Dit-elle simplement.

- Salut. Répéta-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ça va?

- Plutôt bien, et toi?

- Très très bien. Tu as prévu quelque chose cet après-midi?

- A part avancer quelques devoirs et traîner avec Ginny et Lavande, non rien de particulier.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je te réserve. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le château.

- Pour quoi faire? Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Aller à Pré-au-Lard, bien sûr! Je te paye un coup à boire. A tout à l'heure. »

La joie ayant pris possession de lui, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en trottinant vers les cachots. Hermione tâta sa joue: elle se serait attendue à rougir stupidement et être heureuse de rejoindre Blaise, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit un certain blond à la place de Blaise, mais elle s'était déjà interdit de penser à lui et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle était ravie de sortir avec Blaise cet après-midi. Elle monta donc dans sa tour pour se préparer.

A quatorze heures, elle arriva devant la château et il était là, comme prévu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au village et discutèrent, comme à leur habitude. Ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais et Blaise commanda deux Biéraubeurre. Ils continuaient de discuter poliment. Hermione aurait espéré qu'en passant du temps avec lui comme avant, l'étincelle qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques mois en sa présence se raviverait, mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer.

Elle remarqua que Blaise ne semblait pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il jetait sans cesse des regards hagards autour de lui, et de plus il avait choisi une table tout au fond de la salle, bien isolée. Sa curiosité la titillant, elle finit par lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet?

- Quoi, je... je ne suis pas inquiet. Affirma-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. On dirait que tu as peur que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble. »

Blaise inspira longuement en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit en disant:

« C'est parce que c'est le cas.

- Comment ça? S'étonna-t-elle. »

Il lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui sur la banquette, ce qu'elle fit. Il lança un Assurdiato autour d'eux et mit son bras sous la table. Il demanda à Hermione de regarder, et, à contre cœur, il retroussa sa manche. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur face à ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est... la Marque des Ténèbres. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui. Répondit-il sombrement, en retroussant de nouveau sa manche pour cacher le tatouage.

- Bien. Dit-elle en déglutissant. Et pourquoi me l'as-tu montré?

- Pour que tu comprennes que si jamais un Mangemort ou autre partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres me voit avec toi, il ira me dénoncer.

- Et que t'arrivera-t-il?

- Ben, il me tuera. Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

- Mais... Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ça change que tu sois avec moi ou une autre f... »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, soupirant. Évidemment. La raison était toute aussi stupide que sa question.

« C'est parce que je suis une née moldue. N'est ce pas? »

Il hocha la tête et elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu risques ta vie juste pour traîner avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mais enfin, parce que je t'aime Hermione. »

Face à cette révélation, elle n'en fut qu'encore plus gênée. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait été tellement emballée d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Blaise. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. Elle éprouvait juste énormément de remords.

Blaise venait enfin d'avouer à Hermione les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Et pourtant, le manque de réaction de l'élue de son cour l'étonna. Il aurait pensé qu'après ce que Drago lui avait dit, Hermione aurait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais elle ne montra rien. Sûrement est-elle trop émue pour parler, pensa-t-il.

« Tu as fini? Finit-il par demander en montrant le verre d'Hermione.

- Oui. Répondit-elle. »

Ils se levèrent, mais Blaise l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Si tu permets, c'est juste par précaution. »

Après cela, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et l'enveloppa d'une sorte de champ. Champ duquel il s'enveloppa également. C'était sûrement un sort qui les rendait invisible aux yeux des autres. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Sans doute un truc de Mangemort, songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Il la prit par la main, ce qui la gêna encore plus. Mais elle se laissa faire et ils sortirent discrètement du bar. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues, se parlant de ceci ou cela de temps à autres. Blaise n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Hermione, bien qu'elle espérait depuis déjà un moment qu'il le fasse. Mais il s'agrippait presque désespérément à elle. Après avoir fait le tour du village, ils retournèrent à Poudlard, toujours plongés dans le silence le plus complet. Blaise tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh, oui oui. Répondit-elle, redescendant sur terre.

- Tu es sûre?

- Évidemment. »

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler, alors Blaise n'insista pas. Il enleva le sort de protection lorsqu'ils eurent passé les grilles et en même temps, elle lui lâcha la main. Elle avait honte qu'on les voit ensemble ou quoi?

Devant le château, elle lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi et se précipita à l'étage. Sûrement pour aller dans sa tour. Elle était partie si rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Penaud, il alla dans les cachots et traîna mollement dans sa chambre. Il vit que Drago était là, en train de dormir. Le blond avait l'air tellement fatigué ce matin que ça avait sûrement du lui faire du bien de dormir.

Blaise alla discrètement prendre une douche, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son ami, qui avait l'air si paisible. Une fois sous l'eau, il y resta un moment, comme si ça pourrait chasser ses pensées sur le drôle de comportement d'Hermione.

**000**

Hermione, de retour dans son dortoir, raconta son après-midi à Ginny. Cette dernière sembla étonnée à la fin.

« Tu t'es ennuyée à ce point là?

- Pas vraiment ennuyée, mais j'en étais pas loin.

- Je croyais que tu aimais Blaise.

- Ben moi aussi, figure toi. Mais visiblement, je suis passée à autre chose.

- Cette autre chose ne serait pas blonde, avec des yeux gris-bleus et des abdos à faire rugir un puma? »

Hermione rit à cette question, mais reprit vite son sérieux.

« Dans le mille. Mais je n'ai plus envie de parler de lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Oui, Harry m'a raconté.

- Il te l'a dit? S'exclama Hermione, se sentant trahie. Ah ben d'accord, je ne peux même plus me confier en paix à mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ne court tout raconter à sa chérie! »

Ginny parut vexée de cette remarque, et tourna le dos à Hermione. Cette dernière, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi Gin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, ne prends pas mal ce que j'ai dit.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends que tu sois un peu tendue. Mais bon, ne dis plus jamais ce genre de choses, peu importe dans quel état tu te trouves! C'est la première fois depuis que je sors avec Harry qu'il me dit ce que tu lui as confié, et il ne l'a pas fait dans le but de partager des ragots mais parce qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et qu'il pensait que je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Je n'en aurais pas douté mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait bizarre de savoir qu'il te parle de nos conversations. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps, et je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'il ait une petite amie.

- Bon, n'en parlons plus. Maintenant, venons en à ce que tu cherches à éviter depuis tout à l'heure. A savoir: le problème Malefoy. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Blaise et baissa le regard vers ses chaussures.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle à ce propos? Il n'y a absolument rien à dire: je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il m'a rembarré sans me ménager, j'ai le coeur brisé et fin de l'histoire.

- Non Hermione, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, car on a tous remarqué que tu le vivais très mal.

- C'est vrai, et alors? Vous comme moi ne pouvons rien y faire. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que ça passe et que je ne sois plus amoureuse de lui.

- Passons maintenant au problème Zabini. Continua Ginny, sans prendre en compte ce que disait son amie. »

Hermione soupira. Ginny n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher de si tôt. Elles allaient y passer la soirée, si ça continuait comme ça.

« Le petit est amoureux de toi, il te l'a avoué dans l'après-midi et toi, ça ne t'a rien fait du tout. Comment se fait-il que tes sentiments pour lui se soient envolés si subitement?

- Peut-être parce que je n'en ai jamais eu.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Demanda Ginny après un silence.

- Mais non! Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai peut-être jamais vraiment eu de sentiments pour lui. Bon, je ne nie pas le fait que j'ai été attirée par lui physiquement, ça c'est indéniable. Mais si j'avais vraiment été amoureuse de lui, je ne serai jamais tombée amoureuse de Malefoy par la suite. Non?

- Pas forcément. Ça m'est déjà arrivée d'être amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps. Et bien que j'aimais le deuxième, j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse du premier.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry et Lavande m'ont dit! S'exclama Hermione, stressée.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit? S'enquit Ginny, curieuse.

- Que si on était vraiment amoureuse d'une personne, on ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'une autre.

- Mais c'est ridicule! Ils ont sûrement vu ça dans un truc comme "Les feux de la magie" ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est... Enfin Hermione! Tu gobes vraiment tout ce que les gens te disent?

- Il faut croire. Grommela la concernée.

- Écoute. Dit Ginny, en riant légèrement. Tout dépend du raisonnement des gens. Mais il a été prouvé et approuvé qu'il était tout à fait possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. A la base, nous ne sommes pas censés appartenir à une seule personne. L'être humain a besoin de se diversifier, d'aller "voir ailleurs" si je peux le dire comme ça.

- Je suis totalement paumée. Finit par dire Hermione.

- Je veux bien le croire. Bon, et tu penses réellement que tu n'as aucun sentiments pour Blaise ou c'est simplement psychologique, parce que mon crétin de petit copain et l'idiote petite copine de mon frère te l'ont dit? »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, ne sachant plus du tout quoi penser. Deux de ses amis lui disaient une chose, tandis qu'une autre de ses amies lui en disait une autre. Qui croire?

« Je n'en sais rien mais je commence à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

- Je vois. Bon, et si on allait manger? Il est déjà dix-neuf heures trente. »

Hermione approuva et suivit Ginny pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle repensa à tout ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Elle aurait vraiment psychoté à ce propos? Convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes à la fois, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle était amoureuse uniquement de Malefoy et pas de Blaise? C'est absurde. Ou alors, le subconscient est un outil qui fonctionne rudement bien.

Elle avala son repas avec appétit et participa même à la conversation des autres. Savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle oublie Malefoy lui avait redonné la pêche. En parlant du loup, Hermione le croisa en sortant de la Grande Salle. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la vision du beau blond, mais elle se sermonna mentalement et entreprit de passer devant lui avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Ginny lui avait pris le bras, par solidarité et elles ne tardèrent pas à passer devant Malefoy et sa bande.

Celui-ci vit la Gryffondor passer et sentit un poids sur son estomac en la voyant si sûre d'elle. Pour se reprendre et paraître le plus fort des deux, il n'hésita pas à la charrier.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas coiffée la touffe, Granger? »

Il éclata d'un rire cinglant, que ses "amis" ne tardèrent pas à imiter. De son côté, Hermione fit comme si cela ne lui faisait rien mais elle ne supportait vraiment pas qu'il se comporte comme avant avec elle. Elle regrettait tant la complicité qu'ils avaient acquis au fil du temps. Tous ces efforts gâchés...

Ginny essuya une larme qui s'était échappé de l'œil d'Hermione et la rassura d'un regard. Le cœur en lambeaux, elles montèrent alors les escaliers et Ginny tenta de changer les idées de son amie.

...

Weeeeeeesh. Nan, ok, j'arrête. Bon, ce chapitre est pas terrible-terrible, mais faut bien faire avancer l'histoire. De gros sacrifices au nom de l'amitié, dur dur.

Oui donc, sinon, je disais sur Twitter que j'avais pas compris comment on faisait pour surmonter la limite des 15 documents téléchargés dans Doc Manager, donc je sais pas comment je vais faire pour publier après le chapitre 15... Va falloir que je trouve comment faire.

Oui je sais, on s'en fout de la life de l'auteur :p

Allez bande de noix de cocos, à la prochaine!

Morgane.


	15. Dire qu'on a jamais menti est un mensong

Chapitre 15: Dire qu'on a jamais menti est un mensonge.

Les semaines passaient, et chacun essayait de réparer ou encore d'oublier les erreurs qu'il avait commis durant l'année. C'était le cas pour Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

En ce début de mois de juin, l'été pointait enfin le bout de son nez. Certains élèves étaient partis bronzer dans le parc, tandis que d'autres se cachaient à l'ombre des arbres, discutant et riant joyeusement. Allongées tranquillement sous l'arbre d'Hermione, celle-ci et ses amies Ginny et Lavande profitaient pleinement de leur samedi après-midi ensoleillé de début d'été. Ginny, la plus blanche des trois, voulait à tout prix prendre enfin des couleurs et n'avait pas tardé à s'exposer au soleil, refusant l'ombre rafraîchissante de l'arbre. Hermione et Lavande, plus prudentes, restaient sous les branches pleines de feuilles cachant le soleil.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est bien. Soupira Lavande. Les cours sont bientôt terminés, nous n'avons aucun examen à réviser cette année et nous sommes tranquillement dehors à profiter du soleil.

- Parle pour toi. Grommela Ginny. J'ai mes BUSE, moi cette année.

- Oh mais ça, c'est facile comme bonjour. Rétorqua Lavande, sûre d'elle. Bonne élève que tu es, tu l'as facilement. En plus, tu as combien de points à avoir?

- Euh une petite vingtaine, je crois.

- Eh ben voilà! Y'en a qui ont une quarantaine de points à rattraper, ils ne révisent quasiment pas et ils l'ont avec plusieurs optimales. Alors toi, tu n'as même pas de soucis à te faire.

- C'est gentil Lavande, mais je vise quand même toutes les optimales, alors je vais réviser.

- Je suis entourée d'intellos. Soupira Lavande. »

Hermione et Ginny lui donnèrent un petit coup dans le bras, ce qui la fit rire. Elle fut suivie par ses amies et elles refermèrent les yeux, tranquillement. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la bande attitrée de Serpentard, à savoir Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, discutaient tout en dégustant leurs habituels gâteaux, tandis que Parkinson faisait la bronzette en parlant avec Millicent Bulstrode, assise à côté. Malefoy et Zabini, quant à eux, jouaient au Frisbee. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils pensèrent à longer le lac. Chacun en maillot de bain, Drago cherchait désespérément à bronzer un peu, tandis que Blaise n'en avait que faire, étant déjà noir de peau d'origine.

« T'as une sacré chance, pauvre cocu. Soupira Drago. T'es déjà bien galbé, et en plus super black! Et moi, je galère comme un fou pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de bronzage.

- Oh, ne te plains pas. Je te signale que tu as beaucoup plus d'abdos que moi. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

- C'est pas faux, mais étant très proche de la perfection, j'estime pouvoir tout demander. »

Blaise soupira face au manque de modestie de son ami et ils continuèrent de marcher, discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils passèrent devant le coin où se trouvaient tous les Gryffondor et Blaise _la_ chercha donc du regard. Il la vit, allongée sous cet arbre où elle se trouvait toujours, avec ses amies. Elle paraissait vraiment paisible. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en maillot de bain, et il dut s'avouer qu'elle avait des formes vraiment généreuses. Ce fut apparemment aussi l'avis de Drago, qui siffla.

« Finalement, quelque chose de sympathique se cache sous les pulls miteux de Granger. Dit-il en riant à Blaise.

- Tu étais en train de la regarder? Grogna Blaise, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

- Euh non, j'ai juste tourné la tête et je l'ai... vu. Répondit Drago, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne te crois pas, Malefoy. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'oublier?

- Écoute, évitons de parler de ça, d'accord? Continuons de discuter de choses futiles et sans importance. »

Il prend encore la fuite, pensa Blaise avec amertume. Néanmoins, il le lança sur un sujet de Quidditch, ce qui plut nettement mieux à Drago. De son côté, Hermione regardait les deux garçons passer derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

**000**

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à cogner assez fort, quelques élèves prirent la fuite, ne voulant pas ressembler à des écrevisses. Ce fut le cas des trois Gryffondor et du groupe de Serpentard. Ils se croisèrent en chemin, et comme Hermione en avait pris l'habitude, elle ignora soigneusement le regard de Drago fixé sur elle. Blaise voulut aller parler à Hermione. Il en avait rarement eu l'occasion depuis cet après-midi désastreux à Pré-au-Lard. Il pensait sérieusement qu'elle l'évitait et se défilait dès qu'il réussissait à la coincer. Il fit un pas en avant mais les trois jeunes femmes accélérèrent subitement le pas, et Blaise laissa donc tomber. C'était peine perdue. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

« C'est quoi le problème d'Hermione, à ton avis? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que c'est un sérieux gâchis de cacher un corps comme ça derrière de si horribles fringues...

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, idiot! Le coupa Blaise, agacé.

- Ah, tu parles du fait qu'elle t'évite tout le temps?

- Oui!

- J'en sais fichtrement rien, Zabini. Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles.

- Depuis trois semaines?

- On ne sait pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne, cette fille, au fond. Ricana Drago.

- Tu es donc incapable de rester sérieux plus de deux minutes, Malefoy?

- C'est en effet hors de mes capacités. »

Appelé par Pansy, Drago s'éloigna de Blaise et discuta avec la jeune fille. Seul avec ses pensées, le jeune métisse, ne pouvant pas compter sur l'aide de son imbécile d'ami, continua de chercher tout seul la raison pour laquelle Hermione l'évitait. Mais après tout, quel était le meilleur moyen pour le savoir que d'aller lui demander directement? Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il accéléra le pas et passa devant tous ses amis.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Blaise? Le feu au cul? S'étonna Pansy, voyant son ami marcher aussi vite.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Répondit Drago, les sourcils froncés. »

**000**

« Hermy, il y a Blaise qui vient par ici.

- Dis lui que je suis aux toilettes. »

Hermione acheva sa phrase en courant vers les escaliers. Ginny se retrouva donc seule et soupira en voyant son amie réagir ainsi. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à arriver vers la jeune rouquine et lui demanda essoufflé où était Hermione.

« Elle est partie aux toilettes. Répondit impassiblement Ginny.

- C'est vrai ou c'est encore une de ses excuses débiles?

- Écoute Zabini, il faudrait peut-être que tu apprennes à lâcher l'affaire.

- C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me dire ça? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Non, ça vient de moi. D'accord, tu veux des réponses? Oui, elle t'évite. Mais ce n'est pas en lui courant après toute la journée que ça va y changer quelque chose. Laisse la vivre un peu! Tu devrais savoir que tout ne tourne pas parfaitement bien dans sa vie.

- Je suis au courant que sa grand-mère est morte il y a pas longtemps, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'éviter tout le temps.

- S'il n'y avait que ça. Soupira Ginny.

- Quoi, il y a... autre chose? S'enquit Blaise, intrigué.

- Évidemment, gros nigaud! Tu étais sur quelle planète ces dernières semaines?

- Où tu veux en venir, Weasley?

- Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible! Bon, tu m'exaspère, je m'en vais. Et ne t'avise pas de courir encore après Hermione aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin d'être au calme. »

Ginny appuya ses paroles par un regard menaçant et grimpa à son tour les escaliers pour retrouver son amie. Blaise ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de la rouquine. Pourquoi lui avoir parlé ainsi? Il n'était tout de même pas au courant de chaque détail de la vie d'Hermione! Il donna un coup de pied dans le mur et se retira aux étages, sous les regards curieux des gens autour. Ginny retrouva Hermione dans leur salle commune, en train de lire le roman qu'elle avait rageusement laissé tomber quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Je croyais que l'histoire d'amour était trop simplette pour toi. Fit remarquer Ginny, en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Certes, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à lire, alors autant se contenter de la médiocrité.

- C'est si bidon que ça?

- Eh bien, l'auteur a la main du poète, il n'y a pas à dire. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont elle écrit, mais l'histoire est vraiment trop gnangnan. Ça me donnerait presque la gerbe.

- Je vois.

- Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Blaise? Demanda Hermione, lisant en même temps.

- Oui mais c'est un véritable snargalouf, ce type! J'ai bien cru qu'il me tiendrait la jambe un moment.

- Je ne supporte plus cette situation.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes. Parce que plus tu vas fuir, moins ça va régler tes problèmes. »

Ginny sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Hermione referma brutalement le livre et se leva d'un air décidé.

« Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me cacher maintenant, et aller lui dire entre quatre yeux la vérité!

- Ah là, je reconnais la vraie Hermione! Vas-y, et ne te défile pas! Il faut qu'il comprenne pour de bon. »

Hermione approuva et passa le portrait sous le regard fier de Ginny. La jeune femme, plus décidée que lorsqu'elle était allée avouer ses sentiments à Malefoy, chercha le jeune Serpentard à travers tout le château. Elle le trouva dans un coin du septième étage, marchant de long en large près d'un mur. Il semblait anxieux. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'arrêta sur place.

« Tu peux t'enfuir, c'est bon. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus que je te cours après. Lui dit-il.

- Je suis justement venue te voir. »

Blaise parut étonné.

« Ah bon?

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose. »

Elle s'assit contre un mur et Blaise l'imita. Elle garda le silence un petit moment, puis se décida enfin à parler.

« Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te faire mal mais... Je préfère être honnête avec toi, plutôt que te laisser espérer pour rien.

- Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire. Marmonna-t-il.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je... pensais que j'allais être heureuse, que ça allait m'emballer. Mais je n'ai rien ressenti de tout ça. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre sur le coup, alors je n'ai rien dit. Puis j'y ai réfléchi. Et si je n'avais rien éprouvé, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

-...

- Du moins, je ne les partage plus. C'était le cas avant mais... Plus maintenant. Se rattrapa-t-elle, voulant y aller en douceur.

-...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, si tu savais. J'ai été amoureuse de toi, un moment. Mais c'est terminé, et...

- Je vais le tuer. La coupa-t-il en se levant. »

Hermione resta énormément perplexe face à la réaction de Blaise. Il n'avait pas dit "Je vais te tuer" mais "Je vais _le_ tuer". Qui était donc le "le" en question?

« Blaise, attends! Cria-t-elle pour l'arrêter. De qui tu parles?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Mais enfin, c'est contre moi que tu devrais être en colère, pas contre quelqu'un d'autre!

- Quand on ne sait pas, on se la ferme Granger. »

Les yeux de Blaise étaient noirs de colère. Hermione recula discrètement. Elle avait momentanément oubliée qu'il était devenu un Mangemort et que ses réactions pouvaient par conséquent être imprévisibles et dangereuses.

Le Serpentard n'écouta plus Hermione et se précipita à travers le château en courant. Hermione commença à le suivre, mais le perdit rapidement de vue. Elle était vraiment inquiète: de qui parlait-il quand il disait le tuer?

**000**

« **MALEFOY**! »

Ce cri de colère avait retenti dans toute la salle commune de Serpentard, et devant les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs de Blaise, tous les élèves présents se hâtèrent de s'en aller, sans paraître trop suspect. Le métisse en colère se retrouva donc seul au milieu de la Salle Commune. Il cria de nouveau le nom de celui qu'il disait "traître".

« Montre toi, espèce de pauvre lâche! »

Le concerné sortit de sa chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Zabini? J'étais en train de prendre ma douche et... »

Blaise ne le laissa pas terminer et se précipita sur lui. Il l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Drago poussa un cri de douleur et entreprit de se libérer.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? S'insurgea Drago.

- Ce qui me prend? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein! Ça devait être amusant de me faire passer pour le pauvre con de l'histoire!

- Enfin, de quoi est ce que tu parles?

- Tu m'as fait croire qu'Hermione m'aimait! Alors que ce n'est pas le cas! »

Blaise relâcha un peu son emprise et respira difficilement, envahi par la rage. Drago avait l'air d'un pauvre petit animal pris au piège.

« Comment tu...

- Elle me l'a dit! Le coupa Blaise. Elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, qu'elle était désolée bla bla bla. Et qu'en plus, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle ne m'aimait plus! Ce que j'aimerais maintenant savoir, c'est POURQUOI tu m'as menti sur ça!

- Peut-être que si tu me laissais respirer, je pourrais t'expliquer. »

Blaise trouva cette remarque pertinente et s'éloigna de Drago. Ce dernier respira de nouveau et se massa la gorge.

« Je te préviens Malefoy. Si c'est pour encore me dire des conneries, tu peux être sûr que tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Le menaça Blaise.

- Dans tous les cas, que je te dise la vérité ou pas, tu vas avoir envie de me tuer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti? Continua-t-il, déglutissant à grande peine.

- Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que Granger était venue me voir? Eh bien, poursuivit Drago après le hochement de tête de Blaise, elle n'est pas venue pour me dire qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.

- Pourquoi, alors?

- Pour... me dire qu'elle était amoureuse de _moi_. »

Blaise eut l'impression de se faire engloutir par une violente tornade. Ses mains tremblèrent et il bégaya des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi? S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Répondit Drago, calmement.

- Et tu m'as dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi?

- Je n'allais pas te briser le cœur, non plus. Tu es quand même mon ami, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Tu m'as menti dans le seul but de m'éviter de souffrir? »

Drago hocha difficilement la tête, se sentant rongé par la culpabilité. Blaise ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette version.

« Je suis un... monstre. Souffla alors Blaise.

- Quoi? S'étonna Drago, s'étant attendu à se faire massacrer.

- Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre et par pur égoïsme, je vous ai empêché d'être ensemble. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

- Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme! C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas nous perdre tous les deux, je suppose. »

Blaise tourna en rond. Drago attendait, inquiet, le verdict.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Drago. Ne rien avoir dit dans le seul but de ne pas me faire souffrir: seul un vrai ami aurait pu faire ça.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas? Souffla Drago, rassuré.

- Bien sûr que si. J'aurais largement préféré que tu me dises la vérité dès la première fois.

- Mais fais preuve de bon sens, enfin! Si je t'ai menti, c'était pour que tu ne souffres pas! (et pour épargner ma peau aussi, je l'avoue.)

- Et à ton avis, je ne souffre pas plus, en ce moment?

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie, ce petit discours?

- Je ne pourrai pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui est incapable de me dire la vérité. Désolé. »

Sur ce, il fit un dernier sourire amical à Drago et repartit dans sa chambre. Ce dernier resta de marbre dans la salle commune. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, bon sang? Tout ça à cause d'une fille! Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais laisser une fille se mettre en travers de son amitié!

Et si le problème ne venait pas de Granger? Et s'il venait tout simplement de _lui_?

**000**

Hermione n'était pas tranquille, alors qu'elle discutait avec Ginny et Lavande. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était parti faire Blaise, et ça l'inquiétait légèrement. Elle prétexta une envie de bouffée d'air frais et elle sortit dans les couloirs. En chemin, elle croisa un blond qui semblait aussi agité qu'elle. Comme d'habitude, son cœur se serra et elle lui passa devant, l'ignorant.

« Granger! Reviens ici. »

Il avait dit ça si brutalement que ça l'arrêta sur place. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça? S'insurgea-t-elle. Écoute, espèce de pauvre abruti sans cervelle, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de toi et tes piques infantiles. Va falloir que t'apprennes à grandir et à me foutre la paix! On a plus onze ans et j'ai autre chose à faire que t'écouter te foutre de moi ouvertement et m'in... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade, car Drago s'était jeté sur elle et l'embrassait désormais à pleine bouche. Il s'accrochait à elle, comme s'il avait besoin de ses lèvres pour vivre. Il la serrait contre elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui glisse des mains et qu'elle s'échappe à jamais. Elle le bourra de coups et se débattit pour qu'il la lâche mais elle finit par cesser de lutter et s'abandonner à ses lèvres. Dieu, qu'il embrassait bien. Elle était enivrée et aurait pu rester là, dans ses bras à l'embrasser, toute la soirée. Mais il se détacha d'elle. Il avait l'air tout aussi transi qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça? Murmura-t-elle, les yeux embués. »

Il ne répondit pas et lui caressa doucement le visage, un bras entourant toujours la taille de la jeune femme. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Arrête. Le pria-t-elle, en tentant de se libérer. »

Il essuya du doigt une larme qui s'était échappée de l'œil de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal. C'était quoi, son but?

« Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas assez fait souffrir? Se rebella-t-elle, réussissant enfin à se libérer. Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver? Je crois que tu m'as suffisamment humiliée pour le restant de mes jours.

- Je ne cherche pas à me moquer de toi, Hermione. Dit-il alors d'une voix doucereuse.

- D'accord. Tu m'embrasses, après tu m'appelles par mon prénom. C'est quoi, la suite? Tu vas me demander de t'épouser? Sache que c'est un non catégorique.

- Je t'aime. »

Elle le gifla si violemment que sa tête bascula de côté. Il tâtonna sa joue et se remit face à la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux rouges et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Tu es un **monstre**, Drago Malefoy! Se contenta-t-elle de dire, la voix coupée par les sanglots. C'est inhumain de jouer avec les sentiments des gens de la sorte!

- Pour une fois que je suis sérieux. Laisse moi expliqu... »

Elle se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups sur la poitrine. Comme elle était affaiblie par sa crise de larmes, Drago avait à peine l'impression de se faire frapper. Il ne sentait que de légères tapes.

« Je te déteste, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, je te hais, je te méprise, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te... »

Elle se laissa doucement tomber mais Drago l'en empêcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de le frapper, elle se contentait de pleurer doucement. Il la porta un moment. Comme elle ne réagissait plus, il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Il la regarda et en effet, elle dormait d'un sommeil profond. Tant mieux, au moins elle ne le giflerait ou frapperait pas sans qu'il ne le voit venir.

Il l'avait amené sous ce fameux saule pleureur, le seul endroit où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les importuner. Il jeta des sorts tout autour pour être absolument certain d'être tranquilles et une fois fait, s'assit contre le tronc, attendant que la jeune femme hystérique daigne se réveiller. Il jouait avec des brindilles d'herbe, et comme Hermione ne se réveillait toujours pas, il voulut passer le temps en chantonnant des airs de chansons moldues. D'habitude, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ce genre de choses mais là, il s'ennuyait vraiment trop et puis, certaines chansons moldues ne sont pas si médiocres que ça.

Totalement assommée, Hermione se réveilla lentement mais surement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une fois sa vision totalement recouvert, elle vit les feuilles pendantes du saule pleureur où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Mais elle constata rapidement qu'elle n'était pas seule en voyant une silhouette contre l'arbre.

Des sons lui parvinrent rapidement aux oreilles. Elle reconnut une chanson du célèbre groupe moldu des derniers mois, Oasis. Il lui semblait que c'était la silhouette qui chantait. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle eut envie de rire tant la personne chantait mal. Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut qui chantait. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire: la colère de Blaise, l'anxiété qu'elle avait eu... Le baiser et les paroles de Drago.

Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione s'était réveillée, donc il continuait de chanter, en arrachant les brindilles d'herbe se trouvant sous sa main. L'envie de rire de la jeune femme ressurgit lorsqu'il entama le refrain.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
>But I don't know how.<br>Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me,  
>And after all, you're my wonderwa...<em>

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement. Il devint rouge et vit qu'Hermione était toujours allongée, mais les yeux grands ouverts et un fou rire l'ayant saisi.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Granger? Lança Drago, vexé qu'elle se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.

- Tu devrais prendre des cours de chants. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oh, ça va hein. Et puis, t'étais censée dormir, pas écouter. »

Après quelques secondes de rire intensif, elle réussit enfin à se calmer. Elle se mit en position assise, et regarda Drago. Il s'était tu, mais continuait d'arracher les brindilles d'herbe sur le sol. Il avait l'air soucieux. Elle aurait voulu être encore en colère contre lui, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop amoureuse de lui pour lui en vouloir longtemps (lamentable, hein?). Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le regarda un moment.

« Est ce que tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Comment ça? Rétorqua-t-il, sans quitter la pelouse des yeux.

- Quand tu m'as... embrassé et que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, moi. Un coup tu me détestes de tout ton être, un coup on se rapproche et je sens quelque chose de fort se tisser entre nous, ensuite tu me brises le cœur en me disant que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer et enfin, tu m'embrasses en mettant une telle passion dans ton baiser que je me sens perdue. A la fin, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus si je dois t'aimer ou te détester. »

Il lâcha enfin des yeux la verdure et posa son regard gris dans le sien. L'estomac de la jeune femme se retourna tant il la regardait intensément.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais naïve? Finit-il par dire.

- Un bon paquet de fois. Grogna-t-elle.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est la vérité. Dit-il en souriant.

- Si c'est pour m'insulter, je peux d'ors et déjà m'en aller...

- Mais laisse moi finir! La coupa-t-il, en la rasseyant de force. Il te suffit d'un ton convaincant et tu gobes tout. Il faut que tu saches que l'être humain est maître dans l'art du mensonge.

- Avec toi, je l'ai vite compris, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Répliqua-t-elle, avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Je mentais, ce jour là. Toutes ces horreurs que j'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un seul mot. Continua-t-il, sans prendre en compte la remarque d'Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me les as dites?

- Il est grand, noir de peau et il est capable de te casser la figure en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "pouf" si tu le contraries trop. »

Blaise. Évidemment. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, tic qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis cet après-midi avec le concerné.

« C'est vrai, ça? Tu m'a repoussé juste parce que Blaise s'intéressait déjà à moi?

- C'est la règle d'or de l'amitié: ne touche pas à la meuf qui plaît à ton pote.

- Dans ce cas, tu es le meilleur ami qui puisse exister. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à te croire. Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

- En plus d'être gobe-tout, t'es bornée comme c'est pas permis! S'exclama Drago, en soupirant.

- Tu m'as déjà menti une fois, et tu as l'air d'être un expert en la matière. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas encore en train de me déverser un tissu de conneries? »

Sur ce, il soupira de nouveau et lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser. Elle était incapable de parler lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle.

« Tu me crois, maintenant? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. »

Elle ne dit ni oui ni non, mais resta paralysée sur place.

« On a perdu sa langue? La charria-t-il.

- Prouve le moi.

- Pardon?

- Si tu es réellement amoureux de moi, prouve le.

- T'es sérieuse là, Granger? S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Comme jamais, Malefoy. Vas-y. J'attends.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autres? Je ne vois pas.

- Bien. »

Elle se leva sans plus un mot et avant de sortir du saule pleureur, se retourna et lui dit:

« Dès que tu as trouvé un moyen, fais moi signe. »

Elle passa sous les longues feuilles et repartit en direction du château. Drago poussa un grognement de frustration et sortit à son tour du saule, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

...

Ravi(e)s du retournement de situation? Ouais, ce n'est pas encore concrétisé mais au moins, ça a avancé. Ok je me la ferme.

Outre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Et au passage, je réponds aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)

AudeHP43 : Ahah, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. C'est vrai que les chapitres sont ridiculement courts, mais j'essaye toujours de m'améliorer :)

Ya Omri : Blaise et Draco, pauvres petites âmes en peine qui tournent en bourique à cause d'une fille lol On voit pas ça souvent.

SWAGang : Lol C'est pas grave. Je suis contente de savoir que tu sois fan de ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir ahah.

Bon, bisous à vous tous et toutes et à domani pour la suite! :D

Morgane.


	16. Le repas de fin d'année

Chapitre 16: Le repas de fin d'année.

« Un quoi?

- Un repas de fin d'année, jeune gens. Répéta le professeur Slughorn, avec son rire de morse. Comme vous le savez, nous abordons la mi-juin et les examens des cinquièmes et septièmes années ne vont pas tarder à débuter. Étant donné que vous êtes dans l'année de "transition", si je puis dire, autant en profiter et déguster un bon repas entre nous pendant que les autres trimeront dans leurs chambres, croulant sous les livres. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un rire, mais personne ne le suivit. Aussi, il toussota et reprit plus sérieusement.

« En tout cas, c'est un repas ouvert à tous et à toutes. J'ai demandé son accord au professeur Dumbledore pour avoir la Grande Salle un vendredi soir. Il nous faudra de la place, comme il y aura les quatre maisons. Il ne me manque plus qu'une date à fixer. Qu'est ce qui vous arrange le plus? »

Comprenant que ce repas serait très certainement obligatoire, chacun décida de choisir une date arrangeant telle ou telle maison, et un débat fut ouvert entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Le professeur Slughorn, ravi que son idée de repas suscite autant de réaction chez les jeunes, s'assit gentiment derrière son bureau, la main sur son ventre bedonnant, et attendit qu'un vote soit fait entre eux pour intervenir.

Ayant enfin choisi une date après un quart d'heure de débat, le professeur libéra ses élèves. Le professeur Rogue étant en pleine préparation des BUSE et ASPIC, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient une heure de libre avant leur prochain cours. Aussi, ils se précipitèrent dans le parc pour faire bronzette.  
>Les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre, chacun buvait avec délice les rayons du soleil, allongé tranquillement sur la pelouse.<p>

« Encore une année qui touche à sa fin. Soupira Ron, Lavande allongée à côté de lui.

- Elle est passée rudement vite, vous ne trouvez pas? Fit remarquer Neville. »

Tous approuvèrent. A cette remarque, Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Oh oui, l'année était passée même très vite. Les évènements aussi. Ils avaient défilés sans qu'elle puisse les voir. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Malefoy lui avait fait cette drôle de déclaration sous le saule pleureur. Depuis qu'elle lui avait imposé de faire ses preuves, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Il y avait parfois des regards discrets dans les couloirs, en cours et dans la Grande Salle, mais c'est tout. Elle finissait par croire qu'il s'était réellement moqué d'elle...

« A quoi tu penses, Hermy? Lui demanda Harry, s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Au repas de Slug. Répondit-elle, revenant sur terre.

- Quelle idée il a eu, celui là! Déjà que ses repas du club étaient barbants, mais alors là. Avec les Serpentard, en plus! Il veut qu'on s'entretue?

- Il pensait que ça nous ferait plaisir. Tu le connais, il est soucieux des autres.

- Mouais. Je me demande quand Dumbledore va nous amener dans cette fameuse caverne où Jedusor a mis un Horcruxe. Cela fait un moment que nous en parlons, mais il ne m'a toujours pas dit quand nous y allions.

- Sans doute attend-t-il un moment importun.

- Oui, je pense aussi. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens, et aucun ne s'en plaignit.

« Bon sang Parkinson, tu pourrais pas me lâcher deux secondes?

- Mais Blaise, c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça! Pourquoi tu...

- Lâche moi! »

Il la poussa pour l'éloigner de lui, et elle parut troublée. Les Gryffondor se lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs. Drôle de comportement. La plus inquiète était Hermione. Ces derniers temps, le comportement du Serpentard était agressif et distant. Il ne parlait quasiment à plus aucun de ses amis, envoyait balader les gens qui osaient le regarder de travers et avait les traits marqués par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Je suis capable de prendre mes décisions tout seul. Dit-il alors, plus calmement.

- Je peux t'aider. Je suis ton amie...

- Personne ne peut m'aider. »

Il s'en alla à toute vitesse, laissant Pansy pantoise. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. La jeune Weasley était au courant de l'entrevue d'Hermione et Blaise, et savait que ce dernier se comportait étrangement depuis.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que tu l'as refoulé qu'il est comme ça, j'espère? Chuchota Ginny, se rapprochant de son amie.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas. Ses problèmes ont l'air de dépasser la déception amoureuse. »

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête, et elles regardèrent toutes deux le grand Serpentard rentrer dans le château.

**000**

Blaise marchait rageusement dans le château, se dirigeant vers le septième étage. Son avant-bras brûlait, lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Maudit tatouage! S'arrêtant devant ce fameux mur où il avait l'habitude de passer, il ferma les yeux, en serrant son bras, comme pour faire un garrot. Malheureusement, la douleur ne passait toujours pas. Tandis que dans le mur se formait une grande porte, Blaise repensa douloureusement à cette nuit là...

_Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque Blaise, alors qu'il profitait tranquillement de sa soirée à Pré-au-Lard, transplanait de force dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Avant de penser à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait au manoir Malefoy, une masse de personnes encapuchonnées s'étaient réunies autour de lui, en cercle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, alors que la plus imposante des personnes s'approchait de lui. La personne enlevait sa capuche, montrant son visage. Blaise soupirait en reconnaissant son paternel._

_« Père. Avait-il annoncé, poliment.  
><em>

_- Mon fils. Avait rétorqué Zabini Senior en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Tu as été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténébres. Il va enfin te confier une mission. »_

_ Blaise avait lu de la fierté dans le regard de son père, et afin de ne pas le décevoir, il décidait de se montrer digne de ce qui lui serait confié. Chaque personne s'inclinait alors légèrement lorsqu'une autre avait transplané dans la pièce. Blaise s'était senti obligé d'en faire de même._

_« Merci à tous d'être venu. Déclarait une voix perchée et sifflante. En cette soirée de début d'été, le jeune Zabini se verra attribué d'une mission de la plus haute importance...  
><em>

_- Nous en sommes absolument honorés, ainsi que Blaise. Vous ne le regretterez pas, mon Seigneur, il ne vous décevra pas...  
><em>

_- Tais toi, Zabini! L'interrompait la voix, tandis que le père de Blaise faisait le silence. Je disais donc: Blaise, approche. »_

_ Le concerné, craignant quelque peu la suite, avait avancé vers celui qu'il appelait désormais "son maître". Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténébres avait soudainement soulevé sa manche et regardait avidement la Marque qui ondulait sur l'avant-bras de Blaise._

_« Elle sent que la suite va lui plaire. Tu vois, s'exclama-t-il avec vigueur en mettant le doigts sur la tête du serpent. Elle est avide d'aventures. »_

_ Blaise n'avait rien répondu et continuait de fixer le plancher, les yeux rouges de son Maître ne le mettant pas du tout à l'aise. Voldemort l'avait ensuite lâché et tournait autour de lui._

_« Tu es le plus apte à remplir convenablement cette mission.  
><em>

_- Je suis prêt à accepter, mon seigneur. Avait alors dit Blaise, sous le regard incitatif de son père.  
><em>

_- Bien. Avait approuvé Voldemort. De toute façon, que tu acceptes ou non, tu auras quand même l'obligation de le faire. »_

Déglutissant difficilement, Blaise se secoua la tête pour ne plus repenser à cette horrible soirée et poussa la poignée de la grande porte. Il disparut derrière. Il en avait pour quelques bonnes heures au moins.

**000**

« On se demande quand même ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez Blaise.

- Tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire, Pansy? De toute façon, aussi obstinée que tu sois, tu ne le sauras jamais.

- Pourquoi ce pessimisme?

- C'est du réalisme. »

Même Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ami, se comportait bizarrement. Pansy se demandait quelle épidémie les avait tous frappés, à la fin!

« Et toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi ton ami est dans cet état? Relança-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que Blaise ne me parle plus depuis un bon moment.

- Ça non plus, je ne l'ai toujours pas compris. Comment deux amis soudés comme vous ont pu arrêter de se parler du jour au lendemain?

- Et si tu arrêtais d'essayer de comprendre les choses et que tu t'occupais de tes oignons, Parkinson? »

Face au comportement grognon de Drago, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur sa lecture du journal. Drago s'allongea dans le canapé, virant au passage un couple qui se bécotaient au bout.

« La Marque des Ténébres a été aperçu dans le ciel pas loin d'ici! S'exclama alors Pansy.

- Montre moi ça. »

Drago avait arraché le journal des mains de son amie et parcourait des yeux l'article.

« Cette histoire ne sent pas bon. Déclara alors Drago.

- Pas bon du tout. Ajouta Pansy. »

**000**

« Le repas de Slughy est demain soir, et je n'ai toujours rien à me mettre!

- Elle est sérieuse, là? Lavande, ton armoire est remplie de fringues! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, mais pas de vêtements de soirée.

- Tu n'as qu'à remettre ce que tu avais mis au bal de Noël. Proposa Harry.

- Et puis quoi, encore? Ça va vraiment faire la fille qui n'a rien à se mettre sur le dos. Hermy, t'aurais pas un truc à me prêter? Hermy? »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la concernée, qui était encore en train de lire en faisant semblant de les écouter.

« Encore en train de lire ça? Je croyais qu'il était nul! S'étonna Lavande. »

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas, les yeux absorbés par sa lecture. Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et chercha une excuse pour la faire revenir sur terre.

« Je rêve ou Pattenrond est en train de déchirer les pages de ton livre de potions?

- Pardon? »

Hermione s'était levé précipitamment et s'apprêtait apparemment à faire la peau au chat, ce qui fit bien rire les trois autres. Hermione rit également après.

« Excusez moi, mais j'étais dans un passage du livre assez... intense, dirons nous.

- Il s'y passe quoi? Demanda Ron, bien qu'il n'en ait rien à faire.

- Le couple principal se réconcilie, c'est important.

- Dis tout de suite que ces Moldus sont plus intéressants que nous. Railla Ron.

- Mais non, mais c'est un passage important, comprenez ça...

- Pas besoin de te justifier. La coupa Harry, avec sourire.

- Il n'est pas si nul que ça, finalement, puisque tu ne le lâches plus. Fit remarquer Lavande.

- Ben en fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accrocher au début mais ce livre est pas mal. Et la façon d'écrire de l'auteur me plaît beaucoup. Ça joue.

- Il faudra que je le lise, alors. »

Hermione sourit à Lavande.

« Bref, parlons de choses plus importantes. Tu as quelque chose à me prêter pour la soirée de demain? Relança Lavande.

- Sûrement. Viens, on va regarder. »

Lavande suivit son amie et elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, à la recherche d'une tenue décente. Après presque une demi-heure de recherche, Lavande avait enfin opté pour une tenue qui lui allait "à peu près". Hermione, elle, se contenterait d'un simple t-shirt lâche qui laissait une épaule dénudée et un slim.

« Pas plus? S'étonna son amie.

- Pour quoi faire? C'est un dîner barbant, pas un speed dating. »

Certains élèves attendaient déjà devant la Grande Salle. Quelques un s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, d'autres avaient opté pour une tenue plus décontractée.  
>Drago faisait parti de la deuxième catégorie, et il attendait sagement que son morse de professeur de potions daigne se montrer. Il était debout contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'attitude parfaite du mauvais garçon.<p>

Il était avec Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et ses inséparables Crabbe et Goyle. Il levait sans arrêt les yeux pour voir si Blaise venait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans doute ne voudrait-il pas se mêler à la masse. La énième fois où il leva les yeux vers les escaliers, il y resta accroché. _Elle_ venait d'arriver. Même si elle n'était pas au top niveau vêtements, elle restait incroyablement séduisante.

« Drago! L'appela Pansy.

- Quoi? L'agressa-t-il, agacé. »

Elle lui montra Blaise, qui descendait à son tour les escaliers. Il était donc finalement venu. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Hermione, il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda. Elle soutint son regard mais fut tirée en avant par Lavande. Ce regard avait été beaucoup trop lourd de sens pour Drago, qui avait détourné le sien.

« A quoi tu joues? Murmura Lavande à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, je... Son regard était bizarre. Presque... mauvais.

- N'y pense plus et profite de la soirée. »

Elle approuva le conseil de son amie et elles allèrent attendre devant la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Harry et Ron. Encore une fois, Hermione se sentit mise à l'écart face au couple. Elle discuta donc avec Harry jusqu'à ce que Slughorn arrive enfin.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, mais nous, les professeurs, sommes très pris en ce moment, avec la préparation des examens et tout ça. Mais vous le savez déjà. Rit-il. »

Il ne se fit pas plus attendre et ouvrit la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été placées en énorme carré dans la pièce. Elle était décorée à l'ordinaire, à l'exception d'un grand drapeau dressé sur le plafond magique, où était inscrit "Merci pour cette année". Drago examina l'inscription et fit une moue.

« Si tu le dis. Soupira-t-il. »

Ils prirent tous places, comme d'habitude, entre maison. Le professeur sembla outré.

« Mais enfin! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que les tables soient placées ainsi pour que vous preniez place comme tous les jours! Mélangez vous! »

Tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne bougea.

« Avez-vous des problèmes d'audition ce soir? Insista le professeur. Je veux que vous vous mélangiez. Pas de table Gryffondor, de table Poufsouffle ou autre. C'est un repas de fin d'année, d'échanges entre élèves. Où est l'échange si vous n'allez pas vers les autres? Allez, du nerf! »

Sur les ordres de leur professeur, certains et certaines changèrent de place. Il y eut un grand brouhaha pendant quelques secondes, et enfin tout le monde fut de nouveau assis. Slughorn sourit.

« C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »

Il prit place sur la grande chaise, que tout le monde avait cherché à éviter pour ne pas être placé à côté du professeur Slughorn. Neville Londubat et Millicent Bulstrode n'avaient pas été assez rapides.

« Bien! Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer. »

A ces mots, de la nourriture apparut en masse sur la table. Chacun et chacune piocha dans les plats et mangea à sa faim. D'abord gênés, les gens ne tardèrent pas à parler et la Grande Salle fut bientôt remplie de l'habituelle tumulte des repas.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient joué des coudes pour pouvoir être à côté. Sous les directives d'Hermione, ils s'étaient placés très loin de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Hermione était au milieu des deux garçons, tandis que Ron était à côté de Lavande et Harry à côté de Seamus. Malheureusement pour eux, leur professeur passait en revue toute la salle, et finit par les voir à côté. Il plaça sa baguette contre sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

« Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger. C'était finement joué, mais on n'échappe pas à mon œil de lynx. C'est un repas pour partager avec les autres, pas rester avec son groupe d'amis. Monsieur Potter, veuillez changer de place avec Monsieur McLaggen et... oh Wendy, changez avec Miss Bulstrode.

- Ce n'est pas possible. S'horrifia mentalement Hermione. »

Millicent était ravie de ne plus être à côté de Slughorn et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se leva et s'assit à la place de Ron, alors que lui allait d'un pas traînant à la place de Millicent. Cette dernière darda Hermione d'un regard noir et une fois qu'elle eut son assiette devant elle, l'évita copieusement.

Cormac et Harry changèrent rapidement de place, et ce premier fit un sourire des plus ravageurs à Hermione. Elle n'y répondit pas et se fixa l'objectif de ne regarder ni à sa droite, ni à sa gauche et de regarder uniquement son assiette. Drago regardait Cormac faire du charme à Hermione et il serra le poing sur sa jambe.

« Bien! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ceci. Désormais, je ne vous interromps plus, continuez à vous amuser! S'exclama Slughorn.

- Ah, parce qu'on est en train de s'amuser, là? Demanda Drago à Pansy, qui gloussa. »

Hermione était réellement accablée d'être au milieu de Millicent Bulstrode et Cormac McLaggen. C'était bien sa veine...

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la dévorer du regard. "Regarde ton assiette Hermione, regarde ton assiette", se répétait-elle en boucle. Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Lavande, qui lui répondit par un regard signifiant "Je compatis". Son regard dériva un peu partout dans la salle, et elle tomba évidemment sur Malefoy. Il était en grande discussion avec Pansy Parkinson, et ils riaient même aux éclats. C'était injuste! Malefoy était entre Parkinson et Goyle, et personne ne lui avait rien dit à lui!

Elle chercha ensuite Blaise et le trouva pas loin de Slug, coincé entre Neville et Cho Chang. Il remuait la nourriture dans son assiette avec la fourchette, mais n'y touchait pas. Il avait la tête appuyé sur un de ses bras et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement lorsque Slughorn obligea Malefoy à changer de place et s'assoir entre Susan Bones et Parvati Patil.

« Slughy a dit que ce repas devait être un échange. J'aimerais beaucoup échanger avec toi, Granger, et pas seulement une conversation polie. »

Quel personnage infecte, s'insurgea Hermione mentalement. Ne réponds pas à ce qu'il te dit, ignore le royalement. Il finira peut-être par lâcher l'affaire...

« Au fait, tu sors toujours avec Zabini? »

Manqué.

« Écoute Cormac, je ne suis pas intéressée, d'accord? Laisse tomber.

- Ouais laisse tomber McLaggen, de toute façon qui voudrait perdre son temps avec cette raté?

- Ton intervention n'était pas nécessaire, Bulstrode. Rétorqua Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

- Oh que si, elle l'était. Je ne comprends même pas ce que ces garçons te trouvent. Tu es aussi barbante et inutile qu'un bouquin sur les moldus.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à la fermer si tu tiens à ta langue.

- C'est une menace, Granger?

- Que tu ne devrais pas prendre à la légère, Bulstrode. »

Les deux filles se faisaient désormais face, avec un regard des plus noirs. Cormac et Lavande n'osaient pas intervenir pour les calmer, vu qu'elles avaient déjà assez l'air remontées.

« Ne me provoque pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Hermione la gifla. Millicent toucha sa joue avec une mine horrifiée et gifla Hermione à son tour. Elles commencèrent alors à se tirer les cheveux, se pincer, se griffer, un vrai combat de catch féminin. Elles tombèrent de leurs chaises, mais se remirent vite debout pour continuer le combat. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Certains les encourageaient, d'autres les priaient d'arrêter, mais la première catégorie était plus nombreuse.

Le professeur Slughorn, choqué, se leva en hâte de sa chaise et accourut vers les deux filles.

« Mesdemoiselles! Veuillez cesser _immédiatemment_ ceci! Hurla-t-il, en tentant de s'interposer. »

Mais elles n'écoutaient pas, trop prises dans leur jeu. Slughorn, n'ayant pas d'autres solutions, pointa sa baguette et un rais de lumière en sortit. Il passa entre les deux filles, qui furent éloignées l'une de l'autre par un puissant sort. Sous le choc, elles tombèrent au sol.

« J'espère qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal. Dit le professeur, rangeant sa baguette. Vous viendrez toutes les deux en retenue demain à dix-huit heures. Miss Bulstrode, veuillez changer de place avec Monsieur... Malefoy, tiens. Et les prochains qui manquent de s'entretuer seront renvoyés sur le champ de l'école pour une durée déterminée! »

Il avait vraiment l'air furieux et déçu. Hermione et Millicent se lancèrent une dernière fois un regard de défi et cette dernière partit à la place de Drago. Hermione se rassit, tandis que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse prenait place à côté d'elle. Le professeur retourna à sa place et fut d'une humeur ronchon les dix minutes qui suivirent. La bonne humeur revint au bout d'un quart d'heure, détendant l'atmosphère.

Hermione était satisfaite de ne plus être à côté de Millicent, mais maintenant elle était à côté de Malefoy, et elle était encore à se demander si c'était pire. Et Cormac qui continuait de la regarder voracement. Elle avait envie de vomir. Alors qu'elle terminait son plat principal, elle faillit recracher sa viande dans l'assiette.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire du pied, McLaggen? S'insurgea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Répondit-il. Je me serais bien excusé, mais je ne suis pas désolé du tout.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée.

- Tu le seras dès que tu auras passé la nuit avec m...

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu? Fous lui la paix, McLaggen. »

Hermione se tourna interloqué vers son voisin de gauche, qui foudroyait Cormac du regard. Ce dernier le défia du regard.

« Un souci, Malefoy? Ricana-t-il.

- Quand une cause est perdue, autant laisser tomber l'affaire.

- Mêle toi donc de ce qui te regarde.

- Granger ne veut pas de toi, alors passe à autre chose.

- Depuis quand c'est toi qui me dicte quoi faire?

- Je fais ce que je veux, alors tu te contentes de la fermer et de m'obéir. »

Cormac poussa la chaise d'Hermione afin qu'elle ne soit pas entre lui et cet imbécile qui se permettait de mal lui parler.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, Malefoy. Mon père...

- Je me contre-fous de ton paternel, McLaggen. Le mien est placé plus haut hiérarchiquement que le tien, alors quand on ne sait pas, on se la ferme.

- Tu vas déguster, si tu continues.

- Eh bien, vas-y. Je t'attends. »

Cormac poussa la chaise d'Hermione encore plus loin et n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur Drago, qui l'évita de justesse. Cormac se prit le dossier de la chaise en plein dans la figure et parut sur une autre planète pendant quelques secondes. Drago se moquait de lui ouvertement, plié en deux. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le coup de poing atterrir dans sa mâchoire. Il répliqua presque tout aussi violemment et les deux garçons roulèrent à terre.

« Mais ce n'est pas croyable! S'insurgea Slughorn, en répétant le même sort que la demi-heure d'avant. Ce n'est pas le renvoi dont vous allez écoper, tous les deux, mais je me ferais une joie immense d'écrire une missive à vos pères pour leur parler en détails de votre comportement honteux! »

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux au sol et Slughorn fut une fois de plus obligé de changer de place Cormac. Il plaça Neville à la place. Hermione fut soulagée: enfin un ami à côté d'elle. Drago ne mangeait pas son bifteck, mais s'en servait pour calmer la douleur à sa dent. Il avait appuyé le bout de viande contre sa joue et restait ainsi, attendant que le mal passe.

« Et toi, ça va Hermione? Demanda alors Neville.

- Moi? Oh euh oui. Bulstrode n'a pas eu le temps de m'amocher.

- Tant mieux. Il y a vraiment une ambiance de bagarre, ce soir. Je me demande qui seront les prochains.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Neville! Quelqu'un va finir par être blessé, ou pire: être renvoyé de l'école!

- Il faudrait revoir l'ordre de tes priorités, Granger.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Malefoy. »

Il avait écouté la conversation et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter.

« Comment va ta dent? Se força-t-elle à demander, ne voulant pas d'une bagarre de plus.

- J'ai connu meilleur. Grogna-t-il, pressant plus le bifteck.

- Je fais un effort pour être sympa avec toi, tu pourrais en faire un aussi!

- Là tu vois, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta sympathie. J'ai taille de mal à ma molaire et j'ai monstrueusement envie de tuer l'autre con de McLaggen. Alors ne viens pas me prendre la tête dans ce genre de moments. »

Il n'aimait pas être dur comme ça avec elle, mais quand il était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à parler posément. Le regard de la femme qu'il aimait se voila et elle tourna la tête vers Neville, pour continuer à lui parler. Il lui avait probablement fait de la peine, mais il se rattraperait une fois calmé.

Un bruit cristallin résonna à leurs oreilles. Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Slughorn, qui s'était mis debout avec son verre à la main.

« Malgré ces petits incidents, nous passons une agréable soirée. Et j'aimerais porter un toast. A Poudlard, ainsi qu'à vous, mes chers élèves qui avaient si bien travaillé cette année. J'ai été enchanté de vous faire cours, et j'espère que vous continuerez sur cette voie l'année prochaine. A la votre! »

Il leva bien haut son verre avec un énorme sourire, et tout le monde se sentit obligé d'en faire de même. Pour laisser un bon souvenir à leur professeur, les élèves se forcèrent à sourire et crier "A la votre!", le verre bien levé. En abaissant son verre, Parvati en renversa malencontreusement le contenu sur le t-shirt de Millicent. Celle-ci hurla d'horreur.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, sombre idiote! Un vêtement de marque! Tu sais combien ça coûte, ce genre d'habit? Non, évidemment, tu ne peux pas le savoir, vu les torchons avec lesquels tu t'habilles.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Et je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi!

- Tu as raison. »

Parvati fut agréablement surprise, mais sa joie s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'elle reçut le contenu du verre de Millicent sur sa robe.

« Mieux vaut être quittes. Ajouta Millicent avec un sourire mauvais. »

Parvati, le regard lançant des flammes, attrapa une poignée de purée dans son assiette et l'aplatit dans la coiffure de Millicent. Toutes les personnes, suivant la scène depuis tout à l'heure, poussèrent un petit cri d'exclamation. Millicent fermait les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que la purée coulait dans ses cheveux.

« Ta coiffure me dérangeait atrocement. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Dit Parvati, avec le même sourire que Millicent quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Millicent, bouillante de rage, attrapa son assiette où il ne restait que la purée et l'aplatit sur le visage de Parvati. Les cris d'exclamations furent plus forts. Le Serpentard à côté de Parvati se mit à ricaner. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, la face pleine de purée, ce qui déclencha le fou rire de son voisin.

« Ça te fait rire? S'insurgea-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa le pichet à vin et le versa sur la tête du Serpentard. Elle le regarda s'écouler, tandis que la victime, impuissante, avait désormais les cheveux et le visage puant et collant. Il se vengea sur son voisin, qui se moquait de lui, en lui glissant un bifteck dans le caleçon. Très rapidement, cette crise de nourriture se propagea sur toutes les tables, et une bataille fut déclarée.

Chacun armé de munitions, les tables avaient été renversées et les gens se cachaient derrière, lançant la nourriture à travers la pièce. Rapidement, tout le monde fut recouvert de purée, de vin ou autre de la tête aux pieds. Le professeur Slughorn s'était réfugié derrière son siège après avoir tenté de calmer tout le monde et avoir reçu un bifteck dans la figure. Il ne contrôlait rien du tout, et ça tournait réellement au massacre.

« Arrêtez! Cria-t-il à grande peine. Vous allez finir par vous blesser! »

Pour toute réponse, un pichet d'eau le frôla de près.

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais un repas de fin d'année avec des élèves. Dit-il. »

Il se cacha de nouveau derrière son siège et décida d'attendre que ça leur passe. Le problème, c'est que cette bataille au début barbare avait fini par devenir un jeu. Tout le monde riait aux éclats, le corps recouvert de nourriture et de boisson. Aussi, il entreprit de ramper jusqu'à la sortie et aller chercher de l'aide.

Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ron d'un côté de la salle, et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie depuis que Millicent avait été assommée par un pichet de vin mal envoyé. De leur côté, Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient faufilés dans un coin tranquille de la salle, ne voulant pas participer à cet assaut puéril de nourriture. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment l'avis de Drago.

« Mais pourquoi on se cache? Je veux y retourner, moi! S'exclama-t-il, tiré de force par ses amis dans un recoin.

- Tu te fiches de moi? S'esclaffa Pansy. On n'a plus dix ans, je te signale. Tout ça à cause de cette imbécile de Millicent. Si elle s'était contenté de râler, Parvati aurait dit "Désolée" et on en serait pas là maintenant.

- Eh bien moi, je dis merci à Millicent, les batailles de bouffe c'est mythique! Tu crois qu'il y en a eu beaucoup, à Poudlard, depuis que l'école a été fondée? A mon avis, on est l'une des premières égéries à avoir osé en faire une.

- Si Dumbledore vient à apprendre ça, on risque de sérieux ennuis. Fit remarquer Pansy, les traits tirés par le sérieux.

- Il va l'apprendre, ça c'est sûr. Si Slughorn n'est pas frappé d'amnésie subitement.

- Il faudrait lui jeter un Oubliettes. Suggéra Blaise.

- Bien, mais c'est pas moi qui m'en chargera. Répondit machinalement Drago. »

Pansy allait rétorquer lorsqu'elle reçut un liquide collant sur tout le corps. Elle afficha une mine choquée et chercha le responsable. Elle se leva alors brusquement et hurla d'une voix perçante:

« Si je te chope, pauvre débile, je peux te dire que tu vas prendre cher! »

Bien qu'ils étaient censés ne plus se parler, Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant Pansy s'énerver et prendre ainsi part à la bataille, pour trouver le coupable. Drago balaya rapidement la salle du regard avant de s'arrêter avec un battement de cœur beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Il venait de voir quelqu'un. De _la _voir. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis et de la nourriture dans les mains, elle riait. Riait aux éclats. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. A son souvenir, jamais elle n'avait autant ri. Après, il n'avait sûrement pas eu de moments de complicité avec elle comme Potty et Weasmoche avaient du en avoir. Bien qu'elle soit couverte de nourriture, d'eau, les cheveux emmêlés, sa tenue débraillée et le visage dégoulinant, elle restait incroyablement belle. Jamais il ne comprendrait ceci. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était belle à proprement parler, en vérité mais elle avait un charme fou indéniable.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? »

La voix rauque de Blaise l'avait interrompu dans sa contemplation.

« Qui ça? Demanda Drago, bêtement.

- A ton avis. Répondit-il simplement, le regard dans le néant.

- Pourquoi tu me balances ça d'un co...

- Oh je t'en prie, je te connais mieux que ma poche. J'ai vu comment tu la dévorais des yeux à l'instant.

- J'étais pas en train de la... dévorer des yeux. Déglutit Drago.

- Tellement que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'échapper de tes orbites. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette remarque, ce qui fut également le cas de Blaise. Pendant quelques secondes, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité, complicité qui avait tant manqué au blond. Mais elle fut vite envolée en éclats lorsque Pansy revint. Ils s'étaient attendus à la voir accablée et furieuse, mais au lieu de cela, elle semblait euphorique et débordante de joie.

« Je viens de foutre une raclée phénoménale à Weasley fille. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est exaltant! Et j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là! Je vais balancer des parts de tartes dans la tronche de tous ces niais de Gryffi tu vas voir. Ils vont plus se sentir pisser, après!

- ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Pansy Parkinson? S'exclama Drago, choquée du comportement de son amie.

- Je lui ai appris à se décrisper et péter un bon coup! »

Sur ce, elle poussa un hurlement de joie et retourna à la bataille, en poussant à terre Seamus Finnigan au passage. Drago pouffa légèrement et se leva, pour rejoindre son amie. Il jeta une oeillade à Blaise, qui ne bougea pas.

« Tu ne viens pas? Tenta-t-il.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »

Drago ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa déception et c'est sans lui accorder le moindre regard que Blaise sortit de la Grande Salle.

De son côté, Hermione devait se l'avouer: elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Faisant partie du club de favoris du professeur Slughorn, elle avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises durant l'année de faire des repas avec lui. Mais celui-là était de loin le plus amusant et fascinant qu'elle ait fait. Alors qu'elle se relevait et débordait d'une excitation pour le jeu sans limite, son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre lorsque quelqu'un se faufila derrière elle. Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et une voix envoûtante lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille:

« Moi aussi, je peux jouer? »

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et elle fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle continua d'inspirer et expirer difficilement et chercha à se libérer de cette emprise qu'_il_ exerçait toujours sur elle.

« Même avec de la bouillasse qui sent atrocement mauvais dans les cheveux, tu restes sexy à tomber par terre. Comment tu fais? Continua-t-il dans son petit manège.

- Malefoy... Commença-t-elle. »

Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le sentit s'éloigner de lui. Avait-il senti la gêne qui émanait autant d'elle? Elle se retourna mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle vit. Si Drago s'était éloigné, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ressenti la gêne d'Hermione. Mais parce que Harry l'avait tiré de force. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux face à face, avec un regard mauvais.

« A quoi tu joues, Potter? Cracha Drago.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question... Malefoy. Rétorqua le concerné.

- Même quand je ne te fais rien, tu viens me chercher les embrouilles. On dirait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Railla le Serpentard.

- Je voudrais que tu cesses d'importuner sans arrêt Hermione.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, s'en est-elle déjà plainte? »

Question à laquelle Harry ne répondit que par un silence.

« Évidemment qu'elle ne s'en est jamais plainte. Rajouta Drago, avec un sourire moqueur. Alors maintenant, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse la vivre tranquille. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas son père.

- Je sais qu'elle ne dit rien, mais qui te dit que ça ne l'affecte pas?

- Ce que tu peux être lourd, Potty! »

Harry n'insista pas plus longtemps et regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes gens qui se détestaient auparavant.

« Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas tomber amoureux. Ne put-il s'empêcher de glisser. »

Son regard dériva évidemment sur Hermione, qui baissa les yeux, honteuse. Harry lança un dernier regard plein de rancoeur à Drago et retourna avec Ron. Le blond se tourna vers la Gryffondor, qui semblait toute retournée.

« Ce St Potter, alors. Souffla Drago. Il en rate pas une. »

Hermione ne répondait toujours pas. Avait-elle soudain été frappée d'amnésie?

« Si Harry ne t'avait pas tiré, je t'aurais probablement sauté dessus. »

A cette remarque, le sourire de Drago tomba et il fit une mine de cent pieds de long. Après un petit silence, il reprit, goguenard:

« Dans ce cas, me reste plus qu'à tuer Potter.

- Non! Heureusement qu'il avait fait ça. Cela fait déjà suffisamment longtemps que je me fais fureur pour ne pas craquer, j'aurais vraiment été faible en craquant aussi bêtement. Je ne veux pas Malefoy, tu m'entends? Il ne se passera rien entre nous tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu m'aimes sincèrement et que ce n'est pas qu'un jeu pour toi.

- T'es casse-pieds, Granger! Entendre les trois mots de ma bouche sans ombre d'ironie ne t'a donc pas suffi?

- Ce que j'ai bien compris en me rapprochant de toi cette année, c'est que tu es un vil menteur et que tu sais être très convaincant.

- Mais je ne mentais pas!

- Dans ce cas, prouve le moi! S'écria Hermione, à bout. »

Pour une fois qu'elle s'amusait vraiment sans faire semblant, il fallait qu'il vienne encore tout gâcher. On dirait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir heureuse quand il n'en était pas la raison. Drago, à bout également, ne savait plus que faire. Il voulait, il _voulait_ vraiment prouver à Hermione qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Que ce n'était pas que des paroles en l'air.

La première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut totalement folle et irrationnelle, mais il ne voyait pas que faire d'autre. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, peinée, vers ses amis, il la devança et arriva le premier devant Harry et Ron, qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il planta son dur regard acier dans celui plus doux vert de son pire ennemi.

« Oui, tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas tomber amoureux de Granger. Débuta Drago. Et tu as vraiment cru que j'allais écouter les mises en garde d'un pauvre balafré stupide dans ton genre? En plus, je te déteste. Mais là n'est pas la question, pour une fois. Mine de rien, j'ai essayé de respecter ton conseil. Tu as vraiment cru que ce serait simple comme bonjour de ne pas tomber sous son charme? Cette fille est une déesse échappée du ciel. Elle est la perfection réincarnée. Bon, elle a pas mal de défauts, comme chaque être humain qui se respecte. Elle est bornée, naïve, trop intello à mon goût... Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il après un regard noir de Ron, on aime autant ses qualités que ses défauts. Et c'est mon cas. Oui, Potty. J'aime ton idiote d'amie naïve de première, Je-Sais-Tout horriblement agaçante et qui passe son temps dans ses bouquins. Oui, je suis amoureux de Hermione Granger! »

Il avait crié cette phrase, ce qui suffit à faire cesser pour de bon, semblait-il, la bataille de nourriture. Chaque regard dans la salle était tourné vers le Serpentard orgueilleux et méprisant qui venait d'avouer publiquement qu'il aimait la Gryffondor courageuse et d'une intelligence énervante.

« QUOI? »

Pansy Parkinson avait arrêté de se servir de Susan Bones comme punching-ball et, tenant toujours sa victime par le col, regardait interloquée celui qu'elle croyait être l'ami qui lui confiait tout. Face à ces mines déconfites, le sourire de Drago ne s'agrandit que plus.

« Vous avez bien entendu. Ai-je besoin de répéter pour les oreilles plus... difficiles?

- Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Cette fois, c'était Millicent qui avait parlé et elle semblait réellement au bord de la nausée. Encore en train de se battre contre Parvati, elle avait cessé net le combat en entendant les révélations de l'homme avec qui elle avait couché.

Le professeur Slughorn, qui avait pris la fuite pour avoir de l'aide, venait de revenir avec le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière afficha une mine horrifiée en voyant l'état de la salle et des élèves.

« Mais que s'est-il passé? On dirait qu'une horde de trolls est passée par ici! S'insurgea McGonagall, une main sur le cœur.

- Une petite... dispute qui a tourné au massacre.

- Dispute? Vous appelez ça une **dispute**, Horace? Ils ont mis la Grande Salle sans dessus dessous! Et tout cette nourriture gaspillée! »

Désormais, elle n'étais plus horrifiée mais en colère. Terriblement en colère. Les élèves sentirent que la suite n'allait pas être joyeuse.

« Vous tous! Sans AUCUNE exception! Vous serez tous collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire! Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre temps libre de révisions et examens des cinquièmes et septièmes années. Vous serez collés chaque samedi après-midi, de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures. Durant ce temps, vous nettoierez l'école._ Toute _l'école. »

A ces mots, les élèves blêmirent. Le château, ainsi que ce qui l'entourait, était immensément grand. Cela promettait d'être cauchemardesque! McGonagall, après un énième regard choqué sur la salle, tourna les talons, sa cape virevoltant en même temps. Slughorn, resté sur place, reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« Une punition également de ma part: vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que la salle ne sera pas propre et bien rangée. Vous allez nettoyer votre massacre. Personne ne sort tant que le sol ne brille pas. Et bien évidemment: pas de magie. »

Slughorn fit un sourire mesquin et sortit de la salle, fermant les deux grandes portes d'un coup de baguette magique. Tout le monde grogna, soupira, souffla, s'énerva.

« Ça va nous prendre toute la nuit pour nettoyer ça sans magie! Fit remarquer Lavande, très fatiguée.

- Parce que tu as cru qu'on allait écouter ce vieux morse? Railla Millicent. »

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et exécuta un mouvement du poignet, se servant d'un sortilège informulé. Sa mine se décomposa lorsque ça ne marcha pas, même au bout de la troisième tentative.

« Et toi, tu as vraiment cru que le vieux morse serait aussi naïf que ça? Rétorqua Lavande, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- On va devoir tout se coltiner sans magie, donc. Comprit Dean. »

Affligé, chaque élève se répartit une tâche et le grand nettoyage commençait. Une heure plus tard, la plupart d'entre eux se sentaient horriblement fatigués, ne tenant quasiment plus sur leurs jambes. Quelques un n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tenu et s'étaient endormi debout, la tête sur leur balai.

Drago passa à côté de Neville, qui dormait debout en ronflant, et ne se gêna pas pour le faire tomber à terre d'une pichenette. Même quand il eut touché le sol dans un vacarme, le Gryffondor ne se réveilla pas. Drago, faisant partie des élèves exténués, avait remarqué que quelques regards vrillaient parfois sur lui. Après tout, même si l'intervention de McGonagall et la punition de Slughorn avait fait pâlir tout le monde, personne n'avait oublié la déclaration d'amour qu'avait fait Drago Malefoy à Hermione Granger.

Depuis, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à la jeune femme, et il était même presque certain qu'elle l'évitait. Et que d'un certain côté, il l'évitait également. Lorsqu'il ramassa quelques déchets par ci par là et que la silhouette de la jeune Gryffondor passa près de lui, il fixa idiotement le sol. Mais alors que les secondes passaient, la silhouette semblait s'être arrêtée. Il releva difficilement les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy. Dit alors Hermione, d'un ton décidé.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain, Granger? Je suis assez fatigué et qui plus est, on en est à peine à la moitié du nettoyage. Alors...

- Non Drago, ça ne peut pas attendre. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu as avoué à Harry que tu m'aimais. Et devant tout le monde, qui plus est.

- C'est exact, au moins tu n'es ni aveugle, ni sourde je suis rassuré. Railla-t-il. Et alors?

- Alors... Assume.

- Très bien. Grommela-t-il. »

Hermione ne savait absolument pas où il voulait en venir en disant cela, mais elle le découvrit assez rapidement lorsque des lèvres débordantes de passion s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Elle fut agréablement surprise et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par ce flot d'émotions qui émanait de Drago et d'elle même. Il passa sa main contre sa taille, l'attirant ainsi plus proche de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, laissant ainsi tomber balai et serpillère.

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Que le lieu où ils se trouvaient s'effaçait. Que les personnes autour d'eux disparaissaient. Et qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, deux âmes dévorées de passion enivrante l'une pour l'autre.

C'est Drago qui mit fit à ce baiser lourd de sens. Difficilement, mais sûrement. Hermione rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il y lut un certain trouble, mais également du désir. Il sourit en voyant cela. Au moins, il pouvait être certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Un raclement de gorge inapproprié les fit revenir au moment présent. Drago regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte avec un certain amusement que tout le monde les fixait.

« Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu des gens se rouler une galoche ou quoi? S'exclama-t-il, moqueur. »

Cette remarque détourna le regard de pas mal de personnes, sauf de quelques unes. Comme Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Ce premier s'avança vers eux, incertain.

« Alors quoi? Quelle est la suite des événements? Demanda-t-il, l'air gêné. Tu vas sortir avec elle?

- Je ne sais pas et pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. »

Drago fit un clin d'œil complice à Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry, avec une moue dubitative, se retira à contre cœur pour terminer le grand nettoyage.

...

Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, hein. Vous avez forcément du comprendre que je n'aime pas les histoires de love trop faciles.

Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis le début. J'espère que la longueur est satisfaisante.

Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis? :)

Zoubi, mes camarades.

Morgane.


	17. Le bonheur ne dure pas

Chapitre 17: Le bonheur ne dure pas.

Le lendemain de la désastreuse soirée de fin d'année du professeur Slughorn, chacun fit la grasse matinée. Le nettoyage de la Grande Salle sans magie leur ayant pris très longtemps, ils n'avaient pu retourner dans leurs dortoirs qu'au milieu de la nuit. De ce fait, tout le monde était exténué.

Hermione était la première à s'être réveillée dans sa tour. Elle s'assit tranquillement dans sa Salle Commune, afin de lire le livre que lui avait envoyé sa mère. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus le livre lui plaisait. Au moins deux heures plus tard, Ron s'était levé et la rejoignit dans la salle. Elle posa momentanément son livre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent un petit moment de choses et d'autres, quand le sujet fâcheux arriva dans la conversation.

« Alors, toi et Malefoy... Vous...

- On quoi, Ronald Weasley? L'encouragea Hermione.

- Je veux dire, vous... Est ce que vous êtes ensemble?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi mais... Hier soir, il a avoué devant tout le monde qu'il t'aimait et en plus, il t'a embrassé Je pensais qu'après ça, ce serait clair pour vous deux.

- Eh bien non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Comme elle semblait agacée d'en parler, Ron ne dit plus rien et ferma les yeux, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu es toujours célibataire. Reprit-il après un silence.

- Où tu veux en venir, exactement? »

Il se tut à nouveau et le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues. Hermione se releva alors brusquement, pas sûre d'avoir compris mais méfiante.

« Ron... Ne me dis pas que tu... Enfin bon sang, tu as une copine! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Et alors? Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Bien sûr que si, ça veut dire quelque chose. Tu as eu ta chance en quatrième et même en cinquième année, tu ne l'as pas saisi alors maintenant c'est trop tard!

- Mais je crois que je t'aime encore! »

Hermione ferma les yeux à ses paroles et tenta vainement de respirer calmement.

« Ron Weasley. Je suppose que tu as compris que j'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant une longue période. _Très _amoureuse de toi. Mais je suis passée à autre chose quand j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne partageais pas les mêmes sentiments, ou du moins que tu ne voulais pas plus que de l'amitié avec moi. J'ai pris toutes les vacances d'été dernier pour t'oublier comme il se doit. Et même si ça a pris du temps, j'ai réussi.

- Hermione Granger, tu sais très bien que moi aussi, j'ai été amoureux de toi pendant une longue période! Et j'ai cru t'avoir oublié également. Mais quand j'ai vu cette vermine de Malefoy t'embrasser hier soir, j'ai cru recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur. J'ai cru qu'on me le lacérait très lentement! Il est clair que je ne t'ai pas totalement oublié et que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça? Murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. »

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et leurs visages n'étaient désormais séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« Je sais qu'on a laissé passer pas mal d'occasions. Beaucoup de nos amis ont souvent tenté de nous tendre des perches, pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble. Et on ne les a jamais attrapé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'on était pas assez mûrs pour assumer une relation plus qu'amicale. Mais j'ai dix-sept ans et tu les auras bientôt aussi. On a grandi, changé, évolué. Et je sais que maintenant, on peut. On peut franchir le cap de l'amitié et aller bien plus loin.

- Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit...

- Laisse nous une chance. Au moins... Une tentative! Pour savoir si nous sommes aptes à être ensemble. Une semaine. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Après, si ça ne marche pas, on arrêtera tout et on restera de simples bons amis.

- Tu oublies quelqu'un, on dirait. »

Il fronça sévèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il ne voyait pas de qui Hermione parlait. Exaspérée, elle lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

« Elle a les cheveux frisés et est raide dingue de toi! Soupira Hermione.

- Ah, Lavande? Grommela Ron. Elle comprendra.

- Non Ron, quand on est très amoureuse de quelqu'un, on ne comprend pas forcément les choses du même œil qu'autrui. Tu risques de lui briser le cœur!

- C'est sûr, mais si elle est vraiment amoureuse comme tu le dis, elle me pardonnera assez rapidement.

- Tu te comportes comme un véritable goujat! Le cœur d'une fille n'est pas un jouet, un vulgaire gadget que l'on trouve dans la boutique de Fred et George. C'est comme un petit être délicat et fragile: il faut l'attentionner et le traiter avec soin et respect. Ce que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de faire.

- Depuis le temps que je sors avec elle, je peux te dire que j'ai appris à la respecter et la traiter avec soin. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle ira très bien, je te dis.

- Mais moi, non. Je culpabiliserais trop. Alors, laisse immédiatement tomber cette idée saugrenue, je ne ferai pas de "test" pour savoir si on est fait pour être ensemble. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore saisi, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre! »

Ces mots semblèrent blesser Ron beaucoup plus qu'autre chose.

« Pas besoin d'aller chercher très loin, n'est ce pas? C'est de l'autre fouine que t'es amoureuse, c'est ça?

- Oui, Ron. Et l'autre fouine a un nom. Il s'appelle...

- Je me contre-fiche de l'appeler par son nom ou son surnom, Hermione. Tu as oublié son comportement depuis notre première année? Il te traîte comme une moins que rien, te méprise.

- Mais il a changé. Et moi aussi. On a appris à se connaître autrement qu'en Sang-De-Bourbe ou Malefoy prétentieux.

- Il n'est pas pour toi, Hermy. Il te fera du mal.

- Oui, comme toi tu en ferais à Lavande en sortant avec moi.

- Tu ne pourrais pas oublier Lavande un court instant?

- Non Ronald, je ne peux pas l'oublier, parce qu'au fil du temps, c'est devenue mon amie. Et qu'entre amies, on ne se fait pas de coups aussi bas et grotesques.

- Bien. Je comprends. »

Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle eut lorsqu'il fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se laissa faire, patiente, pour voir qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à prouver. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna doucement d'elle, il n'avait pas l'air tant emballé que ça. Il lui dit alors à voix basse:

« Tu as ressenti quoi, toi? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il est vrai que ce baiser n'était pas si emballant que ça. Ce n'était en rien comparable à son baiser avec Drago. D'accord, embrasser Ron était agréable, mais avec Drago, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, se sentait transportée ailleurs, coupée du monde et elle ne réussissait plus à aligner deux pensées correctement. Chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas ressenti en embrassant Ron. Celui ci attendait toujours une réponse, anxieux.

« Ce n'est pas comme avec Drago. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Donc, tu n'as rien ressenti. En déduit Ron, n'ayant pas l'air si déçu que ça.

- Ne le prends pas mal, hein. S'empressa-t-elle de dire. Tu embrasses très bien, mais ce n'est pas comparable à Drago.

- Tu es en train de dire que la fouine embrasse mieux que moi? »

Il se mit alors à rire. Malgré elle, elle le suivit et lui donna un coup dans le bras.

« Ce que tu peux être stupide, Ronald.

- Bon, tu sais quoi? Oublie. Ça doit être la soirée d'hier qui m'a un peu perturbé. Ce baiser m'a bien prouvé que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, et que c'est Lavande que j'aime véritablement.

- Ravie que tu sois redevenu toi même, mon cher. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main amicale, et se rassirent dans le canapé, continuant de discuter comme si rien de toute cela ne s'était passé.

Alors que midi n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Harry, Ginny et Lavande. Ron et Hermione avaient conclu de ne jamais parler de leur entrevue incongrue à leurs amis, et encore moins à Lavande.

A quatorze heures, tous se rendirent avec peine à leur première retenue du mois. L'ambiance de la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient tous les élèves punis, était déprimante. Le professeur McGonagall arriva et leur expliqua quoi faire. Toujours sans magie, ils avaient à nettoyer le château. Déjà que la Grande Salle la veille les avaient achevé, dans ce cas qu'est ce que ce serait avec tout le château?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lavande avaient fait en sorte d'être ensemble. Sous les ordres de leur professeur, ils commencèrent par les escaliers. Ce qui risquait d'être extrêmement dur, puisqu'ils bougeaient sans arrêt. A un moment, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux en train de nettoyer un escalier quand celui-ci bougea soudainement. Ils ne bougèrent pas, continuant de nettoyer. Hermione n'avait pas vu qu'à ce moment, Drago passait. Et la discussion qu'elle avait avec Ron était plutôt... confidentielle.

« Et vaut mieux que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, Ron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin? »

Hermione se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. Elle se releva doucement pour se retrouver face à Drago Malefoy.

« Rien du tout. Répondit-elle posément.

- Apparemment si, puisque t'as demandé à Weasmoche de garder le silence.

- Je suis là! S'insurgea le concerné.

- On s'en fout. Rétorqua Drago, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Alors Granger, il s'est passé quoi ce matin?

- Ça ne te regarde pas... Malefoy. »

Face au ton impérieux de la jeune fille, Drago siffla et se rapprocha d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait détailler exactement ses yeux.

« Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde, mon ange. Susurra-t-il.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place. Répliqua-t-elle. »

Le regard si doux et envoûtant qu'il avait posé sur elle cette soirée là avait totalement disparu. A la place, il y avait un regard dur et froid. Ron, inquiet que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, s'interposa du mieux qu'il put.

« Laisse tomber, Malefoy. C'est entre Hermione et moi. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il prit la main de son amie et l'éloigna de Drago. Celui-ci ne put se contredire sur le fait qu'il voulait étriper Ron sur place. La façon dont les deux Gryffondor étaient proches le mettait hors de lui.

« Entre Granger et toi? Bien. Je vois. Pouffa Drago, masquant son énervement. Bon, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et toutes autres futilités. Faites pas trop de gosses et m'invitez pas au mariage. Salut.

- Non mais attends, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? S'insurgea Hermione, lâchant la main de Ron et courant après Drago, qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Tu ne veux pas rester avec ton amoureux?

- Mais enfin, Ron et moi, on est pas ensembles! Il sort avec Lavande Brown!

- Ça ne veut rien dire. J'ai remarqué (et à mon avis, je ne suis pas le seul) que toi et lui vous trainez beaucoup ensemble, ces derniers temps. Tu ne crois pas que ça peut laisser filer des doutes?

- Mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Ron et moi, nous sommes juste amis.

- Super, donc tu vas sûrement pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et lui ce matin que tu ne veux pas ébruiter. »

Lui dire? A lui, l'homme qui l'avait embrassé pas plus tard qu'hier soir qu'un autre l'avait embrassé pas plus tard que ce matin? Ça serait joyeux, comme conversation. Hermione se pensait dans une impasse, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de sortie de secours lui apparaisse.

« C'est drôle, tout ça. Finit-elle par dire, se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
>- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire.<br>- Je veux dire, ce qui est drôle, c'est que pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que tu étais... jaloux. »

Dans le mille. Drago perdit visiblement toute son assurance, et les yeux rivés au sol, se passa une main dans la nuque.

« Moi? Jaloux? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Granger. Railla-t-il enfin.

- Je croyais avoir halluciné, mais quand j'y repense, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de t'enchanter que moi et Ron soyons aussi proches.

- Retiens bien une chose: s'il y a bien une personne dans ce monde de laquelle je ne me prendrais jamais à être jaloux, c'est bien le roux idiot et sans vergogne qui se trouve derrière toi. Pigé?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était forcément de lui que tu étais jaloux. Mais tout simplement du fait qu'un garçon soit proche de moi.

- C'est bien beau de rêver Granger, mais je ne suis pas jaloux de quoi que ce soit.

- Est ce que le grand Drago Malefoy serait en train de se défiler?

- Fiche moi donc la paix et retourne à ton ménage.

- Dit-il alors que c'est lui qui est venu chercher la petite bête!

- C'était parce que je m'ennuyais. Mais tu as réussi à me mettre en rogne, bravo. Bon, je te laisse avec Weaslaid. Mais pas de bêtises, sinon je vous décalque contre un mur tous les deux.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Ajouta sournoisement Hermione. »

Cette petite phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe à Drago, qui ne s'en sentit humilié que davantage. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et repartit. Elle sourit, fière de cet impact et retourna passer le balai avec Ron.

A la fin de leur dur après-midi de nettoyage intensif, chaque élève de Gryffondor s'affala avec un profond soupir dans son lit respectif. Totalement à bout, Hermione entendit son amie Ginny entrer dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle venait de lui passer devant sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

« C'est nouveau de m'ignorer comme ça? Râla Ginny, en souriant.

- Excuse moi Gin mais je suis morte. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a écrasé le corps tout entier avec un rouleau compresseur durant toute l'après-midi.

- Dire qu'il vous reste encore trois samedis comme ça.

- M'en parle pas. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

- Ne fais pas ce gâchis, voyons! »

Ginny s'assit au bout du lit, et regarda son amie, qui semblait réellement éreintée. Elle s'était rapidement changée et avait juste mis un t-shirt long, et elle ne cessait de s'aérer avec les mains, les yeux fermés et les cheveux attachés, pour ne pas qu'ils se collent à son visage déjà en sueur.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Lui suggéra Ginny.

- C'est ce que je ferai... quand j'aurai la force de me lever. »

Un toquement bref à la porte empêcha Ginny de rétorquer, et après un grognement mou de Hermione, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron et un Harry aussi épuisés que leur amie.

« On est venues voir si elle n'était pas morte.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'étonna Ginny.

- Parce que depuis qu'on est rentrés, Neville et Seamus sont allongés sur leur lit et ne bougent plus d'un poil. S'ils ne respiraient plus, on croirait presque qu'ils ont rendu l'âme. Et Hermione, elle tient le coup?

- Elle n'a même pas la force de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche, alors...

- Foutez moi la paix, et laissez moi mourir en paix. Grommela Hermione.

- Bon, laissez moi faire. »

Ron se rapprocha alors du lit de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur ses pieds près de la douche, et elle sembla sortir lentement de sa torpeur.

« Ce n'est pas un peu risqué de prendre une douche quand on a l'impression qu'on va tomber dans le coma d'une minute à l'autre? Demanda alors Hermione d'une voix molle.

- Mais non, l'eau va te réveiller. Répondit-il sûrement. Allez Hermignonne, dépêches toi de te laver, je pense que les autres ne voudront pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Elle sourit, approuvant ceci, et Ron sortit de la salle de bains, laissant sa meilleure amie prendre sa douche. Elle profitait depuis maintenant une demi-heure de son bon bain chaud, qui l'avait un peu réveillé et guéri ses membres endoloris. Elle jouait avec les bulles quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Hermione! Tu pourrais te dépêcher, s'il te plaît? Parce que les filles et moi, on aimerait bien se laver aussi. Si tu ne sors pas d'ici dix minutes, on force la porte! »

Hermione rit doucement et cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bains, toute propre et fraîche, les cheveux en queue de cheval, dans la même tenue que précédemment. Ce t-shirt était super confortable.

« Désolée, les filles. J'ai laissé l'eau du bain, si vous la voulez. »

Les trois autres colocataires engagèrent un vif combat pour savoir laquelle avait parfaitement le droit d'entrer la première dans la salle de bains. Hermione, tranquille, sortit du dortoir et entreprit de rejoindre Ginny dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années quand elle croisa Ron au passage.

« Si tu venais voir Lavande, elle est partie prendre sa douche. Lui dit Hermione.

- Ah, mince. Grimaça Ron.

- Pourquoi tu venais la voir, sans être indiscrète?

- Je me sens encore mal par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je... veux prouver que je tiens vraiment à elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter: elle n'en saura jamais rien. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. »

**000**

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor, ainsi que la plupart des autres maisons se retrouvèrent au lac. Excepté les cinquièmes et septièmes années, plongés en plein dans leurs révisions. En se promenant avec Ron, Hermione passa devant les Serpentard, et notamment devant Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Millicent, qui étaient toujours accrochés ensemble. Dès que Blaise, Millicent et Pansy la virent, ils la dardèrent d'un regard mauvais et détournèrent immédiatement le regard. Par contre, Drago ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager sans retenue et même lui faire un sourire charmeur. Elle se contenta de rougir stupidement et continua à marcher, toujours en pleine discussion avec Ron.

« J'ai tellement peur que Lavande l'apprenne et me jette comme une vieille chaussette. Avoua Ron à mi voix.

- Pourquoi l'apprendrait-elle? Nous sommes les deux seuls à le savoir, et personnellement, je ne compte pas aller lui répéter. Toi, je ne sais pas mais...

- Moi non plus, voyons. Rit-il. Mais on ne sait jamais, tu sais les murs ont des oreilles.

- Bien sûr, mais on était tout seuls dans la Salle Commune, tout le monde roupillait à poings fermés, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

- Tant mieux. Tu images, Lav aurait débarqué juste au moment où je t'ai embrassé? »

Hermione s'imagina la scène et ne put réprimer une grimace de terreur, qui fit rire Ron. Elle rit également, puis eut alors l'étrange impression que leur conversation n'était plus privée. Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçu Drago, qui les avait apparemment suivi quand il l'avait vu.

« Weasley, t'es un homme mort. Dit brutalement Drago, les yeux remplis de haine.

- Attends Malefoy, tu n'as entendu qu'une bribe de la conversation, il y a... »

Il ne l'écouta guère et la poussa sur le côté, pour se retrouver face à Ron, qui ne cillait pas.

« Tu as embrassé Hermione contre son gré, c'est ça? Cracha Drago.

- Pas du tout. Répliqua automatiquement Ron. Enfin, ce n'était pas prévu au début mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si je lui avais fait mal...

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne forçait pas les gens à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas?

- Il faudrait qu'un jour, tu apprennes à te mêler de ce qui te regarde, Malefoy.

- Quand ça concerne celle que j'aime, j'estime avoir le droit de m'en mêler. »

A ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire faiblard, qui s'évanouit vite lorsqu'elle vit Drago et Ron la main se rapprochant de plus en plus sur leur baguette.

« Si jamais tu la retouches encore une fois, je me chargerai personnellement de te tuer, Weasley. »

Après un sombre regard rempli de malveillance, Drago s'en alla et passa devant Hermione sans lui accorder un seul regard. Il retourna s'assoir avec ses amis et tenta de cacher sa mauvaise humeur derrière ce sourire moqueur dont il se séparait rarement. Hermione posa les yeux sur Ron, qui avait les siens rivés au sol. Son visage était rouge de fureur.

« Ron? Se hasarda-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui.

- Viens, on retourne voir les autres. »

Elle opina, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils repartirent en direction des Gryffondor, et Hermione prit grand soin de ne pas tourner la tête en passant devant les Serpentard. Une fois avec leurs amis, ils recouvrirent un sourire plus naturel. Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi au lac, à discuter, rire et profiter de leur dimanche avant de retourner dans les devoirs et le stresse des cours.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de retour à leur Salle Commune, voulant prendre une douche avant le dîner, Hermione trainait un peu en arrière, les yeux se baladant partout, rêveuse. Elle surprit alors des éclats de voix provenant pas loin des cachots. Intriguée, elle s'aventura discrètement là d'où les voix venaient et se cacha derrière un mur, tentant de suivre la conversation déjà en cours. C'était une voix de fille et une voix de garçon. Voix qu'elle ne tarda pas à identifier.

« ... que tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça!

- Bien sûr que si! Tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète énormément pour toi.

- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres et vis ta vie!

- Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, Blaise. Tu auras besoin d'aide tôt ou tard.

- Et c'est une pauvre trouillarde dans ton genre qui se proposera pour m'aider?

- Pas que moi. Je suis persuadée que Drago et Millicent, par amitié, t'aideront aussi.

- Millicent? Laisse moi rire. Cette fille est juste bonne à recopier les devoirs des autres et faire décoration dans la pièce. A part ça, elle ne sert pas à grand chose. Quand à Drago... on est même plus amis.

- C'est toi qui n'a plus voulu être ami avec lui. Lui continue de te considérer comme tel, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Bien sûr que si je l'ai remarqué et c'est ça qui me... dérange. Je me vois mal être ami avec le gars qui aime et a couché avec la fille que j'aime et m'a menti sur nombreuses choses. C'est un peu délicat.

- Ne me dis pas que vous en êtes encore à vous brouiller à cause de la Sang-de-Bourbe? »

A cette appellation, Hermione serra les poings et ferma les yeux, pour se contrôler.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de l'appeler comme ça? S'écria Blaise. Elle a un nom.

- Oui, bon Granger, si tu préfères.

- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause d'elle qu'on se dispute, tu le sais bien.

- Certes, mais en partie. Insista Pansy.

- Tu sais quoi? Je perds du temps inutilement, là. Et je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu cherches à faire, donc maintenant tu me fous la paix et je vais terminer ce que le Maître m'a confié, peu importe ce que tu en penses. »

Pansy allait rétorquer à nouveau mais Blaise lui passa devant, en soufflant comme un rhinocéros. Hermione, par peur de se faire repérer, se faufila discrètement dans un couloir et se colla contre un mur, la respiration saccadée. Elle entendit finalement Blaise s'en aller vers des étages supérieurs tandis que Pansy retournait sans doute dans sa Salle Commune. Hermione retourna alors discrètement sur ses pas et s'apprêta à retourner également dans la tour de Gryffondor, quand elle repensa aux paroles de Blaise. "Ce que le Maître m'a confié". Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être?

Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers, toujours aussi discrètement et finit par rattraper le Serpentard, qui se dirigeait visiblement vers le septième étage. Plus curieuse que jamais, elle le suivit à pas de loups, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir du septième étage, et Hermione resta en retrait, observant Blaise de loin. Ce qu'elle craignait arriva: Blaise s'était placé devant un grand mur vide, et restait de marbre. Quelques instants plus tard, une porte apparut et Blaise s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, la porte ainsi que Blaise avaient disparu.

Hermione hésita un instant: devait-elle essayer d'aller le retrouver ou bien laisser tomber tout de suite? Après mûre réflexion, elle opta pour la deuxième option et retourna dans sa Salle Commune. En arrivant, elle alla immédiatement dans sa chambre pour lire, ayant besoin de se changer les idées.

**000**

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, Hermione? »

Ginny avait surpris Hermione le regard posé sur la table des Serpentard. Celle-ci s'empourpra légèrement et se tourna vers son amie.

« Non, j'avais le regard dans le vague. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Reviens un peu sur terre. J'ai besoin de parler d'autres choses que d'examens et optimals à avoir.

- Oui, c'est normal, excuse moi. Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler?

- De ta vie sentimentale. Dit-elle sournoisement.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce que tu es mon amie et que ça m'intéresse. »

A cet instant, elle croisa malencontreusement le regard de Drago Malefoy, qui continuait à la regarder sans relâche.

« Il ne se passe strictement rien dans ma vie sentimentale. Répondit Hermione sans quitter Drago des yeux.

- Pourtant, avec tous les rebondissements des événements récents, j'aurais pensé que c'était enfin plus clair.

- Mais non, rien n'est plus clair. J'en suis toujours à me demander si je suis, ou que j'ai vraiment déjà été, amoureuse de Blaise et qu'est ce que je dois faire avec Malefoy qui n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut. Tu sais quoi? Finalement, je préférais quand j'étais désespérément seule et que personne ne s'intéressait à moi. Au moins, mes livres ne risquent pas de me rendre cinglée.

- Tu as cru que c'était tranquille et sans problèmes d'être amoureuse, ma Hermione? Ton livre moldu t'est un peu trop monté à la tête, je crois. »

Hermione fit une moue dubitative et recommença à manger, bien que l'appétit n'y était pas. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'était allé faire Blaise dans la Salle sur Demande, et surtout, pourquoi ça lui prenait autant de temps. Alors qu'elles entamaient le dessert, quelqu'un arriva dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se retourna et son cœur fit un raté lorsqu'elle vit Blaise s'avancer en traînant des pieds à la table des Serpentard. Il avait vraiment l'air... mal.

Dès qu'il s'assit, Drago passa à l'attaque et ne cessa de lui parler. Hermione, plus intriguée que jamais, jeta un sort informulé pour écouter toute leur conversation et fit mine de rien en dégustant sa tarte aux pommes. Avec le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle, elle ne perçut que quelques mots.

« ... penses que... va marcher?

- J'espère, sinon le... très en colère.

- Tu es sûr que tu... besoin d'aide?

- ... déjà dit non! »

Surprise par la brutalité des paroles de Blaise, Hermione coupa le sort et termina de manger son dessert en silence. Elle suivit Ginny, Harry et Ron dans le silence le plus complet et ils retournèrent à leur Salle Commune. Elle prétexta une fatigue soudaine et monta immédiatement se coucher. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves, du moins rêves dont elle ne se souvenait plus au réveil. Son premier cours de la journée était potions, avec les Serpentard de plus. Elle se prépara à la hâte et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Lavande qui l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Ils allèrent à pas tranquilles aux cachots.

Arrivés dans la salle, Lavande et Hermione s'installèrent à côté, tandis qu'Harry et Ron se plaçaient derrière elles. Hermione avait voulu se placer au premier rang, de façon à ne pas croiser le regard des autres Serpentard, qui la regardaient toujours mal depuis que Drago avait avoué être amoureux d'elle. Le professeur Slughorn fit une entrée fracassante, avec des tonnes de fioles dans les mains et tentant de garder un équilibre afin de ne pas tout faire tomber. Il aménagea les fioles côte à côte sur la table de pratiques et s'assit sans délicatesse derrière son bureau, affichant un grand sourire.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer de l'Amortentia! »

Des murmures surpris se propagèrent dans toute la salle. Slughorn ne se départit pas de son sourire et se leva, marchant les mains dans le dos dans la salle.

« Je comprend votre surprise. Il n'est pas au programme de sixième année de préparer ce philtre d'amour. En fait, il est au programme de septième année, essentiel pour vos ASPICS. Mais, comme nous avons terminé notre programme en avance, je pensais vous préparer à ce qui vous attend l'année prochaine, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, évidemment. Ce philtre n'est pas le plus compliqué, mais pas le plus simple non plus. Aussi, je vous conseillerais d'être très attentif aux recommandations et aux instructions que je vais vous donner au tableau. Vous ferez ce philtre par deux. Et je vous conseillerais aussi de jeter un sort afin que votre odorat soit affaibli, auquel cas vous risqueriez de vite perdre l'esprit à cause de l'odeur influente du philtre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Ron s'était précipité sur Lavande pour faire la manipulation avec elle, donc Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent ensemble pour la préparation. Celle-ci fit un sourire narquois à son ami, qui ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide du Prince cette fois-ci, comme la recette de la potion ne figurait pas dans leur manuel.

Slughorn inscrit de longues instructions au tableau, de nombreuses étapes que chacun et chacune tenta de suivre, alors qu'il ne cessait de déblatérer sur de possibles effets contraires des ingrédients si on appliquait pas correctement, etc... A la fin de ses instructions, il fit un grand sourire censé être encourageant à ses élèves et s'assit derrière son bureau, attendant un peu avant de faire un tour des tables. Harry, qui avait appris à compter sur l'aide du Prince, jeta une oeillade de chien battu à Hermione.

« Ne rêve pas Harry Potter, je ne ferai pas cette potion à ta place. Tu vas m'aider. Dit Hermione, mesquine.

- Mais tu sais bien que sans le Prince, je suis une larve en potions. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, implorant.

- C'est parce que tu ne fais aucun efforts. C'est l'occasion de montrer que tu es bien capable de faire tes preuves sans l'aide d'une personne qui a vécu avant toi.

- Le hic, c'est que je n'en suis _pas _capable, Hermione.

- Tu peux arrêter de te chercher des excuses et me passer la belladone? »

Harry soupira sans retenue et posa l'ingrédient dans la main de son amie. Elle fit ce petit sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et commença la potion, tandis qu'Harry lui passait les ingrédients et dictait les instructions. Alors qu'une demi-heure était déjà passée, Harry et Hermione inversèrent les rôles. Elle regarda son ami se débrouiller parfaitement, constatant avec plaisir qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de l'aide du Prince pour réussir brillamment la potion.

Elle tourna momentanément la tête, pensant qu'Harry se débrouillait très bien sans elle et regarda un peu autour d'elle, habitude qu'elle avait pris. Certains semblaient avoir des difficultés avec leur potion, tandis que d'autres y arrivaient plutôt bien. Elle constata néanmoins avec fierté qu'elle et Harry faisaient la meilleure potion. Chose que Slughorn confirma en passant près d'eux et en examinant leur chaudron.

« Tu vois, Harry, je te l'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une tiers personne pour y arriver. Sourit Hermione. »

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue d'Harry, du genre qu'une mère fait à son fils et il en rit, continuant de préparer la potion. Pas loin, Drago qui travaillait avec Pansy avait vu la scène et roula des yeux.

« Quel idiot. Grommela-t-il.

- Tu es jaloux? Se hasarda Pansy, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que son ami aime cette Granger.

- Jaloux de qui? De Potter? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère. Railla Drago.

- Pas jaloux de lui spécialement mais... du fait qu'il soit proche de Granger.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

- Mais enfin, tu... tu as avoué il n'y a pas longtemps que tu l'aimais.

- Et alors? Personne ne t'a dit que c'était peut-être un pari?

- Mais après, tu l'as embrassé. Je pensais...

- Tu penses trop, Parkinson. La coupa-t-il, las. Continue de t'occuper de la potion et oublie. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations, elle laissa tomber et se reconcentra sur la lecture des instructions. De leur côté, Harry et Hermione avaient presque achevé leur préparation, donc cette dernière entreprit de leur lancer un sort pour que leur odorat soit affaibli.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- Si tu laisses trop l'arôme te monter à la tête, tu peux rapidement devenir fou, Harry. Alors oui, je suis sûre et certaine que c'est nécessaire. La potion est presque prête et c'est le meilleur moment pour nous jeter ce sort. Place toi face à moi. »

Ce ton autoritaire avait convaincu Harry et il se mit face à son amie, qui pointa sa baguette sur lui. Aussitôt, toutes les odeurs qu'il sentait alors dans la salle disparurent subitement. Il ne sentit plus rien. Il arrivait à respirer, mais plus à sentir.

« C'est très efficace. S'exclama Harry.

- Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté de plonger ta tête dans le chaudron. Allez, à mon tour maintenant. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle-même, mais alors qu'elle allait prononcer le sort, elle fut interrompue par un bruit de métal qui tombe à terre. Tout le monde se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait le son et virent Lavande Brown complètement sonnée dans les bras de Ron. Leur chaudron de potion était à terre, ayant répandu tout le liquide sur le sol. Le professeur Slughorn accourut vers eux et regarda désastré le chaudron.

« Que s'est-il passé? S'exclama-t-il, regardant tour à tour Lavande et Ron.

- Notre potion était presque prête, j'allais lui lancer le sort de contre-odorat quand elle s'est mis à marmonner toute seule et à s'approcher du mélange. Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé, elle aurait plongé sa tête dedans. Expliqua Ron.

- Vous ne vous y êtes pas pris à temps pour lancer le sort, Wannabe. Les vapeurs de la potion sont montées au cerveau de Miss Brown. Veuillez la faire sortir, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. »

Le professeur avait eu peur, ça se voyait aux gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son front et sa respiration saccadée. Ron, rouge de honte, prit sa petite amie dans les bras et ils sortirent doucement de la salle, sous les regards éberlués de tous les élèves. Lorsque la porte eut claqué, le professeur sembla redevenir lui même.

« Ce n'était rien. Un petit accident, qui arrive de temps à autre. Miss Brown va vite se remettre. Allez vous autre, continuez de préparer votre potion et j'ose espérer que vous avez tous lancé le sort de contre-odorat. »

Tout le monde approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hermione l'avait également fait, sauf qu'elle se rendit compte, affolée, qu'avec l'incident Lavande elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se jeter le sort! Elle tenta de contrôler la panique qui grondait en elle, et évita d'inspirer trop fort, pour ne pas sentir les odeurs. Harry, tout guilleret, continuait de préparer la potion.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione pensait avoir réussi à se maitriser. Jusqu'à ce que des odeurs d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et d'un autre qu'elle n'identifiait pas très bien arrive à ses narines. Elle se sentit submergée et elle ferma les yeux, humant ce délicieux parfum. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle n'arrivait plus à formuler de pensées correctement. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse secouer.

« Hermione! Hurla quelqu'un. »

Elle revint alors à la réalité et vit Harry, qui la regardait comme si elle avait parlé Fourchelang.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ça fait un moment que je te parle, tu ne m'entendais pas.

- Désolée, Harry je... Je ne me sens pas très bien. Avoua-t-elle faiblement. »

Il regarda tour à tour la potion qui bouillait dans le chaudron et son amie et en vint à une conclusion déplaisante.

« Hermione. Tu t'es bien jeté le sort du contre-odorat, n'est ce pas? Demanda Harry d'une voix posée.

- Je... n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il faut que je sorte, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te jeter discrètement le sort, pour que Slug ne voit rien. Détends toi, pense à autre chose et laisse toi faire. »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Comme coupée du monde, elle s'avança lentement vers le chaudron, les odeurs lui montant au cerveau. Elle tentait d'identifier la troisième odeur, qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître lorsqu'elle huma plus fortement. C'était un parfum. Un parfum d'homme. Le parfum de _Drago Malefoy_. Cette découverte ne l'étonna guère. L'Amortentia était une potion avec des odeurs différentes pour chacun selon ce qui l'attirait le plus. Hermione avait reconnu que le parfum que portait Drago sentait diablement bon. Pas étonnant qu'elle le sente dans la potion, alors.

« Hermione. Murmura Harry, la voix grinçante. Reviens ici tout de suite, que je te jette le sort.

- Ça sent bon... »

Il attrapa son amie par la taille et la tira doucement en arrière. Geste qui n'échappa pas au professeur Slughorn.

« Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de flirter avec Miss Granger. Nous sommes en cours de potions. »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cela, tous les élèves se retournèrent avec une mine surprise vers les concernés. Hermione, dans les vapes, ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué alors qu'Harry, lui, prit une grande teinte rouge pivoine sur la tête.

« Non Monsieur, je ne flirtais pas, je...

- Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, Potter. Vous avez seize ans, c'est tout à fait normal à votre âge. »

Slughorn fit un clin d'œil amusé à Harry, qui rougit de plus belle. Que penserait Ginny si elle venait à apprendre ça? Il reconcentra néanmoins son attention sur Hermione, qui continuait d'avancer comme un zombie vers la table. Il la prit par la main et la plaça face à lui, de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute moi Hermione, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ne bouge plus et laisse moi te jeter le sort de contre-odorat. »

Harry remarqua avec horreur qu'Hermione le dévorait du regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione? Se hasarda-t-il. »

Ce regard de prédateur qu'elle lui lançait était légèrement flippant. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était l'effet de l'Amortentia. Cette potion était réellement dangereuse, alors. Même sans l'avoir bu, Hermione était sonnée. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, il se sépara d'elle.

« Monsieur! Hermione ne se sent pas bien. Puis-je l'amener à l'infirmerie? »

Il sentit alors deux bras l'enrouler et une voix sensuelle lui glisser à l'oreille:

« Salut, mon mignon. »

Il se raidit, reconnaissant la voix de son amie et se débattit discrètement pour se libérer des bras d'Hermione.

« C'est plutôt urgent. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du professeur.

- Certainement, oui. Mais faites vite. Répondit Slughorn, intrigué par le comportement d'Hermione. »

Harry le remercia vivement et attrapa son amie par le main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois dans les couloirs, il se sentit soulagé. Slughorn les avait trouvé bizarre, mais n'avait pas vu qu'Hermione était sous l'emprise de la potion.

« Super. Bon, allez viens on va aller prendre l'air, ça va te faire du b... »

Il étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains prendre les siennes. Il se retrouva face à Hermione, qui affichait désormais une mine ahurie.

« Hermione? Tenta-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Dit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

- Si tu le dis. Allez, suis moi. »

Complètement à l'ouest, elle se laissa faire et suivit Harry, qui la tenait par la main. En chemin, il croisa Ron et Lavande, qui revenaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demanda Ron en pointant Hermione du regard.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se lancer le contre-odorat et elle a senti de trop près la potion. Je l'emmène s'aérer un peu.

- D'accord.

- Et toi Lavande, ça va mieux? S'enquit Harry avec une voix de grand frère protecteur.

- Oui, ça va. Répondit la concernée. Ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione, plus vous allez vous éloigner de la salle, plus elle va retrouver ses esprits.

- Tu lui as bien lancé le sort, cette fois ci? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Oui, c'est bon. Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Harry salua le couple et continua d'avancer. Lavande avait raison: lorsqu'ils furent bien loin de la salle de classe, Hermione redescendit sur terre et afficha une mine affligée.

« Bon sang, je me suis vraiment comportée comme ça en plein cours? Quelle honte, oh non... S'horrifia-t-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'a quasiment regardé. La rassura Harry, omettant l'intervention de Slughorn quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la potion.

- Bon, vas y lance moi le sort maintenant. »

Une fois que son odorat fut affaibli, ils retournèrent en cours et entrèrent, l'air de rien.

« Vous allez mieux, Miss? S'enquit le professeur, tous les regards tournés vers elle.

- Oui, beaucoup, merci. Répondit-elle tranquillement, soulagée de ne plus sentir l'Amortentia.

- Bien. J'ai constaté que vous aviez déjà terminé votre potion, vous pouvez vous assoir et attendre les retardataires. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et Harry fut contraint de lui raconter le passage gênant de tout à l'heure, au cas où on vienne lui en parler. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de me prendre dans tes bras?

- Je te l'ai dit, parce que tu t'approchais trop de la potion. J'avais peur que tu fasses comme Lavande et te mette en tête de plonger la tête dedans.

- Super, maintenant tout le monde va croire qu'on veut sortir ensemble! Râla Hermione, les bras sur la poitrine.

- Il n'y a qu'à démentir. De toute façon, ça ne va pas être compliqué, je sors avec Ginny. Je n'ai qu'à montrer devant tout le monde que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle et l'affaire sera étouffée dans l'œuf.

- Oui mais moi? Je vais passer pour la fille qui est désespérément amoureuse de son meilleur ami en secret, et Ginny va me détester!

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à te trouver un copain, toi aussi.

- Brillante idée, Harry. Tu n'as qu'à faire passer une audition, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura foule!

- Moi, je pense que si, au contraire. »

Le sourire narquois de son ami la laissa pantoise. Elle suivit son regard, qui se porta d'abord sur Blaise, ensuite sur Drago. Mais surtout sur Drago.

« N'y penses même pas. Le prévint Hermione.

- Mais enfin Mione, il est le candidat idéal! Bon, j'avoue que l'idée que tu sortes avec ce crétin fini ne m'enchante pas du tout, mais si tu veux faire taire les rumeurs qui ne vont pas tarder à se propager, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi d'un coup, j'irais sortir avec Malefoy? Ça ferait suspect.

- Ben non, justement. Il a bien avoué vendredi soir devant tous les élèves de sixième année qu'il était amoureux de toi, non? Dans ce cas, continua-t-il après qu'Hermione ait hoché la tête, ça ne serait pas suspect. Ça voudra juste dire que suite à cette révélation, vous sortez ensemble et c'est tout.

- Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles que ça, Harry. »

Elle pensait naturellement au baiser de Ron, et du fait que Drago soit au courant et vraiment en pétard, mais bien sûr elle n'en parla pas.

« Bon eh bien, prépare toi à endosser la cape de la meilleure amie amoureuse. Et crois moi, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. »

Hermione ronchonna, mais dut admettre que Harry avait raison. Si elle ne voulait pas que les rumeurs courent à son sujet, il fallait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un et au plus vite. Drago aurait en effet été le "candidat" parfait. Mais après ce qu'il avait entendu, qui disait qu'il voudrait encore d'elle?

...

Finished! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

L'épisode "Ron" aura perturbé l'histoire qui aurait pu commencer entre nos deux jeunes gens, et le comportement de plus en plus étrange de Blaise... Que va-t-il advenir par la suite? Ahah.

Morgane.


	18. Le comique est au rendezvous à Poudlard

Chapitre 18: Le comique est au rendez-vous à Poudlard.

Harry avait vu juste: dans la soirée, lorsque Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny et Lavande pour dîner, presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Gênée, elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention et avança la tête haute vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry, ce qui ne l'aida pas. Des murmures s'envolèrent d'un peu partout, car elle venait de se placer à côté de Harry. Elle regarda son ami et soupira.

« Je te l'avais dit. Dit-il simplement.

- Ça ne m'aide pas. Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Est ce que mon idée te paraît intéressante, maintenant?

- Non, Harry, je ne sortirai pas avec n'importe qui uniquement pour étouffer une stupide rumeur qui ne m'atteint même pas!

- Si elle ne t'atteint pas, pourquoi tu as l'air aussi tendue?

- Je... ne suis pas tendue. Souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que je n'aime pas me sentir observer. Tu devrais le savoir après toutes ces années.

- C'est certain. Bon, avec qui on pourrait te caser?

- Oh je t'en supplie, arrête ça... »

Au soulagement d'Hermione, Harry concentra son attention sur les élèves de Gryffondor. Aucunement sur ceux de Serpentard. C'était déjà un bon début. Il énuméra plusieurs noms, auquel elle attacha des réactions comme recracher l'eau qu'elle buvait, rire à gorge déployée ou faire une tête effrayée.

« Pas Neville non plus. Dit Harry après avoir vu la mine horrifiée d'Hermione. Bon écoute Hermy, si tu fais ta difficile, il ne te reste plus que deux personnes envisageables, et tu vois sûrement de qui je veux parler.

- Oui je vois, mais il en est absolument hors de question et tu le sais! S'écria-t-elle.

- Bien. Oh, Hannah Abott viens vers nous. Je me demande ce qu'elle veux. »

Le ton faussement surpris de son ami surprit Hermione. Elle se retourna vers la blonde timide, qui venait apparemment pour lui parler.

« Hermione, c'est... vrai que toi et Harry vous allez... enfin... vous allez sortir ensemble? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Les yeux globuleux et la bouche grande ouverte d'indignation d'Hermione répondirent à la question d'Hannah, qui s'excusa en bredouillant et retourna s'assoir à sa table. La Gryffondor lança un regard étonné à son ami, qui ne cessait de sourire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire? S'insurgea Hermione.

- Encore une fois, il semble que j'avais raison. Alors? Je recommence ma liste de potentiels petits amis? »

Hermione obtempéra, mais à contre-cœur. Il repassa sa liste, et après quelques hésitations et une micro-dispute, leur choix s'arrêta sur un de leurs amis. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement enchantée, mais c'était celui qu'elle avait considéré comme "moins chiant et moins collant". Donc, à la fin du repas, ils s'en allèrent directement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, Harry monta dans son dortoir avec ses amis. Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Après avoir enfilé le long t-shirt qui lui faisait office de pyjama tant il faisait chaud, lâché ses cheveux pour qu'ils ondulent tranquillement dans son dos et dit des jurons devant son miroir face à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle inspira longuement et se rendit dans le dortoir de ses amis. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, ne se sentant pas de répondre à la question "Pourquoi tu vas dans le dortoir des garçons, et en plus dans celui de Harry?", et surtout parce que techniquement, elle n'était pas réellement censée se trouver là.

Elle inspira une dernière fois, insulta mentalement Harry et toqua à la porte. Les bruits qui résonnaient il y a à peine quelques secondes s'éteignirent brusquement et quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. Comme prévu, c'était Harry.

« Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il, mimant la surprise.

- Je crois qu'on a échangé un de nos livres sans faire exprès. Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens vérifier?

- Non, du tout, entre. »

Elle lui passa devant et il referma la porte derrière elle. Elle constata sans grand étonnement que le dortoir des garçons ressemblait à une sorte de porcherie. Elle ne voyait quasiment pas le sol avec tous les habits qui jonchaient dessus, les lits étaient défaits, des livres et cahiers trainaient d'un peu partout et elle sentait une odeur de bonbons omniprésente dans la pièce. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et fit mine de chercher un livre. Harry chercha avec elle, tandis que les garçons présents dans la pièce regardaient Hermione avec étonnement. Depuis quand prenait-elle la peine de venir dans le dortoir des garçons? Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard compréhensif.

« Sans aucun doute une excuse pour venir voir Harry. Chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Seamus, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. »

Ron étant avec Lavande dans la Salle Commune, il ne pouvait pas constater par lui-même. Hermione, les yeux rivés au sol, était très gênée. Être la seule fille dans une chambre avec trois garçons, c'était extrêmement gênant. Elle finit par se relever, ce qu'Harry fit aussi.

« Bon eh ben j'ai du me tromper. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour rien. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dean et Seamus.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Dit alors Harry.

- Oh mais normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Fit remarquer Hermione, trouvant ce plan de plus en plus ridicule.

- Personne ne te dénoncera. Tu peux rester quelques instants, non? On couvrira tes arrières quand tu t'en iras. »

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir, puis acquiesça.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout? Je n'avais rien prévu d'intéressant.

- Super! S'exclama Harry, faussement réjoui. Attends, on va faire un peu de rangement et après, tu pourras t'assoir sur mon lit. »

Hermione approuva, et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, en attendant que les garçons aient tout nettoyé d'un coup de baguette magique. Une fois fait, elle s'assit sur le lit de Harry, qui bien sûr s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle grogna intérieurement et attendit que Dean et Seamus aient le dos tourné pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry:

« Si tu continues à te coller à moi comme ça, ils vont vraiment finir par croire qu'on veut sortir ensemble.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. »

Sur ce, il se leva et alla s'assoir sur le lit de Ron, profitant de l'absence de ce dernier. Dean s'assit contre le rebord de la fenêtre et Seamus s'assit près d'Hermione, ce qui l'étonna.

« Alors petite Hermione, que nous racontes-tu de beau? S'enquit alors Dean, avec son sourire enfantin.

- Oh eh bien, rien de vraiment intéressant du point de vue masculin. Et toi?

- Du point de vue masculin? Oh je t'en prie, épargne nous ça, on est pas en cours! Rit Seamus.

- C'est son vocabulaire Seam, qu'elle soit en cours ou pas, elle parle toujours comme ça. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Très juste. Parlons de choses que filles et garçons partagent facilement: les amours? »

A cette question, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans le faire exprès, qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

« Alors, c'est donc vrai. Quand est ce que tu comptes larguer Ginny? Demanda Seamus à l'intention d'Harry.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter! S'horrifia Harry. Je vous le répète: il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi.

- Dans ce cas, c'était quoi ce petit regard? Demanda Dean.

- Laissez tomber les mecs. J'aime Ginny, et puis de toute façon Hermione aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

En entendant cela, Dean et Seamus se retournèrent vers l'intéressée, très intrigués. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ce qui allait se passer et rentra dans le jeu.

« Oui, je... J'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est lequel?

- Lequel? S'étonna Hermione, en faisant les yeux ronds à Dean.

- Ben, lequel des deux: Zabini ou Malefoy? »

Ce n'était pas prévu dans leur plan.

« Quoi mais... J'en aime aucun des deux!

- Te fiche pas de nous, hein. Dit Seamus avec un regard dur. On t'a vu, pendant une bonne partie de l'année, Zabini n'a pas arrêté de te tourner autour et vous étiez souvent ensemble. Tu semblais bien l'apprécier.

- Oui, je l'aimais bien mais ça s'arrête là, il n'y a...

- Et Malefoy. Ajouta Dean, la coupant. Quand t'as arrêté de trainer avec Zabini, t'as commencé à trainer avec l'autre fouine. Et la déclaration qu'il t'a faite devant tout le monde, et quand il t'a embrassé...

- Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore la nausée. Ajouta Seamus, la main sur le cœur.

- Bon ça va, je crois que j'ai compris. Grogna Hermione. Mais non, je ne suis... amoureuse d'aucun des deux. Acheva-t-elle en soupirant. »

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais dit un aussi gros mensonge sur elle-même.

« Tu vas me dire que tout ça, c'était que du vent? Insista Seamus.

- Oui! J'ai appris à connaitre véritablement Blaise, c'est devenu un bon ami et... c'est tout. Quand à Malefoy, d'accord j'avoue que je le trouve plutôt mignon et qu'il embrasse plutôt bien... mais, continua-t-elle en dardant Seamus d'un regard noir quand il a fait semblant de vomir, il reste le crétin qui m'a humilié pendant toutes ses années, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait cherché à se moquer de moi devant tout le monde. Les Serpentard doivent d'ailleurs encore bien rire de la "farce" qu'il m'a faite. Donc, non. Aucun des deux.

- D'accord, si tu le dis, on veut bien te croire. Dit Dean, après un silence. Dans ce cas, c'est de qui que tu es amoureuse? »

En fait, rectification: c'était le mensonge qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qui allait être le plus gros qu'elle aurait dit de sa vie.

« Il est à Gryffondor. Et je ne suis pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, j'ai... enfin, juste un petit béguin, c'est tout. Vous savez, un béguin de passage.

- Comme moi quand j'étais avec Ginny. »

Dean rougit d'avoir dit ça devant Harry. Celui-ci, par principe, lança un regard noir à Dean mais se reprit et reconcentra son attention sur Hermione.

« Et c'est qui? Demanda Harry, faisant semblant d'être curieux.

- Quelqu'un. Répondit sournoisement Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

- _Cette fille joue diablement bien le jeu_, pensa Harry. Même à moi, tu ne veux pas le dire? Ton meilleur ami? »

Il fit exprès d'appuyer sur les mots "meilleur ami".

« Non, même pas à toi. Répondit Hermione en riant légèrement. »

Le plus intrigué semblait être Seamus. De qui pouvait-elle s'être entichée si ce n'était pas des deux beaux Serpentard?

« Oh allez Hermione, tu peux nous le dire! S'exclama-t-il. On sera muets comme des carpes. Et puis au pire, tu nous lanceras le sort Oubliettes après.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Le seul à être au courant est mon chat Pattenrond. Lui au moins, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il n'ira rien répéter. »

Harry sourit. Son amie avait de fortes chances dans le métier d'actrice. Elle attisait la curiosité des garçons. On aurait dit une bande d'abeilles prêtes à se jeter dans un pot de miel.

« Mais Hermione! S'enquit Dean. Quand on commence quelque chose, on le termine. C'est injuste de nous laisser en plan, comme ça! Dis nous de qui t'as le béguin!

- Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dis. Finit-elle par soupirer. »

Les trois garçons regardaient Hermione, impatients de savoir. Elle se leva alors et fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Harry la suivit de regard. Elle avait parfaitement choisi la tenue: ce t-shirt qui lui arrivait à peine en dessous des cuisses faisait bien ressortir les formes généreuses de la jeune femme. Il lui laissait également une épaule légèrement dénudée, et ses longs oncles nacrés de noir mettaient ses mains en valeur. Pour le visage, son charme naturel faisait le travail, et elle avait apparemment dompté ses cheveux indomptables pour qu'ils frisent impeccablement. _Bon boulot, Hermione_, pensa Harry en souriant.

Celle-ci continuait à marcher dans la chambre, les yeux rivés au sol. En fait, elle réfléchissait à comment faire croire à Seamus qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. La tâche s'avérait plutôt compliquée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais laissé comprendre auparavant qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. De plus, elle ne lui parlait pas non plus très souvent, même en tant qu'ami. Ils leur arrivaient de discuter, mais pas très longtemps et sans rien de plus. Dans ce cas, comment allait-elle lui faire avaler qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui? D'autant plus que comme ce n'était pas vrai, il allait falloir qu'elle soit très convaincante. Elle retourna alors s'assoir avec les garçons, mais cette fois ci à côté d'Harry. Mauvaise idée.

« Ah! S'exclama Seamus en la pointant du doigt. Donc, c'est bien de lui que t'as le béguin! Tu t'es trahie toute seule.

- Roh mais non, sombre crétin! Soupira-t-elle. »

L'occasion s'était finalement présentée à elle, parce qu'elle se leva et tira Seamus par le col du T-shirt. Il se demandait ce qui l'attendait, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Dean poussa un cri d'exclamation, plus que choqué et Harry, qui ne pensait pas qu'Hermione allait tourner le plan ainsi, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Hermione arrêta le baiser aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait fait. Seamus était sans aucun doute le plus sonné des trois. Il la regardait, les yeux brillants de questions. Elle se contenta de hocher les épaules et de sourire.

« Fais pas cette tête. C'aurait pu être n'importe qui, je comprends que tu ne te soupçonnais pas mais bon, c'est comme ça. »

Il continua à la regarder, mais sans vraiment la regarder. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se retourna vers Dean.

« Je ne l'ai quand même pas pétrifié? Demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que c'est la première fois qu'une fille l'embrasse. Ça a du lui faire un choc. Expliqua Dean. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, murmurant "Je vois" et se tourna de nouveau vers Seamus, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça encore un moment ou dire quelque chose? Soupira-t-elle, impatiente d'en finir et de retourner dans son dortoir à elle pour lire et se sortir cet événement de la tête. »

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à répondre, elle s'assit sans retenue sur le lit et sourit à Harry, qui lui sourit également.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Finit finalement par dire Seamus, se laissant retomber sur le lit.

- De quoi? Demanda Hermione, faussement intriguée.

- Je veux dire, je... Enfin, tu... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme Krum, Zabini, Malefoy, je... c'est à dire des biens baraqués et qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, j'aurais jamais pensé l'espace d'une seconde que tu t'intéresserais à moi! Enfin, je veux dire... C'est pas possible. Acheva-t-il, rougissant légèrement. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand il était gêné. Elle aimait décidément bien Seamus, mais ça restait définitivement amical.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais. Dit-elle. Disons que j'aime bien ta joie de vivre, ta façon optimiste de voir les choses. Et tu as... de beaux yeux.

- Ça fait combien de temps? Demanda Dean, ne s'étant pas remis de cette nouvelle.

- Pas très longtemps. Quelques semaines, je dirais. »

S'ensuivit un silence pesant. Hermione se demandait si son plan marcherait. Et si Seamus lui disait qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle et qu'elle se retrouvait en plan, toujours toute seule et sous la coupe des rumeurs comme quoi elle aimait Harry mais en plus Seamus? Elle pourrait dire adieu à sa réputation.

« Seamus. Je pense que si Hermione nous dit tout ça, c'est pour savoir si toi aussi, tu t'intéresses à elle. Finit par dire Harry. »

Le concerné réfléchit un moment.

« Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est intelligente, voir brillante, gentille, déterminée et... jolie.

- Alors? S'impatienta Hermione.

- Ben alors... On peut toujours... essayer. »

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent bruyamment. Leur plan avait fonctionné.

**000**

Le lendemain, tout le château était au courant que Seamus Finnigan et Hermione Granger sortaient ensemble. La nouvelle ne passa pas inaperçue: elle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, et chacun donna son avis sur ce nouveau couple plus qu'inattendu, voir in envisageable.

C'est surtout niveau Gryffondor que ça jasa. Personne ne les avait vu venir. Aussi, quand Hermione descendit dans sa Salle Commune, prête à aller en cours, pour rejoindre ses amis, tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Elle passa sans se préoccuper de ces regards et rejoignit Harry, Ron, Lavande et Ginny. Ces deux dernières l'attrapèrent dès qu'elle arriva près d'eux.

« Tu comptais nous le dire quand? Râla Lavande.

- Oui! En tant que tes amies, on aurait cru être les premières à être au courant, mais non, on l'a appris en même temps que tout le monde. Rajouta Ginny, l'air mécontente.

- Ça s'est passé hier soir, je n'allais pas venir vous réveiller exprès! Se défendit Hermione. Je comptais vous le dire avant d'aller en cours, mais je pensais pas que tout le monde serait si vite au courant.

- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement? Vous avez même été déjà élu le couple le plus inattendu de l'année!

- Vraiment? Quel honneur. Soupira Hermione. Bon, on va petit-déjeuner?

- Tu n'attends pas Seamus? S'étonna Lavande.

- Ah euh... Si, si. »

Elle avait momentanément oublié qu'en plus de faire semblant de sortir avec lui, elle devait également jouer le jeu de la petite amie collé à son petit ami. Ça n'allait pas être très facile d'être naturelle. Elle vit que Ron la regardait étrangement. Oups. En prévoyant ce plan idiot avec Harry, elle n'avait pas pensé à en parler à Ron! Il devait se demander qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de soudain sortir avec son camarade de chambre alors qu'elle lui avait clairement dit que c'était de Malefoy qu'elle était amoureuse. Il allait rapidement exiger des explications.

Certains élèves descendirent enfin à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Ça ferait moins de regards pesants fixés sur elle. Lorsque la Salle Commune fut presque vide, Dean et Seamus sortirent enfin de leur dortoir et descendirent les escaliers en riant. Ces deux là étaient très complices depuis leur première année à Poudlard, une amitié en or assez rare. Lorsque Seamus fut au pied de l'escalier, les regards se détournèrent d'Hermione pour s'arrêter sur lui. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Dean, qui lui répondit par une moue surprise. Ils avancèrent pour sortir, et Seamus comprit soudain pourquoi en voyant sa petite amie appuyée contre un mur, le regard fuyant. Il s'avança, mal assuré, et salua tout le monde avant de s'arrêter devant Hermione.

« Euh... Salut. Souffla-t-il, la main sur la nuque.

- Salut. Répéta-t-elle. »

Il hésitait. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou simplement lui prendre la main? C'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille et il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione sortait avec quelqu'un, elle décida de prendre les devants. Elle allait embrasser Seamus, mais sentant le regard appuyé de tout le monde sur eux, elle embrassa simplement son "petit copain" sur la joue. Celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas et lui sourit.

« On y va? Souffla Hermione, impatiente que la journée se termine. »

Seamus approuva et toute la troupe, attendant que le nouveau couple se dise bonjour, sortit enfin par le portrait pour aller à la Grande Salle. Troupe composée de Harry, Ron, Lavande, Ginny et Dean. Hermione s'avança pour être avec Lavande et Ginny et laisser Seamus avec Dean, mais ses amies avancèrent soudainement vite, ne la laissant pas les rattraper.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elles fabriquent? Grommela Hermione, maintenant plus loin derrière avec Seamus.

- La même chose que les mecs: elles nous laissent tous les deux. Lui expliqua Seamus.

- Ah d'accord. »

Gênant. Très gênant. Mais à son soulagement, Seamus n'essaya pas de lui prendre la main, de passer son bras autour de sa taille ou autre geste qu'un couple amoureux ferait. Il se contenta de marcher près d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix: Seamus ne serait pas collant et comme elle était sa première copine, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre donc il ne tentait rien. Ça la rassura. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le brouhaha habituel diminua légèrement. Plein de têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Seamus se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et murmura:

« J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous comme ça?

- Parce qu'on est ensemble. Comme tu l'as dit, on est des bêtes de foire. Du moins, pour les deux jours qui vont venir. »

Seamus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et ils avancèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent côte à côté, pour faire bonne figure. Hermione vit Hannah Abott et sa bande de Poufsouffle la regarder, tous stupéfaits. Elle sourit, satisfaite de voir que ce plan bidon marchait finalement bien. Au moins, les rumeurs comme quoi elle voulait sortir avec Harry allaient rapidement s'éteindre.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphoses, en commun avec les Serdaigle. Devant la salle de classe, en attendant leur professeur, tous les élèves discutèrent. Et bien évidemment, le sujet de conversation qui revenait le plus souvent était le couple "Seamione". Les concernés, quant à eux, discutaient tranquillement appuyés contre un mur. Hermione avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il ne tentait toujours pas de lui prendre la main ou autre. Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors et les fit entrer. Même si elle était en couple avec quelqu'un, elle prit sa place habituelle près de Lavande et Seamus près de Dean. Ça, petit copain ou non, ça ne changerait pas.

La journée défila plutôt rapidement et sans trop d'encombres. Jusqu'au cours de potions de milieu d'après-midi, en commun avec les Serpentard. Les tables avaient été poussées dans un coin de la salle, comme au début de l'année, et une série d'échantillons reposaient dans des chaudrons remuant sur une seule grande table. Le professeur Slughorn les salua et prit place face au tas d'élèves, Serpentard d'un côté, Gryffondor de l'autre.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens. Sourit leur professeur. Les échantillons que vous voyez sur la table sont des préparations de différentes potions. Vous en aviez étudié certaines au cours de vos années précédentes, d'autres non mais vous en avez aussi vu cette année avec moi. Alors, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de cinq, je vais vous donner quatre échantillons par groupe et sans les consommer, vous allez m'identifier les quatre potions que vous aurez en votre possession. Faites les groupes et je vous distribuerai les échantillons. »

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il replaça quelques tables à l'aide de sa baguette, laissant ses élèves former ses groupes. Ces derniers furent vite crées, avec deux groupe chez les Serpentard, et deux groupe chez les Gryffondor. Évidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas mélangés et faisaient bande à part. Chaque groupe se plaça sur une même table et le professeur distribua quatre échantillons par groupe au hasard. Aussi, la pratique commença. Il passa devant chaque groupe, commentant de temps à autre. Les inséparables Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble, avec Lavande et Parvati Patil. Tandis qu'ils tentaient d'identifier les potions, Parvati changea alors de conversation.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mise avec Seamus, Hermione? Demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien... Il avait envie de se mettre avec Dean, je n'allais pas les séparer. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son "petit ami", qui tentait d'identifier les potions qu'il avait eu avec Dean, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, et Neville Londubat.

« Tout le monde aurait cru que vous auriez fait équipe ensemble, comme vous sortez ensemble. Fit remarquer Parvati.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lâcha Hermione, agacée. »

Parvati se tut, surprise par cette soudaine agressivité et ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur travail. Du côté des Serpentard, le groupe de Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle semblait s'en tirer plutôt bien. Bien que la seule à réellement travailler était Pansy.

« Ça ne vous ferait rien de m'aider? Soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Elle regarda Crabbe et Goyle, qui mangeait en cachette et riaient gras. Quant à Blaise, il était assis, les bras croisés et le regard vide, tandis que Drago regardait tout ce que faisait Pansy sans rien dire.

« Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller toute seule, on ne va pas venir empiéter sur ton travail. Fit remarquer Drago, avec un sourire narquois.

- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour rien faire, hein? Allez sombre idiot, viens m'aider. C'est quoi, cette potion, je reconnais pas? »

Elle attrapa Drago par le bras et le força à se pencher sur la potion pour qu'il l'identifie. Il la regarda juste quelques secondes et grommela que c'était un Philtre de paix avant de retourner s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne rien faire. Son attention se porta sur les Gryffondor de l'autre côté de la salle. La première personne qu'il vit était évidemment Hermione. Déjà qu'il avait été très en rogne quand il avait appris que Weasmoche l'avait embrassé, mais ça s'était encore moins arrangé quand il avait entendu crier dans sa salle commune que Granger sortait avec Finnigan. Le coup de grâce. Elle s'était joué de lui, c'était évident. Elle lui avait fait tout un cinéma pour qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, et pendant ce temps elle embrassait la moitié des garçons de sa maison. Inconsciemment, son regard se déporta sur Blaise. Celui-ci ne semblait pas si affecté que ça. Enfin, en tout cas, il n'avait pas changé d'attitude par rapport à d'ordinaire. La mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié restait son unique préoccupation, et il ne semblait plus penser à autre chose depuis. Drago et Pansy avaient bien proposé de l'aider des centaines de fois, mais il les envoyait paître à chaque fois. Les deux amis avaient fini par laisser tomber.

A la fin du cours, c'était le groupe de Gryffondor qui avait identifié le plus rapidement toutes ses potions, ce qui n'étonna personne, avec Harry et Hermione avec eux. Ils sortirent du cours en silence et se séparèrent des Serpentard pour aller en cours de sortilège. A la sortie, Hermione croisa le regard de Drago. Elle y vit une profonde haine, mais également de la déception. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, mal et repartit en compagnie de sa troupe.

« Quelle journée! Soupira Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

- A qui le dis-tu. Bougonna Lavande. Même si nous ne passons aucun examens, les profs libèrent leur tension sur nous, c'est assez énervant.

- Justement, parce qu'on passe pas d'examens. Ils estiment qu'on a la vie cool, alors ils nous bombardent de devoirs. Je vous dis, vivement que l'année soit terminée! Dit Dean.

- On est le combien? Demanda Lavande.

- Le vingt-et-un juin. Répondit Harry.

- Plus que quelques jours de cours, les amis! S'exclama Ron. Les examens commencent lundi prochain, après on sera tranquille. »

Tout le monde soupira de contentement et les couples s'alignèrent sur le canapé. Ginny avait tenu à venir avec eux, mais elle avait quand même pris ses livres pour réviser. Dans les bras de Harry, elle somnolait sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Hermione avait soigneusement évité de s'assoir, laissant le quartier libre à Ron, Lavande, Harry et Ginny. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de place et comme Dean occupait le fauteuil, elle pouvait rester debout sans avoir à s'assoir dans les bras de Seamus. Elle voulait bien jouer la comédie pour faire cesser les rumeurs, mais pas à ce point là non plus. De toute façon, Seamus ne semblait même pas faire attention à elle, trop occupé à rigoler comme un bossu avec son meilleur ami.

Après une petite discussion sans intérêt, chacun rejoignit son dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, ils avaient un test de DFCM à passer et avec Rogue comme professeur, ils auraient besoin de repos. Hermione salua brièvement tout le monde et entra dans son dortoir, suivie de Lavande. Elles y retrouvèrent Parvati et Katie Bell. Une fois en pyjama, Hermione s'allongea dans son lit, et sentit soudain celui-ci s'affaisser. Elle se releva et vit trois filles, les yeux avides de curiosité, assis au bout du dit lit. Elle rit légèrement.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatiguées, les filles?

- Comment s'est passée ta première journée de couple avec Seamus? Balança alors Parvati.

- Il était évident que vous me parleriez de ça. Dit Hermione, plus à elle même qu'aux filles. Eh bien, reprit-elle à l'intention de ses amies, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Seamus est vraiment adorable et... maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais dormir, voir si je peux rêver de lui. »

Elle avait dit ça pour être tranquille, et ça sembla marcher puisque les trois filles poussèrent un soupir joyeux, en ajoutant des "C'est mignon" et des "C'est beau, l'amour". Éreintée, elle les laissa s'extasier quelques minutes et éteignit sa lumière, avec hâte de dormir et d'oublier.

Le samedi après-midi arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût des élèves de sixième année, qui entamaient à ce jour leur dernier après-midi de nettoyage du château, punition qu'ils avaient récolté pour avoir saboté la soirée de repas de fin d'année du professeur Slughorn. Encore une fois, le professeur McGonagall leur assigna leurs tâches et ils se répartirent un peu partout dans le château. Hermione, pour que son "couple" continuait à rester crédible, faisait équipe avec Seamus, ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Harry s'était retrouvé avec Dean et d'autres personnes de Gryffondor. Tandis qu'ils nettoyaient la Grande Salle, un groupe de Serpentard arriva. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, bien qu'elle savait d'avance qui se trouvait dans ce groupe.

« Mais j'en ai marre de me taper tout le sale boulot à votre place! S'exclama Pansy, lasse. C'est toujours moi qui fait votre travail, et vous me laissez jamais en placer une. Sauf que j'en ai marre de me la fermer, alors maintenant vous prenez ces foutus balais et vous vous démerdez SANS MOI! »

Hermione, ainsi que ses amis relevèrent la tête pour observer la révolte Parkinsonienne. Jamais la Serpentard avait semblé aussi hors d'elle. Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle la regardaient, interloqués. Elle avait apparemment explosé sans prévenir.

« Ben enfin ma petite Pansy, tu te rebelles?

- Lâche moi, pauvre con. Grogna-t-elle en repoussant Drago. Tu me saoules, tu es sans doute celui qui me saoule le plus! Mais comment j'ai fait pour avoir le béguin pour un pauvre imbécile imbu de lui-même?

- Tu as eu le béguin pour... attends, laisse moi digérer. S'interrompit Drago, les mains sur les temps. Depuis quand tu as le béguin pour moi?

- Depuis notre troisième année. Mais je me suis vite calmée quand j'ai compris que tu étais un pauvre con très...

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon.

- NON C'EST PAS BON! Tu vois, tu me laisses jamais en placer une! Et j'en ai ma claque, Drago, j'en ai MARRE! »

Elle accompagna son accès de folie par un coup de pied dans celui de Drago, qui resta bouche bée, tenant son pied endolori. Pansy se retira avec son amie Millicent et elles allèrent faire leur tâche ailleurs, laissant ces empotés de garçons livrés à eux mêmes. Ron et Seamus regardaient la scène, amusés. Hermione et Lavande se regardaient, sans rien dire. Drago se retourna vers eux et foudroya les garçons.

« Ça vous fait rire? Attendez que je vous ais collé mon point dans la tronche, vous allez encore plus rire! »

Ron s'approcha de Drago, et le regarda durement dans les yeux.

« Essaye pour voir. Dit-il pour le provoquer. »

Drago se renfrogna en voyant le regard inquiet de Hermione et fit volte face, prenant un balai et nettoyant la salle, à contrecœur.

**000**

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir?

- Hein? »

Hermione, encore à moitié somnolant à cause de leur activité de l'après-midi, n'avait pas écouté tout ce que Seamus lui racontait.

« C'est à dire, faire quelque chose? Relança Hermione.

- Ben... Je ne sais pas. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, on peut y aller boire un verre, se promener dans le parc, enfin... Le genre de choses que font des couples, quoi. Ça fait tout de même plusieurs jours qu'on est ensemble et on est toujours pas sortis que tous les deux. Et tous mes amis me disent que c'est bizarre. »

Oups. Si les gens commençaient à avoir des doutes, le plan d'Harry et Hermione tomberait rapidement à l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle sauve la mise.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'on a rien fait cette semaine. Mais c'était la dernière de cours, il fallait bien qu'on réussisse nos derniers examens. Va pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On ira aux Trois Balais, Zonko, Honeydukes et tout ça.

-Ça me va. Sourit Seamus. »

Il s'avança vers elle, mais se recula, la salua maladroitement et monta dans son dortoir. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione se relâcha et soupira. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait de jouer la comédie. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais montré de démonstration d'affection en public, comme se tenir la main, s'embrasser ou autres. Le genre de relations que les gens qualifient de fausse. Elle sortit un instant de sa tour, histoire de prendre l'air. En chemin, elle croisa Drago, qui pour une fois était tout seul, sans sa clique. Il s'arrêta et la dévisagea longuement. Gênée, elle entreprit d'avancer, mais c'était sans compter sur lui.

« C'est nouveau, ton kiffe pour Finnigan? Lança-t-il durement.

- En quoi ça te regarde? Répliqua-t-elle, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça me regarde, parce que quelques jours avant je t'avais prouvé que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi et je pensais qu'après, tu me croirais. Visiblement, je me suis planté sur toute la ligne et tu n'as fait que te foutre de moi depuis le début.

- Écoute Drago, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, j'ai eu un petit problème entre temps et...

- J'ai pas envie de t'entendre déblatérer des excuses bidons. C'est bon, avoue le que tu t'es vengée de moi parce que je t'avais rebroué quand tu étais venue me dire que tu m'aimais. En fait, tu t'es aussi vengée de toutes ces dernières années, où nous, les Serpentard, avons été durs avec toi.

- Mais non, je me suis jamais vengée! Je peux pas t'expliquer, c'est une histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux et je compte pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Bien. Maintenant, on va dire que c'est à ton tour de me prouver.

- De te... prouver? Se hasarda-t-elle.

- Bah oui. De me prouver que tu me dis la vérité et que tu ne t'es pas fichue de moi. »

Ah, le goujat. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseur arrosé.

« A quoi tu joues, Malefoy?

- Au même jeu que toi, ma belle. »

Il passa à côté d'elle en lui effleurant la joue des doigts, ce qui la fit frissonner de toute part. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas réagir et il s'en alla, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Elle le laissa s'éloigner, et repartit à la hâte dans sa Salle Commune, plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle y retrouva Harry et Ginny, qui la regardaient étrangement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Hermy? Demanda Ginny.

- Rien du tout, je... Rien. Se rattrapa-t-elle. Je dois aller me préparer, je sors avec Seamus tout à l'heure.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Glissa sournoisement Ginny, avec un clin d'œil. »

_Ça risque pas_, se dit Hermione en remontant les escaliers. Elle décida de porter une tenue simplissime, ne voulant pas se casser la tête pour sortir avec Seamus. Aussi, elle descendit rejoindre son "petit ami" dans la Salle Commune les cheveux attachés en un chignon fait en vitesse, avec un simple t-shirt avec logo, une veste noire, un jean et des baskets. Arrivée en bas, elle constata qu'il était déjà prêt, et qu'à première vue il ne s'était pas non plus cassé la tête. Ça la rassura. Elle le rejoignit, et il lui fit un grand sourire. Tous leurs amis étaient là et étudiaient leurs moindres faits et gestes. Rien de tel pour mettre la pression à Hermione.

« On y va? S'avança Seamus.

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Hermione. »

Comme d'habitude, il n'osa pas lui prendre la main et ils sortirent de la salle par le portrait, sous le regard de leurs amis. En arrivant devant les portes, ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard. Parmi eux se trouvaient Drago et Pansy. Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à ce premier et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Seamus, dans le but de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de les importuner. Chose que Drago ne vit pas du même œil.

« Vous allez quelque part, Finnimoche? »

Seamus afficha une mine renfrognée et Hermione l'incita du regard de ne pas répliquer et de continuer à marcher. Il le fit et ils sortirent dehors. Une fois éloignés du château, Seamus éclata.

« Non mais quel pauvre con, ce Malefoy! Pestiféra-t-il. T'as vu comment il m'a parlé? Je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter, ce type.

- Tout ce qu'il y a à faire avec ce genre de personnes, c'est de les ignorer. Si t'avais dit quelque chose, ça lui aurait montré que ça t'atteignait et il aurait gagné.

- Tu le connais bien, on dirait. »

A cette remarque, Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas être méchant. Dit-il après un silence. Je suis loin d'être délicat.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Seamus avait finalement tenté quelque chose. Pour ne pas être gênée, elle pensa à autre chose et ça la calma aussitôt. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Aux Trois Balais, ils s'assirent sur une table, tranquillement. Ils discutèrent autour de bonnes Biéraubeurre, comme de bons amis. Hermione ne fut que moyennement étonnée en voyant Harry, Ron, Lavande et Dean entrer dans le bar et s'assoir non loin d'eux.

« Regarde qui vient d'arriver. Dit-elle amusée à Seamus, qui se retourna.

- Ils sont venus nous surveiller, tu crois? Demanda-t-il.

- J'en suis même sûre.

- Ils sont pas croyables.

- Je te le fais pas dire. »

Ils rirent ensemble et firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs amis. Ces derniers les observaient de temps à autre.

« Pourquoi Ginny n'est pas avec eux? Demanda alors Seamus.

- Elle est sûrement restée au château pour réviser ses BUSE. Répondit nonchalamment Hermione, en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Hermione sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il se ravisait chaque fois qu'il allait parler. Elle posa le journal et lui sourit, pour l'encourager. Il finit par parler, néanmoins un peu timidement.

« Je me disais, peut-être que si on veut qu'ils... Enfin, pour que nos amis nous lâchent un peu, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se... rapproche. Enfin, qu'on... Qu'on leur montre qu'on a pas besoin d'être surveillés. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, je vois. Mais qu'on se rapproche comment?

- Eh ben, qu'on... Qu'on se prenne la main et ce genre de choses en public. Pour être tranquilles. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai parfaitement mais... »

Pourtant, elle acquiesça en souriant et se leva pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui prit la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord pour faire ce qu'il disait. Il sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Plus loin, Lavande tourna de nouveau la tête et retint un cri d'exclamation. Elle regarda vivement ses amis et leur fit signe des yeux de regarder Seamus et Hermione. Ils le firent, et affichèrent un sourire idiot.

« Ils se sont enfin décoincés. Dit alors Lavande.

- Il serait temps! Soupira Dean. »

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le couple. Harry était le seul qui ne disait rien, sachant parfaitement que Hermione jouait la comédie. Il suivit le mouvement de groupe, mais rit intérieurement, pensant que son amie bernait facilement les gens. Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien, et vers vingt-trois heures, tout le monde quitta le bar. Hermione et Seamus se joignirent à leurs amis et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble au château, marchant tranquillement. Seamus et Hermione se tenaient toujours la main, histoire de bien montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être surveillés en permanence.

De retour dans leur Salle Commune, Hermione monta immédiatement se coucher, suivie de Lavande. Elles étaient assez fatiguées. Hermione et Seamus s'embrassèrent rapidement sous le regard content de leurs amis et elle salua tout le monde. Une fois dans son lit, elle soupira et s'endormit rapidement, pensant que sortir avec Seamus n'était finalement pas si terrible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

**000**

« Je vais finir par le tuer, cet idiot de Finnigan. Grommela Drago.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Hermione sort avec lui. Avoua Blaise.

- Moi non plus! Elle m'a dit que c'était par rapport à un problème ou je ne sais trop quoi, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle cherche à se défiler. Elle avait qu'à nous dire dès le début qu'elle voulait sortir avec ce lutin imbécile et on aurait pas fait tout un cinéma pour l'avoir.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais qu'il y a encore une semaine de ça, des rumeurs comme quoi elle et Potter voulaient sortir ensemble ont couru de partout dans le château? Déjà que je trouvais ça bizarre, mais en plus à peine deux jours plus tard elle était avec Finnigan. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi? »

Drago réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Blaise et il pensa soudain à quelque chose. Un sourire illumina son visage. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? C'était pourtant évident.

« C'est tellement stupide. Rit-il.

- De quoi? Demanda Blaise, perplexe.

- Eh ben, la réponse est là devant nos yeux, et on n'avait toujours pas réussi à y répondre. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où Drago voulait en venir.

« Mais enfin, c'est évident! S'exclama Drago. Granger sort avec Finnigan pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec Potter! Ça a du les agacer que tout le monde croit ça, alors comme Potter est déjà avec Weasley fille, elle s'est empressée de sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle a pris le premier qui lui ai tombé sous la main, c'est tout.

- Tu crois? Ça me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux.

- Tu vois d'autres raisons pour qu'elle sorte avec ce raté, sinon?

- Non. Avoua Blaise après avoir réfléchi. Ou alors... Si! Il y en a une autre.

- Je me doutais que t'allais me contredire. Soupira Drago en riant.

- Je suis étonné que tu n'y ais pas pensé toi même. Peut-être qu'elle sort avec Finnigan juste pour... te rendre jaloux. »

A cette pensée, le cœur de Drago s'affola.

« Je ne pense pas, Blaise. Ce serait beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux, là. Railla Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Si elle veut encore te mettre à l'épreuve pour savoir si tu tiens vraiment à elle, elle est capable de tout et n'importe quoi. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago réfléchit. Si Granger faisait ça pour le rendre jaloux, eh bien son plan marchait à merveille. A chaque fois qu'il croisait Finnigan, il se retenait de l'étrangler.

« Ça fait du bien d'avoir une discussion ensemble, comme avant. Dit alors Blaise. Maintenant que Granger n'est plus libre, je ne sens plus cette espèce de rivalité qu'il y avait entre nous et ça me soulage. J'ai déjà assez de soucis en tête comme ça.

- Tu as raison. Approuva Drago avec un sourire. Moi aussi, ça me fait du bien de parler normalement avec toi.

- Mettons Granger de côté et privilégions notre amitié. Tu veux? »

Blaise tendit sa main à Drago, attendant qu'il la serre. Ce dernier réfléchit. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus sur le marché, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Aussi, il attrapa la main de son ami avec un sourire et c'est ainsi que la rivalité entre Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy prit fin pour de bon.

...

Est ce qu'Hermione se dévergonderait quelque peu en jouant la comédie de partout? Il se pourrait bien. Rien n'est jamais calme très longtemps à Poudlard.

Anyway, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, le suivant sera posté demain.

Bisous à tout le monde, je vous nem.

Morgane.


	19. Une attaque imprévue

Chapitre 19: Une attaque imprévue.

Ginny sortit de son dernier examen, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione et Lavande étaient venues l'attendre, rejointes peu après par Harry. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et soupira.

« C'est enfin fini. Je n'en voyais plus la fin!

- Tu penses avoir réussi? S'enquit Lavande.

- Il y a intérêt! Vu le temps que j'ai planché là dessus. Mais je pense que oui.

- Tant mieux! On fêtera ça avec une bonne Biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais, ce soir.

- Avec grand plaisir! Approuva Ginny. »

Les filles laissèrent Ginny seule avec Harry. Ils avaient vraiment envie d'être tous les deux, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu rester souvent ensemble à cause des révisions de Ginny. Lavande et Hermione allèrent donc s'assoir dans la cour de Poudlard. Elles restèrent silencieuses au début, mais Lavande brisa rapidement le silence.

« Et l'année prochaine, ce sera notre dernière dans le château. Ça te fait pas bizarre, toi? De savoir qu'on va faire notre dernière rentrée à Poudlard?

- Si, ça me fait plutôt bizarre, j'avoue. »

Elles discutèrent un moment de cela lorsque soudain, une détonation plutôt féroce se fit entendre. Les deux filles sursautèrent et se redressèrent brusquement. Elles virent alors une masse d'élèves surgir de plusieurs couloirs et courir vers elles. Lavande se tourna vers Hermione, paniquée.

« Tu as ta baguette? Lui demanda-t-elle, presque en criant.

- Elle ne me quitte jamais. Répondit simplement Hermione, en brandissant sa baguette devant elle. Mets toi derrière moi. »

Lavande ne se fit pas prier et se plaça derrière Hermione, tremblante de peur. De plus en plus d'élèves sortaient des couloirs et bientôt, il n'y avait plus un chat. Sur ses gardes, Hermione se cramponnait à sa baguette, à l'affut du moindre bruit traitre. C'est alors qu'elle vit deux silhouettes noires sortir également. Elle reconnut la première et protégea un peu plus Lavande à cette vue. La première silhouette éclata d'un rire funeste et s'avança en trainant des pieds jusqu'à Hermione et Lavande.

« Tiens! Qui vois-je? La petite Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Pottidiot. S'exclama-t-elle, en riant à nouveau.

- Ne vous approchez pas de nous. Grinça Hermione, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu menaçant mais qui trahissait son stresse. »

La personne tourna autour des filles. Lavande ne bougeait plus, trop terrorisée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Hermione ne fléchissait pas et agrippait avec conviction sa baguette.

« Tu n'as pas tellement grandi depuis l'année dernière. Néanmoins, tu as l'air encore plus courageuse. »

Elle attrapa des mèches de cheveux d'Hermione, qui serra les dents.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Lança durement Hermione.

- Moi? Je ne veux rien. C'est le Seigneur des Ténébres qui veut quelque chose. Et c'est d'ailleurs ton cher ami Blaise qui va le lui apporter. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement à l'entente de ce nom.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- Mais enfin ma chérie! S'exclama Bellatrix. Ton Blaisounet est un _Mangemort_! Redescends sur Terre! S'il est encore à Poudlard depuis qu'il a la Marque, c'est uniquement pour assouvir les souhaits de notre bien aimé Seigneur.

- Laisse tomber Bella. Dit alors l'autre personne présente. Allons plutôt rejoindre nos forces, nous étions juste là pour faire fuir tout le monde.

- Hmm... Oui, t'as raison. Grommela Bellatrix, apparemment à contre cœur. »

Elle lança un dernier regard meurtrier à Hermione et commença à se retirer avec le Mangemort qu'Hermione avait reconnu comme Antonin Dolohov. Peu confiante, elle les suivit du regard, Lavande toujours pétrifiée derrière elle. L'instinct d'Hermione ne la trompa pas, car au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Bellatrix se retourna brusquement vers elles, avec le sourire le plus mauvais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Avada Kedav...

- Protego! Cria Hermione sans réfléchir. »

Le sort de mort percuta de plein fouet celui d'Hermione, les annulant ainsi tous les deux. Bellatrix parut en colère, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, tirée en avant par Dolohov. Une fois les Mangemorts éloignés, Hermione se sentit respirer de nouveau et se tourna vers Lavande, qui était aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Ça va. Répondit Lavande d'une voix éteinte. Où est Ron? »

Elle paraissait désormais énormément paniquée, ce qui ne calma pas Hermione. Elle s'inquiétait: où étaient donc tous ses amis? Mais une chose en particulier tournait dans sa tête: _où était Drago_? Elle attrapa alors la main de Lavande et elles se ruèrent là où tous les autres élèves étaient passés quelques minutes auparavant. Elle vit alors une foule massive rassemblée. Elle se rapprocha, la main de Lavande toujours dans la sienne. Elle soupira alors violemment lorsqu'elle vit deux chevelures rousses plus loin. Elle accourut vers eux et se jeta sur Ginny.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. Dit Hermione, la voix brisée.

- On a eu encore plus peur pour vous! S'exclama alors Ginny, enlaçant Lavande qui venait de se jeter sur Ron. Où étiez-vous?

- Dans la cour, on discutait quand on les a tous vu se précipiter dehors et... »

Mais elle se coupa dans son récit quand elle vit son meilleur ami Harry accroupi au sol, plus loin. Tout le monde formait un cercle élargi autour de lui. Hermione, intriguée, regarda plus attentivement. Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle remarqua que son ami était effondré sur un corps. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, des tas de questions pendues à ses lèvres. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, lui dit simplement:

« Dumbledore. »

En entendant cela, le cœur d'Hermione se noua. Comment était-ce possible? Dumbledore? Le sorcier le plus puissant de leur génération était... _mort_? Impossible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Ginny se précipita sur Harry et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait l'air détruit. Hermione, aveuglée par les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux, regarda au loin et aperçut une tête blonde, qui semblait tout aussi horrifiée que tout le monde. Elle ne vit pas Blaise. Si Bellatrix avait dit vrai, alors il avait du s'enfuir avec tous les autres Mangemort. Mais Hermione ne savait pas de quelle mission avait-il été chargé. Elle regarda alors à nouveau Dumbledore, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle espérait se tromper.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Seamus. Totalement bouleversée, la présence de celui-ci la rassura étrangement, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, avec besoin de réconfort. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la laissa pleurer en paix. Chaque personne présente semblait horriblement affligée. Quelques unes pleuraient, encore sous le choc de la vision de leur directeur décédé, tandis que d'autres avait encore la main sur la bouche, choqués. Les professeurs, en tête de tout le monde, levèrent alors leur baguette au ciel, en signe de respect. Tous les élèves firent de même, pour rendre une dernier hommage à leur directeur. Hermione s'éloigna de Seamus et leva sa baguette en l'air. Celui-ci en fit de même. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main.

**000**

Le Poudlard Express arriverait en début d'après-midi. Les valises des élèves étaient prêtes et se trouvaient déjà dans le grand couloir. Ils prenaient leur dernier repas de l'année dans la Grande Salle. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas comme d'habitude. La mort de Dumbledore remontant à seulement deux jours, personne ne s'en était encore remis. Le déjeuner se fit donc dans un silence total. Une fois fait, les professeurs saluèrent les élèves, avec un sourire qu'ils voulurent convaincants mais qui ne leurra personne.

Une fois dans le train, chacun put plonger dans ses pensées. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Ginny et Seamus se mirent dans le même compartiment. Ron essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques vannes, qui firent à peine sourire ses amis. Il finit par laisser tomber. Après quelques heures de train, Seamus se leva pour aller un peu avec Dean. Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et sortit. Lavande le suivit, afin d'aller voir sa meilleure amie Parvati par la même occasion. Le trio se retrouva donc seul, avec Ginny endormie dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci ferma la porte du compartiment une fois Lavande sortie et regarda Ron et Hermione d'un air grave.

« Je vais terminer ce que Dumbledore a commencé. Dit-il alors.

- Comment ça, tu... tu vas te lancer à la chasse aux Horcruxes? S'étonna Ron. Mais enfin Harry, tu n'as aucune idée d'où les trouver, à quoi ils ressemblent. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

- J'ai pris ma décision, Ron. Je sais que je pars de rien, mais je tiens vraiment à trouver tous ces Horcruxes. Ils sont la clé pour détruire Voldemort et je ne reculerai devant rien.

- Et ma sœur? Tu as pensé à elle? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te laisser partir pour trouver des fragments de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui? Elle va psychoter en disant que tu vas y laisser ta peau et autre.

- Elle comprendra. Souffla Harry, en caressant les cheveux de Ginny, toujours endormie dans ses bras. »

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard, peu sûrs. Le plan de Harry avait l'air vraiment bancal.

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller tout seul, rassure moi? Demanda alors Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Après toutes ces années Harry, tu continues à être borné. Dit Hermione en souriant faiblement. Tu as vraiment cru qu'on allait te laisser faire ça tout seul? Et puis, ne rêve pas: les Horcruxes ne vont pas te tomber dans les bras. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas... Souffla Harry.

- Oh que si, on le pense. S'exclama Ron. On va venir avec toi. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça. »

Harry voulut contredire ses deux meilleurs amis, leur dire que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, mais la témérité et l'obstination qu'il lut dans leurs regards l'en dissuada. Il se contenta alors de sourire, ce qu'ils lui retournèrent. Comme depuis toujours, ils sortiraient de ce cauchemar _ensemble_.

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

Avec toujours une extrême prudence, Hermione sortit de chez elle afin d'aller s'approvisionner en nourriture. Elle savait que les supermarchés Moldus ne seraient pas les plus aptes à être attaqués mais elle restait tout de même vigilante. Une heure plus tard, elle rentra dans sa maison vide, des paquets de course dans les bras. Elle exerça les quelques sorts de protection habituels autour de sa maison et rangea tout ce qu'elle venait d'acheter. Une fois fait, elle alla s'assoir dans son canapé et fixa l'écran de télé noir d'un air absent. Nous étions le vingt-deux décembre, et Hermione Granger était toujours aussi seule qu'il y a deux mois, quand elle était retournée dans sa maison vide.

En effet, elle était partie à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, mais suite à un moment dangereux, Harry avait insisté pour que Ron et Hermione retournent chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas pliés, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione manque de se faire tuer par des Rafleurs. A ce moment, Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait transplané . Elle n'avait jamais pu les retrouver, et elle s'était promis que le jour où elle les retrouverait, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.

Elle alluma alors la télévision et regarda d'un air absent un feuilleton Moldu populaire. Elle n'avait pas la tête à regarder des séries comiques, mais au moins ça lui changeait les idées le temps de quarante minutes. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et s'avança prudemment à l'entrée. On lui chuchota alors "Lavande Brown. Ton livre préféré est Les Contes de Beedles le Barde". Hermione respira de nouveau et ouvrit sa porte. Son amie Lavande se trouvait sur le seuil et elle entra rapidement. Hermione ferma tout aussi rapidement la porte et enlaça son amie.

« Tu es venue toute seule? Demanda Hermione, s'asseyant sur le canapé avec son amie.

- Oui. J'avais proposé à Ginny de venir avec moi, mais sa mère n'a pas voulu.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Hermione, en allant préparer deux cafés.

- Mrs Weasley ne laisse plus sortir ses enfants tout seul, et encore moins Ginny. C'est la plus jeune et en plus, c'est une fille. Tu sais comment sont les parents à ce niveau là.

- C'est vrai. Et toi, tes parents n'ont rien dit?

- Oh, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour venir, crois moi. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai convaincu ma mère en jouant la carte de la prudence et de la rapidité. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas rester plus d'une heure, ma Hermy désolée. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et revint s'assoir près de Lavande, lui tendant une tasse de café qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle en but une gorgée et posa la tasse sur la table basse face à elles.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison? Ma mère dit que ça ne pose vraiment aucun problèmes. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le voudras, notre chambre d'amis est toujours inoccupée.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part et de celle de tes parents Lav, mais je vous mettrai en danger en venant chez vous. N'oublie pas que je suis une Née Moldue et que je suis recherchée pour être jugée au Ministère de la Magie.

- Mais c'est bientôt Noël! Tu ne vas pas le passer toute seule dans ta petite maison vide. Tu serais tellement mieux autour d'un bon repas avec nous.

- Non, ce serait trop dangereux.

- On saura te protéger. Et puis, si ça t'inquiète vraiment trop, on ira au Square Grimmaud avec les membres de l'Ordre et nos amis. »

Hermione soupira face à l'entêtement de Lavande. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard suppliant de son amie, elle céda.

« D'accord. Je veux bien passer le réveillon avec vous tous, mais alors au Square Grimmaud comme tu dis et je ne resterai pas plus d'une journée.

- Super! S'exclama Lavande en enlaçant son amie. Ça ne fera de mal à personne de passer un peu de temps ensemble. En essayant d'oublier les temps durs. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel on entendait juste la télé en fond et les gorgées de café que buvaient les deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu manques beaucoup à Seamus, tu sais. Finit par dire Lavande. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, buvant à nouveau une gorgée de café. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rester avec lui après Poudlard, étant donné qu'elle était sortie avec lui pour taire les ragots sur sa possible relation avec Harry. Mais il s'était avéré qu'elle appréciait énormément le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments, non, mais elle était étrangement calme et apaisée lorsqu'il était avec elle, et c'était le seul, en dehors de Harry et Ron, à savoir véritablement la rassurer. Voilà pourquoi elle était toujours en couple avec lui, six mois plus tard.

Quant à lui, il avait avoué à Hermione pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur que s'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, c'était pour rendre jaloux une fille de Serdaigle pour qui il avait le béguin. Il avait avoué s'être senti horriblement minable de faire ça, mais Hermione lui avait souri et lui avait dit pourquoi elle voulait sortir avec lui. Il avait alors ri et, pensant qu'ils étaient quittes, étaient tout de même restés ensemble. Ils ne seraient jamais comme un vrai couple, mais ils étaient tellement rassurés de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés qu'ils ne voulaient pas gâcher cela.

Hermione revint sur Terre et demanda à Lavande des nouvelles de tous les autres. De tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière réunion, qui remontait maintenant à un mois. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était revenue chez elle de force. Lavande s'excusa et partit en tout hâte, avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle serra son amie très fort contre elle et Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle. De nouveau seule, Hermione se prépara son dîner et augmenta le son de la télévision, pour avoir comme une sorte de présence avec elle. Elle mangea dans le silence.

**000**

Un vacarme assourdissant réveilla Hermione. La main sur son cœur affolé, elle regarda l'heure: quel était donc ce bruit survenu au beau milieu de la nuit? Elle attrapa maladroitement sa baguette et, le souffle court, sortit de sa chambre. Le bruit venait d'en bas, de son salon pour être exact. Tâchant de contrôler la panique grondante en elle, elle descendit discrètement les escaliers, prête à bondir sur le premier être indésirable présent chez elle.

Longeant le mur, elle put apercevoir une silhouette dans son salon. Aux aguets, elle continua à avancer sans faire le moindre bruit et, une fois près du parasite, brandit sa baguette. La personne sortit également la sienne et Hermione toucha brutalement l'interrupteur, afin de voir en face de qui elle se trouvait. Le bourdonnement qui résonnait à ses tympans se calma lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago.

« Bon sang Malefoy mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles! S'exclama Hermione, mais sans abaisser sans baguette.

- Je vois ça. Railla-t-il, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Excuse moi, mais je pensais pas que cette maison était habitée. Tes sorts fonctionnent très bien, en tout cas. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Mais que fais-tu chez moi, à la fin? Explosa Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

- Je cherchais un endroit où domiciler quelques jours. Et tu peux baisser ta baguette maintenant, c'est bon je ne vais pas t'attaquer! »

Il paraissait vexé qu'elle soit si méfiante en sa présence. Non sans un regard suspicieux, Hermione rangea lentement sa baguette.

« Je ne fais confiance qu'à une poignée de gens, ces temps-ci. Dit-elle simplement.

- Comme tout le monde, en fait. Tu permets que j'emprunte tes toilettes? »

Hermione acquiesça et lui montra où aller. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau seule, elle évalua la situation. Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, venait d'entrer chez elle. A cette pensée, son cœur s'enflamma dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de se maitriser et attendit qu'il revienne pour lui poser des questions. Une minute plus tard, il revint. Elle s'était assise dans sa cuisine. Il examinait les lieux autour de lui.

« C'est bien une maison de Moldu, ça. Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire mesquin avant de s'assoir.

- Comment es-tu entré chez moi? Demanda-t-elle, sans relever ce qu'il venait de dire.

- En crochetant la serrure, pardi. Ça n'a pas été très facile, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai fini par réussir. Tu devrais peaufiner tes sorts de protection. Je ne critique rien, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il après le regard noir d'Hermione, mais je conseille.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais rentrer chez moi?

- Les Mangemorts me cherchent. Ils veulent me recruter dans leurs rangs. Mais moi, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu Blaise, ça ne fait que m'encourager à prendre la fuite au plus loin. »

En entendant le nom de Blaise, Hermione sentit un poids sur son estomac.

« Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment il va? S'exclama Drago. Mais enfin, à ton avis, comment peut-il aller après avoir vu Dumbledore se faire tuer sous ses yeux par Rogue et s'être fait lourdement punir par Tu-Sais-Qui? Il n'est plus le même que celui que tu as connu à Poudlard. C'est devenu une véritable machine à tuer.

- C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

- Il y a plusieurs semaines, pas loin des côtes irlandaises. On dirait que le guignol sans nez cherche à élargir ses terrains d'attaque.

- C'est flippant. Souffla Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Approuva Drago. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Drago détailla la jeune femme. Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs et elle semblait réellement fatiguée. Mais elle était pourtant toujours aussi belle. Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait et rougit légèrement.

« Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps. »

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit de plus belle. Il sourit à cette vision. Au moins, elle était toujours sensible à ce qu'il disait.

« Bon, et si tu me montrais la chambre d'amis? S'exclama alors Drago, en se levant.

- Ah, parce que même en sachant que la maison est habitée, tu comptes tout de même parasiter? S'étonna Hermione.

- Ça ne change absolument rien que tu sois là. Au contraire, ça m'arrange: on ne sera pas trop de deux sorciers, si jamais on se fait attaquer.

- Mais enfin, je suis une Née Moldue! Je suis recherchée, tu t'exposes encore plus au danger en restant avec moi.

- Rien à foutre, je suis crevé, j'ai vadrouillé toute la journée et j'ai juste envie de pieuter, là. On réfléchira à tout ça demain. Bon, tu me la montres cette chambre d'amis? »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, interloquée. Néanmoins, elle soupira et le pria de le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et elle lui indiqua une pièce.

« La voilà, ta chambre d'amis. Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis au moins deux ans, donc il n'y aura pas de traces de moldus, au cas où ça te répugne.

- Ça conviendra, merci beaucoup Granger. »

Il entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux. Hermione le regarda un instant, pensant qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Se sentant voyeuse, elle détourna le regard.

« Je retourne me coucher, je suis aussi exténuée que toi. Bonne nuit. Dit-elle alors, gênée. »

Elle s'attendait à une réponse mais non. Elle le regarda de nouveau et fut étonnée de le voir endormi. Il devait réellement être fatigué, alors. Elle sourit face à cette vision. Il avait l'air si doux et innocent quand il dormait. Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma doucement la porte et retourna se coucher. Pour une fois, elle s'endormit rapidement et avec une impression de sûreté. Car pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle n'était pas toute seule en insécurité.

**000**

Aux alentours de neuf heures, Hermione s'extirpa lentement d'un bon sommeil et se leva doucement. Elle passa devant la chambre où dormait Drago. Elle était toujours fermée. Il était toujours en train de dormir. Ça ne l'étonna pas, il avait réellement l'air fatigué cette nuit quand il était entré chez elle. Elle descendit sans bruit les escaliers et se prépara un bon petit déjeuner. Une fois l'estomac remplit, elle remonta toujours sans bruit à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Elle ne pensa pas à verrouiller la porte, comme elle avait toujours été seule pendant deux mois, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas être importunée. Elle enleva son pyjama et fit couler l'eau. Elle entra dans la douche et tira le rideau derrière elle. Elle se lava tranquillement, l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui faisant le plus grand bien.

Après quelques minutes, alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux, elle coupa l'eau afin de l'économiser et étala bien le shampoing dans sa chevelure. Elle se pétrifia lorsqu'elle entendit des cliquetis provenant d'à côté. Elle tira lentement le rideau et étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit Drago devant le lavabo, en train de se laver les dents.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? S'insurgea-t-elle, serrant le rideau contre son corps nu.

- Je suis venu me faire un brin de toilettes. J'attendais que tu sortes de la douche pour prendre la mienne. Répondit-il nonchalamment,

- Un léger détail ne t'aurait pas échappé, par hasard? »

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers elle, haussant les épaules penaud. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se montra du doigt.

« Je suis nue comme un vers! Ça t'aurait fait quoi d'attendre encore quelques minutes?

- Oh ça va, je t'ai déjà vu sans tes fringues, calme toi.

- Je veux que tu sortes. Dit-elle d'une voix posée.

- D'accord mais fais vite, ou je serai obligé de te rejoindre dans la douche. »

Elle lui lança de l'eau dessus, et il se contenta d'exploser de rire en fermant la porte. Frustrée, elle refit couler l'eau et se rinça les cheveux. Elle sortit, en vérifiant avant si la salle de bains était bien vide et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bains. Elle passa devant la chambre de Drago, qui était en train de ranger des vêtements dans le placard.

« Ah, enfin! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant. »

Il sortit de la chambre et se rua dans la salle de bains. Elle entendit le verrou, et alla reposer son pyjama dans sa chambre. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, s'installa sur le canapé avec une tasse de café, en regardant une série idiote. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejoint par Drago, qui était simplement en jean, le torse nu et sans chaussettes. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et en bataille. Lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, elle tenta de cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

« C'est quoi, ça? Demanda-t-il en désignant la télé du doigt.

- Une télévision. Répondit Hermione.

- Et ça sert à quoi?

- A tuer le temps.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé les derniers mois scotchée à cette boite parlante!

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autres? Si je mets les pieds dans le monde sorcier, je me fais attrapée avant d'avoir pu dire "Quidditch".

- Mais tu ne sortais même pas côté moldu? S'effara-t-il.

- J'avais trop peur. Avoua-t-elle à mi voix.

- Bon eh bien maintenant que je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur! S'exclama-t-il, en se levant.

- Tu es aussi recherché, pauvre crétin. Rassis toi et attends que la journée passe.

- Je ne vais pas rester assis comme un débile toute la journée! Mais viens, il n'y a pas de sorciers du côté moldu. Et puis, de toute façon, on ne vas pas nous reconnaître! Si on ne fait pas usage de la magie, on passera pour de simples moldus. »

Il tendit sa main à Hermione, qui le couva d'un regard exaspéré.

« Tu as des tendances suicidaires, ces derniers temps? Railla-t-elle.

- Je veux juste te changer les idées. Tu as quoi à y perdre?

- La vie, rien de plus.

- Ce que tu peux être bornée, c'est énervant! Allez quoi, te fais pas prier. Tu vas finir par te laisser mourir toute seule en restant ici. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération, mais finit néanmoins par accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Une fois qu'elle avait posé sa main dans la sienne, Drago la tira subitement pour la remettre debout, si subitement qu'elle faillit les faire tomber à la renverse. Il avait empêché la chute et désormais, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Ils se regardaient intensément, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa si vivement qu'elle cru qu'il allait bondir de sa poitrine. Elle détacha difficilement son regard de Drago et baissa les yeux au sol, reculant quelque peu.

« Il fait froid dehors, je vais aller m'habiller plus chaudement. »

Sans un autre regard, elle s'échappa de cette emprise et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, confuse. Après tout ce temps, elle aurait cru que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago se serait étouffés. Il lui était arrivé de penser à lui, très souvent même, de se demander ce qu'il devenait, s'il était sauf ou en danger de mort. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les émotions qu'elle ressentait face à lui seraient encore plus fortes six mois après. Elle s'habilla, tâchant de se calmer et sortit de sa chambre. Drago était en bas et l'attendait. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sexy ainsi. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit.

« T'en as mis, du temps. Bon, tu viens? »

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et ils sortirent de la maison. Elle lança de nouveau des sorts de protection pour éviter qu'un visiteur indésiré entre chez elle. Enfin, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, bonnets et écharpes, ils avancèrent dans le froid de l'hiver. Hermione entreprit de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois, mais il lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne parlent pas de ça, au risque de se faire démasquer s'il y avait des sorciers dans les parages. Elle lui expliqua alors tout sur le monde des Moldus. Il semblait fasciné: il n'avait jamais vu les Moldus de cette façon. Lorsqu'elle lui parla des boîtes de nuit, il parut très intéressé.

« Il y en a dans cette ville? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles en boîte, Malefoy! S'exclama Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas? D'après ce que tu me dis, ça a l'air bien: on danse toute la nuit sur de la musique, on boit, on rencontre des filles. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour moi!

- Oui, mais c'est aussi un endroit où tu peux te faire casser la gueule, faire des conneries et... et... Il faut être majeur pour pouvoir y aller! Donc, tu ne pourras pas.

- J'ensorcelle le videur, y'a pas de problèmes.

- Mais non, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener en boîte!

- Je rêve ou tu es jalouse, Granger? »

Entendre cela lui fit ravaler tous ses mots. Elle détourna la tête et cacha ses joues rougies.

« Non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Répondit-elle.

- Et tu as cru que j'allais te croire, en plus. Dit-il en ricanant. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être jalouse, ce n'est pas interdit. Je trouve même ça très mignon.

- Mais je ne le suis pas. Riposta-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer. Hermione ne s'en plaignit pas. Las de marcher, ils s'assirent sur le premier banc qu'ils virent et Drago finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait revu Hermione.

« Tu sors toujours avec Finnigan?

- Oui, Drago. Répondit Hermione, sans le regarder.

- Évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple. »

Ne comprenant pas cette phrase, Hermione décida de ne pas répondre et de profiter de l'air frais du dehors. Comme elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de sortir ces dernières semaines, sentir le vent froid sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. En fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez Hermione. Une fois vérifié que la maison était bien vide, Hermione jeta les habituels sorts de protection, cette fois aidée par Drago. Tandis que celui-ci s'installait dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, Hermione alla préparer le diner. Elle avait opté pour une simple ratatouille.

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsqu'elle sortit le plat du four pour le laisser refroidir. Elle rejoignit Drago dans le salon, qui était toujours en train de regarder la télé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, puis se raidit lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu nous as préparé quoi de bon, ma petite sorcière? Demanda-t-il, en caressant l'épaule d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

- De la ra...tatouille. Dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

- C'est quoi, ça? Lança-t-il.

- Tu verras. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il la regarda alors, ce qu'elle fit également. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ces yeux gris-bleus. Elle voyait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques malheureux centimètres. Alors qu'elles se frôlèrent, le bip du micro-ondes fit revenir Hermione à la réalité et elle s'écarta de Drago. Visiblement vexé, il se reconcentra sur la télé, tandis qu'Hermione, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, retourna dans la cuisine pour sortir le plat de pâtes réchauffés. Son cœur mit du temps à se calmer, puis elle appela Drago pour qu'il vienne manger. Il arriva d'un pas trainant et s'installa à table. Une fois assis, Hermione lui posa son assiette de ratatouille et de pâtes sous les yeux. Il fit une drôle de tête à la vue des légumes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas râler, parce que sinon tu te fais à manger tout seul. Soupira Hermione, en commençant à manger.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, donc. Je vais devoir manger ce truc bizarre.

- En effet, tu vas devoir manger ce truc bizarre. »

Il la regarda, amusé puis porta une bouchée de légumes à sa bouche. Hermione guetta sa réaction. Il ne semblait pas plus emballé que ça, mais pas non plus dégoûté. Ça la rassura et ils mangèrent en silence, parlant de choses et d'autres de temps en temps. Après s'être resservi trois fois, Drago posa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Hermione l'imita quelques minutes plus tard, et se tourna vers lui, appuyé contre le frigo.

« Bon, tu veux quelque chose pour le dessert? Demanda-t-elle gaiement. »

Elle se retourna afin de commencer la vaisselle, et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, très très proche.

« Oui, je voudrais bien quelque chose pour le dessert. Répondit alors Drago, derrière elle.

- D'accord. Dit Hermione, en essayant d'ignorer les battements précipités de son cœur. Et qu'est ce que tu veux? »

Ses sens se mirent en alerte lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Et il lui susurra alors un mot à l'oreille, un seul mot qui déclencha des milliers de frissons à Hermione. Un misérable mot qui pouvait tout changer.

« _Toi_. »

Elle serra plus fort l'assiette qu'elle tenait et ne répondit rien, continuant de faire la vaisselle. Elle crut casser le verre qu'elle lavait alors lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, et elle se sentait en état d'ivresse. Ensuite, il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux, totalement impuissante. Elle voulait le repousser: lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un et que ce serait mal pour eux deux de succomber. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle était parcourue d'un désir ardent pour ce jeune homme qui avait refait irruption dans sa vie, un désir qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler.

Aussi, elle laissa son désir la contrôler et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retourna face à Drago et qu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, et la souleva pour l'assoir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, en continuant de l'embrasser. Au moins vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de Drago, à bout de souffle. Ils s'endormirent un peu plus tard.

**000**

Il marchait lentement, peu sûr de sa destination. Mais il devait faire vite. Il devait les rejoindre. Aussi, il accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement au manoir Malefoy, nouveau QG. Lucius Malefoy, le père de son ami, l'accueillit et l'entraîna à l'étage. Il s'assit à côté de son père, puis attendit que la "réunion" passe. Voldemort expliquait ses nouveaux projets, qu'ils appliqueraient bientôt. Une fois que ce fut terminé, tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent du Manoir pour retourner chez eux. De retour chez lui, Blaise commença à grimper dans sa chambre lorsque son père l'appela.

« Où étais-tu, ces deux derniers jours? Lui demanda-t-il.

- En vadrouille. Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire?

- Tu es mon fils. Même si je sais que tu peux parfaitement te défendre tout seul, je continue de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Fallait y penser avant de me forcer à être un Mangemort. Cracha-t-il. »

Son père le dévisagea, sidéré. Blaise se dirigea dans sa chambre sans plus un regard. Il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

**000**

Hermione se réveilla lentement, et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux mi-clos. Le décor n'était pas le même qu'habituellement. D'abord perdue, les événements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy. _Encore_. Elle tombait beaucoup trop facilement dans ses bras à son goût! Elle allait se lever lorsque Drago, qui dormait toujours à côté d'elle, se retourna dans son sommeil pour atterrir sur Hermione. D'abord réticente, elle n'osa pas le repousser lorsqu'elle constata qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et avait posé sa tête blonde sur son épaule. Elle s'allongea donc et attendit qu'il la lâche. Une demi-heure était passée, et Drago s'accrochait toujours autant à Hermione. En poussant un soupir, elle décida de s'extirper toute seule. Tout ce qu'elle récolta, c'est un grognement de Drago dans son sommeil et qu'il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Et merde. Laissa échapper Hermione. »

Non pas que ça lui déplaisait d'être dans les bras de Drago: elle s'avoua même que c'était l'extrême contraire. Mais elle aurait bien aimé se lever pour se doucher et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Car en effet, son ventre criait famine.

Son estomac réclamant son dû de plus en plus, Hermione décida de réveiller le pot-de-colle à côté d'elle. Elle le frappa légèrement sur la tête: il ne se réveilla pas. Elle le gifla sur la joue: il ne fit que ronfler plus fort. Finalement, elle prit le premier objet à sa portée et en cogna Malefoy. Cela fit son effet, car il se redressa brusquement en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda Hermione, hébété.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans mon lit, Granger? Bougonna-t-il, visiblement vexé qu'on l'ait réveillé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as été frappé d'amnésie. »

D'abord perplexe, il regarda Hermione, qui cachait son corps nu avec le drap, puis se regarda également et il fit rapidement le rapprochement.

« On a encore couché, c'est ça?

- Dans le mille. Répondit Hermione, en enroulant le drap autour d'elle et sortant du lit. »

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, toujours avec le drap par dessus elle, et le reposa sur le lit une fois couverte. Elle attrapa à la hâte ses vêtements et sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Drago, de nouveau seul, réfléchit à la situation. Il avait séduit Hermione et elle avait craqué. Pourtant, elle était toujours avec l'autre abruti de Finnigan. Cela voulait dire soi qu'il avait vraiment un pouvoir hypnotique convaincant, soit qu'Hermione ne tenait pas tant que ça à son petit ami, et qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas comme il fallait.

Il enfila un boxer à la va vite et descendit à la cuisine, d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de toast grillé. Il vit Hermione, habillée comme la veille (sûrement qu'elle avait enfilé rapidement des vêtements avant d'aller se laver), qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail et la regarda sans se lasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa deux assiettes d'œuf au plat, de bacon et de toast sur la table. Drago se jeta sur l'une des assiettes et en dévora le contenu, ce qu'Hermione fit également. Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois leur estomac rempli, Hermione déposa les assiettes vides dans l'évier.

« Je vais prendre ma douche la première, j'essaye de faire vite. Dit Hermione à Drago, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Attends! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elle se retourna, un sourcil levé et il la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Dit-il alors avec un regard malicieux.

- Laisse tomber Malefoy, c'est _ma _maison, donc j'estime avoir parfaitement le droit de me laver la première. »

Il lui prit la main et la regarda si intensément que ses jambes en tremblèrent.

« Pourquoi on ne la prendrait pas tous les deux? »

Hermione frissonna à cette idée et retira sa main de celle de Drago.

« Non. J'ai déjà été bien cruche de te laisser m'avoir dans ton lit hier soir, je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Si elle était aussi dure avec lui, c'est parce qu'elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de Seamus. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'est le faire souffrir. Elle tenait réellement à lui. Même si elle était toujours très amoureuse de Drago, elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, et elle ne voulait pas bouleverser l'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi plus ou moins à acquérir.

Redescendant les escaliers penaud, il alla s'assoir dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Elle regrettait à nouveau d'avoir couché avec lui. Allait-elle le regretter à chaque fois, bon sang? Se dit-il, sur les nerfs. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Finnigan, il aurait une petite discussion avec lui.

**000**

« Comment te sens-tu, Ron?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais je pense aller plutôt bien. On a réussi à détruire une saleté d'Horcruxe, Harry! Plus que trois! »

Harry partageait l'euphorie de son ami, mais depuis quelques jours, il pensait beaucoup à tous ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ginny lui manquait, Hermione lui manquait, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, les jumeaux Weasley, tout le monde lui manquait. Et il en souffrait énormément ces derniers temps. Heureusement, il avait repris du poil de la bête lorsque Ron avait détruit le médaillon de Serpentard avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Ils approchaient du but et c'est tout ce que Harry souhaitait.

**000**

Hermione s'avança vers Drago, qui était assis dans la cuisine. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle devait rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que ses amis au 12 Square Grimmaud afin de fêter Noël. Et bien qu'elle était soulagée de passer un peu de temps loin de lui, elle culpabilisait de le laisser seul le soir du réveillon.  
>L'ex Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle et resta de marbre lorsqu'il vit comment elle était vêtue.<p>

« Tu vas quelque part? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est très récent, et je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. La nuit où tu as débarqué chez moi, Lavande était passé en fin de journée pour m'inviter à un repas de Noël. J'ai accepté.

- Bien. Passe une bonne journée.

- ... c'est tout? Pas d'autres réactions?

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre? Tu n'es pas ma propriété privée.

- C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, tu réagirais différemment. Mais bon, si tu le prends bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Elle attrapa un manteau et s'avança vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers Drago, qui fixait le frigo d'un air absent.

« Je me sens mal de te laisser seul le soir de Noël. Lui avoua-t-elle.

- T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je suis plus un petit garçon. Répondit-il simplement, d'un ton hautain.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je... Fais preuve d'un peu de bon sens! On appelle ça de la solidarité.

- Moi, j'appelle pas de la solidarité le fait de laisser celui avec qui on cohabite seul le vingt-quatre décembre.

- Je croyais que ça ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid que je m'en aille.

- C'est le cas. Mais toi, par contre, c'est à revoir. »

Il ne cessait de la contredire, ou de lui retourner ses phrases dans la figure.

« D'accord. Si tu en as rien à faire, je m'en vais. »

Face au manque de réponses de Drago, Hermione sortit, claquant la porte au passage. Elle respira doucement et jeta néanmoins quelques sorts autour de la maison, pour protéger Drago. C'est avec un lourd poids de culpabilité dans le ventre qu'elle transplana au Terrier.

Elle fut accueillie par une ambiance beaucoup plus chaleureuse et familiale que celle qu'elle avait vécu toute seule dans sa maison vide. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, et elle fut immédiatement enlacée par tous les Weasley présents. Ça lui remis du baume au cœur et elle se promit de ne plus penser aux événements troublants de ces temps et de profiter.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la famille Weasley et Hermione prit de la poudre de cheminette et atterrit au 12 Square Grimmaud. Ils furent rejoints quelques temps plus tard par Lupin, Tonks et Kingsbot. Puis enfin par Lavande, qui enlaça Hermione en la voyant.

« Je suis super heureuse que tu sois venue! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'allais pas rater ça. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Alors que Mr Weasley, aidée par Fred et George, montaient le sapin à coup de baguettes magiques et que Mrs Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine avec les filles à préparer le repas du midi et le dîner, un bruit de crépitement se fit entendre du salon. Ginny et Hermione allèrent regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elles virent un jeune homme sortir de la cheminée, époussetant ses vêtements recouverts de sue.

« Bon sang, à chaque fois que j'utilise ce moyen de transport, je bouffe de la sue! S'exclama-t-il.

- Seamus? »

Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir. A l'entente de son nom, il releva la tête. Lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, son visage rayonna. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ginny et Lavande échangèrent un regard entendu: l'effet de surprise était réussi.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Hermione, toute surexcitée, ne s'attendant pas à voir arriver son petit ami.

- J'allais te poser la même question. Dit-il, en s'éloignant d'elle. »

Elle se retourna vers Ginny et Lavande, qui affichaient un air innocent.

« Vous avez manigancé ça quand, exactement?

- Dès que tu as dit que tu viendrais. Répondit Ginny.

- En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas espérer plus beau cadeau de Noël. Dit Seamus en prenant Hermione par la taille. »

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge pivoine, provoquant les railleries gentilles des jumeaux. Ce n'était pas tant les propos de Seamus qui la firent rougir, mais sa culpabilité. Après tout, elle avait couché avec un autre à peine quelques heures avant.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et une vive discussion s'engagea. Hermione se sentit renaître de l'intérieur: c'était comme avant. Vers midi et demi, Mrs Weasley posa le repas sur la table. Personne ne se fit prier pour se jeter dessus et avala son repas avec appétit. Les compliments fusèrent et Molly rougit légèrement. Une fois le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Évidemment, tout le monde estima normal de laisser Hermione et Seamus tous les deux, pour qu'ils se "retrouvent". Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans un coin du salon, oubliés des autres. Seamus s'assit dans le canapé et fit signe à Hermione de s'assoir près de lui. Elle le fit et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentit rassurée et apaisée.

« Du coup que je ne savais pas que tu venais, je n'ai même pas pris ton cadeau! Fit remarquer Seamus, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Oh, mince. Moi non plus. »

Elle mentait. Elle n'avait même pas pris de cadeau à Seamus, pensant qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de si tôt. Elle en avait pris pour Ginny, Lavande et Mrs Weasley, en revanche. De quoi augmenter encore plus sa culpabilité.

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, Hermione. »

Le cœur de celle-ci fit un bond raté.

« Oui? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je sais que tu vis toujours toute seule dans ta maison, et il ne passe pas un jour sans que je ne me demande si tu n'as pas été retrouvée, si tout se passe bien. Maintenant qu'on s'est revus, je suis rassurée de voir que tu as l'air d'aller bien. Mais je ne me sens pas de te laisser repartir chez toi, dans ta maison vide, sans bonne protections.

- Et? L'encouragea Hermione.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir vivre chez moi. »

...

Finiiiiiiii! Oui je sais, passer d'un coup à six mois après, ça fait un choc. Mais fallait faire avancer l'histoire, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Que va finalement être la réponse d'Hermione? Réponse au prochain chapitre.

Et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos supers gentilles reviews. Je les lis toutes sans exception, et même si je n'y réponds pas, je vous en remercie vraiment beaucoup. Ça me fait très plaisir. #keur

Bref, à demain!

Morgane.


	20. Les conflits amoureux font des ravages

Chapitre 20: Les conflits amoureux font des ravages.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que je ne serais pas le seul à passer le soir de Noël tout seul.

- Et pourtant, il y a un paquet de gens qui le sont. »

Drago fit une moue dubitative et embrassa de nouveau Sarah. Lorsqu'elle y mit cours, il lui fit une mine boudeuse.

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas faux. En tout cas, je te remercie d'être passée. Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ce soir?

- Désolée mais j'ai un repas de famille. Après tout, ça reste quand même Noël.

- Quel dommage... Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre cette Hermione? Demanda-t-elle, tout en se rhabillant. »

Il appuya sa tête sur son bras et regarda Sarah se rhabiller, tout en réfléchissant.

« Je me vois mal m'incruster à une soirée où je n'aie pas été invité. Répondit-il.

- Je comprends.

- Et puis, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas où ils sont.

- Écoute moi bien, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, tu tiens à elle c'est évident. Et il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'elle et toi ne soyaient pas ensemble un soir comme celui là. Réfléchis bien: tu as l'air de bien la connaître, après tout. A ton avis, où ont-ils pu partir la faire, cette soirée? »

Drago réfléchit un instant, et soudain tout devint plus évident.

« Mais bien sûr! Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils ont pu aller. Merci Sarah! »

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur le front, qui rit légèrement.

« Ravie d'avoir pu aider. »

Il se rhabilla à la hâte, et accompagna la jeune fille devant la porte d'entrée.

« Tu comptes la rejoindre, alors? Demanda Sarah, curieuse.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Quand elle est partie, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de moi. Elle ne m'a pas proposé de l'accompagner.

- Certes, mais tu m'as dit qu'elle culpabilisait de te laisser seul.

- C'est tout Hermione, ça. Culpabiliser pour un rien. Elle s'en remettra, je parie qu'elle ne pense même plus à moi là. Et puis, les gens avec qui elle est ne voudront pas de moi.

- Alors, c'est comme ça? Tu laisses tomber aussi stupidement? Je te pensais plus courageux que ça, Drago Malefoy. »

Il regarda la jeune fille, bouche bée. Elle avait un caractère et une témérité qui lui rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un.

« Tu as raison. Dit-il finalement. Je vais aller la retrouver, et je m'en fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser!

- Voilà! Je préfère ça. »

Elle souriait à pleines dents. Drago la couva d'un regard interrogateur.

« C'est quoi, ton secret? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi je te le dirais, si c'est un secret? Répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse.

- D'accord, je vois. Bon allez sauve toi, tu vas être en retard. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit enfin. Drago chercha la réserve à poudre de cheminette d'Hermione, bien déterminé à faire ce que Sarah lui conseillait. Il avait ramassé cette Moldue dans un parc pour enfants pas loin d'ici, et il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Pour une Moldue, elle était plutôt intelligente. Et elle lui avait redonné du poil de la bête. Aussi, il entra dans la cheminée d'Hermione et prononça très distinctement l'adresse où il était sûr de la trouver.

**000**

Hermione resta bouche bée face à ce que Seamus venait de lui demander.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette réaction. Dit Seamus avec un rire faible.

- Seamus, je... Je suis désolée, mais je ne me vois pas venir habiter chez toi. En plus, tu retournes à Poudlard toi après les vacances. Qu'est ce que je ferai toute seule avec tes parents? Ça serait vraiment trop bizarre.

- Ma mère est d'accord pour que je ne retourne plus à Poudlard. De toute façon, dans les circonstances actuelles, avec Rogue comme directeur et les Carrow, ça ne la rassure pas du tout que j'y aille.

- Tu n'arrêterais tout de même pas les cours juste... pour moi? S'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si. Ta sécurité passe avant tout. »

Une idée plutôt déplaisante vint à l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Dis moi, Seamus, tu ne serais quand même pas... tombé amoureux de moi, hein? Parce qu'on en a déjà parlé, tu sais bien que ça ne sera pas réciproque.

- Non! Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est juste que je sens que j'ai comme une responsabilité envers toi, tu vois.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais tu sais, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller. Ça fait déjà deux mois que je suis seule chez moi et il ne m'est encore jamais rien arrivé.

- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je ne serai vraiment pas tranquille si je te laissais repartir chez toi toute seule. »

_Je ne suis pas vraiment toute seule_, pensa Hermione avec un pincement au cœur. Et oui, et Drago? Que dirait-il si elle partait de chez elle pour aller s'installer chez Seamus?

« Non, Seamus. Répondit Hermione d'un air désolé. En plus, j'ai déjà dit non à Lavande, à Ginny. Comment le prendraient-elles si je te disais oui à toi et non à elles? Ce sont quand même mes amies.

- Oui mais je suis ton petit ami. Insista Seamus. Comment aurais-tu réagi si les rôles étaient inversés? Que c'était Ginny qui vivait toute seule, que tu lui avais proposé de venir vivre chez toi, qu'elle avait refusé mais avait dit oui pour Harry?

- Ben je... J'aurais été plutôt vexée. Mentit Hermione.

- Je te connais. Tu te défiles. Tu aurais été parfaitement compréhensive et ne lui en aurait même pas voulu.

- _Il me connait mieux que je ne le croyais_, pensa Hermione en réprimant une grimace.

- Où est le problème, Hermione? »

Il avait maintenant l'air inquiet. Comme s'il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité? Lui dire qu'elle avait accueilli Drago Malefoy chez elle quelques jours auparavant et qu'ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers d'un désir auquel ils n'avaient pas su tenir tête?

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre et que quelqu'un sortit de la cheminée. Lavande poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que tout le monde restait figé, aux aguets. Ginny avait même la main dans sa poche, où se trouvait sa baguette, au cas où. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle reconnut qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

« Désolé de cette entrée hors-norme. Dit une voix traînante et railleuse. J'espère que je n'ai fait peur à personne. »

Ginny, sans hésiter, alla se planter devant le visiteur indésiré.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle durement.

- Vois-tu, étant poursuivi par la moitié des Mangemorts et par mon père lui-même, ça fait un moment que je suis en cavale et je ne me sentais vraiment pas de passer Noël tout seul au fond d'un trou à rat.

- Qui dit que tu n'es pas en train de nous mentir? S'avança Seamus, le regard lançant des éclairs.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi je vous mentirais? Réveillez vous les gars, on est en pleine guerre! Tout ce qui compte en ce moment, c'est de sauver ma peau alors j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous tendre un piège. »

Il semblait dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, bien qu'il avait parlé du ton le plus convaincant et sincère dont il pouvait faire preuve. Hermione, qui avait repris ses esprits entre temps, décida de lui porter secours.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu avec de mauvaises intentions. Dit-elle, se plaçant devant lui. Sinon, on serait déjà tous morts au lieu de blablater inutilement.

- Depuis quand fais-tu confiance à cette vipère? S'insurgea Seamus. »

La main de Drago effleurait d'un peu trop près la sienne. Espérant que ce geste soit passé inaperçu, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je lui fais confiance, c'est tout. Répondit-elle.

- Pas très convaincant, tout ça. Dit alors Ginny, avec un regard noir pour Hermione. Vous, surveillez le j'ai deux mots à dire à Hermione. »

Déglutissant avec peine face aux foudres qu'elle prenait des yeux de Ginny, elle se fit trainer de force par celle-ci au fond de la pièce.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'amener ici? S'insurgea Ginny à voix basse. Je te signale que tu es en couple avec quelqu'un! Je pensais que toi et lui, c'était du passé.

- Il se trouve que tu n'es pas au courant de tout, Ginny. Avoua Hermione avec des yeux implorants. Je te raconterai tout ça quand on sera plus au calme, mais en attendant, laisse moi me débrouiller avec Malefoy.

- D'accord. Approuva-t-elle après un silence. Mais ensuite, tu auras intérêt à tout me raconter sans omettre aucun détails, Hermione Granger. »

Ginny et Hermione retournèrent donc là où était tous les autres, entourant un Drago Malefoy au regard toujours aussi méprisant.

« Alors comme ça, c'est la maison dont Potty a hérité? Eh ben.

- Sache que ta chère tante Lestrange a également habité là, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer Malefoy. Grogna Ginny.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Bon, alors, c'est quoi le verdict? Je reste ou je dégage?

- Figure toi qu'on meurt d'envie de te foutre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul en prime, mais je pense que c'est à Hermione de décider. »

Sur ce, elle s'avança vers Drago, qui la couvait d'un regard un peu trop insistant pour les autres.

« _Pourquoi tu es venu là?_ Lui demanda-t-elle par occlumencie.

- _J'avais envie de te voir_. Répondit-il par le même moyen.

- _Mais enfin, tu devais bien te douter que je serai avec des gens qui ne t'aiment pas._

- _Ce que je leur retourne avec plaisir._

- _Cesse de faire l'imbécile deux minutes._

- _D'accord. Dans ce cas, à toi de choisir ma belle: je reste ou je dégage?_ »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, auxquels il ne répondit que par un petit sourire mesquin. Elle réfléchit un instant, sentant tous les regards de la pièce braqués sur elle.

« Vous savez, je... pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Finit par dire Hermione, dans un souffle.

- Tu as perdu la tête? S'exclama Seamus. Enfin, après tout ce qu'il a fait à Poudlard, la façon dont il t'a traité toutes ces années. Je veux bien croire que tu as le cœur sur la main, mais tout de même, à ce point là.

- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Et puis, en ces temps de guerre, chacun a droit à un bon Noël. On peut enterrer la hache de guerre le temps d'une journée, vous ne croyez pas? »

Tout le monde se lança des regards inquisiteurs, puis durent admettre qu'Hermione n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle se retourna vers Drago, qui la dévisageait sans chercher à être discret.

« Tu peux rester, mais à condition que tu te tiennes bien. C'est compris?

- Mais bien sûr, je vais bien me tenir. Merci de ton indulgence, Granger. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil volontairement aguicheur, auquel elle rougit sans retenue. Il semblait que personne ne l'ait remarqué, à part une personne. Une personne qui serrait les poings et foudroyait Drago du regard.

Tâchant de ne pas prendre en compte la présence de Drago Malefoy, chaque convive reprit ses aises et Seamus attira Hermione au fond de la pièce dès que l'agitation recommença.

« A quoi tu joues, exactement? Murmura-t-il sur un ton de reproches. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé rester?

- Écoute Seamus, fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

- Mais enfin, tu... Je veux bien croire que tu te sois rapprochée de lui à Poudlard, mais en ce moment nous sommes en guerre et presque tous les membres de sa famille sont des Mangemorts! Qui te dit qu'il n'en est pas un lui non plus, et qu'il n'est pas venu nous espionner, nous tendre un piège?

- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, je le sais! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Et comment tu peux le savoir, ça fait des mois que tu ne l'as pas vu?

- _Parce qu'il habite chez moi depuis quelques jours, et que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir son avant bras_, répondit-elle mentalement. Je le sais, c'est tout. Fais moi confiance.

- Bien. Quand tu auras trouvé des arguments qui tiennent la route, tu viendras me chercher. »

Il semblait réellement remonté contre la jeune femme. Il partit rejoindre les autres, laissant Hermione toute seule au fond du salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prise par un mal de tête. Pour une journée qui devait bien se passer et lui changer les idées, ce n'était pas très réussi. Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps et fut rejoint par Drago, qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir permis de rester, Granger. Je te suis reconnaissant. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait foutu dehors. Mais pas toi.

- Maintenant, tous les autres doivent me détester.

- Bien sûr que non. Ils doivent au contraire t'admirer pour la gentillesse et la tolérance dont tu fais preuve.

- Pas la peine de me complimenter toutes les deux minutes, Malefoy. Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu?

- J'ai fait mon fier, tout à l'heure. Mais en fait, je n'aimais pas l'idée de passer Noël tout seul. En fait... Je voulais avoir un vrai Noël pour une fois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes parents n'ont jamais considéré Noël comme une date particulière. Pour eux, c'est un jour comme un autre. Nous n'avons jamais fêté Noël. Les seuls fois où je l'ai réellement fêté, c'est à Poudlard. Et j'y suis vite devenu accro, parce que cette atmosphère de fête, de paix et de sérénité était vraiment trop bonne. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Et... Je voulais en profiter une année de plus.

- C'est vrai? Tes parents n'ont jamais voulu faire Noël? S'étonna Hermione.

- En particulier mon père. Ma mère a essayé de le convaincre plusieurs fois mais il ne cessait de faire la sourde oreille.

- C'est triste... Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi.

- Arrête d'être sans arrêt désolée et profite de la vie, bon sang! »

Le Drago faible et vulnérable qu'elle venait de voir était vite redevenu le Drago habituel. Déçue, elle lui sourit.

« Tu as raison. Bon, et si on allait avec les autres?

- Mauvaise idée. Dit-il avec une grimace. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tout le monde me déteste, et si je suis encore là, c'est seulement grâce à toi.

- Raison de plus pour te faire apprécier des autres. Je veux que tu leur montres le Malefoy drôle et attachant que j'ai vu à Poudlard et ces derniers jours. »

Comment dire non à ce regard pétillant et à cette bouille adorable?

« Bon d'accord. Dit-il en se levant. Mais seulement pour te faire plaisir, ma petite biche.

- Biche? C'est quoi, ce surnom? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. »

Seamus les surveillait d'un mauvais œil. Ils avaient l'air beaucoup trop complices à son goût.

« _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malefoy_. Pensa-t-il.

- Alors mes amis? Tout se passe bien dans la vie? S'exclama Drago d'un ton faussement enjoué en s'asseyant en bout de table. »

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, et il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione. Elle l'encouragea.

« Vous faites quoi de beau de vos vacances? Relança-t-il, du ton le plus amical qu'il pouvait.

- On essaye de rester en vie. Répliqua méchamment Lavande.

- Nous, nous n'avons pas de parents partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui pour nous couvrir. Ajouta Seamus, sur le même ton que Lavande. »

Hermione regarda Drago, qui serrait les poings sous la table. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour le rassurer. Il sembla se détendre légèrement, tout en respirant doucement. Seamus, assis à l'autre bout de la table, ne vit pas ce geste, et tant mieux, car sinon, Drago aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Vous savez, je fais un effort démesuré pour être sympa avec vous. Vous pourriez en faire autant. Dit Drago d'un ton vexé. »

Ginny remarqua qu'il semblait peiné que les autres soient aussi durs avec lui. Elle éprouva pendant quelques instants un soupçon de pitié et décida de faire un effort, du moins pour Hermione.

« Tu as faim, Mal... Drago? Demanda-t-elle, prenant sur elle-même. Je crois qu'il reste encore un peu de poulet au caramel. »

Lavande lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, mais elle l'ignora. Drago, quant à lui, regarda Ginny un moment sans ciller, puis finit par esquisser ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sourire.

« Je veux bien, merci Weas... Ginny. Répondit-il. »

Visiblement satisfaite, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour lui servir une assiette de poulet au caramel. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et la déposa en face de lui. Il la remercia rapidement et se jeta sur la nourriture, visiblement affamé. Hermione le regarda, amusée et commença à dire:

« Tu n'as pas assez mangé, ce matin? Pourtant, il y a largement de quoi se nourrir à la m... »

Elle se coupa brutalement dans sa phrase, et tenta de cacher la mine horrifiée qui pointait sur son visage. Personne ne semblait y avoir fait attention, chacun ayant repris le cours des conversations. Personne, exceptée Ginny, qui regardait Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ginny, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc, tu peux venir s'il te plaît? Dit Hermione en attrapant son amie par la main. »

Elle l'entraina dans un coin du salon, ce qui lui valut des plaintes.

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend? Dit Ginny en récupérant son poignet.

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. Écoute moi bien, et sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît. »

Hermione lui raconta alors tous les événements des deux derniers jours. Sans omettre aucun détail, comme lui avait dit Ginny. Celle ci, à la fin du récit de Hermione, la regardait avec de gros yeux.

« Ce prétentieux blond platine habite chez toi? S'insurgea-t-elle à voix basse. Et en plus, vous avez... Encore?

- Je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. Il arrêtait pas de me draguer, j'ai fini par craquer. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, c'était dur de résister.

- Soit. Tu as pensé à Seamus? Il va avoir le cœur brisé s'il l'apprend. En plus, il m'avait dit qu'il allait te proposer d'aller vivre chez lui.

- Il me l'a déjà demandé.

- Je suppose que tu as dit non. Devina Ginny, sur un ton de reproche.

- Ben oui. Avoua Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Écoute, la relation que Seamus et moi avons est un peu... Spéciale.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est spécial. Vous êtes en couple, ça devrait vouloir dire que vous vous aimez.

- Là encore, tu ne sais pas tout. »

Tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient, Hermione lui raconta la raison première de pourquoi elle avait voulu sortir avec Seamus et sa raison à lui pour avoir accepter. Ginny ne semblait pas en revenir.

« Vous êtes sortis ensemble que par intérêt personnel? Mais... Vous avez tellement l'air sur la même longueur d'ondes et puis... Vous semblez proches, même complices quand vous êtes ensemble.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je tiens à lui et il tient à moi, c'est sûr, mais il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de sentiments entre nous. Nous sommes simplement de bons amis.

- Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus à Poudlard, tu n'as plus besoin de lui, non?

- C'est sûr, mais... C'est bizarre, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Quand je ne me sens pas très bien ou que j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, il suffit que je sois avec Seamus et je vais instantanément mieux.

- C'est vraiment tordu comme situation. Fit remarquer Ginny. Il n'empêche, ajouta-t-elle après un silence, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que Seamus sache que Drago habite chez toi, parce que d'accord, peut-être que ne vous vous aimez pas d'amour, mais ça risque tout de même de lui faire mal de savoir ça.

- Je sais Gin, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas amené Malefoy à la base. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais cet idiot et moi, on ne voit pas les choses du même oeil.

- Je vois ça. Bon, et si on retournait avec les autres? »

Hermione approuva, et elles se levèrent pour rejoindre Lavande, Seamus, Drago et les jumeaux qui étaient assis à table. Lupin, Percy et Mr Weasley étaient sortis pour prendre l'air, tandis que Mrs Weasley et Tonks continuait de préparer le diner dans la cuisine.

En s'asseyant à table, Hermione et Ginny furent étonnamment surprise de ce qu'elles voyaient: les quatre garçons discutaient tranquillement comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalité entre eux. Lavande ne semblait pas aussi interloquée qu'elles.

« Ils se sont mis à parler Quidditch et je n'arrive plus à les arrêter. Soupira Lavande, avec un faible sourire. Ça vous dirait qu'on sorte se promener un petit peu?

- On ne peut pas. Dit Ginny d'une voix faible. »

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux Hermione.

« Vous pouvez sortir, si vous voulez. Je peux rester là, ça ne me dérange pas. Leur dit Hermione avec un maigre sourire.

- Mais enfin, tu vas étouffer si tu restes là toute la journée. Lui fit remarquer Lavande.

- Ça fait un peu plus de deux mois que je passe des journées entières enfermée chez moi, tu sais. Et puis j'étais toute seule, là je ne le suis pas. Dit-elle en montrant les garçons du doigt.

- A moins que tu ne parles de Quidditch avec eux, tu ne vas pas beaucoup participer à la conversation. Glissa Ginny, amusée.

- J'irai dans la cuisine aider Mrs Weasley et Tonks. Sortez, ne vous privez pas pour moi. Je suis assez grande, vous savez. Allez, ouste! »

Elle leva ses amies de force, qui rirent de cette réaction. Elles sortirent de la maison et Hermione se retrouva donc seule. Elle alla dans la cuisine avec Mrs Weasley et Tonks.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-elle aux deux femmes, qui s'occupaient de la dinde et de la vaisselle.

- Non merci ma chérie, va donc t'amuser. Répondit Molly.

- Eh bien, les filles sont sorties et il ne reste que les garçons qui parlent Quidditch. Je ne suis pas réellement dans mon élément.

- Ah, je vois. Tu peux toujours... Laver les couverts de ce midi. »

Hermione obtempéra avec plaisir, au moins ça lui passerait le temps. Au début, elles ne dirent rien. Puis, Molly la regarda attentivement, tandis que Tonks aidait Hermione..

« Est ce que tout se passe bien avec Seamus, ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Euh... Oui, très bien. Répondit Hermione, soucieuse de savoir où cette conversation allait mener.

- Vraiment? Parce que depuis que le petit Malefoy est là, ça a l'air tendu entre vous deux. Fit finement remarquer la mère de Ginny.

- Disons que... Au temps de Poudlard, je suis devenue... amie, dit Hermione en hésitant sur le terme, avec Drago et Seamus n'a pas vu ça d'un très bon œil.

- C'est compréhensible, s'il tient à toi et qu'il est rancunier envers Drago de ne pas t'avoir bien traité toutes les années d'avant. D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous en êtes venus à tirer un trait sur tout ça et devenir amis. »

Hermione, très gênée d'avoir cette conversation avec la mère de son meilleur ami et de sa meilleure amie, fit mine d'être absorbée par sa vaisselle pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Avec un peu de chance, Molly allait parler d'autre chose. Cette dernière regardait attentivement Hermione.

« Excuse moi ma chérie, c'était très indiscret. Dit Molly en riant légèrement après un silence gêné. Après tout, tu es encore une adolescente, ta vie amoureuse me regarde encore moins que celle de mes enfants. »

Hermione lui sourit. Puis, Molly s'avança vers elle.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes enfants, tu sais si ça se passe bien entre Ron et Lavande? Demanda-t-elle.

- Molly! S'exclama Tonks, en riant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Elle retourna s'occuper de la dinde, tandis que Tonks souriait à Hermione.

« Et Ginny, elle a un copain? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Molly, la dinde. Dit froidement Tonks, sans cacher un sourire. »

La concernée rit légèrement, et décida de ne plus rien dire, laissant libre cours aux pensées de l'ex Gryffondor. Celle-ci, après le feu vert et l'insistance des deux femmes, retourna dans le salon avec les garçons. Ils étaient toujours assis à table, en train de parler Quidditch. Les filles n'étant toujours pas rentrées, elle alla s'assoir avec eux, d'abord hésitante.

« Je peux? Se hasarda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, ma belle. Répondit tout naturellement Drago en tapant la chaise près de lui. »

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard assassin de Seamus, elle fit une grimace d'excuse à Drago et alla s'assoir à côté de son petit ami. Celui-ci parut satisfait et passa le bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Il voulait bien faire comprendre à ce petit Serpentard Malefoyen qu'elle n'était pas disponible.

« Alors, Malefoy? Tu nous parlais de ta tactique d'attrapeur avant que _**ma **__petite amie_ ne vienne. Dit alors Seamus avec un sourire carnassier.

- Eh bien, je disais seulement que... »

Il fixait intensément Hermione, troublé par le regard de la jeune fille. Seamus se rapprocha encore plus d'Hermione et mit bien en évidence son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu disais quoi, Malefoy? Oh, au fait, tu veux un truc à boire, _**ma **__chérie_? Demanda Seamus, en appuyant encore sur les mots.

- Non, merci ça va aller. Répondit-elle, guettant la réaction des deux garçons.

- Tu es sûre, _**ma **__puce_?

- Je t'assure, j'ai besoin de rien. »

La situation commençait à devenir gênante et extrêmement ridicule. Hermione s'efforçait de rester calme, mais Seamus et Drago se regardaient vraiment de plus en plus durement. Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs, et ceux du brun étaient noirs. Sachant qu'elle était la cause de cette hostilité, Hermione prit les choses en main et se leva.

« Je vais aller voir si Mrs Weasley n'a pas encore besoin de mon aide. Dit-elle précipitamment en commençant à s'enfuir.

- Tu viens d'y aller. Fit remarquer Fred sur un ton étonné.

- Restes avec nous, _**ma **__puce_. Ajouta Seamus.

- Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. S'exclama Hermione.

- Mais enfin reviens, Granger. »

La remarque de Drago arrêta Hermione dans sa fuite. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, et ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux sans rien dire. Un sourire s'étira alors sur le visage de Malefoy et il indiqua la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques secondes avant du regard. Elle hésita, puis retourna tout de même s'assoir à côté de Seamus. Il la regarda, puis regarda Drago.

« Bon... et ce truc d'attrapeur, alors, Malefoy? Tu vas nous le dire, un jour? Relança Seamus. »

**000**

« Tu reprendras bien de la dinde, Arthur.

- Non Molly, je suis totalement rempli, là.

- Et toi, Remus? Et Nymphadora?

- Merci beaucoup Molly, mais nous avons tellement bien mangé qu'il nous est impossible d'avaler autre chose.

- Du moins, on laisse de la place pour le succulent dessert que tu nous as préparé.

- Cessez de me flatter ainsi! S'exclama Molly en rougissant. »

Dégustant le délicieux repas de Noël, les conversations diverses se répandaient sur toute la tablée. L'ambiance de fête était présente et régnait, balayant les soucis et la peur que la guerre imminente infligeaient.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago avait su s'intégrer avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne pensait aux Weasley, et discutait depuis déjà un long moment avec les jumeaux. Il avait même réussi à faire rire les parents Weasley et à décoincer Lavande, qui était crispée depuis qu'il était là. Hermione était fière: l'ex Serpentard avait fait des progrès de politesse et avait su se faire accepter. Le seul qui n'avait pas cédé au charme Malefoyen était Seamus. Il restait froid et distant envers le blond, tenant l'idée qu'il était venu dans de mauvaises intentions. Mais surtout, il n'appréciait pas le fait que ce prétentieux arrogant et imbu de lui-même tourne aussi ouvertement autour de sa copine. L'un des pires défauts de Seamus était la jalousie, et il le montrait bien.

Au moment du dessert, chacun regarda l'énorme gâteau avec la main sur la bouche.

« Je vais vomir. S'exclama Ginny, les yeux écarquillés.

- Dis tout de suite que mon gâteau est dégueu, sale gosse. Râla Molly.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je n'en peux plus. Se défendit Ginny.

- Moui. Bon, allez, mangez, mangez! »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir en signe de résignation, mais Molly remplit d'un coup de baguette toutes les assiettes. Chacun et chacune se força à manger un peu, pour faire plaisir à l'hôte. Comme le gâteau était délicieux, ce ne fut pas trop difficile, en fin de compte. Hermione, assise entre Seamus et Ginny et face à Drago, parlait à son amie à voix basse. Elles ne cessaient de glousser, ce qui attira l'attention du blond.

« De quoi vous parlez, les commères? Railla-t-il.

- Rien. Sortit Ginny, avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire, suivie par Hermione.

- Et tu voulais que je te crois, après ça?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy. Fit remarquer Hermione avec un haussement de sourcils pimbêche.

- Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça, Granger? Rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- Quand tu veux. Répondit-elle en riant à nouveau. »

Elle arrêta de rire en croisant le regard assassin de Seamus.

« Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes. Dit alors celui-ci, se levant précipitamment. »

Il n'attendait visiblement pas de réponses, parce qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lui répondre, il était déjà dehors. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard surpris et cette première s'excusa à son tour pour aller rejoindre Seamus. Il était sorti sur la terrasse de la maison et était appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard au loin. Elle s'approcha sans bruit de lui et attendit un peu avant de débuter une conversation. Mais il la devança.

« T'es pas obligée de jouer à son jeu.

- Comment ça?

- Fais pas l'idiote. On dirait que ça te plaît qu'il te drague.

- Quoi? Mais... Enfin, Drago ne me drague pas! Souffla Hermione.

- Soit tu es complètement stupide et aveugle, soit tu me caches un truc. Je préférerais croire à la première solution.

- Seamus... »

Elle se coupa, cherchant les mots. Lui dire? Ne pas lui dire? Ce dilemme imposé à elle n'allait pas lui laisser beaucoup de répit. De toute façon, il allait bien finir par être au courant à un moment ou un autre. Mieux valait qu'il le soit par elle.

« En fait, il...

- Hermione, viens vite ouvrir tes cadeaux ou Ginny va le faire à ta place! »

Raté. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer tout de même, mais Seamus l'en empêcha en retournant à l'intérieur. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et revint également dans la pièce, où tous les cadeaux avaient été en un instant déposés sous le sapin. Lavande se rua sur elle.

« Ouvre le, ouvre le, c'est de ma part! S'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. »

Hermione s'exécuta, et remercia chaleureusement son amie pour la superbe robe qu'elle lui avait offerte. Lavande devait pourtant savoir qu'Hermione ne mettait que très très occasionnellement des robes mais bon. Elle ouvra ensuite le cadeau de Ginny, qui était un simple joli collier. Elle la remercia à nouveau, tandis qu'elle se laissait étreindre par les autres à qui elle avait offert un cadeau. Finalement, alors que tout le monde semblait avoir ouvert son cadeau, Molly se pencha un peu plus en dessous du sapin, attirée par quelque chose.

« Fais attention ma puce, tu vas encore te bloquer le dos. Lui dit Arthur. »

Elle ne l'écouta guère et se mit accroupie pour attraper la chose qui attirait son regard. Elle la prit et se releva, fronçant les sourcils au passage.

« Il reste un cadeau, qui était bien caché. Dit-elle bien fort, en brandissant le petit paquet. De qui est-il? »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde se regarda. Molly tourna et retourna le paquet dans ses mains, à la recherche d'une inscription, quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas de qui il est, mais... Je pense bien qu'il est pour toi, Hermione. Dit-elle alors. »

En entendant son nom, Hermione s'étonna. Elle s'avança vers Molly, qui lui tendit le paquet. Hermione l'ouvrit sous les regards de tout le monde. Elle resta sciée sur place: le cadeau était un magnifique collier en argent. Le pendentif était un simple serpent. Il était splendide.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est pour moi? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir à Molly.

- Eh bien écoute ma chérie, il y a ton nom marqué dessus, alors je pense qu'il est à toi, oui. En tout cas, il est très joli. Dit-elle en regardant le collier. »

Hermione sourit pour approuver et passa le collier autour de son cou. Elle l'arbora fièrement, sous les yeux envieux de ses amies.

« Eh ben la vache! Ron ne m'en a jamais offert des comme ça, et pourtant ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble. S'exclama Lavande.

- Harry non plus ne m'a jamais offert un aussi beau collier! S'offusqua Ginny.

- Tu as vraiment un petit ami en or, Hermy! »

A ces mots, Hermione se retourna vers Seamus, qui ne pipait mot.

« C'est de toi? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur le collier. »

Lavande et Ginny se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Si ce magnifique collier n'était pas du petit copain d'Hermione, alors de qui était-il?

« En fait, c'est de moi. Lança alors une voix trainante, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici. »

**000**

« Si les derniers Horcruxes sont réellement à Poudlard Harry, on ferait mieux d'avertir les autres, pour avoir de l'aide, non?

- Sûrement pas. Ce sera un effet de surprise pour tout le monde.

- Tu avances encore à tête baissée, à ce que je vois.

- A quoi bon faire des plans, puisqu'ils foirent toujours? Tu devrais le savoir, après sept ans. »

**000**

« Je vais le tuer. Lâcha Seamus, en se précipitant sur Drago. »

Avant qu'il ne saute au cou de Drago, Lupin l'attrapa et se plaça entre l'ex Gryffondor et l'ex Serpentard, tandis que les jumeaux retenaient Seamus.

« Mr Finnigan, calmez vous. Dit alors Lupin du ton qu'il réservait lorsqu'il était professeur.

- Que je me calme? Ce pauvre con arrête pas de faire du pied par quelque moyen que ce soit à ma copine et vous voulez que je me calme? S'emporta Seamus.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère Seamus, mais il va falloir te calmer et laisser Drago s'expliquer. Lui dit calmement Tonks. »

Seamus médita sur ses paroles, et finit par se relâcher de sa tension. Il lança un regard noir de colère à Drago, qui ne bronchait pas.

« Alors. Explique toi. Lança durement Seamus.

- Que j'explique quoi? J'ai le droit d'offrir un cadeau à Hermione, non? Tu n'as pas autant râler quand elle a reçu ses autres cadeaux.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. »

Hermione rougit subitement en entendant cela. Drago fit la moue, et regarda par terre, en souriant.

« Écoute, Finnigan. Même si je ne t'aime pas, je respecte le fait que tu sortes avec elle. Je ne suis pas un salaud. Je suis pas du genre à piquer les copines des autres. Ça s'appelle la solidarité masculine. Alors, oui, il est possible que j'ai des vues sur Hermione. Mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas libre, je ne la toucherai pas. »

Les adultes, en retrait, se regardaient en souriant face à ces histoires d'amourette adolescentes. Les jumeaux, Lavande et Ginny se regardaient interloqués, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rire ou se taire. Tout se passait entre Seamus, Drago et Hermione.

« Eh bien, même si je ne t'aime pas non plus, je suis content de savoir que tu respectes ça. Finit par dire Seamus, abaissant la tension dans la pièce. Mais à l'avenir, évite d'offrir des cadeaux aussi somptueux à ma copine quand je n'en ai moi même pas les moyens.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Drago. C'était juste histoire de la remercier de m'accueillir chez e... »

Drago s'arrêta pile dans sa phrase, réalisant sa grosse gaffe mais pas à temps. Il venait d'annoncer ouvertement qu'il logeait chez Hermione, et il n'était pas sûr que les autres soient au courant. Hermione crut que son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Ginny, déjà au courant, baissa les yeux en soupirant. Seamus dévisageait Hermione avec le regard le plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, oubliant momentanément Drago.

« Hermione? Souffla-t-il. Il...

- Oui. Répondit-elle après le silence de Seamus. Drago habite chez moi depuis quelques jours. Je l'ai accueilli quand il n'avait nul part où aller. C'est temporaire, évidemment. Il ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit? S'exclama Lavande.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Dit simplement Hermione, se sentant honteuse avec tous ces regards braqués sur elle. »

De tous les regards sidérés et déçus qu'elle recevait, le pire était sans aucun doute celui de Seamus.

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. N'est ce pas? Déglutit Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Seamus avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Tout comme nous deux. Ça non plus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'en a jamais eu. Étant donné qu'on ne s'est jamais aimé et que tu as voulu sortir avec moi juste par intérêt personnel.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais pas la peine de balancer ça devant tout le monde! Et puis, après tout, toi tu as bien accepté par intérêt personnel aussi.

- C'est vrai, mais il n'empêche que je tenais vraiment à toi par la suite. Comme ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, je ne pense pas que ça va te faire grand chose si je te dis que c'est fini. »

Après un ultime regard plein de rancoeur, Seamus rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, ne salua personne et transplana. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réaction, et encore moins Hermione. Les événements s'était déroulés à une vitesse hallucinante, si hallucinante qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu passer. Seamus était parti. Et elle ne le reverrait probablement plus. Il était parti avec une haine contre Hermione qui ne s'effacerait sûrement jamais.

Elle partit dehors, chamboulée. Personne n'osa lui parler, et chacun entreprit d'aller aider Molly en cuisine, afin de chasser cette gêne beaucoup trop omniprésente à leur goût. Ginny et Lavande estimèrent préférable de laisser leur amie seule, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Drago. Il rejoignit Hermione dehors.

« Désolé. Lâcha-t-il, après un silence. J'ai conscience que j'ai vraiment foutu la merde, et je m'en veux. Tu sais, c'est rare quand je reconnais avoir eu tort, mais là je le dis, j'ai merdé, j'ai vraiment fait...

- Va-t-en. Le coupa-t-elle, sans le regarder, la voix éteinte.

- Que... Quoi? S'étonna Drago.

- Je veux que tu partes. Maintenant. Corrigea-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

- Hermione, tu es en colère, c'est compréhensible, mais ne laisse pas ta colère te dire quoi faire.

- Ce n'est pas ma colère qui me dit de te foutre le camp, Malefoy! C'est ma raison. S'emporta Hermione. »

Laissant une larme s'échapper, elle déglutit péniblement et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Tu ne fais que la rendre misérable, et je ne peux plus Drago, je ne peux plus.

- Hermione... »

Cette voix douce, tendre, ses yeux bleus-gris pénétrants. Hermione se ferma au pouvoir hypnotique du jeune homme et laissa couler une autre larme, les yeux durement fermés. Drago lui caressa doucement le visage, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago avait disparu.

...

Reviews?

Je ne publierai pas demain, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 21 (vilaine fille que je suis). Il faudra donc attendre quelques jours.

Bisous! Morgane.


	21. La guerre commence

Chapitre 21: La guerre commence.

Quelques semaines après la désastreuse soirée de Noël au Square Grimmaud, Hermione s'était trouvé un nouveau passe temps: tenter de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, partis à la recherche des Horcruxes sans elle. Depuis que Drago était parti, que ses amies étaient retournés à l'école et qu'il faisait plus froid que jamais,

Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir et ne voulait pas sombrer dans une espèce de dépression. Alors, voilà sa nouvelle occupation: traquer ses propres amis. Un jour de début février, elle pensait tenir une piste. Surexcitée, elle approfondit les possibilités lorsqu'un vacarme monstre retentit dehors. Soudain inquiète, elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et souleva le rideau. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya: trois moldus, des adolescents qui devaient avoir à peine quelques années de moins qu'elle, face à une grande silhouette imposante, encapuchonnée. Hermione reconnut immédiatement de quel type de personne il s'agissait et se rua à l'extérieur sans réfléchir, baguette à la main.

« Laisse les tranquille! Hurla-t-elle à la silhouette, pointant sa baguette vers elle d'un air menaçant. »

La silhouette se tourna vers Hermione, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Hermione mesura les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de faire: elle, une Née Moldue recherchée par le Ministère de la Magie, qui se cache seule, sans aucune autre défense que sa baguette magique, venait de s'afficher ouvertement devant un Mangemort et trois Moldus. Elle était mal, très mal.

Les adolescents les regardaient tour à tour interloqués, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient s'enfuir sans prendre de risques. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le Mangemort les stupéfixia sans prévenir. Hermione étouffa un cri.

« Ne les touche pas. S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur le Mangemort.

- Arrête de gueuler, pauvre idiote. Répliqua-t-il. »

Elle se figea et examina attentivement le Mangemort. Cette voix... Elle jurait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Elle la connaissait même très bien. Alors, le Mangemort retira sa capuche et Hermione en resta paralysée.

« Non... Ce n'est pas possible. Souffla-t-elle, la main sur la poitrine. »

Tandis qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, le grand métisse lança le sort Oubliettes aux moldus.

**000**

« Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle. »

Tandis qu'Harry se débarrassait des corps évanouis des Rafleurs, Ron regardait autour d'eux si d'autres n'allaient pas surgir à tout instant.

« Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que ça a été une très mauvaise idée de la renvoyer après cette attaque de Rafleurs, Harry. Après tout, c'est elle qui raisonne le mieux de nous trois et elle sait garder son calme.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai souvent pensé à la faire revenir ces derniers jours, mais qui sait où elle se trouve, maintenant? Je te signale qu'elle est recherchée par le Ministère de la Magie en tant que Née Moldue et qu'elle doit sûrement être autant en fuite que nous.

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Avoua Ron.

- Écoute. Soupira Harry, une fois débarrassé des Rafleurs. Elle me manque autant qu'à toi, et il est vrai qu'on avancerait cent fois plus vite avec elle, mais on ne peut pas passer le reste du temps à se morfondre de son absence. La guerre est proche, plus que jamais, et on doit s'empresser de retrouver les Horcruxes qui restent et les détruire. Tu comprends ça?

- Oui. Grommela Ron, apparemment pas convaincu. »

Harry opina et ils transplanèrent pour la énième fois en quelques mois afin d'aller à la banque Gringotts, pour récupérer l'un des Horcruxes.

**000**

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai bien fait de laisser entrer un Mangemort chez moi, mais de toute façon je transplanerai si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, et même si tu ne tentes rien maintenant, je m'en irais tout de même après. Donc, en attendant que tu ne m'attaques, je peux me permettre de t'offrir quelque chose à boire? »

Blaise la fixait, pas l'air autant amusé que ça. Hermione, avec une moue face au peu de réaction de Blaise, n'attendit pas de réponses et lui servit un verre d'eau.

« Je n'ai que ça, pas de Biéraubeurre ni de Whisky-Pur-Feu, désolée. Dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

- Ça ira. Répondit Blaise d'une voix rauque. »

Il semblait fatigué, même éreinté. Et on aurait dit qu'il avait pris plusieurs années en quelques mois. Il but son verre d'eau d'une traite et Hermione n'attendit pas qu'il lui demande, elle le resservit. Il rebut d'une traite et sembla apaisé.

« Merci. Dit-il simplement.

- Et si tu me disais maintenant ce que tu voulais à ces enfants? Ou alors, c'est une mission top secrète de Mangemort que tu ne peux pas me dire. »

Il lui lança un regard si assassin qu'elle regretta ses paroles.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Se rattrapa-t-elle, les yeux au sol. C'est juste que... Ça fait bizarre. Je veux dire de... te voir ainsi.

- Je ne leur voulais rien. Je passais dans la rue, comme ça. Ils se sont moqués de moi et ça m'a énervé. C'est tout bête.

- Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu allais les tuer juste parce qu'ils se sont moqués de toi?

- Non, pas les tuer. Je voulais juste leur faire peur. C'est tout.

- C'est tout? Répéta Hermione, incrédule. Eh bien, tu as vraiment changé. »

Il la regarda, impénétrable. Elle fit mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans les placards, mais c'était simplement pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Toi aussi, tu as changé. Fit remarquer Blaise. Et honnêtement je te préférais à Poudlard.

- Eh bien tant pis, j'ai changé. Si tu n'aimes pas comment je suis devenue, tu peux toujours t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? »

Elle se retourna alors brusquement, le regard voilé.

« Parce que je déteste ce que tu es devenu. Je déteste te voir aussi fatigué, aussi dur, aussi... différent. Où est passé l'ancien Blaise, le Blaise drôle et joyeux?

- Il a été enterré le jour où on m'a fait cette foutue marque. Tu le sais bien.

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix, n'est ce pas? Ton père t'a obligé à devenir Mangemort.

- Finement observé, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Railla Blaise avec un sourire mauvais. Il n'empêche qu'au début de notre année scolaire, je la voulais cette marque. Mais plus le temps passait et moins j'en voulais, de cette marque. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire marche arrière, j'étais déjà dedans. Et puis ensuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié cette mission. Mission que je devais exécuter si je voulais redorer le blason de ma famille.

- Tuer Dumbledore. Devina Hermione, la gorge nouée.

- Exact. J'ai fait introduire les Mangemorts dans l'école par l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande, armoire que j'ai réparé pendant des mois. Puis, je me suis retrouvé à la Tour d'Astronomie avec Dumbledore, seul. Les Mangemorts nous ont ensuite rejoints, et comme je n'ai rien osé faire... Rogue l'a fait à ma place.

- Je savais cette version de l'histoire. Donc, tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

- Je ne m'en suis pas senti capable, sur le coup. Et je l'ai vite regretté, parce que... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ma mère.

- C'est horrible! S'horrifia Hermione.

- Pour lui, c'est rien. Il n'empêche que depuis ce jour là, mon père ne veut même plus me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, je... ne savais pas tout ça.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Granger. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'attarde là, alors que je suis censé retrouver... enfin, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il se leva soudainement, sans prévenir et s'avança vers la porte. Hermione lui emboita le pas, décidément perdue.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Blaise. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te remette dans le droit chemin.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, maintenant laisse moi sortir.

- Non! S'exclama Hermione, en s'appuyant sur la porte. Tu as besoin d'aide, c'est évident. Tu vas mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu vas mal. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Une veine battait fortement sur le front de Blaise, qui serrait les dents.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Lança-t-il durement. »

Il poussa Hermione et sortit rapidement de cette maison Moldue. Elle le suivit du regard, éberluée.

« _C'est dommage_. Se dit-elle. _Ça m'aurait passé le temps et évité de mourir d'ennui_. »

**000**

Directement après avoir transplané, Harry et Ron se laissèrent tomber sur le sol plein de feuilles, au milieu de cette forêt déserte. Ils étaient surexcités.

« On en a un. Encore un. S'exclama Ron, à bout de souffle. On y est presque.

- Reste plus qu'à le détruire. Et ça risque d'être dur, vu que cet infâme Gripsec nous a volé l'épée de Gryffondor. Dire qu'il nous a trahi, ce sale gobelin!

- Il fallait s'y attendre. L'une des choses que j'ai bien retenu de nos cours, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un gobelin. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux verts imperturbablement fixés au loin.

« On trouvera un moyen, Harry. Ajouta Ron. Je te le promets.

- C'est beau de promettre mais mieux vaut le faire quand on est sûrs que ce qu'on dit se réalisera. »

Quelques jours plus tard, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à Poudlard afin de retrouver les derniers Horcruxes. Inutile de prévenir qui que ce soit: l'effet de surprise y serait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une forêt peu fréquentée quelque part en Irlande, ils virent une silhouette s'avancer au loin. Instinctivement, Harry saisit sa baguette mais l'autre personne fut plus rapide. Harry se sentit décoller du sol et il fut propulsé contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il s'y fracassa et atterrit au sol, les membres endoloris. Ron, qui avait suivi la scène aussi vite que sa fatigue lui permettait, n'attendit pas pour attraper sa baguette. L'autre se rapprochait de lui, et Harry le reconnut aussitôt.

« Malefoy? S'étouffa-t-il, tentant de se remettre debout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? S'exclama Ron.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question. Rétorqua Drago, en s'époussetant la cape.

- C'est quand même toi qui nous a attaqué! S'insurgea Harry, à présent relevé.

- Certes, mais tu as été le premier à sortir ta baguette! Répliqua Drago.

- Bon, vous allez jouer encore longtemps à celui qui a le dernier mot? S'énerva Ron. Malefoy nous a toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il faisait là.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Weasmoche. Grogna le concerné, toujours la baguette dans la main.

- Toujours aussi puéril, à ce que je vois. Railla Ron.

- Alors, qu'est ce que deux abrutis de votre genre foutent ici? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais pas mal de Rafleurs se sont lancés à votre poursuite.

- On est peut-être abrutis, mais pas ignorants Malefoy. »

Drago soupira et regarda à tour de rôles les deux ex Gryffondor. Ils avaient l'air à bout de forces, avec leur visage marqué par la fatigue, leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs vêtements sales. Une fois de plus, il se sentit supérieur, et il en tira avantage.

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de douche? Railla-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux dans ton carnet à blagues débiles? S'étonna Ron.

- Pas quand je suis face à deux crasseux qui ont l'air d'avoir été privé de quinze nuits de sommeil. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous avez, les gars? »

Le ton soudainement devenu... "normal" de Drago choqua tellement les deux amis qu'ils ne masquèrent pas leur étonnement et écarquillèrent grand les yeux.

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de notre mal-être, Malefoy? Dit durement Harry.

- Jamais, mais vous avez tellement l'air mal que j'aurais presque pitié pour vous. Alors, c'est quoi votre problème?

- Des affaires personnelles, tu n'as pas à être au courant.

- Vraiment? Personnelles, tu es sûre? Parce que bon, l'intrusion dans la banque Gringotts, et en l'occurrence dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Tout le monde se demande qui a bien pu faire ça. Franchement, il faut être stupide pour ne pas le deviner. »

Harry tenta de ne pas paraître suspect en cachant sa gêne mais Ron eut un peu plus de mal, les trahissant tous les deux.

« Qu'est ce que vous manigancez, sales Gryffondors?

- Rien du tout! Maintenant, occupe toi de tes oignons.

- Et où vous comptez aller, comme ça?

- Tu es sourd ou quoi? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Répéta Harry, de plus en plus fatigué.

- Je vois, vous ne voulez rien me dire. Vous faites une erreur, peu importe ce que vous avez prévu de faire, j'aurais pu vous aider dommage. »

Il commença à s'éloigner quand la réplique cinglante de Ron le fit revenir en arrière.

« Un Mangemort, nous proposer de l'aide? Tu as vraiment cru qu'on tomberait aussi facilement dans le panneau? »

Drago se jeta sur Ron et lui empoigna le col du T-Shirt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry sortit presque automatiquement sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago, attendant un faux mouvement de celui ci pour agir.

« Ne. Me. Traite. Plus. Jamais. De. Mangemort. Weasley. Grinça Drago, en appuyant chaque mot.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es, non? Persista Ron, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton menaçant de son ennemi.

- Au risque de te décevoir, non. Je ne nie pas que j'ai fortement voulu le devenir à une époque, mais cette envie est partie en fumée quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait de mon meilleur ami.

- Zabini? Il a disparu de la circulation, lui, non? S'avança Harry, mais toujours baguette en main.

- Détrompe toi. Il suit ses parents, et en l'occurrence Tu-Sais-Qui comme un petit toutou. Comme eux, il tue tout ce qui se met en travers de son chemin, même si c'est un enfant de cinq ans. Il est devenu sans pitié. En tout cas, je suis peut-être quelqu'un de froid et qui aime faire du mal aux autres, mais je serais incapable de lever la main sur une femme, et encore moins sur un enfant.

- Touchant, ton petit discours, mais pourquoi devrions-nous te croire? Demanda alors Ron, que Drago avait relâché pendant qu'il parlait. »

Sans cacher son exaspération, Drago releva sa manche et montra son avant-bras vierge aux pires butés de Bouffondor. Ron parut très surpris, Harry également mais moins. L'ex Serpentard remit sa manche et fit un sourire goguenard à ses ennemis.

« Tu veux aussi me mettre sous Veritaserum ou ça te suffit, comme preuve? Railla Drago, avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Finit par admettre Ron. Mais ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je vais cesser de me méfier de toi.

- Je n'allais pas non plus m'attendre à des miracles venant de toi, Weasmoche.

- Allez viens Ron, il faut pas qu'on traine. Dit alors Harry, voyant que Ron se faisait violence pour ne pas foutre son poing dans la tronche de Drago.

- Peu importe ce que vous avez prévu de faire, je vous souhaite pas bonne chance! Hurla alors Drago. »

Les deux meilleurs amis ne relevèrent pas et s'éloignèrent du blond, qui s'amusait toujours autant de les tourner en bourrique. Il se retrouva de nouveau seul et avança dans la forêt, incertain de sa destination, comme toujours depuis qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à s'en aller. A la pensée de la jeune femme, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Finnigan!

Drago n'avait pas été rassuré de la laisser repartir toute seule chez elle. Bien qu'elle se débrouille parfaitement pour se protéger, il savait parfaitement que les Mangemorts avaient des pouvoirs qu'elle même ne pourrait pas égaler.

**000**

Le lendemain de la "visite" de Blaise, Hermione s'extirpa lentement d'un sommeil rempli de cauchemars. Elle avait affreusement mal dormi, se réveillant sans cesse à cause de mauvais rêves tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Le premier avait été qu'elle se faisait attraper par une bande de Mangemorts, et que celui qui la livrait à Voldemort n'était autre que Blaise. Le suivant était qu'elle se promenait seule dans une forêt en pleine nuit et qu'elle tombait sur les cadavres d'Harry et Ron (elle s'était réveillée en pleurs). Ensuite, elle avait rêvé qu'elle retrouvait ses parents, qu'elle tentait de leur parler mais qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. (là également, elle s'était réveillée en pleurant). Enfin, elle avait rêvé de son propre mariage, quelques années plus tard, avec nul autre que l'homme qu'elle avait obligé à partir suite à la crise de Seamus. Non non, elle ne considérait nullement ça comme un rêve, mais comme un terrible cauchemar. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elle s'abaisserait à rêver de son mariage avec Drago Malefoy, elle aurait rit au nez de la personne.

Après avoir ruminer sa mauvaise nuit, elle se leva de son lit et descendit à la cuisine se préparer un bon petit déjeuner, histoire de penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu de fuir. Encore. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle était seule dans cette grande maison, sans toutes les protections nécessaires. Il fallait donc qu'elle parte au plus vite, avant qu'une douzaine de Mangemort assoiffés de sang débarque chez elle pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche.

C'est donc après avoir terminé de manger, s'être habillée et avoir mis tout ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire dans son sac soumis au sort d'extension qu'elle sortit avec amertume de chez elle et s'aventura seule dans ce monde sans pitié.

**000**

Harry et Ron réfléchissaient toujours à un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard lorsqu'une bande de Rafleurs, accompagnés de quelques Mangemorts, passèrent pas loin. Harry jeta en quatrième vitesse la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et Ron, et ils attendirent qu'ils passent. Ils purent entendre des bribes de leur conversation.

« ... et on a encore raflé une bande de trois hier soir. Racontait avec avidité dans la voix l'un des Rafleurs, que les garçons reconnurent comme Scabior. Bon, ils étaient tous de Sang-Mêlé, donc on a du les laisser repartir mais on continue toujours à chercher pour autant.

- Tant mieux. Leur répondit l'un des Mangemorts, qui avait une voix froide et dure. N'oubliez pas que des Sangs-De-Bourbe trainent encore de partout dans notre pays, il faut tous les attraper et les juger.

- Vous inquiétez pas, M'sieur. Répondit un autre Rafleur, qui avait l'air très idiot. On les aura tous, ces vermines.

- Il y a intérêt pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas finir réduits en cendres. Menaça le Mangemort. Combien en restent-ils?

- Un petit nombre, mais pas trop important. Répondit Scabior, en jetant un coup d'oeil à une liste que lui avait tendu le Rafleur stupide. Il y a notamment Mary Cattermole, Dirk Cresswell, les frères Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger...

- Stop. L'interrompit le Mangemort, sous le regard interrogateur de Scabior. Hermione Granger? »

En entendant le nom de leur meilleure amie, les garçons avaient frissonné.

« Oui, elle est sur la liste des Sangs-De-Bourbe. Répondit Scabior. Pourquoi donc ce nom vous interpelle-t-il?

- Imbéciles de Rafleurs. Grommela le Mangemort, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. Granger est une amie proche de Potter, vous savez, celui qui est recherché dans tout le pays et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche pour achever?

- On sait tout de même qui est Potter. Fit remarquer Scabior, vexé qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire que cette Sang-De-Bourbe soit une des petites copines de Potter?

- Vous êtes peut-être dotés de dons de rafle, mais pas de cerveau. Soupira le Mangemort. Vous vous doutez bien que Potter, n'ayant plus de famille, est très attaché à ses amis. Atteignez ses proches, et vous atteignez Potter.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, vous voudriez que l'on mette cette Granger en tête de notre liste de Sang-De-Bourbe à rafler?

- Pour une fois, vous avez tout compris, Scabior. Bon allez, au boulot! Trouvez moi cette fille et faites votre travail. »

Aussitôt dit, les Rafleurs transplanèrent, afin d'accomplir ce que le Mangemort leur avait plus ou moins ordonné de faire. Le Mangemort transplana également quelques secondes après eux. C'est là qu'Harry retira le cape et jeta un regard apeuré à Ron.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Hermione et qu'on la mette à l'abri! S'exclama-t-il, tendu.

- Et comment? Elle peut être n'importe où! Répliqua Ron, tendu également.

- Chez elle? Proposa le Survivant.

- Bien sûr, le premier endroit où ils iront la chercher. Railla le rouquin. Ça doit faire maintenant des mois qu'elle est en cavale, elle ne reste sûrement pas plus d'une semaine au même endroit.

- Tu as probablement raison... Il faut qu'on essaye de la contacter.

- Et là je répète: _comment_? Toutes les chouettes sont interceptées, et si nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, nous ne pouvons pas se servir d'une cheminée.

- Dans ce cas, il va nous falloir trouver de l'aide de la seule personne qui est apte à savoir où Hermione se trouve. »

**000**

Après avoir monté sa tente, Hermione jeta tous les sorts nécessaires à sa protection autour de la clairière où elle se trouva, et s'assit dans l'herbe, buvant à grande gorgé la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait rempli dans le lac à côté. Elle alla ensuite dans la tente et s'allongea dans le maigre espace que celle ci permettait. Ça n'avait certainement rien à avoir avec la tente palace qu'elle partageait avec Ron et Harry, mais au moins elle aurait un minimum de sécurité.

Des bruits extérieurs la réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait au loin. Elle sortit discrètement de la tente et chercha la source de ces bruits. Elle ne tarda pas à identifier une personne, longeant le lac. Elle s'avança prudemment à pas de loup et tenta de voir qui était-ce. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un simple Moldu, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents, pensa-t-elle.

A première vue, c'était un homme. Un homme qui ne devait être qu'à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait les mains dans les poches et observait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il était dos à elle, si bien qu'elle ne put juger que par sa grande taille, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et sa posture de bad-boy. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua alors de jaillir de sa poitrine. Ces cheveux... Cette posture... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

Se fichant totalement du bruit, elle s'effondra au sol et essaya de respirer normalement. Elle avait l'impression que le souffle lui manquait, qu'elle était happée par un tourbillon de sentiments infimes. Elle reconnaîtrait cet homme entre mille, cette façon de se tenir debout les mains dans les poches dans n'importe quelle foule, et également cette couleur de cheveux peu communes.

Évidemment, elle était invisible à ses yeux, et elle en était heureuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter qu'il se retourne, qu'il la voit, qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux gris imperturbables, qu'il s'approche d'elle, qu'il lui caresse le visage... S'il avait fait tout ça, elle serait probablement morte d'une crise cardiaque instantanée. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner et observer la forêt. Bien qu'il ne voyait qu'un tas d'arbres et des feuilles virevoltant un peu partout dans les airs, Hermione eut l'impression que c'était elle qu'il regardait et une boule noua sa gorge.

De son côté, Drago se sentait terriblement seul. Il repensait à sa rencontre avec St Potter et Weaslaid de la veille, ainsi qu'au souvenir de Granger ayant ravivé la douleur béante dans sa poitrine. Qu'il était pitoyable: il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais se laisser souffrir pour une femme, et voilà qu'une de ces dites femmes lacérait son coeur à chaque fois que ses pensées divaguaient vers elle.

C'est alors qu'en pensant à Hermione, il eut l'impression de ne plus être si seul que ça. Son intuition le trompant rarement, il se mit sur ses gardes et scruta les alentours. Il semblait bien n'y avoir personne. Par précaution, il pratiqua la légiliment et continua de regarder autour de lui. Pas une âme qui vive. Pas même un petit écureuil qui rejoignait sa petite famille au sommet d'un arbre. Il était définitivement _seul_.

Ne sachant toujours pas où aller, il s'éloigna vers le fond de la forêt, les bras ballants. La solitude, d'habitude, il aimait ça, il s'isolait même souvent à l'époque de Poudlard, mais depuis la veille, il se sentait tomber au fond d'un gouffre à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait personne à ses côtés. Et surtout, qu'il ne l'avait pas _elle _à ses côtés.

Hermione sentit le souffle lui revenir plus naturellement au fur et à mesure que Drago disparaissait de son champ de vision. Elle n'avait pu le quitter des yeux, tant il semblait... triste. Lui qui d'habitude, avait toujours ce petit air moqueur et réjoui sur son agaçant beau visage, aujourd'hui il affichait juste une de ces mines impassibles que l'on montre dans la rue, lorsque tout ne va pas très bien à la maison. Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta à terre, les yeux rivés sur le soleil couchant. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle se releva enfin pour aller dans la tente, il faisait nuit noire.

**000**

Blaise ne supportait plus cette voix haut perchée dans les aigus que presque seul un chien pourrait entendre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure (ce qui égalait presque à une éternité) que Face-de-Serpent exposait ses plans à tous ses fidèles sujets. Il comptait infiltrer Poudlard et torturer les proches de Potter pour qu'ils lui livrent des informations, et en l'occurrence, où l'Élu se trouvait.

C'est alors que Yaxley, le Mangemort du Ministère de la Magie, demanda à prendre la parole. Les autres Mangemorts parurent outrés qu'il ose prendre la parole alors que leur Maitre bien aimé discutait de ses envies de bains de sang.

« Maitre, puis-je? Se hasarda Yaxley, en tremblant légèrement.

- Bien entendu. Répondit Face-de-Serpent. Nous t'écoutons.

- Hier, dans la journée, tandis que je vérifiais la liste des Sang-de-Bourbe encore en liberté avec quelques Rafleurs, j'ai eu une idée qui, peut-être, pourrait vous intéresser. »

Il attendit que Voldemort hoche la tête en signe d'approbation pour poursuivre.

« L'une des amies proches de Potter est une Sang-de-Bourbe, et en l'occurrence, qui ne s'est toujours pas présentée à la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Donc, je me suis dit que, peut-être, si les Rafleurs la retrouvaient, nous pourrions nous servir d'elle pour atteindre Potter et l'obliger à se présenter à vous pour sauver son amie. »

Blaise ne savait que trop bien de qui parlait Yaxley, et une soudaine inquiétude le rongea de l'intérieur. Il tenta de la réprimer et de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

Yaxley se tut, attendant avec appréhension la réponse de Voldemort. Celui-ci ne regardait plus personne, se contentant de caresser Nagini qui ondulait sur la table face à lui. Chaque Mangemort se demandait quelle serait la réaction de leur Maître: ils avaient peur qu'il s'énerve et les tue tous sur le champ. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et releva ses yeux rouges vers eux, un sourire machiavélique s'étalant sur son visage.

« Ton idée n'est pas si mal que ça, Yaxley. Siffla alors Voldemort, sous les regards interloqués des autres Mangemorts. Il y a néanmoins un léger souci dans ton plan.

- Lequel? Déglutit Yaxley. »

Voldemort lança alors sans que personne ne s'y attende un sort de Stupéfixion à Yaxley, qui s'envola et retomba plus loin, les membres endoloris. Les yeux rouges du responsable lançaient des éclairs.

« Comment Potter saura-t-il que nous détenons Granger? S'exclama Voldemort. Tu y as pensé, à ça?

- Nous pourrions peut-être l'attirer à Poudlard. Suggéra une voix doucereuse. »

Tout l'attention se porta sur Severus Rogue.

« Bonne idée, Severus. Approuva Voldemort. Il faudrait répandre des rumeurs comme quoi nous détenons Granger et qu'on l'amène à Poudlard. Ça pourrait marcher. Potter se précipiterait pour la sauver. »

Tout le monde approuva: bien évidemment, personne n'aurait osé le contredire.

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la trouver. Dit alors Voldemort d'une voix à glacer le sang. »

**000**

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, car elle était devenue un peu paranoïaque à force d'errer toute seule à travers les forêts désertes d'Europe. Elle remballa sa tente, et pensa à un nouvel endroit où elle pourrait "domicilier" pour quelques jours seulement. Le froid hivernal rendait son nez rouge, et elle enfonça encore plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles, qui menaçaient de tomber.

Elle avançait, faisant craquer les feuilles sous ses pieds, et juste avant de franchir la barrière invisible de protection qu'elle avait dressé, elle entendit des éclats de voix plus loin. Cela lui rappela une soirée de quand elle était à la poursuite des Horcruxes avec ses meilleurs amis, et comme dans son souvenir, elle se figea et se fit le plus silencieuse possible. C'était une bande de Rafleurs qui passaient dans les coins, au nombre de quatre. L'un d'eux semblait plus tendu que les autres.

« On ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Grinça-t-il. Si on ne se dépêches pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va débarquer en personne pour tous nous arracher la tête un par un.

- On va la trouver, Scabior. Le rassura un autre. Elle ne peut pas se cacher éternellement.

- Certain, mais si elle est réellement en fuite, elle ne doit pas s'établir au même endroit plus de... »

Il s'arrêta autant de marcher que de parler. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, ce qui fit tambouriner le cœur d'Hermione de peur. Elle se retrouva projetée quelques mois auparavant: c'était exactement la même situation, sauf que cette fois-ci... Elle était _seule_.

« Scabior? L'interpella un autre Rafleur.

- Tais toi. Répondit brutalement le concerné. »

Il inspira sans retenue et expira avec plaisir. Un long sourire tout sauf innocent s'étira alors sur son visage.

« Je reconnais cette odeur. Je l'ai déjà sentie il y a quelques mois de cela.

- Scabior, il ne faut pas qu'on traine! Il faut qu'on trouve cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres va devenir fou.

- Attends un peu. Ronchonna Scabior. »

Il inspira à nouveau, et le sourire carnassier qu'il afficha par la suite ne signifiait pas que ça irait bien pour Hermione, qui avait presque arrêté de respirer.

« Nous ne sommes pas tout seuls. Dit alors Scabior. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione réfléchissait à tout vitesse: devait-elle rester bêtement plantée là, à espérer qu'ils allaient finir par partir ou bien s'enfuir à toutes jambes et transplaner dès qu'il en était possible pour elle? La deuxième solution lui parut plus raisonnée sur l'instant, et elle fit alors marche arrière, en courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Cela l'avait évidemment trahi et Scabior se lança à sa poursuite, ce que les autres Rafleurs ne comprirent pas. Une fois assez loin de lui, elle transplana et atterrit dans une forêt quelque part en Irlande, qu'elle avait visité avec ses parents étant petites. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas transplané toute seule. Scabior s'était accroché à sa jambe.

« Enfin on te trouve. Dit-il d'une voix douce. »

**000**

Harry et Ron avaient atterri à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant, et aussitôt une alarme se déclencha. Ils coururent à travers les rues enneigées pour se cacher, et au moment où tout leur semblait perdu, on leur ouvrit une porte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans hésiter et descendirent de minces escaliers pour atterrir dans une petite pièce dépourvue de lumière.

« Merde Harry, où on a encore atterri? Pestifera Ron.

- Aucune idée mais... Cet homme ressemblait étrangement à... »

Pas la peine d'achever sa phrase: Ron voyait très bien de qui voulait parler Harry. D'ailleurs, le concerné arriva après avoir visiblement verrouillé toutes fenêtres et portes.

« Êtes-vous devenus fous de vous aventurer là en des temps pareils? Leur dit le vieil homme qui les avait sauvé d'un ton mécontent. Tout le monde vous recherche, enfin.

- Nous devions venir, Monsieur. C'était capital. Dit Harry, troublé par la ressemblance du vieil homme avec son ancien directeur.

- Et qu'est ce qui pouvait être si "capital" pour que vous deveniez suicidaire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, Monsieur Potter?

- Je... ne peux pas vous en parler.

- Encore une mission de mon frère, n'est ce pas? Demanda sombrement le vieil homme.

- Vous êtes... Vous êtes Alberforth! Alberforth Dumbledore. S'exclama alors Ron. Mince alors, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une ressemblance.

- Bien vu, jeune homme. Railla le dénommé Alberforth. »

Il leur servit à chacun une chope de Biéraubeurre, qu'ils avalèrent en une gorgée. Albeforth marcha dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur un tableau qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Qui est-elle? Demanda timidement Harry en désignant le portrait du doigt.

- Ma petite sœur. Répondit-il à voix basse. Ariana.

- Celle qui est morte très jeune? Se hasarda Ron.

- Elle même. »

Il ne dit plus rien et s'avança vers le portrait de sa sœur, qui le contemplait également.

« Vous êtes venus dans le but de retourner à Poudlard? Demanda finalement Alberforth, sans quitter le portrait de sa sœur du regard.

- Eh bien, oui. Répondit Harry sans plus attendre. Mais nous ne savons pas vraiment comment y rentrer, et...

- Va chercher les autres. Le coupa Alberforth, en parlant au portrait. »

Aussitôt, la représentation d'Ariana hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'éloigna dans le tableau. Quelques secondes plus tard, on ne voyait plus qu'un paysage dans le tableau.

« Où est-elle passée? S'étonna Ron, scrutant le tableau.

- Tu vas voir. Lui sourit Alberforth. »

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Ariana revint au pas à son emplacement. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Quelqu'un était avec elle. Les deux jeunes hommes plissèrent les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître qui c'était et un grand sourire s'afficha sur leur visage lorsqu'ils reconnurent Neville Londubat.

**000**

Scabior, tout fier, ramenait Hermione en la tenant par les cheveux à ses collègues Rafleurs. Ils restèrent stupéfaits un instant en reconnaissant la fille sur l'affiche que leur avait donné le Ministère pour qu'ils la retrouvent.

« Comment tu as...? S'étonna le Rafleur qui avait l'air idiot.

- Cette petite futée a cru m'échapper à la course, mais je cours toujours plus vite. Répondit Scabior, en caressant le visage d'Hermione, qui tourna brusquement la tête.

- C'est génial. On va pouvoir la ramener au Seigneur des Ténébres et tendre un piège à l'autre idiot de Potter! S'exclama le Rafleur idiot, avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, on n'est pas obligés de l'amener maintenant. On peut... s'amuser un petit peu. »

A ces mots, Hermione ferma brusquement les yeux et respira difficilement. Cette réaction amusa Scabior, qui aimait bien jouer avec ses victimes avant de les livrer.

« Dis moi, ma jolie, dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu faisais toute seule sans défense dans une forêt isolée? »

Elle ne répondit rien et défia le regard du Rafleur.

« N'aie pas peur, on ne va pas te manger. Réitéra Scabior avec un sourire qui laissait des sueurs froides à Hermione. Enfin, eux je pense pas, moi ça reste à voir. Tu sens tellement bon. C'est quel parfum? »

Encore une fois, elle resta silencieuse et expira le plus calmement possible, tandis que Scabior continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux. Les autres Rafleurs regardaient la scène avec amusement.

« Aurais-tu laissé ta langue en Irlande, mon chou? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle ne répondit qu'en déglutissant bruyamment et Scabior la relâcha enfin. Elle se sentit respirer de nouveau.

« Elle est trop drôle, celle là. Dit Scabior en éclatant d'un rire cinglant. Allez va, ramenons là dans la Forêt Interdite, le Seigneur des Ténébres nous attend là bas. »

L'un des Rafleurs poussa Hermione dans le dos si violemment qu'elle en tomba par terre. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, mais elle l'essuya rageusement et se releva avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable, et avança à la suite de ces hommes dénués de compassion.

**000**

« Je vous préviens, Poudlard a bien changé depuis le début de l'année. Vous n'allez sûrement plus rien reconnaître. Dit Neville à Harry et Ron, qui le suivaient dans un long couloir.

- On n'en doute pas, avec Rogue comme directeur. Dit Ron. »

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. Neville poussa une porte (qui devait être un tableau, comme chez Alberforth) et descendit le premier les escaliers. Harry et Ron attendirent, dans l'ombre, en observant la salle dans laquelle ils allaient entrer. C'était bien évidemment la Salle sur Demande, ça ils l'avaient tout de suite deviné, au vue de tous les matelas, lits, etc... qui s'y trouvaient, ainsi que la grande concentration d'élèves de l'école.

« Tiens, Neville est revenu! S'exclama un élève que Harry reconnut comme Seamus Finnigan. Qu'est ce qu'Alberforth te voulait?

- Vous allez voir. Répondit Neville avec un grand sourire. »

Harry et Ron prirent ça pour un accord et ils descendirent à leur tour les petits escaliers. La réaction des autres élèves fut instantanée. Harry et Ron furent accueillis par de grandes embrassades, des cris de joie et des sourires à mettre la larme à l'œil. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux amis n'avaient pas eu aussi chaud au cœur.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? S'exclama Dean Thomas en serrant les deux garçons contre lui.

- Eh bien, nous sommes à la recherche de ce qui pourrait détruire Vous-Savez-Qui pour de bon. Répondit tout de suite Harry. »

Il ne put en dire plus, car Ginny et Lavande venaient d'arriver dans la salle. Elles regardaient Harry et Ron, stupéfaites. La première à réagir fut Lavande: elle courut jusqu'à Ron et lui sauta dans les bras. Il enlaça sa petite amie et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à son cou, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau.

Ginny, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à bouger, à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle fixait Harry du regard, tandis que lui ne la quittait également pas des yeux. Personne ne parlait, on entendant juste les respirations régulières. Finalement, c'est Harry qui réagit et s'avança vers Ginny. Une fois près d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et elle le serra si fort contre elle qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer. La peur qui avait alors serré le ventre de l'Élu pendant ces longs mois s'envola légèrement.

**000**

Dans la soirée, Hermione arriva dans la Forêt Interdite avec les Rafleurs. Elle vit un attroupement plus loin, sans aucun doute les Mangemorts. Elle remarqua rapidement Voldemort, le seul chauve présent. Scabior s'avança, en tirant Hermione par la manche.

« Mon Seigneur! Jubila-t-il. Regardez ce que je vous apporte. »

Il lâcha subitement Hermione et la jeta en face. Elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber et se retrouva à seulement quelques mètres de Lord Voldemort pour la toute première fois de sa vie (et, elle l'espérait, la dernière). Celui ci daigna poser son regard de serpent sur la jeune femme, et aucune réaction visible ne passa sur son visage.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé? Demanda-t-il alors sans quitter Hermione du regard.

- Dans une forêt, quelque part dans le Nord du pays. Elle était toute seule, c'était vraiment trop facile. »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Hermione, qui crut qu'elle allait vomir sur place.

« J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter avait été aperçu dans Pré-au-Lard. Dit alors Face-de-Serpent. C'est le moment idéal pour se servir de notre appât: il vient sans aucun doute se rendre à Poudlard, et lorsqu'il apprendra que nous détenons sa Sang-de-Bourbe de meilleure amie, il deviendra fou et fera ce que je lui dis au pied et à la lettre.

- C'est un plan brillant, mon Seigneur. Vraiment brillant. S'exclama une petite voix idiote, qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Évidemment, mais c'est surtout moi qui suis brillant. Corrigea Voldemort, sans une ombre de modestie.

- Bon, alors quelle est notre récompense? Lança Scabior, avec avidité. »

Voldemort le regarda. Scabior se dit à ce moment là qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Le Seigneur des Ténébres stupéfixia alors Hermione et la fit léviter.

« Votre récompense sera de rester en vie, sombre idiots. Siffla Voldemort. Allez, suivez moi. »

Tout en faisant léviter la jeune femme, Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts avancèrent le long de la forêt, suivis par une bande de Rafleurs boudeurs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière de la forêt, et aperçurent le grand château face à eux. Pendant la marche, Hermione aperçut un grand métisse au visage dur. Son cœur se serra, et une autre larme s'échappa pour rouler doucement sur sa joue.

Lorsque Voldemort, en tête de la marche, s'arrêta brusquement, tout le monde s'arrêta également. Hermione cessa de flotter dans les airs et atterrit durement sur le sol. Elle retint un cri d'exclamation et se massa le dos, tandis qu'elle toussait bruyamment. Pas loin d'elle, Blaise la regardait, les dents serrées.

« Bellatrix? Dit alors la voix sifflante de Voldemort. »

L'interpellée réagit au quart de tour et se précipita pour se retrouver face à son Maitre bien aimé.

« Oui, mon Seigneur? Répondit-elle avec une euphorie non dissimulée.

- Veuillez emmener Miss Granger devant Poudlard, afin que tout le monde sache que nous la détenons. Je suis persuadé que Monsieur Potter a déjà infiltré le château et qu'il sera dans les premiers au courant.

- Tout de suite, Maitre! »

Bellatrix attrapa violemment Hermione par le bras et elle fila à la vitesse de la lumière devant l'entrée. Bien évidemment, elle fut arrêtée en chemin par les protections que possèdent l'école. Elle aperçut néanmoins quelqu'un dans la cour, qu'elle reconnut comme un professeur.

« Youhouuuuuuuuuu! Hurla-t-elle en sautillant de partout. »

Le professeur, qui n'était autre que Horace Slughorn, tourna la tête et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange, mais qu'en plus elle semblait avoir une prisonnière.

« Vous pouvez dire à tous vos petits imbéciles d'élèves que le Seigneur des Ténébres et toute son armée se trouve là. Et inutile de fuir, ahah, on aura accaparé le château avant même que vous n'ayez prévenu tout le monde! »

Slughorn resta de marbre, tentant d'identifier l'otage de Bellatrix. Il crut reconnaître l'une de ses anciennes élèves, mais n'étais pas sûr.

« Un problème? Relança alors Bellatrix, tirant d'avantage Hermione.

- Veuillez laisser immédiatement cette élève tranquille. Dit alors brusquement Horace, mais le tremblement dans sa voix le trahit.

- Une élève? Mais elle n'est plus élève ici, voyons. Dit Bellatrix en éclatant de rire. Ce n'est qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait honte à la société magique. Regardez la, avec ses fringues horribles de Moldus et sa tignasse mal coupée. »

Horace crut alors reconnaître la personne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour de bon. Il courut à l'intérieur pour prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Une fois le professeur hors de vue, Bellatrix bascula la tête en arrière pour rire de ce rire mauvais qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et cessa nettement de rire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Cracha Bellatrix.

- Sûrement parce que votre Maitre adoré ne vous en a pas donné l'autorisation, et comme vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que son toutou. Grinça alors Hermione, parlant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, si bien que sa voix était rouillée. »

Elle avait du faire preuve d'énormément de courage pour dire ça, et Bellatrix n'en sembla pas très ravie. Elle jeta Hermione à terre. Celle ci sentit du sang dans sa bouche, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était écorchée la lèvre.

La suite devint alors floue. Elle se souvint que l'horrible Mangemorte avait dit quelque chose, la baguette pointée sur elle. Ensuite, elle se rappelle avoir été parcourue d'horribles sensations de douleurs. C'est comme si un feu ardent brûlait en elle. Elle se contorsionnait de douleur, priant le ciel pour que ça s'arrête. Puis après... le noir complet. Elle ne sut pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette salle, avec des tas de gens marchant autour d'elle.

Elle se leva lentement, les membres endoloris comme jamais. Elle passa une main sur sa lèvre: elle ne saignait plus. Elle se sentait sale, avec toute cette terre dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Tout se mit alors à tourner autour d'elle, et elle se tint la tête entre les mains.

« Tu t'es levée trop vite. »

Incrédule, Hermione entrouvrit légèrement la bouche quand elle vit qui lui passait un gant d'eau froid sur la tête pour que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il la fit doucement rallonger et laissa le gant sur son front.

« Attends encore un peu avant de te lever, et vas-y plus doucement. Lui sourit-il.

- Qu'est ce qui... Commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta de parler à cause d'une douleur soudaine au front.

- Les maux de têtes sont apparemment courants quand on a été soumis au sortilège Doloris. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Doloris? Répéta-t-elle, interloquée. Qui m'a fait ça?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, bien sûr. C'est McGonagall qui t'a retrouvé comme ça, par terre en train de te tordre de douleur. Lestrange était stupéfixié à côté de toi. On ne sait pas qui l'a fait, mais en tout cas, cette personne t'a sauvé la vie. »

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite dans la tête d'Hermione. D'abord, Bellatrix lui avait jeté un Doloris, quelqu'un avait stupéfixié son agresseur, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans une grande pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, avec Seamus Finnigan qui veillait sur elle. Comment tout ça avait pu se passer en si peu de temps?

« Elle t'a salement amochée, cette cinglée. Grommela Seamus dans sa barbe.

- Où on est? Finit-elle par demander.

- Dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr. McGonagall s'est empressée de t'amener à Ginny et Lavande, qui étaient sorties de la salle pour aller chercher je ne sais plus trop quoi.

- Et Rogue? Il est au courant que la moitié de Poudlard est ici?

- Bien sûr que non. Heureusement pour nous, d'ailleurs. Sinon, les Carrow n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de nous tous.

- Les Carrow? Répéta Hermione.

- Le frère et la sœur Mangemorts. Ce ne sont pas des gens qui ont de la bonté d'âme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- D'accord, je vois, et les autres? Je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a prévu d'attaquer le château, parce qu'il sait qu'Harry est là... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce sombre crétin qui se met toujours dans des situations impossibles tout seul, il est où?

- Dans les bras de Ginny au fond de la salle. Répondit Seamus, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'ils sont comme ça, au moins. Je crois qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

- Mais ils le rattraperont plus tard! Se révolta Hermione. Le château va être pris d'assaut par Face de Serpent, il faut vite faire quelque chose!

- Rallonge toi Hermione, tu vas finir par te faire vomir. »

Elle obtempéra en soufflant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête de bouder pour rien. Rit Seamus. Ne t'en fais pas pour le château, tous les membres du corps enseignant sont en train de s'occuper de sa protection.

- Ça m'étonnerait que Rogue soit d'accord.

- Lui et les Carrow ont pris la fuite quand il y a eu la scène dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'est faufilé dans la masse avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, tu aurais du voir ça, c'était magique. Rogue a eu peur et s'est enfui, et les Carrow l'ont suivi.

- J'aurais pu voir ça si je n'étais pas en train de comater. Râla Hermione.

- Dans quelques minutes, tu iras mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Pom-Pom t'a administré un remontant pendant ton sommeil. »

Hermione se passa les mains sur son visage et respira calmement. Elle reposa ses bras le long de son corps et détailla le plafond d'un air absent. Elle sentit alors une main se serrer dans la sienne.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. La rassura Seamus, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. »

Dire que quelques semaines auparavant, il était parti avec le regard le plus haineux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Et désormais, ce regard était devenu rassurant et avenant. Hermione se sentit libérée d'un poids.

« Tant que tu es là, je... voulais m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël. Dit alors Hermione, les joues un peu rouges. Avec Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas important, Hermione. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Dit Seamus. »

Il voulait paraître détendu, mais Hermione avait senti sa main se crisper lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Drago.

« Tu peux aller chercher Harry et Ron, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle alors timidement.

- Bien sûr. »

Il se leva et alla chercher les garçons. Hermione tenta de se rassoir, mais pas moyen, sa tête tournait toujours autant. Elle jurait que si elle mettait la main sur Bellatrix Lestrange, elle lui ferait la peau comme il se doit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une chevelure brune et une autre rouquine se précipiter sur elle. La chevelure brune l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

« Hermione, mon Dieu Hermione, tu vas bien, Dieu merci. Haleta-t-il en la pressant contre elle.

- Lâche moi idiot, tu m'étouffes. Réussit-elle à dire. »

Il la desserra, et à peine put-elle de nouveau respirer que Ron fondit sur elle et l'enlaça à son tour. Il la relâcha quelques instants après, et elle expira longuement. Elle leur en voulait encore de l'avoir renvoyé chez elle quelques mois plus tôt, et même si elle était folle de joie de les revoir, elle comptait bien les faire mariner un peu pour se venger.

« Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda Harry, ses yeux verts brillants d'inquiétude.

- Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire faux. Mes meilleurs amis m'ont abandonné toute seule pendant des mois, je me suis fait capturée par une bande de rafleurs complètement psychopathes, ils m'ont amené à Face de Serpent pour servir d'appât afin de t'attraper, cette cinglée de Bellatrix m'a fait le Doloris, j'ai failli en mourir et maintenant j'ai un mal de tête à faire jaillir mon cerveau par mes oreilles. Que demander de plus?

- Tu nous en veux? Se hasarda Ron.

- Bien sûr que non! S'exclama-t-elle avec un clignement d'yeux moqueur. Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je de n'en avoir fait qu'à votre tête comme toujours et de m'avoir laissé toute seule dans le danger? Il n'y a pas de soucis.

- On est vraiment désolés Hermy, on a fait ça pour ton bien, on a eu peur pour toi et...

- POUR MON BIEN? Explosa Hermione, ignorant le marteau piqueur qui résonnait dans sa tête. J'ai failli être tuée à cause de votre bêtise, tout ça parce que vous m'avez prise pour une faible petite fille! Je n'ai plus onze ans, les garçons, j'en ai presque dix-huit et je ne suis pas une fragile petite poupée de porcelaine! Alors, croyez moi que votre inquiètude envers moi me touche beaucoup, vraiment mais au fil des années, ça en devient ridicule et exaspérant! Oui, je vous en veux, j'aurais voulu rester avec vous, et au lieu de ça, je suis restée toute seule des mois dans la peur et l'angoisse. Je ne peux que vous remercier. »

Son mal de tête s'était dissipé. A croire qu'en laissant exploser sa colère, le mal était parti avec. Les garçons semblaient terriblement gênés: au moins le discours de la jeune femme les aura touché. Elle afficha une mine renfrognée et regarda dans le vide.

« Désolé, Hermione. Se hasarda alors Harry.

- Il me faudra plus que des excuses pour vous pardonner. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous bouder éternellement? S'offusqua Ron. Il y a une guerre qui se prépare, c'est pas le moment de faire tes caprices de princesse!

- Je ne vais pas vous bouder, je ne suis pas aussi puérile. Je vais simplement vous ignorer, ainsi j'espère que vous apprendrez de vos erreurs et que vos choix ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs. »

Elle se mit alors sur ses pieds et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnut Luna, voulant discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne lui prendrait pas la tête. Les deux garçons regardaient toujours Hermione, interloquée.

« Elle a pété une durite ou quoi? S'exclama Ron.

- Non Ron, c'est juste sa colère, sa peur qu'elle refoule depuis plusieurs mois. Elle a fini par exploser, c'est normal. Déduit Harry.

- N'empêche, dit Ron après un silence, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. »

Beaucoup de monde enlaça Hermione, heureux de savoir qu'elle s'en était sorti. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Ginny, qui semblait encore aux anges d'avoir retrouvé Harry. Elle était inquiète, oui c'était sûr mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Hermione... S'exclama Ginny, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quoi? S'étonna la concernée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as sur le bras? »

Surprise, Hermione regarda son bras et crut qu'elle allait vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le corps. Bellatrix ne s'était pas contentée de lui infliger le Doloris: elle lui avait laissé un petit souvenir sur l'avant bras gauche.

Cette fois ci, elle craqua pour de bon. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elles dégringolèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que le mur de pierre qu'elle avait forgé autour d'elle pour se protéger de tous les dangers extérieurs s'était lamentablement effondré.

Ginny regarda le bras d'Hermione, et elle sembla bouleversée également. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et même si ça ne la consolerait certainement pas, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Car en effet, comment consoler quelqu'un à qui on a scarifié "Sang-de-Bourbe" sur le bras?

**000**

« Pourquoi Bella ne revient pas? Lança Voldemort, la colère se sentant dans sa voix.

- Vous voulez que j'aille voir, Maître? Se hasarda Lucius.

- Non! S'exclama Voldemort. Nous devons attendre encore. Nous devons attendre que Potter vienne. »

Tout le monde mourrait d'envie de le contredire et prendre le château d'assaut, mais contester le Maitre, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Aussi, chaque Mangemort attendit, dans une patience masquée.

Blaise, au côté de ses parents, trouvait la situation de plus en plus grotesque. Il était évident qu'en ayant vu Bellatrix avec Hermione en otage, quelqu'un s'était chargé de la Mangemort et avait sauvé Hermione. Face de Serpent se faisait beaucoup trop de fausses idées. Autant attaquer le château tout de suite.

**000**

Tout le monde sorti de la Salle sur Demande, tout Poudlard se réunit dans la Grande Salle, afin de décider quoi faire. Des bribes de voix fusaient de partout, chacun ayant sa théorie sur le point d'attaque. C'est lorsque la voix de Voldemort retentit à toutes les oreilles pour menacer de tuer tout le monde si Harry n'allait pas le retrouver dans la forêt interdite une heure après se fit entendre que tout le monde se calma. Il y eut ensuite un silence gênant, durant lequel tous les regards étaient braqués sur Harry.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu, sale idiot? Par ta faute, on va tous se faire tuer! »

La voix nasillarde de Millicent détourna l'attention de Harry. Une de ses camarades lui lança alors un sort, et elle s'évanouit au sol. Étonnés, les regards se braquèrent sur Pansy Parkinson, qui semblait quelque peu gênée.

« C'est parti tout seul. Dit-elle, avec une moue faussement désolée. »

Quelques uns rirent, mais le sérieux revint vite lorsque McGonagall éleva la voix. Finalement, le stratagème fut qu'ils allaient attendre l'attaque des Mangemorts et se battre dans le courage et l'adversité. Les membres de l'Ordre se postèrent à chaque entrée potentielle du château, tandis que les autres attendaient dans la cour, anxieux.

La suite, personne ne la vit venir. Des éclairs de lumières jaillirent de partout, des Mangemorts ainsi que des monstres de la Forêt Interdite déboulèrent sans prévenir. La bataille commença alors. Des sorts jaillissaient partout, tandis que chacun et chacune essayait de s'épargner. Évidemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis dans le château afin de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes.

Tandis qu'ils couraient vers la Chambre des Secrets détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle et que Harry se dirigeait vers la tour de Serdaigle pour dénicher le possible Horcruxe, un Mangemort réussit à s'infiltrer dans le château. Hermione reçut un sort de saucisson et tomba à terre, ligotée. Ron s'arrêta momentanément, mais elle l'incita du regard à poursuivre sans elle. Il la regarda un instant mais se remit à courir. Elle attendit, anxieuse, son sort. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait mourir. Le Mangemort courut vers elle et la retourna sur le dos pour la regarder.

« Où vous courriez comme ça, toi et ton petit copain? Railla un grand homme au teint livide. »

Elle lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il parut surpris quelques secondes, mais se reprit vite. Il avait l'air très en colère.

« Tu vas me le payer, ignoble pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe. Grinça-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant croire que c'était réellement la fin.

« _Avada kedav_...

- EXPELLIARMUS! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son sortilège, le Mangemort s'envola et atterrit au loin, se prenant en plein dans le mur. Il retomba au sol, assommé pour plusieurs heures au moins.

Tout s'était passé trop vite pour qu'elle ait pu suivre quoi que ce soit. Toujours est-il qu'on la délia rapidement et qu'elle ressentit son sang circuler dans ses veines. Elle se releva difficilement, et s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de son sauveur. Cette idée la quitta lorsqu'elle vit son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu... Souffla-t-elle, choquée.

- Un simple merci suffira. Railla-t-il.

- Même en pleine guerre, tu trouves le temps de faire de l'humour? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Tu ne regardes jamais les films? Il y a toujours un rigolo pour détendre l'atmosphère trop tendue. »

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux au sol, ne voulant pas croiser ce regard si hypnotique.

« Est que ça va? Demanda doucement Drago.

- Eh bien, après avoir échappé par deux fois à la mort, je pense que je ça peut aller, ouais. Répondit-elle, toujours les yeux rivés par terre.

- Cette salope de Bellatrix. J'ai bien cru que j'allais la tuer sur place quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle te faisait. »

Cette phrase lui fit immédiatement relever les yeux vers Drago.

« C'était toi? Murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

- Je me suis retenu de la tuer, mais je regrette. J'aurais du. Elle n'avait pas à te faire subir ça. Quelle garce...

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Deux fois. Conclut Hermione, interloquée.

- Oh, c'était trois fois rien, et puis la stupéfixier a été un jeu d'enfant. Se vanta Drago, pompeux. Cet idiot, encore mieux. Il ne m'a même pas vu venir. Voldy ne prend vraiment que des gens idiots dans ses rangs, il devrait un peu plus approfondir l'intellig... »

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que la jeune femme lui sauta au cou. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces, la tête dans son cou. Drago, gêné de ce soudain rapprochement entre eux, resta de marbre et attendit qu'elle se dégage. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, Drago. Merci. Souffla-t-elle, bouleversée.

- Oui bon, arrête cette scène larmoyante, on a autre chose à faire que se noyer dans la guimauve. Je propose plutôt que nous tentions de sauver notre vie.

- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas me cacher sans aider les autres! Se révolta Hermione.

- Tu es suicidaire, ces derniers temps?

- Écoute, il faut que j'aille retrouver Ron. Il est parti vers la Chambre des Secrets, on devait le détruire tous les deux mais à cause de ce Mangemort, je n'ai...

- Détruire quoi? »

_Merde_ fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle avait dévoilé une partie de ce qu'elle devait faire à Drago. Elle prit alors la fuite, en espérant qu'il ne la suive pas. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit et il se retrouva bien vite avec elle dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle vit Ron au loin, en train d'arracher un croc du Basilic. Elle se rua à sa suite.

« Ron! Hurla-t-elle. »

Il se retourna vivement et il fut soulagé de la voir.

« Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

- Oui, ça va. Drago m'a sauvé, et...

- Drago? S'exclama Ron.

- Lui-même, Weaslaid. Ricana le concerné en s'avançant vers eux.

- Comme si te voir déjà la dernière fois ne nous avait pas suffisamment exaspéré. Soupira Ron.

- Quoi? Vous vous êtes vus? Quand? Demanda Hermione.

- Plus tard, pour l'instant on doit à tout prix se débarrasser de ce que tu sais. »

La jeune femme approuva, et il s'agenouilla en face de la coupe par terre. Il tendit le crochet de Basilic à Hermione, qui trembla légèrement en le tenant dans sa main. Drago, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi ces deux ex Gryffondor se tenaient autour d'une vieille coupe laide et sans utilité avec une dent de Basilic mort, se tint un peu à l'écart. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et planta la dent dans la coupe. Aussitôt, l'âme de Voldemort présente dans l'objet se révolta contre ses agresseurs mais s'évanouit rapidement. Effrayée sur le moment, Hermione s'était jetée dans les bras de Drago, qui l'avait serré contre elle. Ils étaient toujours dans cette posture lorsque Ron rouvrit les yeux et les vit comme ça. Il leur fit un sourire goguenard. En remarquant comment ils étaient, Drago poussa légèrement Hermione et fit mine de rien, tandis que celle ci rougissait.

« On y va? Dit Ron, sans cacher son amusement.

- Oui, allons y. Répondit Hermione, morte de honte. »

Comment avait-elle pu autant se laisser aller en se jetant sur Malefoy? Tous les trois sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le mouvement de guerre. La bataille continua un moment, chacun donnait du sien. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, néanmoins, Hermione se sentit heurter de plein fouet par un sort. Elle s'envola dans les air et atterrit violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Elle s'effondra à terre, et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut son prénom répété à plusieurs reprises par quelques personnes. Ensuite, elle s'évanouit.

**000**

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait sombré dans un long sommeil? Que s'était-il passé entre temps? Était-elle en fait _morte_? Hermione n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Elle pensait être quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait, elle ne savait même pas si elle était encore endormie ou éveillée. Toujours est-il qu'elle distinguait des voix autour d'elle. Pas très nettement, mais elle arrivait à entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

« ... médicomage a dit que son coma serait indéterminé.

- Ça fait déjà deux semaines... elle se réveillera?

- ... sont optimistes mais... possible qu'elle... oubliée certaines choses.

- Comme?

- Ils ne savent pas. »

Sans savoir si elle s'était à nouveau "rendormie" ou juste si la conversation s'était arrêtée, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit, aucun son.

**000**

Comme tous les jours depuis les trois dernières semaines, Harry se présenta de bonne heure à Ste Mangouste. Il se dirigea vers la chambre 45 à l'étage 4 et toqua doucement. Comme chaque jour, c'est Molly qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour. Dit-il poliment.

- Bonjour, Harry. Lui répondit-elle. Entre, les autres sont déjà là. »

Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la pièce. Il vit Ron et Ginny, assis sur leurs chaises. Ils discutaient, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley s'entretenait avec un guérisseur au fond de la pièce. Il prit place entre Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci, encore en froid avec lui, détourna la tête et entama une discussion avec sa mère.

« Du nouveau? Demanda inutilement Harry à Ron.

- Pas grand chose. Lui répondit-il. Ils continuent de l'examiner chaque jour, elle est toujours dans le même état.

- Tu penses qu'elle nous aura oublié en se réveillant?

- Je n'espère pas... Souffla Ron. »

Il y eut alors du mouvement du côté de la salle où il y en avait rarement vu. Chacun s'arrêta dans sa conversation et braqua son regard sur la patiente. Elle remuait et disait des choses incompréhensibles. La première à réagir fut Ginny et elle se précipita au chevet de son amie. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, jetant des coups d'oeils alarmés au guérisseur au fond de la salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je crois que votre petite protégée est en train de se réveiller. Dit il après un silence, un sourire encourageant sur le visage. »

Aussitôt dit, les paupières de la jeune fille se soulevèrent doucement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, l'air d'avoir avalé trois tonnes de cachets. Chaque personne dans la salle avait peur qu'elle les ait oublié, suite à ce sort. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin totalement les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Ginny d'un air incrédule.

« Gin? Qu'est ce que... Murmura-t-elle, visiblement très fatiguée. »

Celle-ci soupira bruyamment et la serra contre elle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, tu vas bien bon sang, tu vas bien...

- Laissez lui le temps de se réveiller totalement. Lui dit doucement le médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bienveillante à Hermione.

- Bizarre. Répondit-elle honnêtement, la voix rauque.

- C'est normal. Vous avez été dans une sorte de coma pendant trois semaines. Lui expliqua le médecin.

- Trois... semaines? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh oui. C'est ce qui s'appelle un gros dodo. Plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle regarda tour à tour Ginny, Harry, Ron, Molly et Arthur. Puis, finalement, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quel... quel jour sommes nous?

- Le vingt-six février. Lui répondit le guérisseur.

- De quelle année? Ajouta-t-elle.

- 1998. »

Le regard alarmé de la jeune fille ne rassura pas du tout le reste des personnes.

« Vous êtes sûr? Demanda-t-elle au médecin, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné de l'effarement de la jeune femme.

- Tout à fait.

- Hermione? Se hasarda alors Molly. Tu croyais que nous étions le combien?

- Je... Pensais qu'on était en 1997. »

Ron baissa les yeux au sol et Harry regarda son amie comme si elle venait de dire la pire des absurdités. Ginny resserra la pression de la main de son amie et Molly s'assit au bout du lit, tandis qu'Arthur, resté au bout de la salle, n'affichait aucune expression particulière.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie, docteur? Demanda Molly.

- Nous allons faire des tests mais je pense bien que l'année qui vient de passer a été effacée de la mémoire de Miss Granger. »

Hermione ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ce que ce médicomage disait. Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Mais elle se contenta de lui sourire sans grande conviction.

« Je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos, vous devriez la laisser quelques minutes seule, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. Suggéra le médecin. Vous pourrez revenir la voir dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Tout le monde approuva, et ils sortirent en silence, chacun avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant à Hermione. Elle leur rendit, incertaine et une fois tout le monde sorti, il ne restait plus qu'elle et le médicomage. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Je voudrais juste mettre quelques petites choses au point avec vous avant de vous laisser seule. Lui dit-il.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Vous avez reçu un sort, qui a laissé des séquelles à votre pallium, la partie du cerveau qui stocke votre mémoire. En l'occurrence, vous avez oublié toute l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Dites moi, à quand à peu près remonte votre dernier souvenir?

- Euh... Fin mars 1997, je crois. Répondit-elle, farfouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Oui, donc à peu près un an en effet.

- Et que s'est-il passé pendant toute cette année?

- Je pense que vos proches seront plus à même de vous l'expliquer que moi. Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Je vois. Merci beaucoup, docteur.

- Je vous en prie. Reposez vous bien. »

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois et sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte au passage. Une fois seule, Hermione s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle ignorait totalement comment, mais elle avait reçu un sort qui avait touché sa mémoire et avait réduit à néant les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette année passée. Comment était-ce possible? Elle chercha, chercha à s'en donner mal à la tête, quelque chose, un événement qui aurait pu se passer récemment mais... Rien. Pas le moindre petit ridicule souvenir. Elle soupira de rage, et se tourna sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre laissant une vue du dehors. Le ciel était d'un bleu à faire rougir l'océan, avec juste quelques nuages éparses et un soleil éclatant. C'était une belle journée.

**000**

Hermione fut autorisée à sortir le soir même. Elle passerait les prochains jours au Terrier avec les Weasley et Harry. Arrivés dans la maison, elle alla dans la chambre de Ginny avec celle ci pour installer ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de la dernière année écoulée avec eux, mais brûlant de curiosité, elle ne put attendre l'heure du dîner.

« Ginny? Se hasarda Hermione.

- Oui? Répondit la concernée.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me... raconter quelques petites choses qui se sont passées entre mars 1997 et les dernières semaines? Brièvement, bien sûr.

- Hmm... Oui, mais je n'étais pas tout le temps avec toi, je n'aurai pas grand chose à te dire.

- Pourquoi, on a pas refait l'année à Poudlard? S'étonna Hermione.

- Euh... Non. Tu... Enfin, toi, Harry et Ron êtes partis à la recherche des Horcruxes au lieu de retourner à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai? Oh, je vois... Et... Ensuite? Insista-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, moi je suis allée à Poudlard.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est on les a retrouvé, les Horcruxes?

- Il y a eu une grande bataille, Hermione.

- Quoi? Et... Je ne m'en souviens même plus?

- C'est d'ailleurs là que tu as reçu ce sort. Tu as été dans le coma pendant trois semaines.

- Ouah... Souffla Hermione. Et... Comment ça s'est terminé?

- Harry a vaincu tous les Horcruxes, donc Voldemort. C'est fini, tout est fini. Dit Ginny, le visage soudain plus radieux.

- Et je ne m'en souviens même pas... J'ai participé?

- Et comment. Tu t'es battu comme une bête, un peu comme nous tous en faite.

- J'ai du passer pour une idiote à m'évanouir en plein milieu de la bataille. Constata Hermione, se mordant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr que non! Au début, on a même tous eu très peur que tu sois morte mais ce n'était pas un Avada Kedavra que ce Mangemort t'a lancé. En fait... On ne sait pas trop quel sort il a voulu te lancer, sûrement un truc de magie noire.

- Bon... Vous me parlerez de la bataille plus en détails tout à l'heure. Raconte moi autre chose.

- Eh bien hmm... A quand remonte exactement ton dernier souvenir?

- La fin du mois de mars.

- Oh... Souffla Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Gin? Il s'est passé quelque chose après mars?

- Eh bien, oui... Quelque chose d'assez considérable.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Toi et... Enfin, toi et Malefoy vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés... Et... Enfin, vous... Pendant les vacances de Pâques, vous l'avez... fait. Acheva Ginny, les oreilles un peu rouge. »

Conte toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire. Elle mit sa main pour son ventre, car elle commençait à en avoir mal. Ginny la regardait, sourcils froncés.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Non, c'est juste que... Enfin... Moi et Malefoy, l'avoir _fait_? C'est vraiment la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas une blague. Ça s'est vraiment passé.

- Ne va pas me dire qu'on s'est rapprochés à ce point là.

- Mais si. Tu... bien sûr. Finit par dire Ginny, avec une moue désolée. Tu ne te souviens plus de rien d'intéressant. Juste de Blaise. »

Hermione fit alors une drôle de tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu as? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- C'est... bizarre. Je veux dire, avant je ressentais toujours un petit pincement au cœur en entendant parler de Blaise mais là... Rien du tout.

- Il s'en passe des choses, en un an. Je te raconterai tout l'épisode Malefoy et Zabini dans la soirée, quand on sera tranquille toutes les deux, tu veux bien?

- Oui. Et... Que s'est-il passé d'autres?

- Tu es sortie avec Seamus. Dit Ginny, les yeux au ciel, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Pardon? S'étouffa Hermione, riant à nouveau. Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres?

- Non, mais... Ça me paraît assez invraisemblable.

- Et pourtant. Mais ce n'était pas parce que vous vous aimiez ou quoi, juste parce que tu voulais avoir un copain pour faire taire les rumeurs qui disaient que toi et Harry vouliez sortir ensemble...

- Des rumeurs? La coupa Hermione, interloquée. Suite à quoi?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il ne m'a pas tout... dit. Répondit Ginny, le regard soudain sombre.

- Ça va? S'enquit son amie.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bref, qu'est ce que je disais? Ah oui. Et Seamus est sorti avec toi pour rendre une fille jalouse.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous deux, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

- Oh, un petit moment quand même.

- Combien? Se hasarda Hermione. »

Ginny réfléchit, comptant sur ses doigts.

« Un peu plus de six mois. Dit-elle finalement.

- Eh beh. Souffla Hermione. Et pourquoi on a rompu?

- Ça fait partie de l'épisode Malefoy-Zabini que je t'expliquerai en détails ce soir.

- D'accord.

- Les filles! Hurla une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Le diner est prêt. »

Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre de Ginny et rejoignirent tout le monde en bas pour déguster un bon repas. Hermione remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous un peu trop... euphoriques. Au moment du dessert, elle finit par demander:

« Que vous arrive-t-il? »

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Ma chérie... Quelqu'un t'attend dehors. Finit par dire Molly.

- Qui? S'étonna Hermione.

- Va donc voir par toi même. Lui dit Molly en souriant. »

Hésitante, elle finit néanmoins par se lever et sous les regards encourageants de toute la tablée, sortit par la porte de la cuisine, qui menait sur le jardin. Elle scruta l'obscurité, à la recherche de cette personne qui l'attendait. Elle entendit alors une branche craquer et tourna la tête à sa droite. Elle distingua une silhouette, accoudée à un arbre. Incertaine, elle s'avança.

« Je commençais à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas oublié que j'étais là. Railla alors la personne en s'avançant également. »

Hermione resta figée sur place lorsque la silhouette se distingua nettement mieux dans les raies de lumière de la cuisine qui filtraient par la fenêtre et éclairaient son visage.

...

Vous qui me reprochiez de pas faire de chapitres assez longs, je suis sûre que celui la l'était tellement que vous en aviez marre. Mais bref.

Je sais, j'ai HORRIBLEMENT bâclé la bataille finale (shame on me) mais bien que je respecte et admire le travail de notre chère Jo Rowling, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur l'histoire d'amour, pas la bataille.

Bon, à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, donc j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop atroce.

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews.

Morgane.


	22. Une mémoire ravagée

Chapitre 22: Une mémoire ravagée.

Moitié choquée-moitié surprise de voir qui se dressait désormais face à elle, Hermione resta de marbre et tenta de refréner cette appréhension qui grandissait en elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle du ton le plus méprisant dont elle était capable.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton? Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Disons que, du plus loin que je me souvienne, toi et moi on a jamais été vraiment amis (c'est même tout l'opposé).

- Attends, t'es sérieuse là, Granger? Je pensais qu'ils me faisaient une blague en disant que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

- Eh ben non, y'a un trou de plus d'une année dans ma tête, vois-tu. Mais peu importe, pourquoi tu es là? »

Il la regardait, imperturbable. Hermione eut l'impression de se faire sonder de la tête aux pieds.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Avoua-t-il avant de tousser légèrement.

- Ah. S'étonna Hermione. Eh ben je... Je vais plutôt bien. Encore un peu sonnée, c'est sûr mais ça peut aller.

- Tu sais, je suis passée te voir une fois par semaine quand tu étais à Ste Mangouste. Lui dit Drago. Bien sûr, tu dormais à chaque fois donc tu ne pouvais pas t'en souvenir mais... Je te parlais. Je m'asseyais à côté de toi et pendant une heure non stop, je te parlais. J'avais sûrement l'air d'un gros dérangé mental à me faire un monologue devant une fille dans le coma, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'arrêtais pas de guetter le moment où tu ouvrirais les yeux, bougerais un membre, fasse quelque chose pour dire que tu allais te réveiller, quoi. Mais rien. Je repartais penaud à chaque fois. »

Hermione ne montra aucun signe quelconque face à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais dans sa tête ça fusait de partout. Il était venu la voir à l'hôpital chaque semaine? Alors, Ginny n'avait pas menti, il tenait alors réellement à elle? Elle revint vite sur Terre et posa ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais maintenant, je suis réveillée. Dit-elle avec un sourire faux. Bon, y-a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais me dire? J'aimerais retourner à l'intérieur pour terminer mon repas et aller me coucher.

- T'es vache, Granger. Bouda Drago. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et toi tu me mets carrément dehors.

- Techniquement, on _est _dehors, Malefoy. Fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est la soirée Je-Lance-Des-Vannes-Pourries-A-Mon-Meilleur-Ennemi ou quoi?

- Ça se pourrait. Et ça pourrait aussi être la soirée Je-Suis-Crevée-Donc-Je-Voudrais-Que-Mon-Meilleur-Ennemi-S'en-Aille-Pour-Que-Je-Puisse-Dormir!

- Ça fait un peu long comme nom, tu trouves pas? »

Elle souffla comme un bœuf, ce qui fit rire Drago. Décidément, il adorerait toujours autant la faire tourner en bourrique.

« En fait, j'étais surtout venu m'assurer que ce que les médecins disaient était vrai. Ajouta Drago après un silence.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Hermione.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui j'étais venu te voir à l'hôpital, comme chaque semaine, et ils m'ont dit que tu étais sortie. Et l'un des médicomages m'a également expliqué que tu avais eu une perte de mémoire suite au sort que tu as reçu. Et je vois qu'il ne m'a pas menti.

- Ginny avait prévu de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir de la dernière année passée ce soir. Expliqua brièvement Hermione, gênée de l'intérêt soudain que lui portait celui qu'elle croyait être son ennemi.

- D'accord... Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de te laisser. Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'il pouvait prendre congé. Il ne bougea pourtant pas. Se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour transplaner, elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, hésitant. Il semblait vouloir faire quelque chose, mais n'était pas sûr non plus. C'est avec une rapidité sans prévenir qu'il l'embrassa sur la joue et transplana sans un au revoir. Choquée, elle passa une main sur la joue que l'ex Serpentard avait embrassé. Elle sentit alors la chaleur émaner de sa joue sous ses doigts. En effet, par la suite elle sentit la chaleur tout autour d'elle et des papillons voler dans son estomac. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait? Il fallait rapidement que Ginny lui explique tout sans omettre un seul détail!

**000**

Confuse. C'était sans doute le mot qui convenait le mieux à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait actuellement l'ex Gryffondor. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Ginny avait terminé son récit, et le silence commençait à prendre une place un peu trop considérable au goût de la jeune Weasley, qui décida de le rompre.

« Voilà. Je pense que je t'ai dit tout l'essentiel. Tu as à peu près tout compris?

- Malheureusement, oui. Souffla Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Enfin, comment j'ai pu m'enticher de Malefoy? Je veux dire: lui et moi, on se déteste depuis notre première année, et il ne se gêne pas pour me le montrer!

- Tu n'as pas trouvé son comportement d'hier soir différent d'ordinaire? Enfin, de ton ordinaire.

- Eh ben... Si. D'ailleurs, avant de s'en aller, il m'a... embrassé sur la joue. Avoua Hermione, légèrement gênée.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de raviver tes souvenirs par quelque moyen que ce soit. Déduit Ginny. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre?

- Que... Il venait me voir régulièrement à l'hôpital, en espérant que je me réveille à chaque fois qu'il était là.

- Je rêve ou le petit snob deviendrait sentimental? S'exclama Ginny en riant. On dirait que tu as un effet néfaste sur lui.

- Pourquoi néfaste? Il est plus agréable quand il est comme ça que quand il se moque des autres.

- Enfin, Hermione, c'est _Drago Malefoy_. Son arrogance et son besoin d'être sans arrêt supérieur aux autres font de lui ce qu'il est, on le connait tous comme ça. Pourtant, quand il est avec toi, il change du tout au tout. Tu devras avouer que ça fait étrange.

- Je ne sais pas, ayant perdu ma mémoire, je ne peux pas juger totalement. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Hermione caressant distraitement Pattenrond étalé sur ses jambes. Il ronronnait paisiblement, l'atmosphère presque étrange de la pièce loin de le déranger.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda finalement Ginny.

- Avec Malefoy? Eh bien... Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que les... bon, je vais dire le mot comme il est, "sentiments" que j'ai eu pour lui se sont effacés avec ma mémoire. Comme je ne me souviens d'aucun moments qu'on a passé ensemble, il est normal que je ne ressente plus rien pour lui, non?

- Je pense que tu te trompes, Hermione. A mon avis, tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui, sauf que comme tu es persuadée dans ton esprit que vous êtes encore ennemis, ta raison refoule tes sentiments et donc, tu ne les prends pas au sérieux. Il faudrait que tu passes du temps avec lui, ainsi ils se ranimeront.

- Je ne sais pas, Gin... Ça me paraît un peu trop brusqué.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il va lâcher l'affaire, Hermione. Il va tout faire pour que tu te rappelles.

- Tu crois? S'étonna Hermione.

- J'en suis certaine. »

C'est sur cette discussion pour le moins bizarre que les deux filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ginny s'endormit presque instantanément, mais Hermione cogita un moment dans son lit, repensant à cette soirée. Toutes ces révélations en seulement quelques heures, il lui faudrait sûrement un moment pour tout digérer. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle fit un rêve. Un rêve dont elle ne se souvint pas au réveil, mais qui l'avait visiblement beaucoup secouée, car elle se réveilla avec des sueurs froides roulant le long de son échine, les mains moites et la respiration saccadée.

« Probablement un cauchemar. Se dit-elle à elle même. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Ginny: celle ci dormait toujours. Hermione se leva sans bruit et alla prendre une douche, le réveil indiquant huit heures. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, y retrouvant Harry et Molly Weasley. Elle déjeuna en discutant tranquillement avec ceux-ci, tandis que le reste de la maison s'éveillait doucement.

Programme de la journée: le Chemin de Traverse, afin de faire quelques courses. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny accompagneraient Madame Weasley. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils arrivèrent par poudre de cheminette dans la boutique Fleury et Bott. Madame Weasley prit les enfants à part.

« Bon, écoutez moi. J'ai quelques commissions à faire pour la maison et tout le reste. En plus, le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou pour dire que la reprise des cours à Poudlard sera le quinze mars (en attendant que l'école soit restaurée). Donc, il faut que j'achète des affaires neuves à Ginny. Vous trois, je vous laisse une heure de libre. On se retrouve ici dans une heure tapantes.

- D'accord, Maman. Répondit nonchalamment Ron, sortant déjà de la boutique. »

Harry et Hermione le suivirent, en saluant Molly et Ginny. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry ne salua que très brièvement Ginny et que celle-ci ne répondit même pas à son signe de main. Les choses se remirent rapidement en place dans sa tête, et elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry? Se hasarda-t-elle.

- Oui?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny? »

Harry resta de marbre face à cette question. Il baissa les yeux au sol et répondit sans grande conviction:

« Rien.

- Oh, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. J'ai vu qu'elle et toi, vous ne vous adressiez quasiment plus la parole. Que s'est-il passé?

- C'est long à expliquer. Fit-il, tandis que Ron se mettait à leur hauteur.

- Je pense que tu as tout le temps de me l'expliquer. »

Ron les interrogea du regard, tandis qu'Harry semblait réfléchir.

« Ginny et moi, on... s'est légèrement disputés pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Finit-il par dire à Hermione.

- Légèrement? Vous en étiez presque à vous taper dessus! Fit remarquer Ron. Si c'est ça se disputer légèrement pour toi, je me demande ce que donne une grosse dispute.

- Oh, tais toi. Râla Harry.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda Hermione, réprimant Ron du regard.

- Une raison très... stupide.

- Laquelle?

- Bon, on se promène tranquillement ou je subis un interrogatoire, là?

- Ne t'énerves pas, je suis juste curieuse. Tu peux comprendre qu'ayant été aux abonnés absent pendant trois semaines, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Hermione. Dit froidement Harry. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il devança ses amis et marcha rapidement, disparaissant rapidement de leur champ de vision. Hermione était sciée du comportement d'Harry.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi s'est-il énervé comme ça? Ce n'était pas mon but, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Ginny!

- Disons que c'est... Compliqué. Dit simplement Ron.

- Dans ce cas, explique moi! S'emporta Hermione.

- Ah non, je ne veux pas me mêler à cette histoire! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, essaye de soutirer l'info à Harry ou encore à Ginny, mais pas à moi! »

Il courut rejoindre Harry, laissant Hermione seule à l'arrière. Elle s'arrêta et regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner, stupéfaite.

« Non mais... Quel bande de crétins. Soupira-t-elle, les yeux ronds. »

Elle les rattrapa en pressant le pas, et une fois près d'eux, resta autant silencieuse qu'eux. Ils allèrent dans quelques boutiques, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant celles de Fred et George. (_ndrl: Oui, Fred n'est pas mort pendant la guerre dans ma fiction, car je suis beaucoup trop attachée à ce personnage lol)_

Elle était toujours aussi colorée et joyeuse que d'ordinaire, et les trois amis, ayant grand besoin de rire, y entrèrent. Comme d'habitude, elle était remplie de monde et des objets volaient dans tous les sens, un bruit incessant résonnant. Ils aperçurent l'un des jumeaux au fond de la salle, et tandis que Ron et Harry s'intéressaient à une étagère rouge flamboyante, Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Le jumeau, en la voyant arriver, esquissa un sourire.

« Tiens, salut Hermione! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin?

- Ta mère avait besoin de faire quelques courses, alors elle nous a prise avec elle. Répondit Hermione, souriant à son tour. Enfin, par nous, je veux dire moi, Ron, Ginny et Harry, bien sûr.

- J'avais compris tout seul, tu sais. Fit remarquer le jumeau, qu'Hermione avait identifié comme étant George. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

- Non, pas vraiment, on visite, comme toujours.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais moi signe! »

Elle approuva par un sourire et il s'éloigna dans la réserve avec un carton dans les bras, rempli d'objets sautillants. Hermione tenta de retrouver Harry et Ron, mais dans la masse de personnes présentes, c'était plutôt compliqué. Heureusement que Ron avait les cheveux roux, cette couleur très reconnaissable l'aiderait à retrouver ses amis. Elle s'arrêta à un étage et aperçut un groupe de deux garçons qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir passer six ans en cours avec eux. Elle s'approcha de Dean et Seamus, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop occupés à s'extasier sur des pastilles de gerbe.

« Imagine tous les repas de famille barbants que tu pourrais sauter grâce à ça! S'exclamait Seamus, avec excitation dans la voix.

- Salut, les garçons! Dit Hermione d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre. »

Dean fut le premier à tourner la tête et sourit à Hermione. Néanmoins, son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme s'il... n'était pas sûr de lui. Hermione se dit qu'il était sans doute au courant qu'elle avait été dans le coma pendant trois semaines.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Dit Dean en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es sortie de ton coma. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es revenue parmi nous?

- Oh, depuis peu. Je suis sortie de Ste Mangouste dans la soirée d'hier.

- Tant mieux. Sourit-il. »

Les deux garçons semblaient apparemment totalement ignorer l'état d'Hermione, c'est à dire qu'une année entière s'était évaporée de sa mémoire. Cela n'aurait certainement pas posé particulièrement de soucis si Seamus n'était pas sorti avec Hermione, et n'avait par conséquent était aussi proche d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait l'être avec Harry. C'est ainsi qu'à l'habitude qu'il avait pris, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle ne masqua pas son étonnement, raide dans les bras de Seamus.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien, Mione. Je dois te dire que je me suis fait du souci pour toi pendant ces trois semaines. Je venais te voir une fois par semaine. D'ailleurs, j'étais censé passer demain, et personne n'a jugé utile de me prévenir que tu étais sortie! »

Il se détacha d'elle en riant légèrement. Elle continuait d'être raide, dardant d'un regard interrogateur l'Irlandais. Celui-ci, qui ne voyait pas la bête noire, continua dans son empressement.

« J'aurai une petite discussion avec Ron et Harry, je leur avais bien précisé de me tenir au courant s'il y avait un changement important dans ton état.

- Ils allaient peut-être t'envoyer un hibou ce soir. Proposa Dean.

- A mon avis, ils avaient autre chose à penser. Fit Seamus. Bon, sinon comment tu te sens, Hermione? Pas trop sonnée? »

Il finit enfin par remarquer le comportement distant de la jeune fille, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne va pas, Mione? S'enquit-il.

- Euh... Je... Bégaya-t-elle. »

Comment dire à Seamus sans le vexer qu'elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils avaient été proches un jour?

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire? L'aida Dean.

- Eh bien, en fait...

- Hermione! Ah, enfin on te trouve! Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit dans une boutique moins remplie pour t'isoler, on t'aurait retrouvé plus facilement! »

La voix résonnante de Ron à ses côtés avait coupé le fil de la phrase d'Hermione. Elle regarda ses amis, qui étaient désormais chacun à chaque côté d'elle.

« Désolée, les garçons. Dit-elle simplement, cherchant toujours ses mots pour expliquer la situation aux deux garçons qui continuaient de l'interroger du regard.

- Oh, salut les gars! S'exclama Ron en voyant Seamus et Dean.

- Salut. Répondirent-ils distraitement d'une même voix, toujours perchés aux lèvres d'Hermione.

- On a interrompu quelque chose d'important ou quoi? Se hasarda Harry.

- Hermione allait nous dire quelque chose. Dit simplement Dean.

- En fait, ils ne sont pas au courant de ma... "situation". Expliqua brièvement Hermione à ses meilleurs amis, qui, elle l'espérait, comprendraient l'allusion. »

Heureusement pour elle, ils avaient noté le sous-entendu et affichèrent une mine compréhensive. Harry se tourna alors vers les deux garçons et leur expliqua que le sort qu'avait reçu Hermione lors de la bataille de Poudlard et l'avait plongé dans le coma pendant trois semaines lui avait également endommagé la mémoire, lui ayant ainsi causé la perte d'une année.

« Oh ben mince alors! Souffla Dean. Désolé Hermione, on savait pas.

- C'est pas grave. Dit-elle simplement, soulagée que ce soit qu'Harry qui l'ait expliqué à sa place.

- Alors... Tu ne te souviens de rien? Absolument rien?

- Rien du tout, pas un morceau. »

Bien que Dean semblait bouillir de questions à poser, Seamus, quant à lui, restait parfaitement silencieux. Beaucoup trop au goût de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix. »

Le regard gêné qu'échangèrent Dean, Harry et Ron parut suspect aux yeux d'Hermione, mais elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur Seamus.

« Non. Vraiment de rien. Répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle en était encore à se demander pourquoi ça avait autant l'air de l'affecter. Puis, la conversation de la veille avec Ginny lui revint en mémoire. Et là, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, honteuse: mais bien sûr! Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle était sortie pendant la moitié de cette année avec Seamus. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail aussi important? C'est pour ça que Seamus l'avait pris dans ses bras, qu'il semblait être aussi proche d'elle.

« _Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne suis vraiment pas délicate_. S'offusqua mentalement Hermione. Les gars, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir, ça grouille de monde par ici! Reprit-t-elle à voix haute. »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent à voix haute, et tandis qu'ils saluaient rapidement Seamus et Dean, se faufilèrent à travers le peuple et finirent par trouver, avec soulagement, la porte d'entrée et se faufiler dehors. Une fois au grand air, ils semblèrent mieux respirer.

« Pourquoi tu as pris la fuite comme ça? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Je n'aie pas pris la fuite! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu avais l'air monstrueusement gênée. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit avant qu'on arrive?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Harry. Dit-elle froidement, ayant la même réaction que Harry précédemment. Celui-ci compris par ailleurs l'allusion, et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon d'accord, tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean et Seamus et je te dis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. Ça te va? Soupira-t-il. »

Hermione sourit.

« On ne peut mieux. Dit-elle simplement. »

Ils allèrent donc s'assoir au Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme, commandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient et Hermione expliqua donc sa brève entrevue avec leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard.

« Ça a du te faire bizarre que Seamus se comporte ainsi avec toi. Fit remarquer Ron une fois qu'Hermione eut fini son récit.

- Assez, oui. Et j'étais tellement étonnée que je n'aie pas repensé à ce que Ginny m'avait dit hier soir.

- Pauvre Seamus, il a fait une de ces têtes quand Harry a expliqué que toute l'année dernière avait été éradiquée de ton cerveau.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Dit le concerné. Il avait l'air... comment dire... Peiné.

- Merci de le souligner, je ne l'avais pas vu toute seule. Railla Hermione, légèrement gênée.

- Ne culpabilise pas, Hermione. Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui a reçu ce sort de ton plein gré. Et je te rassure, Seamus le sait très bien.

- Je sais mais... Vous savez, je regrette tellement de ne plus me souvenir de toute cette année! Il a l'air de s'être passée tellement de choses que ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir m'en rappeler.

- C'est normal. Et en effet, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

- Au fait, qu'est ce que t'as dit Malefoy hier soir? Demanda soudainement Ron.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Ronald! Répondit hâtivement Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

- Non, aucunement, nous avons simplement discuté, si tu veux savoir. De toute façon, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, elle ne nous dira rien. Ajouta Harry alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche.

- Maintenant, à ton tour Harry. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. »

Le meilleur ami de la jeune fille parut soudainement si gêné qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien lui raconter. Les joues de Harry se teintèrent d'un simple rouge discret et le silence se fit.

« Disons que... Pour faire simple, et t'épargner tous les sous-détails ennuyeux, j'ai eu un accrochage assez fort avec elle.

- A cause de quoi? S'enquit Hermione.

- Elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi en ferait-elle? Tu es sans aucun doute le garçon le plus fidèle que je connaisse.

- Merci beaucoup. Grommela Ron.

- Oh, tu vois très bien ce que je voulais dire! Soupira Hermione, tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel. Donc, pourquoi? Reprit-elle à l'intention de Harry.

- C'est tellement stupide. Dit Harry en riant, une main sur la nuque. En fait, c'est... Ginny était jalouse... de toi. »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa glace à la citrouille.

« De... moi? Aboya-t-elle.

- Explique lui bien, sinon ça va partir en sucettes. Conseilla Ron à Harry.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Donc, je reprends: elle n'était pas jalouse de toi à proprement parler. Après tout, elle te considère comme sa meilleure amie, elle t'adore et sait que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse la contrarier. Mais elle n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil que je sois autant à tes côtés quand tu étais à Ste Mangouste.

- C'est une blague, Harry Potter? Dis moi que c'est une blague.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler, maintenant? Souffla Harry.

- Bon d'accord. Et ensuite, comment tu as réglé le problème?

- Je lui ai clairement expliqué que toi et moi, on était seulement amis, que je te considérais même comme ma sœur. Elle s'est radoucie et n'a plus rien dit dans les jours qui ont suivis. Mais je voyais très bien qu'elle n'était pas enchantée quand je parlais souvent de toi. Oui, car mine de rien, tu restes ma meilleure amie et j'étais assez inquiet à ton sujet. Aveuglée par la jalousie, Ginny n'a pas pu comprendre ça.

- Et ensuite? Déglutit Hermione, véritablement peinée de la réaction de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

- Ensuite, je lui ai dit quelque chose qui a mis... plus ou moins fin à notre relation. »

Il marqua une pause, terminant le cône de sa glace en l'aspirant bruyamment, le regard dans le vide.

« Je lui ai dit que si elle pouvait être jalouse même de toi, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en moi et que par conséquent, je ne voyais pas ce qu'on faisait encore ensemble. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle oublia momentanément la colère qui avait grondé en elle l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu lui as vraiment dit ça? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas mesuré les conséquences de mes mots quand ils sont sortis de ma bouche! S'emporta alors Harry. J'étais en colère, en colère qu'elle doute de moi. Je croyais vraiment qu'on se comprenait, elle et moi, que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle et elle, en moi. Ce petit épisode m'a bien prouvé le contraire. »

Harry se tut, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Hermione se sentit mal pour son ami, même pour Ginny: leur couple était désormais compromis, juste à cause d'une simple ridicule histoire de jalousie. Hermione en voulait légèrement à Ginny d'avoir été jalouse d'elle comme ça. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas expliqué maintes et maintes fois qu'elle considérait Harry comme son frère, et vice-versa? Mais elle comprenait d'un côté la réaction de la jeune rouquine, car lorsqu'on aime, on devient très vite jaloux. C'est de la possessivité. Elle mit de côté le pour et le contre de si elle devait en vouloir à Ginny et se reconcentra sur son meilleur ami, qui, les bras croisés, regardait les gens passer dans la rue à côté.

« Tu veux que j'aille parler à Ginny? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Surtout pas. Elle se mettrait en pétard que je t'en ai parlé, et ça aggraverait encore plus la situation. Répondit Harry. Mais merci quand même.

- Il va quand même falloir que l'un de vous se décide à arranger les choses. Vous n'allez pas rester en froid toute votre vie. Fit remarquer Hermione.

- Elle a raison, Harry. Et puis, je vois que vous en souffrez, autant ma sœur que toi. Ajouta Ron. Je n'aime pas voir mon meilleur ami et mon unique petite sœur dans cet état. Il va falloir y remédier.

- Je sais... J'irai parler à Ginny. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, et parlèrent ensuite d'autre chose, pour changer les idées de leur ami. Lorsque le moment de rejoindre Mme Weasley et Ginny à Fleury et Bott approcha, les trois amis quittèrent le glacier et retournèrent d'un pas tranquille à la boutique. Une affiche du Ministère de la Magie arrêta Ron dans leur pas.

« Eh, venez voir! Interpella-t-il ses amis.

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer les boutiques, si nous n'arrivons pas à l'heure, ta mère va se faire des films et... »

Harry se tut lorsqu'il lut l'affiche qui intéressait tant Ron. Hermione la lut également par dessus l'épaule des deux garçons et elle sembla autant captivée qu'eux.

_On dit toujours: après l'effort, le réconfort._

_Cela sonne donc tout naturellement qu'après ces temps durs désormais révolus, on souhaite se vider la tête, n'est ce pas?_

_C'est ainsi que l'idée de notre SOIRÉE DE BIENFAISANCE AUX BÉNÉFICES VERSÉS AUX ASSOCIATIONS AIDANT A LA RECONSTRUCTION DU MONDE MAGIQUE est venue._

_Non seulement les bénéfices retirés de cette soirée serviront, comme vous l'avez lu ci dessus, à des associations magiques, mais aussi c'est l'occasion parfaite pour enfin reprendre une vie normale comme nous, sorciers et sorcières, la voulons._

_Au programme: repas divers, soirée dansante, tombola..._

_Et bien évidemment, cette soirée sera à thème, qui n'est autre que: LE MONDE MOLDU._

_Nous vous prierons de respecter ce thème pour votre apparence, comme cette soirée sera organisée autour de celui-ci._

_Entrée par participant: 5 Gallions._

_Nous espérons tous vous voir le 1er mars prochain au Chaudron Baveur entre 20 heures et 20 heures 30!_

Leur lecture achevée, les trois amis se regardèrent tour à tour.

« Ça pourrait être génial, n'est ce pas? Demanda Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'une soirée comme cela changerait l'esprit de tout le monde. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie serait l'organisateur de cette soirée. Fit Hermione.

- Probablement pour rattraper le désastre qu'ils ont laissé s'installer dans leur institut pendant la guerre. Supposa Harry.

- Probablement... Souffla Hermione, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère.

- Il faudra que je demande à Maman et Papa s'ils seront d'accord pour qu'on y aille.

- Ron, c'est 5 Gallions par participant. Lui rappela Hermione.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait encore Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George à la maison. Il ne reste plus que moi et Ginny. Je pense que ça pourrait être raisonnable. Ça reviendrait à...

- 20 Gallions pour vous quatre.

- Je pourrai aider financièrement, si vous voulez. Proposa Harry. »

Ron fit une grimace. Comme toujours quand Harry rappelait qu'il était plus aisé financièrement que son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs.

« Au pire, on y va que tous les trois. Finit par dire Ron.

- Et ta sœur? Elle aura sûrement envie de venir aussi! Lui dit Hermione.

- Eh ben, elle se débrouillera. Il faudrait que je vois si Lavande veut aussi venir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a deux semaines.

- Elle est passée me voir à l'hôpital? Demanda nonchalamment Hermione tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin.

- Oui, de temps en temps. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour dire que tu étais réveillée, elle aura sûrement envie de bientôt te revoir!

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant Fleury et Bott, où Molly et Ginny se trouvaient, des dizaines de paquets dans les bras. Le trio se proposa de les aider à porter, et ainsi ils purent retourner au Terrier. Hermione avait convenu avec Harry de ne pas toucher un mot à Ginny de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

**000**

« Une soirée organisée par le Ministère?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler! Dit Arthur Weasley. Une idée du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, qui a réussi à charmer suffisamment de personnes pour qu'elle soit fixée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu seras obligé d'y aller. Soupira Molly.

- Eh bien, étant donné que je travaille au Ministère, je pense bien que si, Molly. »

L'idée de la soirée exposée pendant le diner par Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'air de séduire Molly Weasley. Elle le montra d'ailleurs à peine Arthur avait achevé sa réponse.

« Et étant ton épouse, je devrai également venir?

- Je dirai que tu es malade, si tu veux.

- Et nous, on peut t'accompagner? Se précipita alors Ron.

- Seulement si vous vous tenez à carreau pendant les jours qui suivent. Répondit Molly avec un air sévère. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent une poignée de main contente, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire satisfait. En fait, Hermione était la moins impatiente des quatre à aller à cette soirée. Elle était une bien piètre danseuse, mais qui plus est, elle avait un drôle de pressentiment. Et son intuition la trompait rarement.

« Donc, on fait ça? Si toi et Ginny vous tenez bien, vous pourrez y aller. Réitéra Molly.

- Oui, Maman, on a compris. Dit Ron, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pour Harry et Hermione, n'étant pas votre mère, je n'ai pas d'influences à avoir sur vous, mais ça vaut également pour vous. Bon comportement = soirée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Weasley. Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Bien. Maintenant, finissez votre part de tarte avant qu'elle ramollisse! »

Aussitôt dit, tout le monde avala sa part de tarte avec appétit. Les quatre adolescents allèrent ainsi se coucher, le ventre rempli et de potentielles images de la soirée plein la tête.

**000**

« Je ne veux pas aller à cette stupide soirée! Avez-vous au moins vu quel sera le thème principal de la soirée, Mère?

- Il n'y a pas à discuter, Drago! Nous irons, car elle est gérée par le Ministère, et que ton père ayant des relations à avoir avec ces gens là, notre présence sera indiscutable.

- Mais enfin, une soirée sur les Moldus...

- Ça suffit, Drago. Coupa durement Narcissa. Nous irons, et il n'y a pas à rediscuter. »

Drago ne chercha pas à cacher son exaspération et se leva sans prévenir de table, sans un mot ou un regard pour ses parents. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

**000**

Le 1er mars arriva à une vitesse ahurissante. Le trio et Ginny avaient tout fait pour laisser une bonne impression à Arthur Weasley, qui se résigna à accepter qu'ils viennent avec lui. Aussitôt dit, les filles s'activèrent à trouver une bonne tenue. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent une énième fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, et notamment à passer plus d'une heure chez Madame Guipure pour choisir la tenue qui leur correspondait sous tous les angles. Les garçons, quant à eux, n'y restèrent pas plus de vingt minutes et décidèrent d'aller se promener du côté Sud. En chemin, ils croisèrent un Drago Malefoy l'air peu content avec sa chère Moman. Harry et Ron se cachèrent derrière un pan de mur et le laissèrent passer. Ils prirent la conversation en cours de route.

« ... arrive pas à croire qu'on s'abaisse à aller à ce genre de soirée! C'est honteux! Scandait Drago, l'air réellement hors de lui.

- Arrête, Drago. Le réprima sa mère. C'est pour redorer le blason de notre famille que nous faisons cela, et je veux que tu cesses de râler. Nous t'avons trouvé une tenue, estime toi heureux. Maintenant, nous allons retirer quelques Gallions à Gringotts, et ensuite on rentre à la maison. D'accord? »

L'ex Serpentard répondit par un grommellement et suivit sa mère en trainant des pieds. Harry et Ron sortirent de leur cachette, et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« Oh non, la fouine va aussi à la soirée! S'horrifia Ron. Mais j'ai pas envie de me voir sa tête!

- Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis contre sa présence. »

Ron ne sembla pas comprendre jusqu'à que tout devienne soudain évident.

« Hermione! S'écria-t-il. Il ne va pas la lâcher!

- Pas d'une semelle. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, il va sans doute vouloir réparer son "erreur" d'être tombé amoureux d'elle et il va redevenir aussi détestable qu'avant avec elle.

- Oh non, moi je pense plutôt qu'il va s'accrocher comme un forcené à elle, parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer, il a l'air de tenir énormément à elle. Elle l'a changé, après tout.

- On verra lequel de nous deux à raison ce soir. »

Les deux amis retournèrent à Fleury et Bott, où les filles se trouvaient toujours, Ginny ayant apparemment du mal à trouver une tenue qui lui convienne. Harry et Ron, durant le trajet, avaient convenu de ne pas parler de la présence de Malefoy à la soirée à leur meilleure amie.

Vers 19h50, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent Arthur dans le salon, afin de partir au Chaudron Baveur. Leur moyen de transport serait la poudre de cheminette, car Arthur avait dit que les membres du Ministère préféraient que les convives viennent par ce moyen plutôt que par transplanage. C'est donc ainsi qu'un par un, ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de gens dans la pièce, avec une musique d'ambiance, ainsi que des éclats de voix et de rire. Une fois la dernière personne (à savoir Mr Weasley) sortie de la cheminée, ils allèrent saluer les quelques personnes présentes. Puis, vers 20h30, des groupes commencèrent à se réunir autour de quelques objets. Hermione comprit la première que c'était des Portoloins. Elle, Harry et les Weasley se placèrent autour d'une vieille boite de conserve, et à 20h30 tapantes, ils se sentirent aspirés par le nombril, et finirent par retomber sur un sol dur. Le premier relevé fut Harry et il regarda tout autour de lui, émerveillé.

« Je me doutais bien qu'on passerait la soirée ailleurs! Tout ce monde n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps dans le Chaudron Baveur! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux. »

En effet, comparé à la petite pièce miteuse du Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit où ils étaient désormais contrastait. C'était une gigantesque salle, autant en longueur qu'en hauteur, avec un magnifique lustre en cristal accroché au sommet. Les murs étaient blanc cassés, avec des motifs tout simples ondulant au milieu. Une grande scène se trouvait à l'arrière de la pièce, avec des instruments placés. Ensuite, un bar se trouvait à l'opposé de la scène, et pas le petit bar du Chaudron Baveur, non un bar d'au moins deux mètres de longueur, légèrement incurvé. En bref, la salle était immense.

Tandis que toutes les personnes présentes s'émerveillaient sur la beauté de la salle, le représentant du Ministère chargé de s'occuper de la soirée fit un rapide discours et d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaitre de longues tables placés en carré. Chaque personne se plaça au hasard. Dans l'ordre, les placements furent Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Arthur Weasley. A leur étonnement, deux chevelures rouges s'assirent près de Hermione.

« Salut, la famille! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Fred? George? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda gaiement Ginny.

- Tu sais bien qu'une soirée sans nous n'est pas une vraie soirée. Dit impérieusement George.

- Arrête, on dirait une pâle imitation de Percy. Fit remarquer Ron.

- C'était le but. Rétorqua George avec un clin d'œil. »

Hermione pensait qu'elle était à côté de Fred, mais elle n'était pas totalement sûre. Aussi, elle se contenta de leur sourire chaleureusement et se retourna vers Ginny, afin de discuter avec elle. Soudain, le regard de son amie s'assombrit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Hermione.

- Regarde qui vient d'arriver. Dit simplement Ginny. »

A ces mots, Hermione tourna rapidement la tête et se crispa sur son siège. La famille Malefoy au grand complet venait de prendre place à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur s'accéléra subitement en voyant Drago s'assoir. Et elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi elle le trouva si diablement beau alors qu'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle le détestait trop pour lui trouver quelconque charme physique.

Il serrait la main de certaines personnes, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Mais son sourire ne sonnait pas du tout sincère. Elle détourna ses yeux du jeune homme et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la conversation qu'elle avait avec Ginny, mais Drago revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, quelle en était la fichue raison?  
>Bien rapidement, les assiettes se remplirent, donc un diner bien rempli. Ron, comme à ses sales habitudes, se jeta sur son assiette et en dévora le contenu. Arthur, légèrement gêné que son fils agisse ainsi, détourna l'attention de son voisin de droite en parlant du Département des Mystères. Hermione, sans y faire attention, jetait sans cesse des regards en coin à Drago, qui semblait réellement ennuyé d'être là.<p>

Drago, de son côté, tâchait de paraître poli et courtois, mais l'envie qu'il avait de transplaner immédiatement pour rentrer chez lui commençait à lui manger la cervelle. Pourtant, c'est lorsqu'il releva les yeux et vit un attroupement de cheveux roux concentré à un endroit de la table que son envie diminua. En particulier lorsqu'il remarqua une chevelure brune parmi les rousses. Il sourit malgré lui.

« _Alors, comme ça, Granger est venue? Eh bien, finalement, cette soirée sera sûrement amusante_. Pensa-t-il malicieusement. »

Le sourire lui vint plus naturellement ensuite, tandis qu'il continuait de manger. Du côté des Weasley, Fred (Hermione était sûre que c'était lui, maintenant) parlait de son business avec elle, glissant des anecdotes de temps à autre qui la faisaient rire. Au moins deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils terminaient le dessert, tous les couverts disparurent, ne laissant ainsi plus que quatre longues tables recouvertes d'une nappe blanche vierge. Et presque instantanément, les tables disparurent et les chaises furent toutes reculées dans un coin de la salle, leurs occupants avec. C'était le signe que la piste de danse était ouverte. Quelques personnes se placèrent sur la scène, prenant les instruments. C'est alors que le trois quart des chaises furent désertées par les sorciers et sorcières qui se précipitaient sur la piste de danse. La musique débuta alors, et une vraie atmosphère d'ambiance régna dans la salle. Harry et Hermione étaient restés assis sur leurs chaises, alors que Mr Weasley avait trainé ses enfants de force sur la piste. D'abord résistants, ils semblaient néanmoins beaucoup s'amuser, désormais.

« C'est quelle chanson, déjà, celle là? Demanda distraitement Harry.

- I Will Survive, je crois. Répondit tout aussi distraitement Hermione. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Lorsque la chanson laissa la place à Holiday, de Madonna, deux têtes rousses se précipitèrent sur Harry et Hermione.

« Viens danser avec moi! Demanda joyeusement Ginny à Harry. »

Celui-ci resta de marbre. Bien qu'il ait discuté avec Ginny quelques jours auparavant pour remettre les choses en ordre entre eux, il n'avait pas cru comprendre qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Pourtant, il accepta la main que lui tendait la jeune fille et se laissa entrainer sur la piste de danse, l'air plus jovial qu'il n'y voulait paraitre. Hermione, elle, restait réticente à accepter la main de Fred.

« Oh allez quoi, Granger! La pressa-t-il. Je t'ai vu danser au bal du Tournoi. Juste une chanson.

- Je te connais, Fred Weasley. Si tu arrives à me tirer sur une chanson, tu ne me lâcheras plus sur les cinq suivantes ensuite. Fit sournoisement remarquer Hermione.

- Mais te fais pas prier, viens! »

Et cette fois-ci, il l'attrapa sans son autorisation et la tira sur la piste de danse. Elle ripostait en le rouant de légers coups, fatiguée par ses éclats de rire. Finalement, elle se mêla à la masse de Weasley qui dansaient en riant. Elle bougea n'importe comment, sur les pulsations de la musique, et à son étonnement, rit également. Elle était probablement ridicule vue de loin, mais elle s'en fichait comme de sa première Patacitrouille.

Drago, toujours assis sur sa chaise, regardait d'un œil distrait ces imbéciles de sorciers et sorcières qui dansaient (enfin, si on pouvait appeler ces gesticulations de singes de la _danse_), les trouvant plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Ses parents s'étant assis plus loin pour discuter avec des membres du Ministère plus tranquillement, il était par conséquent seul. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne s'en plaignit pas. C'est alors qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien passa près de lui. Il se leva immédiatement.

« Blaise? Appela-t-il, dans le but de couvrir le son de la musique. »

Comme il l'espérait, le concerné se retourna et ne fit plus un mouvement.

« Drago? Dit l'autre en se rapprochant. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à se détailler de haut en bas. Puis, finalement, ils se prirent dans les bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle qui leur avait tant manqué.

« Bon sang mec, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te retrouver! S'exclama Drago.

- De même pour moi. Répondit Blaise avec un sourire qui semblait crispé.

- Assis toi, assis toi on va discuter un peu. »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte mais Blaise resta silencieux. Drago décida de briser le silence.

« Tu es passée au Ministère pour... L'interrogatoire?

- A ton avis. Répondit sombrement Blaise.

- Qu'ont-ils dit?

- J'aie été acquitté, car ils ont eu des témoignages convaincants comme quoi je ne suis pas devenu Mangemort de mon plein gré. Mais... Je suis tout de même sous surveillance constante. Tu vois les deux hommes là bas? Demanda-t-il en pointant deux hommes en costume en fond de la salle, debout et immobiles. Ils me suivent partout où je vais depuis que je suis acquitté. Si je ne désigne pas de signes suspects tout le mois qui vient, ils me laisseront tranquille.

- Ça a du être dur... Non?

- Assez, oui. »

La conversation ne semblait pas du tout plaire à Blaise, et à Drago non plus, car reparler de ces temps durs n'était facile ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

« Tu as vu Granger? Finit par demander Blaise.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Drago, le cœur serré.

- Tu lui as parlé? Continua Blaise, le visage dénué d'émotions.

- Non. Répondit à nouveau brièvement Drago, ne sachant pas où cette conversation allait mener.

- Tu vas le faire? Poursuivit l'ancien Mangemort.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Soupira Drago.

- Je ne sais pas... »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Un silence gênant. Une autre musique succéda à la précédente. Drago aperçut trois personnes partir de la piste de danse. Il reconnut Granger, l'un des jumeaux, ainsi que le balafré. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bar. Drago pensa alors à pimenter un peu sa soirée, et se leva également. Certes, il laissa Blaise en plan, mais peu importe: ce qu'il prévoyait de faire était plus intéressant que de rester à se morfondre sur le passé assis sur une chaise.

Une fois au bar, il se plaça à côté de la petite troupe et commanda un verre de Cognac. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ancien Serpentard, mais feignit d'avoir vu sa présence et resta obstinément la tête tournée vers Harry.

« Salut! S'exclama alors Drago. »

A grands efforts, Hermione ne tourna pas la tête.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, Malefoy? Dit Harry d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-menaçante.

- Ouais. Répondit-il gaiement. Je voudrais une danse avec Granger. »

Celle-ci faillit recracher la gorgée de Biéraubeurre qu'elle allait avaler. Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec, d'ailleurs, et toussa au moins trois bonnes secondes. Drago lui donna deux fortes tapes dans le dos et elle cessa aussitôt, le visage rouge.

« Merci. Grommela-t-elle, par politesse. »

Hermione remarqua que Fred et Harry fusillaient Drago du regard. La suite n'allait pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre...

« Il est hors de question qu'Hermione danse avec toi, Malefoy. Cracha Harry.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, le balafré? Railla Drago. Allez Granger, juste une danse. Minauda-t-il auprès d'Hermione. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rougir violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était stressée ou gênée (voir les deux).

« Une danse. C'est tout. Répondit-elle sans contrôler les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. »

Sous les regards incrédules de Fred et Harry et celui guilleret de Drago, elle suivit ce dernier sur la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent à remuer légèrement, Hermione beaucoup plus coincée que tout à l'heure. Soudain, à peine commençait-elle à bouger un peu plus que la musique changea: le _tempo_ changea.

« _Oh, misère_. S'horrifia mentalement Hermione. »

La musique était lente, douce... Presque romantique. Elle lança un regard noir à Drago, qui souriait bêtement. Elle le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose.

« Tu connais cette chanson? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- _Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi comme ça? Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi, bordel? _Hmm, je crois oui. Je crois que c'est...

- With or Without You, de U2. L'interrompit Drago. »

Hermione était sidérée et le montra.

« Depuis quand tu connais des chansons moldues, toi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Même si je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, je reconnais que quelques unes de leurs musiques sont... écoutables. »

Il se rapprochait à petit pas d'elle, jusqu'à être complètement collé à elle. La respiration de la jeune femme devint saccadée, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa faire, car elle voyait tous les gens autour d'eux en faire de même. Suivant les autres, elle passa à contre-cœur (ou pas?) ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Une fois cette première étape franchie, ils tournèrent doucement au rythme de la musique. Hermione se surprit à fermer les yeux. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable de tournoyer doucement sur une belle musique, même si c'était dans les bras de l'homme le plus détestable au monde.

Mais détestable... En était-elle réellement sûre? Car elle devait se dire qu'elle appréciait être dans _ses _bras. En plus... Il sentait diablement bon. Elle huma son parfum et sourit, tandis qu'ils tournaient toujours.

Drago, quant à lui, ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines. Là, avec _elle _dans ses bras. C'était le moment de plénitude qui avait si tristement manqué à sa vie. La chanson s'arrêta beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et il relâcha Hermione, à contre cœur. Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle semblait aussi déçue que lui. Elle s'éloigna de lui, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.

« Merci pour la danse, Malefoy. Je... Je retourne voir les autres. »

Elle avait dit tout ça précipitamment, balbutiant légèrement au milieu. Puis, sans aucun regard, elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour retrouver les Weasley. Drago, désormais seul sans bouger au milieu de la piste de danse, la regardait s'éloigner. Il était trop ébahi pour bouger: il avait compris. Il avait compris que la jeune fille avait sûrement eu un déclic lors de cette danse. Elle avait souri après avoir senti son parfum. Il retourna s'assoir, ce sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et tout le monde se retrouva en cercle, pour se dire au revoir. Hermione serra quelques mains, sans être sûre d'en connaître tous les propriétaires, et finit par tomber sur une main noire. Elle releva rapidement la tête.

« Bonsoir, Hermione.

- Bonsoir, Blaise. »

Moment de gêne.

« J'ai appris que tu avais été dans le coma pendant trois semaines. Est ce que ça va, pas trop sonnée?

- Non, je m'en remets comme je peux.

- Tant mieux. »

Il regarda alors autour de lui.

« Je crois que je vais devoir y aller. J'aurais aimé parler un peu plus, mais ils n'attendent pas. »

Il montra les deux colosses qui attendaient derrière. Hermione grimaça.

« Je vois. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement. J'ai été ravie de te voir. Peut-être à bientôt.

- Je l'espère. »

Il allait s'en aller mais il se retourna si brusquement qu'Hermione faillit tomber en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends, mais sache qu'il passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux. »

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une traite. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, attendant qu'il dise un nom. Mais Blaise se contenta de sourire et de disparaitre du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Il l'avait laissé là, après avoir dit une phrase étrange, dans toute sa confusion. Elle se remua les méninges, cherchant de qui le jeune homme pouvait bien pouvoir parler. Puis, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Elle aperçut le jeune homme blond à quelques mètres d'elle, saluer quelques personnes plus loin. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil volontairement aguicheur. Hermione détourna aussitôt les yeux et tenta de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. Blaise avait donc... parlé de _Drago Malefoy _en disant cela?

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. D'après ce que Ginny lui avait raconté, elle était censé avoir un béguin pour Blaise, à la base. Et lui de même. Pourtant, s'il avait vraiment le béguin pour elle, il n'aurait pas fait remarqué que Drago la "dévorait des yeux", pour reprendre ses termes (si c'était bien de Drago que le jeune métisse avait parlé). Dans un sens, il venait sans doute de leur... donner sa bénédiction.

Avant de s'en aller avec les Weasley, elle croisa momentanément Drago, qui, cette fois ci, se contenta de la regarder sans ciller, sans cligner des yeux, sans sourire. Puis, il s'éloigna avec ses parents.

Il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre eux, donc? Oui, en tout cas, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait des choses différentes d'auparavant pour le jeune homme. Et puis, elle s'était sentie comme sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec elle.

Pas besoin de se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait bien pu avoir entre eux: elle savait que c'était lui. Maintenant, elle en était sûre.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses jambes déconnectées de son cerveau, elle se mit à courir en direction du jeune blond. Elle attendit qu'il soit seul tandis que ses parents disaient au revoir à des gens du ministère pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

« Drago! »

A l'appellation de son prénom, le concerné se retourna et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Hermione Granger foncer sur lui qu'il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas rappelé, mais au moins elle avait saisi le message. Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

...

Non non non, ne vous attendez pas à une suite, car ceci est la fin de cette fiction!... Bon d'accord, y'a encore un épilogue qui vous attend, pas la peine d'essayer de m'avada kedavriser à travers vos écrans!

En fait, ce chapitre est là juste pour enfin fixer une bonne fois pour toute cette fichue Dramione et régler le problème Blaise. Maintenant que c'est fait, pourquoi s'étaler sur quinze chapitres sur les souvenirs qu'Hermione essaye de retrouver, bla bla bla...? Ouais, en fait, j'en avais un peu marre de cette fiction et j'avais plus trop d'idée lol. Toujours est-il qu'un épilogue vous attend pour bientôt!

Outre ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et dans la globalité cette fiction! J'ai adoré l'écrire, elle aura occupé mon été et l'avoir publié m'a redonné confiance en moi, grâce à toutes vos superbes reviews! Merci d'avoir suivi et de m'avoir accompagné depuis le début, je vous adore tous et toutes!

A dans pas longtemps pour un épilogue, en tout cas! BISOUUUUUUUUS.

Morgane.


	23. Épilogue

Chapitre 23: Épilogue.

24 Décembre 2015

« Comment ça, les enfants ne sont toujours pas prêts? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je leur répète qu'on s'en va bientôt! Pestiféra la jeune femme, courant à perdre haleine à travers la maison pour mettre la main sur son sac à main.

- Pas la peine de t'affoler, ce n'est qu'un dîner de famille, on n'a pas rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie. Lui répliqua son mari, qui rangeait le linge à coup de baguette magique.

- Un dîner de famille avec tes parents, tes PARENTS! Il suffit qu'on est une minute de retard pour en entendre parler tout le reste de la soirée! Fit-elle remarquer, passant en coup de vent devant lui pour attraper son manteau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on arrivera pile à l'heure. Lyséa n'a plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures et elle est prête. C'est pour ton fils que je me ferai plus de soucis.

- NOLAN! Si tu n'es pas dans le salon dans la minute qui suit, je te prive de Quidditch pour le restant de tes jours! S'emporta la mère, à bout de nerfs. »

Le mari rit en voyant la réaction de sa femme, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de celle-ci. Mieux valait ne pas la pousser à bout. La minute d'après, une tête aux longs cheveux blonds soyeux et une autre aux cheveux courts châtain clairs en désordre arrivèrent dans le salon, sous le regard légèrement soulagé de la femme.

« Bien, vous êtes tous les deux prêts? Questionna-t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux adolescents.

- Oui, Maman. Répondirent-il, d'un air las.

- Hop hop hop, attends deux minutes toi. Dit-elle en arrêtant son fils dans son mouvement en lui attrapant le bras. Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche?

- Rien! Répondit-il immédiatement, les joues empourprées. »

Prenant ça pour un signal, la jeune femme attrapa sans prévenir le contenu de la poche du jean de son fils, qui ne se priva pas de montrer sa désapprobation. Sa mère, avec une moue réprobatrice et un haussement de sourcils, afficha ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu comptais faire avec _ça_? Je pense que les bons vieux gags des jumeaux Weasley vont finir par lasser tes grands-parents.

- C'était juste pour mettre du piment dans la soirée. Bougonna le jeune garçon, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Eh bien, tu t'ennuieras, comme tout le monde. Finit-elle par dire, en remettant l'objet incongru à sa place d'un coup de baguette. Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant?

- Je pense que oui. Approuva l'homme. »

Les enfants sortirent de la maison, et alors que leur mère allaient les suivre, une main ferme s'empara de son bras gauche et l'en empêcha en lui faisant faire un demi tour sur elle-même. Elle se retrouva face à son mari, qui la tenait fermement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy? Râla-t-elle, stressée par le retard qu'ils accumulaient à force de traîner.

- Simplement avoir un peu de temps seul avec ma femme avant de passer une soirée entière sans pouvoir la toucher, Granger. Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- On va vraiment finir par être en retard. Soupira-t-elle, mais le regard métallique de son époux la calma aussitôt.

- Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. Assura-t-il. »

Sur ce, il se pencha sans prévenir vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser rapide. Il se recula presque instantanément, et lut la déception dans le regard d'Hermione.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu me donnerais presque envie d'annuler la soirée avec mes parents juste pour la passer dans tes bras. Rit-il, avec un air narquois.

- Tu m'en as donné envie, en tout cas. Bougonna-t-elle. Sale manipulateur, maintenant la soirée va être encore plus longue!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire mesquin. Bon, on y va? »

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la maison, que Drago verrouilla à coups de baguette magique. Leurs enfants les attendaient assis sur leur perron, discutant du match de Quidditch qu'ils iraient voir le lendemain avec leur "oncle" Ron.

« On va y aller. Annonça d'une voix claire Drago. »

Les enfants se levèrent aussitôt et prirent les mains de leurs parents dans les leurs. Ils transplanèrent alors pour se retrouver devant le grand et imposant manoir Malefoy. Drago allait toquer à la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit et encadra la silhouette imposante de Lucius Malefoy.

« Vous êtes en avance. Fit-il remarquer, le visage impassible. »

Drago remarqua l'air exaspéré de sa femme et se retint d'éclater de rire. Il salua rapidement son père, tandis qu'il entrait dans la maison. Hermione et Lucius se saluèrent rapidement, tandis qu'il accueillit ses petits-enfants avec plus d'enthousiasme.

« Alors, comment allez-vous? Leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Plutôt bien. Répondit nonchalamment Nolan, qui aurait préféré être avec ses amis plutôt qu'ici.

- Votre grand-mère se trouve dans le salon. Leur dit-il, tandis qu'il les incitait à le suivre. »

Lucius, Drago, Hermione, Lyséa et Nolan retrouvèrent Narcissa Malefoy dans le grand salon, assise dans le canapé en face du feu. En les voyant, elle se leva et sourit.

« Bonsoir. Dit-elle chaleureusement. »

Elle fit la bise à son fils et à Hermione, et prit ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. Ils prirent ensuite place autour de la table, où leur dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La discussion, comme chaque repas de famille avec les Malefoy, était principalement basée sur le travail de Drago et de sa femme, et des résultats scolaires des enfants.

« Donc, si je me souviens bien, Lyséa est en cinquième année et Nolan en troisième, c'est cela? Demanda alors Narcissa.

- C'est cela. Répondit Drago.

- Tu as les B.U.S.E., alors cette année. Il va falloir travailler dur.

- Je sais. Grommela Lyséa. »

Elle reçut un coup de pied de sa mère en dessous de la table et adopta immédiatement un ton plus correct.

« Mais je vais travailler, je veux vraiment les avoir. Ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire commercial.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt pour toi, jeune fille. Dit alors Drago, avec le regard sérieux de père. Surtout que ta mère a eu près de neuf Optimals, donc tu dois au moins en avoir sept.

- Ne lui mets pas la pression! Réprimanda Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, du moment que tu en as au moins trois dans les matières qui te sont nécessaires pour les A.S.P.I.C d'Auror, ça ira.

- Là, c'est toi qui lui mets la pression. Fit-il remarquer, avec un sourire narquois. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur la discussion qu'elle avait avec Narcissa. Elle avait entendu Lucius murmurer quelque chose dans le genre "savent pas éduquer leurs enfants" mais n'en prit pas compte. Vers la fin du repas, le moment que les jeunes adolescents attendaient tant arriva. Leurs grands-parents se levèrent et allèrent chercher leurs cadeaux.

« Comme chaque année, deux pour toi et deux pour ta soeur, alors pas de jalousie. Dit Lucius à Nolan avant de lui donner ses paquets. »

Sans se faire prier, les jeunes gens déchirèrent le papier cadeau. Les cadeaux de Nolan étaient un guide pour l'entretien de son balai (il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis cette année), ainsi qu'un gros paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

« Merci beaucoup! Dit-il en souriant à ses grands parents. »

Lyséa ouvrit à son tour ses cadeaux: elle y trouva un livre d'étude de la magie approfondie qu'elle voulait avoir depuis un moment déjà, ainsi qu'un énorme paquet de Dragée Surprises.

« Oh, merci! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire pour ses grands-parents. »

Satisfaits de la réaction de leurs petits-enfants, Lucius et Narcissa leur sourirent également et se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers Drago et Hermione.

« Maintenant, nous avons un cadeau spécialement pour vous. Annonça Lucius. »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent aussitôt un regard perplexe. D'habitude, ils se contentaient d'une poignée de main amical pour se souhaiter Noël. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de cadeaux, les Malefoy estimant qu'ils étaient adultes et n'avaient par conséquent pas de raison de recevoir de présents.

« Ça faisait déjà un moment que nous y pensions, et nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire. Ajouta Narcissa, avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. »

Elle semblait réellement joviale, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et inquiéta encore plus le jeune couple. Après quelques secondes de "suspense" peu désiré, Narcissa s'avança et tendit une enveloppe à sa belle-fille.

« Je pense qu'il te fera plus particulièrement plaisir à toi. Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Drago dans son dos, Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut rapidement le contenu. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise, tandis qu'elle sentait la main qu'avait posé son mari sur son épaule se contracter d'étonnement.

« Alors? S'enquit Narcissa, visiblement impatiente de voir leur réaction.

- C'est... C'est sérieux, Mère? Demanda Drago, incertain. Pourquoi nous offrir ça?

- Eh bien, nous avons estimé que vous le méritiez, tout simplement. Et puis, ce centre vient tout juste d'ouvrir, nous avons pensé (enfin, surtout moi) que ça vous ferait sûrement plaisir d'y aller. »

Drago posa un regard sur sa femme, qui relisait encore et encore la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Ses beaux-parents leur avait offert leur premier cadeau depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années, sans apparemment aucune raison valable.

Drago était probablement le plus sonné des deux: de toute sa vie, jamais, au grand jamais, ses parents ne lui avaient offert quelque chose à Noël. Ils n'avaient jamais considéré cette fête comme sérieuse. C'était un jour comme un autre pour eux. Ils faisaient un effort depuis la naissance de Lyséa, mais n'y mettaient jamais vraiment de bonne volonté. Pourtant, cette année, tout semblait avoir changé.

Il regarda désormais ses parents, d'un air incrédule.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air satisfaits. Fit remarquer Narcissa, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Oh, si. Si si, nous le sommes, vraiment! S'empressa de dire Hermione, décrochant enfin son regard du papier. C'est juste que... C'est difficile à croire. Vous ne nous avez jamais offert un cadeau de la sorte pour Noël.

- Il y a un début à tout. Dit Lucius, tel à la voix de la sagesse. »

Les enfants, toujours à table, s'étaient levés et tentaient vainement de voir ce qui avait pu autant étonné leurs parents.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, hein Papa, c'est quoi? S'impatienta Nolan, tentant de prendre la feuille des mains de sa mère.

- Du calme, jeune homme. Le reprit Drago en le repoussant doucement.

- Nous avons offert à tes parents un petit séjour en cure de thalasso. Expliqua alors Narcissa avec un sourire. »

Lyséa et Nolan regardèrent bouche bée leurs parents, qui sourirent bêtement.

« Quelle chance! S'exclama Lyséa. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bon soin du visage avant la rentrée, avec tout le stress qu'on accumule depuis le début de l'année!

- Tu crois que tes parents ne le sont pas, au travail? Fit remarquer Narcissa. Dans plusieurs années, jeune fille. Alors, êtes vous contents de votre cadeau? »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard compréhensif et hochèrent simultanément la tête, faisant vivement sourire Narcissa.

« Parfait! Oh, vous avez vu l'heure? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! »

Drago étouffa un raclement de gorge et Hermione lui donna une tape discrète derrière la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Tous les Malefoy s'avancèrent vers la porte, et se dirent au revoir. Drago et Hermione transplanèrent avec leurs enfants et se retrouvèrent chez eux. Aussitôt, Lyséa et Nolan se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres afin de débuter la lecture de leurs cadeaux de Noël. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon. Le jeune homme prit son épouse dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pas trop fatiguée, amour? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

- Ça peut aller. Répondit-elle vaguement. Une petite tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher?

- Je veux bien. »

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la cuisine soft et simple. Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret en face du plan de travail tandis que Drago s'occupait du thé. Elle le regarda faire, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensait au cadeau de ses beaux parents. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle partirait dans deux jours pour quatre jours de thalasso avec son époux. Qu'allait-elle faire de ses enfants? Elle ne savait pas si Molly Weasley pourrait les prendre chez elle, sachant qu'elle aura peut-être déjà ses petits-enfants à elle. Elle pourrait toujours voir avec ses parents à elle, car elle ne pensait pas que ses enfants soient d'accord pour passer quatre jours au Manoir Malefoy...

« A quoi tu penses? L'interrompit-il, en posant une tasse de thé bien chaude face à elle et en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Je me demandais où on pourrait laisser les enfants si on va en Thalasso.

- Si? Mais on _va _y aller, Granger.

- Oui, enfin, je disais ça comme ça. Se corrigea-t-elle. Il faut quand même savoir où les laisser.

- Weasley et Brown ne pourraient pas s'en occuper?

- C'est Noël, je ne voudrais pas les déranger. Je leur ai déjà laissé les enfants au début des vacances, je me vois mal leur demander encore une fois à la dernière minute.

- Et les Potter? Ajouta Drago.

- Enfin, tu sais bien qu'ils sont partis au ski toutes les vacances. Ginny l'a répété au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois. Lui rappela-t-elle.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que soit mes parents, soit les tiens.

- Je pensais plutôt aux miens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avoua-t-elle avec une grimace gênée.

- Oui, surtout que les enfants ne voudront certainement pas aller moisir quatre longs jours chez leurs grands-parents au grand Manoir, à les entendre parler de la pureté de leur sang et des tortures de Moldus.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils... Quoi? S'égorgea-t-elle. Alors là, c'est définitif, on les laisse chez mes parents!

- Relax, Granger, je plaisantais. Dit-il après un silence, en riant tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait une tape dans l'épaule. Tu crois qu'ils seront d'accord?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait y avoir de problèmes. Je leur passerai un coup de fil dans la matinée. »

Le silence se fit et ils en profitèrent pour boire quelques gorgées de leurs thés. Étant tous les deux en parfaite harmonie avec l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été gênés s'il y avait parfois quelques moments de silence dans leurs conversations.

« Oh, je viens de repenser! S'exclama alors Drago. J'ai vu Blaise hier, dans un couloir du Ministère.

- Ah. Comment va-t-il? S'enquit-elle.

- Ça a l'air d'aller. Nous avons parlé très brièvement, mais il m'a dit qu'il prendrait quelques jours de congé pour emmener sa femme en vacances quelque part. Il fera garder sa fille par ses beaux-parents.

- C'est bien! Il a besoin de prendre du repos, on a tous eu du travail de dur ces temps-ci au Ministère.

- A qui le dis-tu! Il m'a aussi dit qu'il comptait nous inviter à dîner un soir.

- Ce serait sympathique. Dit Hermione, sans grande conviction.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a toujours ce stupide malaise entre vous. Souffla Drago. Ça fait quand même un paquet d'années, maintenant.

- Non, il n'y a plus de malaise depuis longtemps, je te l'ai déjà dit! Mais ça me fait toujours... Bizarre d'aller manger chez lui avec nos enfants et la sienne. Je n'imaginais pas la situation ainsi il y a dix-huit ans.

- Je pense bien. Dit Drago après un court silence. Bon, et si on allait se coucher? On va devoir passer la journée de demain à préparer nos affaires!

- Bonne idée! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent, débarrassèrent leurs tasses et montèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione enleva rapidement la robe qu'elle portait et glissa dans une chemise de nuit, tandis que Drago se contentait de dormir en caleçon, comme toujours. Ils s'affalèrent dans le lit, Hermione se blottit contre Drago qui la prit dans ses bras et ils parlèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

« Il faudra que j'envoie un hibou à Harry et Ron pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Dit Hermione dans un bâillement.

- Tu le feras demain matin. En attendant, on mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil!

- On a même pas dit bonne nuit aux enfants!

- Oh, ils pourront bien s'en passer pour une fois! Bougonna Drago. Je suis épuisé, moi.

- D'accord. Rit-elle. Bonne nuit, alors, Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit, Granger. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire sur leur visage serein.

...

Je sais, l'épilogue ne lance pas des étincelles. Mais bon, à part finir niaisement, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire, ahah. Néanmoins, j'espère tout de même qu'il était à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Cette fiction est officiellement terminée! Désormais, je vais me concentrer sur ma Fremione: "Un Jeu Dangereux".

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi cette fiction, vous l'avez fait vivre et je vous en remercie réellement. Bisous à tout le monde!

Morgane.


End file.
